Momentos De Percy J E Annabeth C
by Nicolle Bittencourt
Summary: Após a luta contra Cronos, Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase estão levando uma vida normal, ou quase isso. Entre namoro, brigas, ciúmes e beijos, eles se verão no meio de muita ação, aventura e claro, muitos deuses gregos. Vão conhecer um amigo semideus, inimigos, lugares e situações novas. Após alguns dias eles recebem uma nova missão, e terão que cumpri-la.Mas será que conseguirão?
1. Apolo muda a playlist do elevador

**Nota da autora:** Isso aqui não é plágio, apenas tenho essa mesma história no Nyah! Mas espero que gostem!

Annabeth's POV

Tarde de sexta-feira, estou entrando no hall do Empire State, indo para o 600º andar verificar as obras no Olimpo.

Você deve estar pensando: "Essa garota é maluca! Desde quando o Empire State tem 600 andares?". Para os humanos ele tem 102 andares, mas (para quem conhece os deuses gregos e tem alguma relação com eles) nós conhecemos O pegar o cartão com o porteiro, entrar em um elevador vazio, pôr o cartão em uma fenda e aparecerá o botão que te levará para o 600º andar, direto para o Olimpo.

Bem, se já é esquisito saber disso, imagine que os deuses gregos deixaram uma garota de 16 anos, neste caso eu, responsável pela reconstrução do local.

Mas eu sou uma filha de Athena, então isto é mais que um presente para mim.

Entro no elevador e me sobressalto.

Alguém fez uma mudança na trilha sonora dele, provavelmente Apolo, pois dessa vez estava tocando The only exception. Espera, essa música não é do Paramore?

Que estranho, a maioria dos deuses preferem músicas digamos... clássicas(para não dizer velhas) no que não o utilizassem. Tenho que saber disso depois.

Enquanto o elevador subia, eu pensava.

Às vezes era complicado imaginar que há um mês tivemos que lutar contra os titãs aqui em New York. A cidade parecia estar em sua perfeita ordem, nem parecia que havia acontecido uma guerra. E mais difícil ainda era acreditar que no último mês nenhum monstro tenha me atacado. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas acho que estou sentido falta da ação e da adrenalina correndo pelo corpo.

No último mês eu estava levando uma vida bem mortal. O que era tedioso de vez em quando (já que passei muitos anos no Acampamento Meio-sangue).

Estudo em um internato, e toda sexta depois da aula vou ao Olimpo, quando saio Percy está sempre me esperando em frente ao Empire State. Isso realmente deixa meus finais de semana sensacionais! Quer dizer, a escola mortal não é tão ruim e eu amo ser arquiteta do Olimpo, mas estar com o cabeça-de-alga definitivamente faz toda diferença. E pensar que daqui a algumas horas vou vê-lo novamente...

A porta do elevador se abriu.

Fiquei admirando minha obra prima quase pronta. Nossa! Realmente estava magnífico, e não digo isso só porque fui eu que planejei não, ok!

A passagem de mármore agora possuía muitas pedras preciosas em pequenas proporções, só para dar um toque especial.

Fora um bom negócio essas pedras. Depois de uma árdua negociação com Hades finalmente tinha as conseguido por um bom preço, e agora via o belo efeito que causavam.

De novo havia acertado.

– Olá, Annabeth!- disse uma voz conhecida a minha direita.

Virei-me em direção a voz.

–Olá, Senhor Apolo!- disse me curvando

Apolo estava vestido como sempre. Usava jeans, sapato tipo mocassim e camiseta sem mangas. Foi o que pude perceber, pois logo depois olhei para seu rosto e seu sorriso ofuscou minha visão.

Eu amo Percy! Mas tenho que admitir, Apolo é simplesmente radiante.

–Ouviu a nova playlist que escolhi para o elevador?- perguntou sorrindo.

–Sim, senhor Apolo!- disse o observando –Escolhas bem atuais pelo que pude perceber. Mas os outros deuses aceitaram tão bem esta mudança?

Eu sabia que não tinham aceitado esta mudança tão calmamente. No entanto, também sabia que era essa pergunta que Apolo queria que eu fizesse.

–Até parece! Tive muito trabalho para convencê-los e depois de muita persistência consegui fazê-los aceitar o "novo" ritmo das paradas de sucesso. E mesmo assim só está em fase de testes. -ele piscou pra mim- Mas eu vou contorna r a situação e torná-la permanente.

Ele olhou pro céu.

– Bem, tenho que ir, está na hora do deus do Sol. –Apolo já estava indo embora, então se virou e completou- Mande lembranças a Percy. Ah! Olhe o pôr-do-sol de amanhã, será especial pra vocês dois. Tipo um presente pelo aniversário de namoro.

– Sério?- estava surpresa e sem palavras.

– Claro!- Apolo subia a carruagem, quando se virou- Até outro dia, Annabeth! Ótimo trabalho!

–Até senhor Apolo- disse sorrindo- Obrigada!

A carruagem foi subindo. E eu fiquei olhando até ela sumir no horizonte.


	2. Discuto com a deusa da sabedoria

**Nota da autora: Então, aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

– Concordo com Apolo, isto aqui está esplêndido!-exclamou uma voz familiar atrás de mim- E olha que é difícil eu concordar com aquele deus do Sol.

Me virei e vi Athena .

Ela estava vestida com roupas mortais: Calça jeans, blusa e tênis.

– Obrigada, mãe! – disse lhe fazendo uma referência.

– Não precisa agradecer, estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Você será um a grande arquiteta um dia, na verdade já é uma arquiteta maravilhosa. E embora não possa demonstrar favoritismo por meus filhos, sinto um enorme orgulho seu Annabeth. - quando Athena disse isso pude sentir-me ficando vermelha- Espero poder me sentir mais orgulhosa de você um dia. Talvez se terminasse com o filho de Poseidon...

Suspirei.

–Mãe, eu não vou terminar meu namoro com Percy só porque você quer. Eu o amo, e é isso que importa! Supere essa sua rivalidade com Poseidon.

Athena olho no fundo dos meus olhos.

– Eu não digo isso só Percy ser filho do deus que devasta as coisas do mundo. Annabeth, eu ainda desconfio desse garoto, ele não me inspira confiança. Além de ser impetuoso, tolo, desorganizado e ter um monte de outros defeitos que podem ser colocados em ordem alfabética.

Agora eu fiquei irritada.

–Todos têm defeitos! Ninguém é perfeito, mãe! Ele salvou o mundo muitas vezes, salvou o Olimpo e a Era de vocês deuses. A senhora ainda diz que não confia nele?

–Ele não salvou o mundo sozinho. Se não fosse por você, teria ido pro mundo inferior da maneira clássica há muito tempo.

–Que seja mãe!- ela estava certa e eu sem argumentos para contestar- Mas o que quer que ele faça agora?Que se ajoelhe aos seus pés- perguntei sarcasticamente.

– Seria bom se ele fizesse isso. – Athena estava considerando a idéia.

–Aí meus deuses!- tive de revirar os olhos ao dizer isso.

–O que eu não quero- disse Athena calmamente- é que aquele heroizinho te magoe, minha filha.

Fiquei perplexa.

Athena estava diante de mim, me dizendo que desaprovava meu relacionamento com Percy. Não só por ele ser filho do deus do mar com o qual ela nunca s e entendeu, mas também por medo que ele me magoasse.

Queria não ter ouvido isso. Quer dizer, eu gostei dela ter se preocupado comigo e tudo, no entanto usar isso como desculpa para não gostar do cabeça-de-alga? Aí já era demais!

E é Athena quem me diz isso? Ela foi uma das pessoas que mais me magoou! Nunca esteve presente, raramente a via.

Sei que ela é uma deusa, mas custa muito mandar uma mensagem de íris de vez em quando? Só para que pudéssemos conversar?

Ao contrário de Athena, desde que o conheci, Percy sempre estava comigo. Mesmo quando estávamos longe fisicamente um do outro, ele sempre estava presente.

E ela lança essa desculpa esfarrapada? Se Athena pensa que pode enganar sua própria filha, está muito enganada.

– Mãe, eu amo o Percy! E vou continuar amando! Brigas acontecem com qualquer casal. E se o amor for verdadeiro, que nem é o nosso, elas fortalecem a relação. Ele nunca me magoaria.

– Mas e se te magoar...

Eu a interrompi.

–Se ele me magoar, eu vou ficar triste, irritada e provavelmente irei chorar. Porém eu o amo, e por nós eu corro esse risco. Além do que, eu não sou mais uma menininha inocente, mãe. Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e sei que é certo, o meu coração me diz isso- disse com sinceridade.

–Annabeth... -Athena ia começar a falar, porém a interrompi novamente.

–Mãe, eu e Percy temos a benção de Afrodite, ninguém pode nos separar, e a senhora sabe disto. Pode por favor, dizer que não gosta dele por se filho de Poseidon? Você sabe que não pode me enganar- disse convincentemente.

–Posso até não gostar de Perseu Jackson por ele ser filho do barbas-de-alga. E gosto menos ainda por ele estar namorando uma de minhas filhas, e neste caso me refiro a você. Logo você, da qual tanto me orgulho, líder do meu chalé no Acampamento Meio-sangue. – Enquanto Athena dizia isso sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais irritada- sabe, ele deveria ter aceito o cargo de deus menor que Zeus queria lhe dar. Pelo menos assim ele esquecia você, e você dele. -disse com cara pensativa- Talvez ele devesse ter sido mais pressionado...

–o que?- eu estava em pânico, e nem conseguia disfarçar isso na minha voz - Você preferia me ver separada de Percy à me ver feliz com ele?

– Não foi isso que eu disse, Annabeth.

– Mas sugeriu.

– Você estaria melhor sem ele, disso eu tenho certeza.

–Estou muito bem com o cabeça-de-alga. Ele me faz feliz e eu sou apaixonada por ele!

Athena suspirou, revirando os olhos.

–isso é uma fase, logo passa. Se fosse pelo seu lado racional...

Não pensei duas vezes, a interrompi novamente.

–Esqueça! Eu estou indo embora!-falei enquanto chamava o elevador- você está tentando me persuadir, está tentando passar por cima da benção de Afrodite. Não quero mais te ouvir!- eu estava quase gritando.

Virei-me para o elevador.

– Mas e a obra, Annabeth?

– Já vi! Está perfeitamente em ordem, mesmo assim você pode fiscalizá-la melhor do que eu. - disse severamente.

–Annabeth, volte aqui!- Athena estava me dando uma ordem.

O elevador chegou.

"Bem na hora"- pensei

Entrei nele e olhei para minha mãe.

–Tchau, mãe!- disse completamente séria.

A porta se fechou.

Suspirei. Eu sei, responder um deus da forma como fiz é muito perigoso. Mas Athena conseguira acabar com a minha paciência.

OBS: Lembrar de queimar uma oferenda a mais para minha mãe. Quem sabe ela esquece o episódio?

Até parece a deusa da sabedoria ia esquecer isso.

Bem, eu ainda tenho esperanças.


	3. O presente

**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo, este é pequeno, mas espero que gostem e deixem reviews. Deixem reviews gente, nem que seja para reclamar sobre algo!**

Annabeth's POV

O elevador chegou ao térreo.

Resolvi ligar pra Percy, só para avisá-lo que sai mais cedo do trabalho.

–Alô!- meu coração pulou de felicidade ao ouvir a voz de Percy.

Ele parecia estar sorrindo, provavelmente já sabia quem era.

–Oi, cabeça-de-alga!-disse toda alegre – Só liguei para te informar que saí mais cedo do trabalho.

– Sério?- seu tom era de surpresa – Mas você sempre saí mais tarde. O que houve Annabeth?- agora ele estava preocupado.

Eu não queria contar por telefone a minha conversinha com Athena, muito menos neste momento.

–Annabeth...

Ele ia começar a pedir explicações, mas eu o interrompi.

– Percy, eu prometo que te conto quando nos encontrarmos...

Dessa vez ele me interrompeu.

–Estou indo ter ver, então.

Calma aí! Ele não podia vir aqui. E se Athena aparecesse para continuar o sermão? Ou para pulverizá-lo?

– Não, aqui no Empire State não!- disse rapidamente- Que tal nos encontrarmos daqui a 15 minutos, no Mc Donald's que fica a duas quadra da sua casa?

–Ok, Sabidinha! Te encontro em 15 minutos.

Ufa!Ainda bem que ele não insistiu para vir me buscar.

– Beijo Cabeça-de-alga!Até logo!- disse melosa demais até para mim.

–O que? Só um beijo?- Percy disse com falsa tristeza- Eu esperava ganhar milhares!

Tive que rir com essa.

– E vai ganhar Cabeça-de-alga!

– Então tudo bem. Não se atrase!

Há, há! Eu nunca me atrasei para encontrá-lo, em compensação outras pessoas...

– Olha quem fala! O Rei dos atrasos. –disse resmungando.

– Tchau Sabidinha! – ele estava rindo

– Tchau Cabeça-de-alga!-respondi da mesma forma, rindo.

Desliguei o telefone e fui ansiosa encontrá-lo.

Percy's POV

Eu queria saber o que houve para Annabeth sair mais cedo do trabalho. Assim que ela desligou o telefone fui em direção ao meu quarto, mas precisamente no meu armário.

Hoje darei um presente à Annabeth...

Oh! Se vocês pensam que é um anel de noivado estão muito enganados. Eu não pretendo pedir Annie em casamento, quer dizer, ainda não.Nós só namoramos há um mês (amanhã fará um mês. Que é? Eu me lembro dessas coisas ta?), e estamos curtindo essa fase. Além do que, somos novos demais pra casar e...

Vocês entenderam né? Eu realmente a amo, mas esses planos são futuros... Tá, tá bem! Quer saber? Eu amo aquela garota e quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela! Por mim nos casávamos amanhã! No entanto, conhecendo minha sabidinha (eu adoro chamá-la assim) como conheço, ela diria que somos muito jovens, que nem cursamos a faculdade etc. E como não quero levar na cara...

Como diria minha mãe: "Tudo ao seu tempo, Percy"

Bem, onde eu estava?Ah, sim!

Hoje eu darei um presente à Annabeth, algo que a faça se lembrar de mim quando o vir.

Tirei a caixinha azul aveludada do armário. Abri-a e olhei a pulseira que estava ali dentro.

Há alguns dias, havia pedido a Tyson (por uma mensagem de Íris) para fazer uma pulseira para Annabeth, algo que a fizesse se lembrar de mim (já disse isso, né?). Continuando...

É claro que Tyson aceitou a oferta, e em menos de dois dias havia feito uma pulseira um milhão de vezes melhor do que eu imaginava.

O que havia dito a ele foi: "Uma pulseira de ouro com um tridente de pingente".

O que ele fez foi uma pulseira de bronze, prata e ouro, com um diamante em forma de tridente como um pingente. E o mais incrível é que se colocado sob a água lê-se:

"Te amo, e para sempre te amarei! Percy"

Como coubera essa frase toda na pulseira? Nem eu sei. Só sei que estava perfeito.

Guardei a pulseira na caixa, e enfiei-a no bolso da calça.

Queria ver minha namorada o mais depressa possível. Olhar aqueles olhos cinzentos hipnotizantes, tocar seus cachos dourados, e beijar seus lábios rosados.

Ah! E saber por que saíra mais cedo do trabalho.

Por isso, escrevi um rápido bilhete à minha mãe, e fui ao encontro da minha Sabidinha.


	4. Sou empurrada para um beco sem saída

**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e que comentem! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

Olhei para o meu relógio. Já havia passado 10 minutos que falara com Percy, estava à uma quadra do Mc Donald's.

Como sempre, chegaria lá antes dele.

O que me lembra que faremos um mês de namoro. Eu já havia comprado o presente dele: um cordão de prata com um discreto pingente quadrado, que se você olhasse atentamente veria uma coruja. Quando aberto pode se ver uma foto nossa e ao lado, em dourado, os dizeres:

"Eternamente seu amor! Annabeth."

Eu sei, parece muito meloso né? Mas fazer o que se estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo Cabeça-de-alga.

Acho que devo explicar uma coisa.

Só comprei o cordão, quem fez o pingente foi um conhecido, filho de Hefesto. O que? Uma garota tem que ter seus contatos!

Eu só espero que aquele Cabeça-de-alga se lembre do nosso aniversário de namoro. Senão... Eu não respondo por mim.

Hummm... Eu estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem notara que havia anoitecido.

O que você esperava de uma filha de Athena?

Que estranho! Tinha poucas pessoas na rua, somente cinco iam na mesma direção que eu. Algo estava errado, New York não é assim.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. E não era de frio, estávamos no verão e fazia muito calor.

Era como se alguém, ou algo, estivesse me observando. Minha mão correu para o meu bolso, onde minha faca de bronze celestial estava embainhada.

Não era atacada por um monstro há um mês, e tinha certeza que era um monstro que me observava. Embora não soubesse...

PLIN! Era como se tivesse acendido uma luz na minha cabeça.

Ah! Mas é claro! Eu tinha ligado para Percy. E é óbvio que algum monstro detectara a chamada. Aí meus deuses! No que eu estava pensando? Ou melhor, no que eu não estava pensando? É, ficar andando com aquele Cabeça-de-alga está me deixando desmiolada. O que quer dizer que já posso ser a senhora Cabeça-de-alga.

Tive que sorrir com esse pensamento.

De novo um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. Foco Annabeth, foco!

Meus olhos percorreram a rua, esperando um ataque de qualquer canto.

Do nada, algo me jogou para um beco sem saída.

Minha cabeça bateu com tudo contra uma parede, a dor era horrível!

Levei minha mão à parte de trás da cabeça. Estava molhada de sangue. Que ótimo!

–Finalmente!- disse uma voz parecida com a de Tyson- Uma meio-sangue para almoçar. Melhor, jantar.

Olhei na direção da voz. Mesmo com a visão um pouco turva podia ver o que era. Meu coração falhou uma batida.

O monstro que me atacara era um irmão de Tyson.

Era um ciclope.


	5. Matamos um ciclope em New York

**Nota da autora: Oiii! Mais um capítulo novinho! Espero que gostem! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

Eu não tinha chance alguma contra aquele ciclope. Não sozinha! Não ferida!

Calma Annabeth, pensamento positivo.

Que os deuses me ajudem! Mãe se estiver aí, pode me dar uma ajudinha aqui? Por favor?

–Não vou te fazer esperar, você irá morrer rapidamente, nem vai sentir. Além do que, estou com muita fome. -disse se aproximando.

Agora podia vê-lo melhor. Era um ciclope jovem, tinha 2,5 metros, dentes amarelados e um grande olho preto. Ao contrário de Polifemo, esse ciclope enxergava muito bem, pois me olhava fixamente.

–Pois então vai morrer com fome! Eu sei lutar e tenho armas para isso.

Tirei a faca do bolso. Faltava algo...

Me xinguei mentalmente, havia esquecido meu boné do Yankees dentro do meu armário, no meu quarto do colégio.

Se eu só tinha uma faca era com isso que eu ia lutar.

O ciclope se aproximava. Eu tinha pouco tempo. Decidi fazer a mesma coisa que fizera há 9 anos atrás.

Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, achando que eu estava fraca, enfiei a faca no seu pé e a puxei quase que instantaneamente.

–Aí! –ele urrou de dor, caindo no chão. - Sua peste!

Mesmo fraca me levantei e saí correndo. Bem... o plano era sair correndo, mas na verdade eu saí foi mancando.

Eu precisava encontrar Percy, precisava de ajuda.

–Annabeth, não me deixe! Me ajude!- disse Percy atrás de mim.

Cometi o erro de olhar para trás, a voz de Percy me encheu de emoções.

Uma mão agarrou meu pé.

O ciclope havia me enganado, fingido a voz de Percy, lido minhas moções e lembranças. E eu, de idiota, caí no truque.

"Que idiotice Annabeth! Não é porque Tyson é um bom ciclope que todos têm que ser. E você, melhor que todos, deveria saber disso."- pensei.

–A comida gosta de brincar?- pergunto ele, me segurando de cabeça pra baixo com se fosse um saco de presunto.

Dei uma faca em seu olho, mesmo assim, ele não me soltou.

–Mãe, por favor, me ajude! – sussurrei implorando.

Do nada o ciclope me largou no chão e deu grito de dor.

"Essa foi rápida" pensei "Obrigada, mãe!"

Olhei em volta, agora repara o que acontecera. Um garoto, aparentemente da minha idade, havia enfiado uma espada na barriga do monstro. E continuou atacando, até que o ciclope pegou-o pela perna (da mesma forma como fez comigo), o garoto tentou acerta-lhe no olho. Mas o monstro havia aprendido a lição, e lançou a espada pra longe.

–Dois meios-sangues. Hummmm... que delícia. E um deles é um filho dos três grandes! Que sorte a minha!- o ciclope gargalhava.

Espera aí, ele disse que um de nós era um FILHOde um dos TRÊS GRANDES?Então...

Eu não pude pensar muito. O ciclope estava distraído, peguei a espada caída e a enfiei com tudo na sua cabeça e deixando-a lá. Em seguida, num ímpeto de adrenalina misturada com raiva, esfaqueei seu olho com todas as minhas forças.

Devagar ele foi soltando o garoto e em um PLOFT caiu no chão, morto.

Logo depois foi a minha vez de cair no chão, fraca.

– Está tudo bem com você?- perguntou o tal garoto estendendo a mão para mim.

Pela primeira vez pude vê-lo claramente. Ele possuía olhos de um azul elétrico incrível, cabelos lisos entre o louro e o castanho claro e pele branca, um pouco queimada de sol. Usava roupas comuns, camisa azul, calças jeans e Converses pretos.

Ele era bonito. Quer dizer, beeeeeeem bonito, se é que me entendem.

Ele esperava uma resposta.

– Mais ou menos – disse segurando sua mão para me levantar- a minha cabeça tá sangrando, a minha perna ta doendo... Nada que um pouco de néctar e ambrosia não curem.

– Hum, acho que você vai precisar de ajuda pra chegar em casa. – disse olhando para minha cabeça. – O ferimento parece sério.

–Eu não vou pra casa, pois minha casa é em São Francisco – retruquei chateada, se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é passar por coitadinha – Eu moro no colégio. E mesmo assim, não precisa se preocupar posso ir sozinha.

Para confirmar que estava bem andei uns passos, mas logo depois quase caí. Quase, porque o garoto me segurou antes de me esborrachar no chão.

– Sei! Pode ir sozinha. - seu tom era de sarcasmo – Até parece!

Ele me sentou no chão e em seguida fez o mesmo.

– Vamos sentar por um minuto.

– Se eu demorar mais tempo vou perder mais sangue e...

– Fique calma, um minuto sentada não faz mal a ninguém. E se você levantar agora vai desmaiar.

Eu queria lhe explicar que se perdesse mais sangue, algo de pior aconteceria comigo do que desmaiar. No entanto, eu tinha algumas perguntas para fazer.

– Eu sei que é um meio-sangue, sei que me salvou, mas não qual o seu nome. - disse recostando a cabeça na parede.

– Digo o mesmo de você. - disse rindo- Meu nome é Bryan, Bryan Happer.

Bryan ficou me fitando. Olhei nos seus olhos, podia sentir a eletricidade deles.

– O meu nome é Annabeth Chase.

– Annabeth? Que nome incomum. Lindo, mas incomum. – corrigiu-se rapidamente.

– É eu sei. - disse suspirando. Eu queria saber mais sobre Bryan, saber de quem era filho, como havia parado ali. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria ver Percy, queria ouvir sua voz, sentir seu toque...

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, resolvi fazer uma pergunta.

– Eu sei que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas estou curiosa. Você sabe quem é seu pai olimpiano?

– Ahn?- ele parecia ter sido arrancado de devaneios – Ah! Não sei, minha mãe só pode me contar que eu era filho de um deus, me explicar o por quê de ter acontecido tantas coisa estranhas na minha vida. Não disse quem é meu pai.

– Por quê? Ela não queria que você soubesse, ou ela mesma não sabia?

– O que?- ele parecia irritado – É claro que ela sabia quem era, Annabeth.

– Alguns deuses não contam sua identidade para...

– Mas minha mãe sabia!- disse me interrompendo.

– Então por que não te contou? Só pode ser esse o motivo. – disse olhando-o

Ele era filho de um dos três grandes e eu tinha um palpite de quem. Aqueles olhos me lembravam...

–Não Annabeth, não foi esse o motivo. – disse tristemente. - Espera! Você disse que ela "sabia". -acabara de notar uma informação importante-Então ela...

– Ela morreu há três semanas.

Meus deuses! Ele tinha perdido a mãe logo após nossa guerra, há menos de um mês, e eu acabei tocando no assunto.

– Eu... Eu sinto muito. - disse sinceramente- Desculpa ter tocado nesse assunto.

– Não, não. Tudo bem é só que... Eu não quero falar sobre ela.

Bryan desviou o olhar. Ficamos em silêncio novamente.

– Vamos! Você precisa de um médico. – disse passando a mão por minha cintura e colocando meu braço sobre seu ombro, tão rapidamente que nem pude protestar. – Ou vai negar que precisa de ajuda, filha de Athena? – disse nos levantando.

Olhei para ele completamente confusa. E eu odiava ficar confusa.

– Como você sabe? – perguntei me apoiando pesadamente sobre ele.

– Seus olhos e sua inteligência. – disse sorrindo, mas seus próprios olhos demonstravam preocupação. – Posso não saber muito sobre mitologia grega, mas a deusa da Sabedoria sempre foi minha preferida.

Foi impressão minha ou ele deu uma piscadela? Enrubesci ao notar que sim, ele havia piscado para mim.

– Vamos tenho que encontrar meu namorado. – disse colocando em evidência que era comprometida, além do que, eu amava chamar Percy de meu namorado.

– Não! Primeiro temos que ir a um hospital, só néctar e ambrosia não vão te curar.

Bryan olhava para minha cabeça, parecia desapontado.

– O ferimento vai precisar de alguns pontos, Annie. Posso te chamar assim?

Assenti com a cabeça.

– Pode sim. Mas nada de hospital, teríamos que dar informações demais.

– Então...

– Eu conheço uma ótima médica, filha de Apolo, que mora aqui perto. Assim podemos ir nela, mas primeiro eu tenho que ver o Percy...

Bryan me olhava como se fosse me fuzilar. Peraí! Era eu que costumava olhar para as pessoas daquele jeito.

– Ah! Tá bom! Eu falo com Percy depois.

Estávamos começando a andar quando Bryan parou repentinamente.

– Por que você não liga para ele? – sugeriu

Olhei em seus olhos.

– Porque se eu ligar uma centena de monstros virão nos atacar, como aconteceu com aquele ali. – apontei para o ciclope. – Mas não se preocupe, é para isso que existe a M.I.

– O quê? – perguntou, seus olhos azuis elétricos confusos.

Revirei os olhos. Me lembrava de quando expliquei o mesmo ao Percy.

– Mensagem de Íris. Uma forma de comunicação muito eficaz e que os monstros não interceptam. Basta um dracma de ouro...

Parei no meio da explicação, algo atrás de nós se mexia.

Bryan e eu nos viramos bem a tempo de ver o ciclope se mexendo.

– Não é possível! Esse bicho não morre? – perguntou Bryan.

– É muito difícil matar um ciclope, precisamos lutar!

Sabia que não duraria muito tempo numa luta, ma iria tentar.

– Você não pode, está fraca. Eu luto sozinho. – disse firmemente.

– Está maluco? Você não é nada meu para me dizer o que eu devo ou não devo fazer. Além do que, não sou nenhuma criancinha indefesa.

– Eu sou seu AMIGO, e para sua informação, você ta parecendo uma criancinha.

Fiquei meio perturbada. Ele tinha razão, depois do que aconteceu éramos amigos, mas eu não tava agindo feito criança.

– Poupe-me. Vamos lutar ou ficar discutindo?

– Pelo visto não vou conseguir te convencer a ficar de fora da luta. Então... Lutar é claro!

Bryan deu um sorrisinho de lado.

O ciclope se levantou, estava vindo em nossa direção.

– Seus pirralhos! – disse ele – Vão me pagar pelo que me fizeram, e a primeira a sofrer será a menina!

Ele estava a 4 metros de distância, chegaria logo, e eu não poderia lutar por muito tempo, morreria em questão de minutos.

E mesmo estando a beira de um final muito infeliz, o meu pensamento vaga para Percy. Só de pensar que nunca mais o veria meu coração ficava apertado.

"Saiba que te amo cabeça-de-alga!"- queria poder dizer isso à ele.

Pensar nele me deu mais força para lutar.

Pelo canto de olho pude ver que Bryan olhava furiosamente para o monstro, que agora estava a apenas 2 metros de distância, parecia fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Um enorme barulho veio dos céus, um raio acertou o ciclope em cheio, pulverizando-o no mesmo instante, da forma como costumava acontecer em desenho animado.

Um raio? Num entardecer tão claro, sem nuvens?

Meu cérebro girava, as engrenagens funcionando.

Aqueles olhos... Agora eu tenho certeza! Bryan era filho do olimpiano mais importante, senhor dos céus e pai de Thalia.

Bryan era filho de Zeus.


	6. Encontro por água abaixo

**Nota da autora: Oiii leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo, esse é com o ponto de vista do Percy. Boa leitura!**

Percy's POV

Eu estava preocupado. Havia marcado de encontrar Annabeth há 45 minutos atrás, no Mc Donald's, e ela não tinha aparecido.

Se fossemos pessoas normais vivendo um relacionamento normal, provavelmente eu teria ficado chateado com seu atraso. Mas não éramos pessoas normais, éramos semi-deuses, esse atraso não me aborrecia, me preocupava. Por sermos meio-sangue qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido à ela, qualquer coisa. E eu aqui, sem poder ajudar.

Já havia tentado ligar para o celular dela – estava desligado – ligado para sua colega de quarto – ela não à via desde o início da tarde – e agora estava indo em direção ao Olimpo.

"Quem sabe tenha se lembrado de algo que deveria fazer na obra?" – Uma parte minha pensava isso, e eu queria acreditar. Porém uma voz baixinha falava na minha cabeça – "E se ela tiver sido atacada por um monstro? Estava sozinha, sem ajuda, poderia estar ferida." Queria expulsar esse último pensamento da minha cabeça, afinal Annabeth era Annabeth, não seria vencida fácil, no entanto... É de nada adiantava, o pensamento insistia em reaparecer.

Cheguei ao Empire State Building, quase correndo.

Pensei em subir direto para o 600º andar, no entanto uma ideia me ocorreu. Por que ir até lá em cima quando posso simplesmente perguntar ao porteiro?

Eu sei, eu sei. Quem me garante que o porteiro viu Annabeth? Já que o Empire State vive cheio de gente, e o porteiro não tem uma centena de olhos, feito Argos. Mas acreditem em mim, com toda certeza ele a tinha visto, afinal, mesmo sendo arquiteta oficial do Olimpo, Annabeth ainda precisava do cartão para pegar o elevador.

Olhei para o porteiro, como sempre estava lendo, bem acho que não tinha muito que se fazer quando se era porteiro do Empire State à serviço dos deuses. Ou tinha muito que fazer? Sei lá.

Ele lia um livro meio alaranjado com um garoto de óculos na capa. Qual era o nome do livro? Algo como: RYRAH TOTERP E A ADREP LOFALISOF. Embora eu duvidasse que o nome fosse esse, mas graças a minha dislexia não entendia uma palavra.

Resolvi pigarrear para chamar sua atenção. Ele demorou um pouco para me olhar, então acho que o livro deve ser bom.

– No que posso ajudar? – disse com falsa simpatia

– Desculpe atrapalhar sua leitura, mas é que...

– Ainda bem que reconhece que me atrapalhou. Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal é um ótimo livro e estava lendo o clímax quando VOCÊ chegou. – resmungou ele, logo depois se recompôs - O que deseja?

Ah! O nome do livro é Harry Potter. Espera aí, essa história não é de bruxo? Vai entender né? Não sei como as pessoas podem gostar desses tipos de livros, não que eu tenha lido, afinal tenho dislexia, e esses livros não existem em grego antigo. E mesmo que existisse eu não leria.

– Eu quero uma informação. – disse falando baixo – O senhor por acaso viu uma garota de cabelos louros, olhos cinza, 16 anos, arquiteta do Olimpo, por aqui hoje?

Ele pensou um pouco, e então estalou os dedos.

– Sim, sim! O nome dela é Annabeth, não?

– É, é esse o nome dela. – uma onda de esperança inundou o meu corpo. – Ela ainda está aí?

– Não, não. Foi embora há uma hora mais ou menos. Queria falar com ela, garoto?

Não, imagina! Eu fui até ali só para jogar conversa fora com o porteiro. É claro que eu queria falar com ela, falar só não, vê-la também.

– Queria sim, mas deixa pra lá. Vou procurá-la em outro lugar. Obrigado!

Saí correndo assim que terminei a frase. Só pude ouvir o porteiro dizendo. – É cada um que me aparece!

Fui o mais rápido que pude para casa. Sabia que Annabeth não estaria lá, no entanto, de casa poderia tentar falar com ela por uma mensagem de Íris.

Meu coração estava apertado, sentia que algo estava errado, e cada vez mais a idéia de Annabeth tinha sido atacada invadia minha mente.

Será que foi atacada? Está ferida? Conseguira vencê-lo o fora vencida? E se não fora atacada, por que não foi me encontrar? Eram essas perguntas que não saiam da minha cabeça, e eu não tinha respostas. Embora soubesse que Annabeth nunca seria vencida facilmente, ainda sim me preocupava com ela.

Entrei no apartamento e corri para meu quarto.

Apressadamente procurei minha mochila, pois nela estavam meus dracmas de ouro.

Cadê minha mochila? Não está no armário, então onde... Ah! Ali em cima da cadeira!

– Oi filho! – disse minha mãe aparecendo na porta do meu quarto.

Olhei rapidamente para ela. Ao me olhar seu sorriso desapareceu, provavelmente via agonia e preocupação no meu rosto.

– Olá mãe. – disse sem entusiasmo, ainda procurando os dracmas – Saiu mais cedo do trabalho hoje?

– Percy, o meu turno terminou há meia hora.

Cara eu havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo.

– Qual é o problema filho? O que houve?- disse docemente, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

Porcaria! Cadê os dracmas?

Minha mãe me conhecia muito bem, era melhor contar a verdade de uma vez, afinal, ela via Annabeth como sua filha.

– Uma história um pouquinho longa. Mas resumindo, marquei de me encontrar com Annie há uma hora atrás e ela não apareceu. Liguei pro celular dela e nada, ninguém sabe onde ela está. Acho que algum monstro atacou-a. – disse num fôlego só.

Nem vi a expressão da minha mãe.

– Quero mandar uma M.I para ela, no entanto não acho os meus dracmas... AH! GRAÇAS AOS DEUSES! ACHEI!

Gritei pegando um dracma da sacolinha e virei-me para minha mãe. Ela entendeu o que eu queria só de me olhar nos olhos.

– N a sala Percy! O sol já está indo, mas o pouco de claridade que tem na cozinha deve servir para um arco-íris. – mamãe soava preocupada

Estava no corredor, minha mãe estava logo atrás de mim, quando ouço uma voz.

– Percy? Pode me ouvir? – virei-me na direção da voz, aquela voz que eu tanto amava e que desejava ouvir. A voz que seria capaz de reconhecer até no mundo Inferior.

– Annabeth! Graças aos deuses! Você está bem?- perguntei, a preocupação nítida em minha voz.

Annabeth possuía uma atadura na cabeça, e usava o que me parecia, um vestido branco que já fora muito bonito, mas agora estava todo sujo. Os cachos louros caíam em cascatas pelos ombros, meio bagunçados, mesmo assim ela estava linda. Seus olhos pareciam um furacão, como quando pensa em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Fora que possuía arranhões pelo rosto.

– Sim, agora estou bem! Ah! Olá Srª Jackson!- disse sorrindo quando minha mãe entrou em seu campo de visão. Aquele sorriso maravilhoso que toda vez que via ficava feito um idiota olhando, sem saber o que dizer.

– Annabeth! Você está toda machucada! O que houve?

Sally Jackson acabara de ler meu pensamento e roubar minha fala.

– Ahn! É uma história longa para se contar...

– Onde você está? – perguntei

A única coisa que podia ver ao fundo era uma bela sala com duas pessoas ao fundo.

– Na casa de Sarah Lembert, é uma filha de Apolo. Ela mora na Park Avenue, nº 190 apartamento 805. Percy venha para cá, por favor, traga néctar e ambrosia.

– Annie o que houve?

– Percy não dá para explicar por uma mensagem de Íris, tem haver com um novo meio-sangue. – sussurrou

–Novo meio-sangue?

Minha cabeça girava. Annabeth estava na casa de uma filha de Apolo, ferida, e também tinha um meio-sangue na história.

–Annabeth, venha aqui, por favor!- uma voz disse ao fundo

– Estou indo Srª Lembert. – disse olhando para trás – Tenho que ir. Tchau Srª Jackson! Te amo Percy! Seja rápido!

Senti meu rosto corar. Annabeth nunca dissera isso na frente de minha mãe. E eu me sentia um idiota por ficar vermelho com isso.

Annabeth passou a mão pela imagem, acabando com a M.I.

Corri pro meu quarto, peguei néctar e ambrosia.

Quando cheguei à sala minha mãe me olhava com interesse, seus olhos denunciavam o que queria fazer. Estava preocupada com Annabeth e queria vê-la.

– Vamos mãe! Temos que ir depressa para a Park Avenue.

– Claro, vamos logo! – disse pegando a chave do carro.

Bem, eu já tinha a carteira de motorista, mas não tinha carro. Em geral convencia minha mãe a me deixar dirigir, no entanto eu não ia criar confusão por causa de um carro. O que eu quero agora era ver Annabeth, a razão da minha existência.

Ahn? Acharam a frase acima, como diria minha professora, clichê? Típica de livros e filmes românticos? É, eu sei que vocês nunca pensaram que eu pudesse dizer algo assim, já que é meio complicado para mim isso de expor sentimentos. Mas no último mês já havia superado isso, um pouco, e eu realmente não viveria sem Annabeth. Sem ela eu morreria de tristeza, pois ela foi, é, e sempre será meu único e primeiro amor. Tenho que lembrar de falar isso pra ela, mesmo que já saiba. Pois é, eu nunca disse isso com essas palavras, embora Annabeth sempre visse isso estampado no meu rosto.

Meu plano era contar tudo a ela amanhã, num jantar romântico, dentro de uma lancha.

É, ser filho de Poseidon era muito bom, ainda mais quando seu pai te empresta uma lancha para um encontro.

Mamãe e eu entramos depressa no carro, que saiu cantando pneu.

**Nota final: Gente, antes que alguém queira me matar, o fato de Percy não querer ler HP, não é por ele não gostar da história, e sim por ele ter dislexia e nem gostar tanto assim de ler! **

** Espero que tenham gostado!**

** Beijos!**


	7. Algumas explicações

**Nota da autora: Oiii leitores lindos! Então, hoje o capítulo tem dois pontos de vista diferentes, espero que gostem! Beijos!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Meus deuses! Bryan é um... um... filho de Zeus! E não fazia idéia disso. E o pior, eu não posso revelar isso a ele. Ainda não...

–Annabeth, o que foi? – seu tom era urgente – Por que tá parada aí me encarando? Algum problema?

Bryan estava caminhando na minha direção, preocupado. Só aí percebi que estava encarando-o.

Pisquei os olhos.

– Como você... como fez aquilo?

Apontei para os restos de ciclope tostados no chão.

– Ahn, aquilo? – disse olhando para onde eu apontava. – Não sei explicar, simplesmente fiquei furioso e aconteceu isso.

Bryan pareceu-me sincero.

– Vamos então. – ele me encarou – Depois descobriremos com você fez aquilo ok?

Mesmo que eu já soubesse de quem ele era filho, sabia que Zeus tinha que reconhecê-lo primeiro, mas também sabia que Bryan precisava de uma resposta minha, por isso disse que descobriríamos juntos.

– Ok! – disse Bryan passando a mão por minha cintura e colocando o meu braço por cima de seu ombro, de novo.

Encarei-o.

–Que foi? Só estou te ajudando, já que está impossibilitada de andar sem auxílio. E claro, estou me aproveitando um pouco da sua situação.

Bryan me lançou um sorrisinho, revire os olhos.

– Cínico!

– Ei! Não tem censo de humor não é?

– Isso não me pareceu uma brincadeira. E de qualquer forma não achei a menor graça.

Ele me analisou.

– Mas eu sim! – sussurrou no meu ouvido

Bufei. Aquele ser estava acabando com a minha paciência.

– Vamos andar ou você vai ficar me fazendo de boba? – disse batendo o pé

– Vamos andar. Mas ...para onde?

– Park Avenue, é lá que a Sarah mora.

Respondi indiferente, andamos em silêncio por uns 2 minutos, ainda estava chateada com a brincadeira dele.

Que foi? Eu sou orgulhosa!

– Annabeth me desculpa, ok?

– Pelo que? – me fiz de cínica

– Pela brincadeirinha, não sabia que ficaria zangada.

– Mas fiquei. No entanto , está desculpado – disse sorrindo

– Obrigado! -suspirou

Após andarmos por cinco minutos, finalmente havíamos chegado no endereço de Sarah Lembert.

– Você acha que o porteiro vai nos deixar entra com essa roupa. – disse Bryan apontando para nossas roupas sujas da briga.

Sorri de lado

– Eu dou um jeito.

Entrei na portaria do prédio levando Bryan comigo.

O porteiro nos encarou.

– Lamento crianças, mas não podem entra dessa forma. – disse apontando para nós

– Viemos falar com a Srª Lembert. –se intrometeu Bryan

Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

– O que a Srª Lembert teria para falar com duas crianças maltrapilhas?

Estalei os dedos, uma corrente de ar passou por nós. A névoa.

– Nós somos sobrinhos de Sarah, viemos visitá-la. Ela está a nossa espera. – disse – Não se lembra que ela lhe avisou disso... – olhei seu nome no crachá – Tom?

Tom piscou.

– Ahn, claro que me lembro senhorita. Podem subir, apartamento 805.

Assenti. Bryan me olhava como se fosse maluca.

Entramos no elevador.

– como você fez aquilo? Num segundo o cara queria nos botar para correr, e depois queria que entrássemos. O que...

– Depois eu te explico.

Chegamos ao 8º andar.

Toquei a campainha do apartamento. Sarah abriu a porta.

– Annabeth?

**Bryan's POV**

Cara, acho que estou ficando maluco! Quer dizer, Annabeth e eu íamos ser expulsos do prédio pelo porteiro, daí ela estala os dedos e o tal de Tom nos deixa entra e fica nos olhando como se fosse um zumbi. Sabe, cheguei a conclusão de que Annabeth é que é a louca nessa história toda. se bem que, do jeito que é linda eu nem me importo...

Esquece Bryan! Annabeth é só sua colega ou amiga, tanto faz. Uma amiga muito bonita, muito bipolar e muito inteligente.

Eu tinha perguntado a Annie como ela fizera aquele negócio de estalar os dedos, quem sabe eu também não aprendo? Embora não faça ideia de como aquilo ocorre. e o que a sabida me diz: "Eu te explico depois". Por que depois? Até parece que ela não sabe que eu tenho Déficit de Atenção e que vou ficar pensando nisso até não poder mais.

Mesmo ficando zangado com ela, não conseguia deixar de apreciar a sua beleza.

Seja lá quem for esse namorado dela. É um sortudo!

Chegamos ao oitavo andar. Annie continuara calada desde que lhe fizera a pergunta.

Ela tocou a campainha. Quase em seguida uma moça atendeu a porta.

Uma moça de o que? Uns trinta anos de idade? Bonita, cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, olhos castanhos também, alta e magra. Usava uma roupa branca, por isso logo a identifiquei como Sarah Lembert. Embora fosse bem diferente do que eu havia pensado.

– Annabeth?

Sua voz era melodiosa e suave. Poderia ser uma ótima cantora de jazz ou blues.

– Sim, sou eu Sarah!

Sarah abraço Annie e depois me avaliou.

– Ah! Que falta de educação a minha!- disse Annabeth - Este é Bryan Harpper. Bryan está é Sarah Lembert, a melhor média de New York.

Sarah deu uma risadinha.

– Quem dera! Sou apenas a terceira melhor!

Sarah nos analisou .

– Meus deuses! Vocês estão machucados... Annabeth, que corte é esse? Vem vamos entrando meus jovens.

Sarah falou nos guiando para seu apartamento.

UAU!

Aquilo não era uma apartamento, era uma mansão na Park Avenue isso sim! Não faço a menor ideia de quanto ganha um médico nessa cidade, só sei que a doutora Lembert deve ser mesmo uma das melhores para poder morar naquela mansão.

– Sentem-se! Vou pegar algumas coisas para fazer os curativos e as ataduras!- o tom de Sarah era de preocupação. E mesmo não sabendo de onde ela e Annie se conheciam, tive a sensação de que Sarah se importava realmente com Annabeth.

Annie parecia querer fechar os olhos, mas tentava vencer isso. Por um momento eu temi que ela fechasse os olhos eles nunca mais se abrissem. Eu não sabia a motivo de eu me importar tanto com aquela garota que eu acabara de conhecer. Talvez fosse o fato dela ter salvo minha vida, ou o fato de ser legal quando não estava sendo irônica.

Me aproximei dela.

– Não feche os olhos!- sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Na mesma hora Annabeth abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco.

– O que você estava tentando?- perguntou com um pouco de irritação. Seus olhos cinzas pareciam me atravessar a alma.

–Tentando evitar que você apague!- respondi sinceramente.

A expressão de seu rosto se suavizou.

– Ahn... Ok...

Sarah voltou cheia de coisas nas mãos.

– Bem, vamos começar!

Haviam se passado uns 15 minutos, Sarah tinha terminado de fazer os curativos em nós, tinha dado pontos na cabeça de Annie e a enfaixado. Durante o processo contamos o que aconteceu para termos ficado naquele estado.

– Ahn... Sarah eu posso mandar uma M.I para alguém? - pediu Annie delicadamente.

– Claro Annie! E como o sol não bate essa hora por aqui...- Sarah tirou um daqueles pequenos espelhos de um dos bolsos e entregou a Annabeth.- Pode abri-lo.

Eu não sabia no que um espelho ia ajudar a mandar uma mensagem. Mas enfim...

Annie arquejou ao abrir o espelho.

Olhei em sua direção e vi que do espelho saía um belo arco-íris.

– Incrível! Mas como...

– Um presente da Deusa Íris. Já fiz alguns favores à ela , por isso ela me recompensou.- Sarah deu uma piscadinha para Annie.- Ah! Tem dracmas ali em cima da mesa tá?

– Obrigada Sarah! - disse Annie sorrindo, um sorriso meigo e alegre. era bom vê-la sorrindo assim.

Esquece Bryan!

– Vamos deixa-la a vontade jovem. Vamos ficar um pouco distantes dela, ok?

– Ok!

Ficamos um pouco afastados, por isso não conseguia distinguir muito bem a imagem que apareceu para Annie.

Dentro de 5 minutos ela voltou.

– Sarah, tomei a liberdade de chamar meu namorado para que pudesse trazer o néctar e a ambrosia, ouvi você falando que não tinha.

– Claro Annie sem problema! Assim vou ter companhia para o lanche da tarde. Mas... Vocês precisam se trocar. Tenho umas roupas aqui dentro, vamos.

Sarah nem nos deixou falar e nos levou ao closet. Pegou um conjunto de roupas para mim e outro para Annie.

– Vamos, vamos. Garoto para o quarto a esquerda e garota para o quarto a direita.

Sarah nos empurrou, cada um para um quarto e fechou a porta.

Após tomar um bom banho e colocar as roupas, me olhei no espelho e pela primeira vez realmente vi o que vestia.

Calça jeans, blusa branca com jaqueta preta e tênis all star.

É, isso faz meu estilo!

Ouvi o interfone tocar.

Sai do quarto e me deparei com Annie, vestindo um lindo vestido Azul marinho, com os cabelos caindo como cascatas pelos ombros, e usando sapatilha num pé, pois no outro tinha uma tala. Fora isso, estava perfeita!

– UAU! Você tá linda!

Annabeth corou.

– Obrigada! Você também tá bonito nessa roupa!

Dei uma girada para me exibir.

– Valeu.

Sarah apareceu no corredor.

– uau! Que espetáculo Annie, e você também Bryan. Ah! Nossas visitas estão chegando! Parece que seu namo trouxe a mammy. Que fofo!

Sarah saiu depressa novamente, só que desta vez indo para a sala.

– Tem certeza de que ela é filha de Apolo? Tá mais é pra Afrodite!

Annie riu.

– Vamos lá engraçadinho!

Olhei para o pé dela.

– Quer ajuda?

– Não precisa...

Nem deixei ela terminar e fui guiando-a para sala segurando-a pela cintura.

A campainha tocou e pude ouvir vozes no apartamento.

Mas eu não me importava, pois o que eu mais queria era continuar perto de Annabeth Chase.

**Nota final: Gostaram? Devo continuar a história ou parar? Beijos!**


	8. O novo amigo de Annabeth

**Nota da autora: Oiii Leitores lindos! Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostem! Beijos!**

Percy's POV

– Bem, é aqui Percy. - disse minha mãe - Apartamento 805!- disse apontado para porta a direita.

– Vamos lá!

Fomos em direção à porta.

Toquei a campainha. Minha mãe olhava para porta como se esperasse que um monstro saísse de lá, afinal, já sabia que coisas assim costumavam acontecer comigo. Aquela pessoa generosa demais e legal demais, na maioria das vezes era um monstro. Bem, tenho vários fatos da minha vida que poderiam confirmar isso.

Já eu estava preocupado com Annie, e a demora de quase um minuto para abrir a porta só aumentou meu desespero interno.

Uma moça bonita abriu a porta.

– Olá! Sejam bem-vindos!- disse alegremente- Você deve ser Percy! E esta deve ser a Srª Jackson! – agora ela apertava nossas mãos- Sou Sarah Lembert, podem entrar.

Sarah nos guiou para dentro de seu enorme apartamento.

Cara! Esse era o apartamento dos sonhos de qualquer ser no mundo! Tudo do bom e do melhor.

– Que bom que vieram lanchar conosco!

Lanche? Eu não queria lanchar, eu havia ido ali ver minha namorada.

– Nós não viemos lanchar Srª Lembert. Nós viemos ver Annabeth. - disse um pouco confuso.

– Eu sei... – falou baixinho – Mas assim fica mais social! E, por favor, me chamem de Sarah. Ok?

– Ok!- dissemos eu e minha mãe em uníssono.

Será que aquela mulher era mesmo médica? Só se fosse psiquiatra. Isso justificaria o fato de ela ser... louca.

– Onde está Annabeth?- pergunto minha mãe

– Está com Bryan, já devem estar vindo para sala. Ah! Ali estão eles!

Segui o olhar de Sarah, e vi uma cena que não me agradou em nada.

Não sei muito bem o que esperava encontrar, só não sabia que veria Annie cheia de pequenos machucados, num lindo vestido azul ( . ), com os cachos caindo como uma cascata, com a perna quebrada numa tala, sendo segurada pela cintura por um garoto.

Na hora eu estava tão zangado... Não, enciumado, que pensei que iria explodir o encanamento do prédio de Sarah Lembert. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Annabeth olhou para mim e se soltou do outro cara, vindo então na minha direção. E por mais que eu pudesse estar querendo explicações do que vi, precisava tomar Annie nos meus braços e saber que estava bem.

Ela começou a tentar se apoiar em algum lugar para que pudesse vir até mim, no entanto isso não era preciso, pois eu já corria em sua direção.

Abracei Annie e beijei-a. Beijei-a de uma forma apaixonada e doce, ela retribuiu o beijou na mesma hora, e me abraçou fortemente.

Nos separamos ao lembrar que tinham mais pessoas em volta.

Olhei-a nos olhos.

– Você está bem?

– Sim! Com você aqui tudo fica ótimo!- disse me abraçando novamente.

Alguém na sala pigarreou.

–Desculpe atrapalhar essa linda cena, mas... Annie e Bryan precisam de néctar e ambrosia. – Sarah disse em tom profissional.

– Estão aqui Sarah. – disse mamãe entregando a bolsa com o néctar e com a ambrosia.

– Obrigada Sally! – disse Sarah pegando a bolsa.

Sarah andou pela sala, mandou nos sentar.

Minha mãe falou com Annabeth, e abraçou-a de modo que pensei que fosse sufocá-la.

Sentamos de tal forma que, eu fiquei ao lado de Annabeth (segurando sua mão), minha mãe sentou a nossa direita um pouco afastada, e o outro garoto se sentou a esquerda de Annie.

O garoto chegou mais perto de Annie e disse:

– Não vai me apresentar o seu namorado?

Annie virou-se para ele.

– Ah sim! Bryan, este é Percy Jackson, meu namorado. E Percy, este é Bryan Harpper, o meio-sangue que te falei.

– Oi!- dissemos quase ao mesmo tempo.

– Bryan, Annie bebam o néctar e comam a ambrosia, por favor!

Os dois obedeceram a Sarah.

Instantaneamente os machucados de Annie e do tal de Bryan foram desaparecendo. Pareciam transbordar saúde.

– Ótimo! Prefiro os dois assim, sem arranhões. - disse Sarah.

– Eu também! – disse minha mãe.

Olhei para a perna esquerda de Annie. Ela reparou

– Tem ferimentos que o alimento dos deuses não cura completamente. Talvez eu tenha que ficar com a tala até amanhã. -disse apertando minha mão- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem!

– Ela tem razão Percy, vai precisar ficar com a tala até amanhã.

Assenti com a cabeça. Ficamos uns cinco minutos em silêncio, só minha mãe e Sarah conversando.

– Posso falar com você um minuto Percy?- disse Annie no meu ouvido.

– Claro. - respondi, reagindo ao som de sua voz.

Fomos até a varanda. A vista era linda, mas não dei muita bola.

– Percy você quase não abriu a boca desde que chegou.

Olhei para Annie.

– Talvez porque quando eu cheguei você estivesse sendo agarrada por um garoto.

Annabeth revirou os olhos.

– Percy eu nem conseguia andar sozinha, o Bryan simplesmente me ajudou. Além do que ele é meu amigo.

Esperaaí! Amigo?

– Annie você conheceu o cara agora. Como você pode dizer que ele é seu amigo?

– Talvez pelo fato de ele ter salvo minha vida! E qual o problema de dizer que é meu amigo? Quando você conheceu a Rachel disse a mesma coisa!

Annie bateu o pé.

– Tá bem! Você está certa! Mas eu não vou deixar ele ficar dando em cima de você.

Annie riu e me abraçou.

– Você fica lindo com ciúmes!

Tive que rir.

– Você com ciúmes fica uma fera!- disse gargalhando

Annie quase me bateu.

– E te beijando, o que eu fico?- disse passando os braços em torno do meu pescoço

– Fica tudo perfeito!- disse beijando seus lábios docemente.

O beijo foi ficando mais urgente. Nos afastamos ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso foi... – Annie começou a dizer

–... Incrível!- completei.

– É!- Annie estava ofegante – Vamos nos controlar ok?

– Ok! – disse olhando-a fixamente.

– Para Percy! Presta atenção! Tenho um assunto muito importante para te dizer. - Annie olhou para paisagem.

Abracei-a por trás.

– É sério Percy!- ela se virou para mim. – É sobre Bryan. - Annie sussurrou.

Suspirei

– Já não falamos sobre isso ainda pouco?

– Não é isso Percy! Ele é um semideus poderoso.

– Você acha que ele um filho dos três grandes?

– Tenho certeza, o ciclope disse isso.

– Ciclope? Que ciclope?

Annie suspirou.

– Vamos! É melhor eu começar do início.

Annie pegou minha mão e me conduziu de volta à sala.


	9. Um javali nos persegue

**Nota da autora: Oiii gente! Mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e que comentem! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

Peguei a mão de Percy e conduzi-o de volta para sala. Tinha que explicar a história bem resumidamente, estava ficando preocupada. Dois semideuses poderosíssimos na sala de Sarah? Era provável que algum monstro aparecesse, e além do que, tínhamos que levar Bryan pro Acampamento, mas só depois de ele contar sua história, não sabia nada sobre ele.

– Por favor, sente-se Percy. - disse delicadamente.

Ele me obedeceu.

– Acho que tenho que explicar como ficamos machucados. - disse apontando para Bryan e para mim.

Em 10 minutos resumi a história, o meu ponto de vista da história ao menos.

Suspirei.

– E foi isso! Agora estamos aqui.

– Mas como o Bryan te encontrou? – perguntou Percy, completamente enciumado, podia perceber que ele não gostou de saber que Bryan havia me salvado, e não ele.

Virei-me para Bryan.

– É o que eu também gostaria de saber. Bryan como você me encontrou?

Bryan parecia ter voltado de seus devaneios, seus olhos azuis estavam meio tristonhos.

Ele se levantou.

– É melhor se sentarem, a história é complicada.

Me sentei, todos na sala prestavam atenção em Bryan.

– Bem, meu nome é Bryan Daniel Harpper, tenho 17 anos, nasci em Phoenix. Morei lá com minha mãe- sua voz falhou - até meus 12 anos de idade, quando ela foi convidada a dar aula na Universidade de Stanford, em Connecticut, aí nos mudamos para lá. - sua voz foi sumindo - Ela era professora de Direito.

A Sr.ª Jackson perguntou delicadamente:

– Qual o nome da sua mãe?

Bryan abaixou o rosto.

– Era Kate Melissa Harpper. Ela já faleceu Sr.ª Jackson.

– Eu sinto muito!

Bryan deu de ombros.

– Não se preocupe Sr.ª Jackson, a senhora não sabia. Bem... Desde pequeno ela me dizia que meu pai era um homem legal, mas que não podia ficar perto de nós. Sempre que perguntava o porquê ela dizia que sua família não permitia, que eram contra esse relacionamento. Ela parecia tê-lo amado muito, mas continuava vivendo sua vida, sempre cuidou de mim sozinha, só nós dois. Às vezes aconteciam coisas estranhas, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de resolvê-las. Até que... a 3 semanas atrás ela voltou do trabalho, estava passando mal. Ela desmaiou assim que chegou em casa, coloquei-a na cama, fiquei desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, mas ela abriu os olhos em poucos minutos. E mesmo fraca ficou falando que eu era diferente... Aí me disse que eu era um filho de um deus grego, me explicou coisas que nem eu compreendia. Me disse que precisava ir para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, que ficava em Long Island, disse que tinha bastante dinheiro reservado para isso. Antes de morrer me deu isso- ele tirou um pequeno anel do dedo, que logo em seguida virou uma espada. – Disse que era para me defender. A última frase que ela disse foi: Bryan tome cuidado, nem tudo é o que parece. E não se preocupe, você não é o único, eu... - Depois disso ela morreu.

Ele fazia força para não chorar.

Me levantei e abracei-o, a Sr.ª Jackson também fez isso.

Logo depois foi a vez de Sarah.

– Mas como encontrou Annabeth?-perguntou Percy.

– Havia chegado em NY hoje pela manhã, ninguém conhecia esse acampamento. Me hospedei num hotel, com o dinheiro que minha mãe havia deixado numa conta para mim, decidi dar uma volta. É extremamente deprimente ficar trancado num quarto de hotel. Andei por alguns quarteirões, mas algo queria que eu fosse para aquela rua, quando passei vi uma garota sendo segurada pela perna por um... Ciclope. Primeiro achei que estava louco, depois me lembrei que um desses havia atacado minha mãe quando eu era pequeno. Lembrei dela e decidi ajudar a garota.

Bryan me olhou.

– Brigada pela ajuda! Mas acho que foi Athena que te guiou para lá, eu tinha feito uma prece para ela uns momentos antes de você chegar. - disse já afastada dele.

– Deve ser isso então.

– Bem, vamos melhorar esse astral pessoal. Hoje é meu dia de folga, então vamos comer e aproveitar. Venham!

Sarah fez questão de guiar cada um de nós para a mesa da sala.

Percy estava muito calado, acho que estava se lembrando da época em que pensou que sua mãe estava morta, e de como havia se sentido.

E eu também quase não queria falar, a última frase de Kate Harpper ainda martelava na minha cabeça: "E não se preocupe, você não é o único, eu...". O que ela iria dizer?

– No que você está pensando?- Percy perguntou.

Nem notara que havia me sentado ao lado do Cabeça-de-Alga. Bryan estava a minha frente, a Sr.ª Jackson ao seu lado e Sarah? Ah! Servindo o lanche.

– Só uma frase! Depois eu te digo. – sussurrei.

– Hum.

Me virei para Bryan.

– Temos que te levar pro Acampamento ainda hoje. Pode ser perigoso ficar fora dele, ainda mais quando não se tem a devida instrução.

– A Annie tem razão Bryan, temos que te levar hoje pro Acampamento. - Percy segurou minha mão.

– Hoje? Ahn! Por mim tudo bem! – disse Bryan.

– Será que não é melhor deixá-lo lá em casa por enquanto Annabeth?

– Annabeth tem razão Sally, é melhor levarem Bryan pro Acampamento ainda hoje. – disse Sarah. – Mas só depois do lanche.

Estávamos saindo do prédio de Sarah, ela nos acompanhou até a portaria.

– Foi ótimo recebê-los hoje pessoal! Espero que voltem!

– Pode deixar Sarah! Voltaremos.

Sarah piscou

– Eu sei que voltarão Annie, só espero que seja antes de anunciarem o noivado. – Ela riu.

– Ahn? – perguntei já corada.

– Você entendeu. - disse numa melodia

Ela abraçou cada um de nós.

– Boa sorte pessoal!

Dirigimo-nos ao carro da Sr.ª Jackson.

– Acho melhor vocês irem levá-lo direto pro Acampamento. Eu pego um táxi para casa.

– Sr.ª Jackson, nós podemos levá-la em casa. – disse

– Annabeth querida, você sabe que cada minuto é necessário. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso.

– A Sr.ª está certa! Percy é melhor irmos logo. Não queremos que se repita o que houve com Thalia.

Oops! Acho que acabei de dar uma dica a Percy, eu não disse nada sobre de quem Bryan era filho, não achava certo falar com mais ninguém antes de ter certeza, quer dizer certeza eu tenho, mas não quero dizer antes que Zeus o nomeie.

– Está bem Annie. Mãe tudo bem né?

– Claro querido.

A Sr.ª Jackson deu um forte abraço em nós três. Parecia ter se afeiçoado a Bryan ao descobrir que perdera a mãe.

– Se cuidem!

Entramos no carro. Percy dirigindo, eu no carona e Bryan no banco do passageiro.

Estávamos perto do acampamento, 5 km. Cada minuto me preocupava. Me lembrava de Thalia, Luke e eu, tinha medo de que tudo se repetisse.

– Você está tensa Annie. O que foi? – perguntou Bryan.

– Ansiosa só isso. O Acampamento é a minha casa, minha verdadeira casa.

Percy fez uma curva com o carro, e nesta hora pude ver um vulto vindo atrás de nós.

– Tem alguma coisa atrás da gente! – falei

– O que? Que coisa?- perguntou Bryan

– Um monstro. - Percy respondeu

– Mais precisamente, o Javali de Erimanto

**Notas finais: Eu realmente sei ser má né? Terminar assim... Fazer o que, eu tenho um defeito fatal: terminar capítulos do nada! kkkk**

**Tomara que tenham gostado! No próximo capítulo eu irei explicar o que é Javali de Erimanto! Beijos!**


	10. Javalis são ótimos maratonistas

**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo! Espero que amem! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

– Javali de o quê? – perguntou Percy

– Pelo visto você não tem lido os livros de mitologia que Quíron pediu né? – disse segurando minha faca – Esse javali vivia no alto Monte de Erimanto, que ficava no noroeste de Arcádia, ele sempre descia o Monte, atacava e devastava as vizinhanças, matando muita gente. Era gigantesco e de grande ferocidade, e mesmo assim o Rei Euristeu queria que Hércules o capturasse vivo.

– Esse foi o quarto trabalho de Hércules. Não foi? – disse Bryan

Virei-me, olhando para ele e procurando a fera ao mesmo tempo.

Bem, a notícia ruim era que aquele animal estava chegando perto. A boa é que fiquei surpreendida com o que Bryan disse, embora não transparecesse muito.

– Isso mesmo!- olhei para ele – Finalmente alguém que leu sobre mitologia grega.

– Li alguma coisa, mas, como Hércules o matou? – perguntou Bryan

Olhei para Percy e vi que ele também queria saber.

– É uma história meio longa, resumindo, ele desacelerou o javali, levando-o para a neve. Mas...

– Nós não temos neve aqui. - disse Percy – Estamos em pleno verão.

Percy olhou para mim.

– Alguma ideia sabidinha? – Perguntou.

Sorri. Meu pensamento ia a 500 km por hora.

– Sempre! – disse – Temos que levar Bryan pro acampamento primeiro, e depois fazer a fera correr até ficar cansada, é a única forma de vencê-la.

Estávamos a 3 km do Acampamento.

– Então você leva Bryan pro Acampamento e eu luto com esse bicho, não podemos deixá-lo solto por aí.

Segurei a mão de Percy.

– Não! Eu já deixei fazerem isso por mim uma vez, e o fim não foi dos melhores. Não vou deixar que aconteça de novo Percy, nunca mais. Eu vou lutar com você, sozinho você não luta. – apertei sua mão.

Bryan pigarreou.

– Pessoal! Eu não sou nenhum indefeso não, eu sei lutar! Fiz aulas de esgrima por vários anos, eu posso ajudar vocês.

Virei-me para ele.

– Não é a mesma coisa! Além do que você tem que chegar ao Acampamento vivo.

Percy me olhou.

– Annie, três são melhores que dois. – agora seu olhar foi para Bryan, pelo retrovisor – Você é bom esgrimista?

Bryan sorriu de lado.

– Com certeza.

Suspirei.

– Então vamos nessa.

Percy deu uma guinada com o carro, passando de raspão pelo Javali. Começou a correr feito um doido.

– Percy isso não vai funcionar por muito tempo, ele já vai nos alcançar logo, logo. Temos que ter outro plano. - disse berrando para que me ouvisse.

– Você é a garota genial por aqui Annie! – respondeu ele.

– Mas é você que tem as ideias malucas. – berrei

– É verdade, por isso mesmo estou indo para Montauk.

Bryan colocou a cabeça entre nossos bancos.

– Montauk? Você tá maluco Jackson? Até lá aquele bicho feioso terá nos alcançado.

– Não tenho tanta certeza disso Harpper – Percy soava convicto, mas era só na voz, porque nos seus olhos eu podia ver um pouco de medo. – Nós vamos chegar lá, e vamos acabar com aquele Javali.

No que Percy estava pensando? O que tinha de tão importante em Montauk para...

– Percy, você quer levar o Javali para a areia da praia?- era uma ideia maluca, mas ao mesmo tempo... - Brilhante, quer dizer, nós não temos neve, mas a areia substitui perfeitamente, vai o fazer desacelerar.

Percy piscou, como se aquela não tivesse sido sua ideia

– Bem, o plano original era levá-lo para a água, mas a sua ideia é muito melhor.

Sorri somente o cabeça-de-alga podia achar que ia conseguir convencer um javali a entrar na água.

– Esse seu plano é ótimo Annie. – reparei que toda vez que Bryan me chamava de Annie Percy parecia chegar ao ponto de matá-lo com o olhar – Mas temos que conseguir chegar lá primeiro. E eu estou achando isso meio impossível, já que o bicho tá correndo a 100 km por hora e o carro parece que não tá aguentando ficar a 110 km por hora.

Olhei para o velocímetro.

– Ele tem razão Percy, o carro não vai aguentar tanta pressão, e nem tanto peso.

– Só mais alguns minutos, só mais alguns minutos.

Eu sabia que o carro não ia conseguir acelerar mais, e que o javali iria nos alcançar. Um plano genial surgia em minha cabeça, só rezava para que funcionasse.

– Eu vou sair do carro. – disse

Percy e Bryan olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo.

– Você ficou maluca Annabeth?- Perguntaram Bryan e Percy ao mesmo tempo.

– Vai morrer se fizer isso! – disse Bryan

– Não, não vou.

Percy me olhou de lado.

– É claro que vai, o javali vai querer ir atrás de você.

Revirei os olhos.

–É claro que não Percy, ele quer o Bryan, não eu. Ele vai atrás de vocês não de mim.

Bryan me analisou.

– Tá fugindo do monstro Annie?

Fuzilei-o com os olhos.

– É claro que não Harpper! Se eu sair do carro ele ficará mais leve, e conseguirá chegar ao nosso destino. E, além disso, eu tenho um plano! Desacelera o carro Percy! Eu vou descer.

– Não Annie. Não!

– Confie em mim Cabeça-de-alga. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Eu te amo! - beijei seus lábios levemente - Agora desacelera!

A última frase soou como uma ordem. Percy fez uma curva perigosa e desacelerou. O carro estava a 60 km por hora.

Eu pulei do carro, e rolei para o acostamento.

Percy's POV.

Eu não podia ter a deixado pular. Se algo acontecesse a ela eu nuca me perdoaria, nunca!

O tal de Bryan pulou para o banco da frente, o carro mais leve agora ia a 120 km por hora.

– Cara será que a Annie tá bem?- perguntou ele

– Espero que sim. – sussurrei, olhando para o retrovisor – O javali tá na nossa cola.

Bryan olhou para trás.

– Acelera Jackson!

– Não dá estou a 150 km por hora, é o máximo do carro.

O javali bateu na traseira do carro.

– Cara ele tá querendo ultrapassar a gente pra poder fechar o carro.

– Eu sei Harpper!

O javali nos fechou tão rápido que nem deu tempo de frear o carro, que bateu com tudo contra ele.

"Outro carro que você quebra Percy"- Cara, eu estava ficando expert em acabar com carros.

Saí do carro, e o Bryan também.

Destapei Contracorrente, e Bryan tirou um anel do dedo que virou uma espada instantaneamente.

Fiz um sinal para ele, de que eu atacaria pela frente e ele por trás.

O plano falhou, o javali era rápido e agiu por isso Bryan nem conseguiu dar a volta nele sem ser visto. O javali de Erimanto, que agora estava perto de Montauk, pulou na nossa direção, mas desviamos. E continuou nisso por mais uns dois segundos, e no momento em que ele ia me atacar ouvia a voz de Annie.

– Venham!

Rolei de lado e vi onde ela estava.

Estava num táxi que mais parecia uma nuvem de tempestade, cinza-escuro, e assim que o vi fiquei feliz. Era o táxi das Irmãs Cinzentas.

– Vamos!

Eu e Bryan entramos correndo no táxi.

– Olá jovem Percy Jackson! E um novo meio-sangue! Bem, lá vamos nós.

– Acelera Vespa! Aquele Javali tá vindo pra cá!

– Como vou acelerar se você está com o olho Ira!

– Só acelera!- gritei ao ver o javali vindo para o táxi.

Tinha me lembrado porque com 13 anos tinha ficado aterrorizado ao andar no táxi delas. Elas só tinham um olho ao todo.

– Annabeth? O que é isso?- perguntou Bryan.

– Táxi das irmãs cinzentas, é o meio mais rápido de se chegar a qualquer lugar de New York, e Montauk ainda conta na região por onde elas passam. O javali nunca nos alcançará enquanto estivermos nesse táxi.

Eu tremi.

– Mas mesmo assim podemos morrer, já que elas só têm um olho.

Bryan arregalou seus olhos.

– Um olho? Cada uma?

– Não!- disse – Um olho ao todo!

Bryan ficou com cara de quem ia vomitar, pensei que deveria ter ficado assim há três anos.

– Ira eu quero o olho!- disse uma das irmãs.

– Só se a Tempestade me der o dente, Vespa!- disse Ira.

– Você ficou com ele ontem!- disse Tempestade.

– Mas eu o quero agora! – gritou Ira tentando pegar o dente de Tempestade.

As três começaram a se estapear.

– Parem!- disse Annabeth – Ira dê o olho a Vespa.

– Não! – disse Ira

– Agora! Se fizerem o que peço dou o triplo do combinado a vocês.

– Fechado!- disse Ira tirando o olho e passando para Vespa.

O resto do caminho foi bem, tirando o fato de termos um javali maluco correndo atrás de nós, mas Annie tinha razão, o táxi das Irmãs Cinzentas dava uma rasteira nele.

Eu estava apertando a mão de Annabeth e pensando em como venceríamos aquele Javali.


	11. Uma onda inunda a praia

**Nota da autora: Desculpa demora gente, tive uns probleminhas aqui! Espero que gostem e que comentem! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

O táxi das Irmãs Cinzentas ia mais rápido que um carro de Fórmula 1, por isso já estávamos em Montauk, mas ainda sim o Javali parecia ter energia para correr mais alguns milhares de quilômetros, só rezava para que nosso plano desse certo.

Percy tinha sua mão direita segurando a minha, e a esquerda segurando Contracorrente, que voltara a sua forma de caneta; Bryan mexia e remexia seu anel, também preparado para o que houvesse; e eu mantinha uma de minhas mãos na minha faca de bronze.

– Onde querem parar? – perguntou Tempestade.

– Poderiam parar na areia da praia? – perguntou Percy.

Percy queria atrair o Javali para areia, mas eu duvidava que aquelas Irmãs fossem parar o táxi na areia. A não ser que...

– A jovem semideus isso é quase impossível. Sabia que é um horror conseguir para na areia?- disse Vespa

– Além do que aqueles grãozinhos grudam e não soltam mais do táxi. - disse Ira – Já tentou catar cada grão de areia que gruda num táxi-nuvem?

Os olhos de Percy se estreitaram, como quando tenta se lembrar de algo.

– Não. – disse acudindo a cabeça.

– Mas nós podemos dar mais alguns dracmas a vocês. – disse tentando uma negociação.

Ira, Tempestade e Vespa se entreolharam.

– Não!- disse Tempestade – É bom ter dracmas, mas não compensa o trabalho que teremos.

– Porém nós podemos parar na calçada. – disse Ira.

– Isso serve! – disse Bryan, que parecia uma vela de tão branco.

Ira deu uma guinada e parou o carro bruscamente.

– Pronto! Podem descer!

Tirei os 10 dracmas de pagamento.

– Obrigada Irmãs Cinzentas!- dissemos eu e Percy.

– De nada!- elas responderam, Percy e Bryan já se afastavam do carro.

– Annabeth!- disse Ira – Tenho certeza de que conseguirá descobrir!

– O quê? Descobrir o quê?

Vespa bateu em Ira.

– Não é para falarmos nada!- virou-se para mim – Acho melhor ir querida, o Javali de Erimanto está vindo com tudo!

Ira acelerou, e pude ver que elas brigavam novamente pelo olhou e pelo dente.

– Venha Annabeth! – disse Bryan me chamando.

Percy parecia estar morrendo de ciúmes de Bryan, não sabia por quê. Mas vai entender os garotos né?

Ficamos lado a lado na areia. Eu no meio dos dois.

– Vamos nos separar!- disse Percy – Annie consiga chamar a atenção do bicho, para que ele venha para a areia; Bryan tente distraí-lo com alguns golpes.

– E o que você vai fazer Jackson?- perguntou Bryan.

– Vou para a água. Tentar conter a maré.

Agora entendia, Percy ia fazer surgir à maior onda, para que a areia ficasse bem molhada e prendesse mais o javali. Genial!

– Como você vai conter a maré? – perguntou Bryan – Ele é maluco Annabeth?

Percy parecia quer matá-lo por tê-lo chamado de maluco.

– Não, só é filho de Poseidon!- disse

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Tipo o Deus dos Mares? E dos Terremotos? O que Athena odeia?

– É!- respondemos eu e Percy ao mesmo tempo

Bryan assentiu.

O Javali estava vindo na minha direção, como se ele fosse um touro e eu estivesse segurando um pano vermelho. Só faltava arrastar os cascos.

No momento em que ele veio para cima de mim na areia, pulei por cima de sua cabeça e comecei a esfaqueá-lo. Agora ele corria na direção de Bryan, mas estava vagaroso, a areia o atrapalhava, de modo que Bryan pode dar a volta nele sem muita dificuldade e começar a acertá-lo com a espada.

E ele tinha razão, era um ótimo espadachim.

– Cuidado!- gritou Percy

Podia ver Percy segurando a maré, não ia agüentar mais que dois segundos. Pulei de cima da fera, quase na mesma hora uma onda enorme surgiu e molhou todos nós, menos Percy que continuava seco.

–Percy!- gritei sentindo um enorme peso sobre mim – O Javali!

O bicho estava assustado e surpreendido, e seria facilmente derrotado. O problema é que de alguma forma a onda carregou-o para perto de mim, sendo que minhas pernas ficaram sob a fera.

– Annabeth! – disse Percy, sua voz parecia meio distante

– Como vamos tirar esse bicho de cima dela? – era Bryan?

– Não sei, só sei que tem que ser rápido.

Percy falava cada vez mais distante, ou será que estava apagando? Não, não podia! Eu queria acabar com aquela fera. Peguei minha faca e enfiei sob a barriga do animal, cortando que nem um cirurgião faria. Quase que instantaneamente o Javali evaporou numa nuvem de poeira, deixando para trás somente um de seus dentes.

–UAU!-disse Bryan- Você acabou com ele, Annie!

–Tá tudo bem Annabeth?- Percy já segurava minha mão e me ajudava a ficar de pé.

– Claro! Ainda mais agora que tirei 3 toneladas de cima de mim. Mesmo que minha perna doa um pouco.

– Um pouco?- perguntaram os dois.

–É o néctar e a ambrosia ainda estão no meu sangue, por isso senti uma forte dor, mas não ao ponto de me matar.

– Certeza Annie?- perguntou Percy

Assenti com a cabeça.

– Que bom! Bem agora você tem um enorme troféu, um dente de 1,5 m. – ele riu, me fazendo acompanhá-lo.

– Mas como vamos voltar pra Long Island? – perguntou Bryan

– Táxi das Irmãs Cinzentas, nem pensar!- disse o Cabeça-de-alga

– Com toda certeza!

De pé olhei para o céu, a lua estava meio prateada.

Não! A lua não estava meio prateada, estava branca. Mas eu podia jurar que...

– Querem uma carona?- perguntou alguém.

Olhei para trás e vi uma garota de 12 anos com cabelos ruivos dentro de uma carruagem prateada.

Eu e Percy nos curvamos, Bryan nos imitou.

– Lady Artémis!- dissemos eu e Percy juntos.

– Podem se levantar!- ela saia da carruagem – Agora respondam, querem uma carona?

– Por que a senhora nos daria uma carona? Como nos encontrou? – perguntei

Ela olhou para o enorme dente que eu segurava.

– Bem eu estava atrás desse javali e vocês o capturaram, por isso vou ajudá-los a chegarem ao Acampamento! Agora entrem!

Mesmo confusos entramos na carruagem.

Ficamos calados durante toda viagem, a não ser por Bryan que explicou tudo o que aconteceu a Artémis, e o mais estranho foi que ela não reclamou de ser um garoto que falava.

– Chegamos! – disse pousando a carruagem.

Quíron estava na frente da Casa Grande, junto com Argos e o Sr. D.

– Olá meus queridos! Que surpresa adorável! – disse Quíron.

– Só se for pra você. – disse o sempre amargurado Sr. D.

– Quíron!- disse eu saindo da carruagem e indo abraçá-lo. - É tão bom te ver!

Quíron me abraçou.

– É bom vê-la também querida! E você também Percy!- Quíron deu um forte abraço em Percy. – Vejo que temos um novo campista, e que vieram acompanhados de Lady Artémis.

Quíron curvou-se para Artémis e depois cumprimentou Bryan.

– Que ótimo! Mais um semideus para alegrar meus dias!- disse Senhor D- E ainda tem a Líder das Caçadoras, só espero que não queira se hospedar no Acampamento, Artémis.

– Não se preocupe Dionísio. – a deusa respondeu friamente – Só vim trazer esses semideuses porque mataram um monstro que eu estava caçando, o Javali de Erimanto.

– Está brincando né? – falou Dionísio gargalhando – Não acredito que um bando de crianças conseguiram capturar um monstro e você não. Está deixando de ser caçadora Artémis?

Artémis fuzilou Dionísio com o olhar.

– Não perdi nada Dionísio, e ao contrário de você que só sabe comer e beber, tenho tarefas mais importantes a fazer. Adeus meus jovens!- disse subindo na carruagem – E quem matou o Javali foi Annabeth, uma donzela, por isso não me importo.

Artémis guiou a carruagem para a noite. Deixando um fecho de luz prateada pelo céu.

– Bem, vamos entrando meus jovens!

Quíron nos guiou para dentro da Casa Grande.


	12. Quíron guarda um segredo

Percy's POV

Estávamos na sala da Casa Grande, Quíron decidiu acoplar sua parte Garanhão dentro da cadeira de rodas, para parecer mais... Normal pro Bryan?

Sinceramente não tinha gostado, muito menos esquecido aquela cena dele segurando a Annie pela cintura. No entanto tinha que admitir, para alguém que nunca frequentou o Acampamento Meio-sangue, ele era um excelente esgrimista.

Bem, Quíron nos mandou sentar e nos ofereceu néctar e ambrosia, achava que estávamos exaustos pela luta, e estávamos.

– Este é o Acampamento que minha mãe falou? – perguntou Bryan

– Acho que sim meu jovem. - disse Quíron – Mas quem é você? Quem é sua mãe? E por que não possui um sátiro lhe ajudando?

Bryan estreitou os olhos.

– Eu sou Bryan Daniel Harpper, tenho 17 anos, minha mãe ERA Kate Melissa Harpper. – nesse momento percebi que tanto os olhares de Quíron quanto o de Bryan vacilaram, e Annie percebeu também. – E não possuo nenhum sátiro me auxiliando. Deveria?

Quíron parecia meio... Estranho olhando para Bryan. Como se soubesse de algo, Annabeth também. Mas afinal, o que Annie não sabe, hein?

– Deveria. – disse Annabeth – Mas nem sempre temos sátiros o suficiente para todos os colégios. Ainda mais depois da Guerra.

– Tipo, depois da 2ª Guerra Mundial? – perguntou Bryan

– Não. –disse- Depois da nossa batalha com os titãs.

Bryan arregalou os olhos.

– Talvez seja informação demais para ele. –disse Quíron – Argos poderia levar nosso campista novo para assistir o filme sobre o Acampamento?

Argos assentiu com a cabeça.

– Que filme? – perguntou o Harpper

– Você verá! É sobre o Acampamento e sobre os deuses. Pode levá-lo Argos.

Assim que Quíron terminou de falar Argos já conduzia Bryan para fora da sala.

– Quíron por que você preferiu deixá-lo vendo o filme em vez de contar a ele?- perguntei

– Porque ele parece já saber bastante sobre o assunto. – sua expressão séria se suavizou um pouco – Então? Podem me contar o que houve?

– Lá vamos nós de novo!- disse Annabeth, definitivamente já cansada de repetir a história.

Annabeth's POV

Após contar Quíron a história do ciclope, de Sarah, do Javali de Erimanto... Enfim de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, pude perceber que ele estava... Nervoso? Mas com o quê?

Assim que terminei de contar minha "aventura", Argos voltava com Bryan para a sala.

– Tudo bem? – perguntei à Bryan que parecia diferente.

– Sim Annie, tá tudo bem! – disse ficando ao meu lado.

Pelo canto de olho pude ver que Percy não gostou dele ter me chamado de Annie.

– Bem, acho que agora tenho que me apresentar formalmente. Sou Quíron, diretor de atividades do Acampamento. E aquele é Argos nosso segurança. – ele apontou para Argos.

Bryan parecia meio... Confuso. Sabia que precisava de um descanso.

– Temos também o Senhor D. diretor do Acampamento. Mas acho melhor que o conheça depois, seu humor está ruim após a pequena troca de farpas, digo, conversa com Artémis.

– Senhor D.? Quer disser Dioní...

– Não fale o nome! Evite ficar falando os nomes dos deuses – eu disse

– Ok!

– Meus jovens você poderiam mostrar o Acampamento ao jovem Bryan? – perguntou Quíron

– Claro! Vamos Annabeth!- disse Percy

Continuei parada onde estava.

– Não, não. Você mostra o Acampamento à Bryan. Eu preciso falar sobre algo com Quíron.

Percy me olhou e olhou para Quíron, apertou minha mão e disse:

– Tudo bem, te vejo depois!

Assenti com a cabeça, ele e Bryan saindo da sala.

– O que gostaria de falar comigo Annabeth?

Analisei-o.

– Quíron você ficou muito estranho quando o Bryan disse o nome da mãe dele, e eu reparei isso. Era como se você... Soubesse quem ela foi, como se tivesse a conhecido. –o olhar de Quíron vacilou – Você a conheceu! – afirmei.

Parecia estranho Quíron ter conhecido a mãe de Bryan, mas seus olhos não me enganavam, conhecia-o o suficiente para saber disso.

– Annabeth, querida, vamos conversar depois...

– Quíron você tá escondendo algo importante, me diga, por favor!

– Querida algumas coisas merecem ficar em segredo.

– Quíron você nunca me esconde nada, e eu sei de quem Bryan é filho e desconfio que você também saiba, já que conheceu a mãe dele.

Quíron abaixou os olhos.

– Sei sim, mas é melhor não falarmos sobre isso aqui.

Olhei para os lados.

– Concordo com você, mas pode me dizer algo sobre a mãe dele? Eu ainda não entendo o quê ela fez para que nenhum monstro o capturasse, nem como ele aprendeu tão bem a esgrimir...

Os detalhes se misturavam na minha mente, Bryan sabia de tanto, tivera alguma instrução.

– Querida você tem razão, eu conheci Kate Harpper. – Quíron olhou nos meus olhos – e você também deve se lembrar.

O que?

– Eu me lembrar? Como vou me lembra de alguém que eu não conheço?

Não entendia onde Quíron queria chegar, e isso me enlouquecia.

– Annabeth, você pode não tê-la conhecido pessoalmente, mas com certeza se lembra dela.

Bati o pé em frustração.

– Não me lembro de nenhuma Kate Harpper!

– Talvez o primeiro nome não seja o que você conheça. Querida se lembra da líder do Chalé em 1990?

O que Quíron queria?

– Claro que me lembro, era Mel Harpper... – a ficha caiu – Não! Não! Quíron você tá me dizendo que...

– Sim, que a mãe de Bryan era uma antiga campista, filha de Athena, e que foi líder do seu chalé por 3 anos.

Eu não podia crer, não podia ser.

– Se lembra o porquê dela ter deixado o Acampamento? Lembra-se dessa história?

Assenti.

–Sim! Porque ela tinha ficado grávida do namorado e... Um namorado que nunca ninguém viu!

Agora tudo fazia sentido.

– Ela estava grávida de Zeus! Quíron, uma campista grávida em seus 19 anos, sendo filha de Athena, já estranho. Agora, o filho dela era... O namorado dela era Zeus! Quíron isso é...

– Confuso?

Assenti.

– Bem, eu desconfiava disso há algum tempo.

Agora entendia como Bryan teve tanto treinamento.

– Faz sentido, Bryan sabe de muitas coisas e não ficou muito surpreso em te conhecer. Ele sabe lutar muito bem, mas é claro que sabe né? A mãe dele foi uma das melhores.

– Sim, ela foi. - disse Quíron tristonho - Sabia que ela preferia que a chamassem de Mel por que o pai a chamava assim?

Fiz sinal negativo.

– Quíron, temos que falar com Bryan, ele precisa saber!

– Você tem razão querida, mas vamos falar depois com ele, deixe que Zeus o nomeie primeiro.

– Certo!

Quíron me abraçou fortemente.

Tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que Bryan precisaria de mais treinamento, não só por ser filho de Zeus, mas também por sua mãe ter sido filha de Athena.

Bryan não era só mais um meio-sangue filho de Zeus. Ele era um semideus filho de Zeus, neto de Athena. Ele tinha mais partes deuses do que humanas. Só era 1/3 humano, era mais poderoso do que os outros, no entanto, nem disso sabia.

Agora a última frase de Mel Harpper, que antes martelava na minha cabeça, fora resolvida.

"Bryan tome cuidado, nem tudo é o que parece. E não se preocupe, você não é o único, eu também sou filha de uma deusa, sou uma meio-sangue."


	13. Família confusa

**Nota da autora: Novo capítulo aqui pessoal! Desculpa por ele ser pequeno, mas estou em semana de provas, então... Bem, espero que gostem. Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, estava perdida em meus pensamentos, tanto que decidi ficar sentada na praia, pensando.

Se pensasse na situação de Bryan, bem, ele era muito poderoso, filho de Zeus e neto de Athena. Mas isso era estranho para mim, pois tecnicamente eu me tornava sua... Tia! Embora os deuses não tivessem DNA, era uma situação complicada. Para ambos, ainda mais que ele parecia estar querendo algo comigo, mesmo eu não querendo nada com ele. Mas se eu pensasse dessa forma, bem, Percy era meu primo de segundo grau...

Bryan iria ficar perdido, já sabia que era um semideus, mas saber que sua própria mãe também era uma semideusa ia ser difícil entender, até para mim era difícil pensar num romance entra uma filha de Athena e Zeus, o senhor dos céus!

O que me fazia pensar, se ele era tão forte os monstros já deveriam estar atrás dele há muito tempo... Será que a mãe dele morreu por isso?

Fiquei ali por uma hora eu acho.

– Tudo bem aí, Sabidinha? – perguntou o Percy se sentando ao meu lado na areia.

Olhei para ele.

– Acho que sim cabeça-de-alga. – disse olhando seus olhos cor do mar.

Ele me analisou.

– Acha que sim?

Olhei para o céu noturno.

– É, depois de tudo que passei hoje, ciclope, javali, Ártemis... Bem, acho que preciso de uma boa noite de sono. - sorri – E de um delicioso jantar no Acampamento.

Percy riu.

– Claro nada melhor do que comer, dormir e ver Clarisse fazendo o ritual com o novato.

Revirei os olhos.

– Ela continua com isso?

– Não, acho que não. Mas eu tenho esperança de que ela faça isso com o Harpper.

Franzi a testa.

– Com ciúmes Jackson?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, imagina Annie!

O sinal de concha tocou.

Percy se levantou e ofereceu a mão para mim.

– Está na hora do jantar.

Segurei sua mão e me levantei.

– É eu sei.

Percy me puxou para si, me beijando.

– Fiquei preocupado quando você não apareceu hoje cedo. Senti que podia ter acontecido algo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido- Eu te amo Annabeth Chase!

– Eu também te amo, Perseu Jackson.

Percy e eu seguimos em direção do pavilhão de refeitório, de mão dadas.


	14. Bryan é nomeado

**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo pessoal! Espero que AMEM! Beijos e espero reviews! **

Annabeth's POV

Quando chegamos ao pavilhão todos já estavam sentados.

– Vou para minha mesa. – disse para Percy que ainda segurava minha mão.

Ele me olhou, e depois olhou para Quíron.

– Ok!- disse relutante - Mas te vejo na fogueira.

Percy me deu um beijo. Era incrível a sensação de ter os lábios dele nos meus, era como se não existisse mais nada além de nós.

– Ownnnn!- fizeram coro a nossa direita.

Nos separamos, olhei para as filhas de Afrodite.

– Me pergunto quando elas vão parar de fazer isso. – disse à Percy.

Ele falou baixinho.

– Acho que nunca.

Nós dois rimos.

– Hã. -pigarreou Quíron. - Queiram se sentar, por favor.

Nós dois fomos para nossas respectivas mesas.

Estávamos em Setembro, por isso o Acampamento só tinha uns 18 campistas, o que para mim não era estranho já que tinha morado lá por muitos anos sendo campista de ano inteiro.

Na mesa de Athena só tinha 4 de meus irmãos, Malcon era um deles, quando eu não estava ele era o líder.

– Olá Malcon!- disse me sentando.

– Olá Annabeth!

Falei com os meus outros irmãos também, ma aí eu reparei que Bryan estava sentado na mesa do chalé de Hermes, que fora ele só tinha mais 3 campista, mas é claro que dois deles era os irmãos Stoll. Pareciam estar conversando com Bryan, no entanto também pareciam procurar uma oportunidade para poder roubar-lhe a carteira.

Bryan olhou para mim e lancei um sorriso encorajador para ele.

Nessa mesma hora o Sr. D. se levantou e mandou que ficássemos calados.

– Prestem atenção pirralhos... - Quíron o olhou, repreendendo-o, mas a única coisa que o Senhor D. fez foi balançar os ombros.- Tenho que apresentar a vocês o novo campista, Brad Happy.

Quíron cochichou em seu ouvido.

– Ah sim! Digo, Bryan Harpper, queira se levantar jovenzinho. – disse o Senhor D.

Bryan se levantou e pude ouvir alguns cochichos entre os campistas, principalmente entre as filhas de Afrodite, que em sua mesa tinham 5 campistas. – Bem agora que já o conhecemos podemos jantar.

Senhor D. se sentou, e logo em seguida o jantar foi servido.

Depois do jantar fomos todos sentar em volta da fogueira, Percy arrumou um jeito de ficar perto de mim, e eu gostei disso.

Não conversamos por causa da cantoria, mas ficamos de mãos dadas o tempo todo, e claro que as filhas de Afrodite ficavam nos olhando. Mas depois de um tempo a atenção delas foi desviada para Bryan, elas ficaram olhando-o e murmurando algo, provavelmente estavam interessadas nele.

E aí eu me lembrei de tudo que havia descoberto, e por isso, mesmo de mãos dadas com o Percy comecei a ficar preocupada, a qualquer hora Zeus o anunciaria como filho, e teríamos que explicar tudo à ele.

– Está tudo bem Annie? – perguntou Percy.

Assenti.

– Estou bem!

Percy me avaliou.

– Então por que você tá olhando pro Bryan a um tempão?- sua voz denunciava que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

Só quando ele me disse isso foi que eu reparei que todo esse tempo que estava pensando estava virada para a direção de Bryan. No entanto eu não estava olhando para ele, estava era pensando no que ocorreria a seguir.

– Não é nada, é só que...

Todos pararam a cantoria, o holograma de um raio azul surgiu acima da cabeça de Bryan. Todos (exceto eu, Quíron e o senhor D.) ficaram surpresos, e fizeram uma referência na direção e Bryan, mesmo que alguns de má vontade, como alguns filhos de Ares, entre eles Clarisse, e também um filho de Poseidon, claro que estou falando do Percy.

Quíron galopou na direção de Bryan, que nada entendia o que aquilo acima da sua cabeça significava.

– Agora sabemos de quem você é filho meu jovem. - disse ele se dirigindo a Bryan – Bryan Harpper é filho do Senhor dos Céus, Deus dos deuses, Bryan é filho de Zeus!

Todos ficaram em estado de choque, afinal isso provava que Zeus tinha descumprido o tratado de não ter filhos, mais uma vez. E pensando assim, Bryan tinha 17 anos, a profecia poderia ter sido dele, afinal ele era mais velho que o Percy um ano.

– Bem vou levá-lo ao seu novo chalé. - disse Quíron ao Harpper - Enquanto isso todos vocês de volta aos seus respectivos chalés. - Quíron olhou para mim e para Percy – Mas antes quero falar com você Annabeth.

Quíron olhou para mim, e só de olhá-lo já sabia o que queria.

**Vamos esperar, contar a ele depois. É muita coisa para a cabeça dele.**

Eu assenti.

– Querida tomei a liberdade de ligar para seu colégio, avisando que você passaria esse final de semana com seu "padrinho", foi uma mentirinha necessária. - Quíron piscou, mas não para mim, para Percy. - Também liguei para sua mãe Percy, disse a ela que vocês tinham chegado e que ficariam esse final de semana no Acampamento. Bem agora vocês podem ir para seus chalés. Para seu PRÒPRIOS chalés. - disse ele.

– Sim senhor! – dissemos.

Olhei para Percy.

– O que vocês estão me escondendo?

– Nada Annie, nada.

Olhei para Percy, achei melhor deixar pra lá, afinal eu mesma estava guardando um segredo.

Bryan e Quíron se retiraram da fogueira, e a fofoca tomou conta, mas só pude ouvir o que duas filhas de Afrodite diziam.

– Ele é um gato, e filho de Zeus! Tomara que esteja solteiro...

Filhas da deusa do amor, vá entender.

Percy me abraçou por trás.

– É, parece que Zeus descumpriu o acordo mais de uma vez.

– É, parece que sim. - disse me virando e beijando-o.

Nos beijamos apaixonadamente, Percy tinha suas mãos na minha cintura, e eu tinha as minhas envoltas em seu pescoço.

– Annabell, Peter. – disse o Sr. D. -É melhor vocês irem para seus chalés.

– É Annabeth e Percy. – disse o Cabeça de alga.

Senhor D. abanou a mão.

– Tanto faz, mas dá pra fazer o favor de irem para seus chalés antes que eu resolva fulminar os dois?

Percy e eu engolimos em seco.

– Sim senhor. - dizemos juntos.

– Assim é bem melhor. – disse o deus.

Percy foi comigo até a porta do chalé de Athena.

– Boa noite Sabidinha! – disse ele enquanto eu entrava no chalé.

– Boa noite cabeça-de-alga!

Entrei no chalé, e todos já começavam se preparar para dormir.

Tomei um banho (o que foi um pouco complicado graças à tala na minha perna), troquei de roupa e deitei na cama, assim que fechei os olhos adormeci.

Tive um sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo. Mas não era algo que fosse acontecer, aquilo já havia acontecido.

Eu estava no Acampamento, mas algo estava diferente, eu estava chorando. Pela primeira vez em dias resolvi me olhar no espelho, não para ficar como as filhas de Afrodite que se admiram na frente do espelho, e sim para ver se estava razoável para ir dar uma volta pelo Acampamento.

Me olho no espelho, a imagem é péssima. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, meu cabelo parecia o da Medusa, e tinha horríveis olheiras, mas isso não me importava, porque a pessoa que mais amei na minha vida havia morrido, e eu não podia fazer nada para trazê-lo de volta, nada. E isso não era o pior, o pior era que ele havia morrido e eu nem pude dizer o quanto eu o amava, quanto o desejava, ele havia morrido porque eu tinha deixado-o lá, sozinho, lutando, fora eu uma covarde. Se eu tivesse ficado poderíamos ter vencido, ou ao menos morrido juntos.

Silena estava comigo no chalé de Athena, me reconfortando.

– Não foi culpa sua Annie. – agora estávamos sentadas na minha cama, ela passava seus dedos no meu cabelo.

Todos me falavam isso, embora só Silena e Quíron tenham me visto chorar para valer, chorar de soluçar.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

– Foi sim, eu podia ter ficado lá, lutado com o Percy – minha voz falhou ao dizer seu nome.

Isso foi o que disse a Silena, não queria lhe dizer que podia ter impedido aquilo tudo que o oráculo me avisará.

**E perderás um amor para algo pior que morrer.**

Embora eu não entendesse o que poderia ser pior do que a morte, mas Percy havia morrido era a isso que o oráculo se reveria.

– Está tudo bem Silena. – disse eu o mais convincente que pude na hora, o que não valeu muita coisa.

– Vamos dar uma volta Annie, você não sai desse chalé há uma semana, você tá definhando aos poucos. - ela apontou para mim. - Tá magra demais, quieta demais e nem liga para seus projetos de arquitetura.

– Ligo sim, hoje mesmo dei uma olhada neles – disse sem forças nem para discutir direito.

– Ok! – disse Silena me puxando – Mas vamos dar uma volta sim?

Assenti, ela ia me levar de qualquer jeito.

Assim que saímos do chalé de Athena algumas pessoas nos olharam, e por onde quer que passássemos me olhavam e cochichavam. Pareciam ter pena e medo de mim ao mesmo tempo, porém eu estava tão mal que nem para isso ligava.

Silena me fez andar o Acampamento inteiro, mas cometeu uma falha, tentou me levar para praia.

Logo que avistei o mar me lembrei de seus olhos, seus olhos verde mar que sempre me olhavam e me avaliavam seus olhos divertidos, brincalhões.

Lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto, e mesmo querendo não conseguia controlá-las, pareciam ter vida própria. Chorei, chorei muito, cheguei ao ponto de soluçar d tanto que chorei.

Eu, que sempre fora forte, que sempre deixei a razão me guiar estava chorando, chorando feito um bebê. Mas eu não me envergonhei disso, estava triste, perdida, estava sem chão, meu mundo havia despencado. Estava sem Percy, sem Grover, sem Tyson.

Estava sem meus amigos, sem meu único amor. Sim, eu não queria admitir, mas agora ele havia morrido, e eu finalmente admitia que o amava com todas as minhas forças.

Silena me levou de volta para meu chalé, me deixou chorar em seu ombro, cuidou de mim.

Finalmente havia parado de chorar. Silena se oferecera para me levar a comida, mas eu recusei, estava sem fome e sem sede.

Todos estavam no refeitório, e por mais que quisesse parar eu voltei a chorar.

Me lembrei de toda nossa história, de nossas brigas, de nossas aventuras, de quando ele me salvou, de quando eu salvei-o.

Lembrei do beijo que dei nele antes de... Antes de ele morrer.

– Por que morreu Percy? Por que me deixou seu cabeça-de-alga?

Disse para mim mesma.

Lembrei da sensação de ter seus lábios nos meus de como era incrível aquilo. Tão incrível, e eu nunca mais sentiria.

Novas lágrimas surgiram no meu rosto, aquela semana eu tinha chorado mais do que todo minha vida, e até achava que as lágrimas iriam acabar, mas estava enganada, porque sempre surgiam novas lágrimas. E meu travesseiro já estava encharcado, e minha cama já estava cansada de me ter ali sempre, e meus olhos estavam cansados de chorar, e meu coração cansado de sofrer.

– Eu te amo Percy Jackson- disse sufocando ao falar seu nome – Queria ter te contado isso quando era vivo.

Voltei a chorar

Acordei sobressaltada. Fora um pesadelo não fora? Ou fora verdade?

Rapidamente, sem fazer barulho e de pijama mesmo, sai do meu chalé.

Olhei para os lados. Nada de Harpias.

Segui em direção do chalé número 3, o de Poseidon, meu coração martelando, olhei através da janela.

Lá estava ele, dormindo.

Ele era lindo!E eu o amava, e ele me amava!

Minha vontade era de entrar no chalé e de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo, no entanto resolvi que era melhor deixá-lo dormindo. Olhei mais uma vez para dentro do chalé, depois decidi ir à praia, ao menos era bom ficar lá, pensando.

Ultimamente era ótimo sentar na areia da praia, olhar para o mar e ficar pensando, era quase como se estivesse com Percy.

Sentei-me na areia e fiquei pensando em todo o meu pesadelo, em tudo que eu havia passado há um pouco mais de um ano atrás.

Pensei na carta que havia feito para Percy, quando pensei que ele estivesse morto, pode até parecer bobagem minha, mas era uma forma de "contar" a ele, de me abrir com alguém, era a única forma (ao menos na época) de dizer que eu o amava.

Eu ainda tinha essa carta guardada, mas ficava meio envergonhada de mostrá-la a Percy.

Mas agora, depois daquele pesadelo, pensava seriamente em mostrá-la para ele. Talvez...

Mas o que será que Percy e Quíron estavam me escondendo? Será que era alguma surpresa?


	15. Recebemos a visita do deus mensageiro

**Nota da autora: OIIIIIIIIIIIII pessoal! Desculpem a demora, houve alguns pequenos problemas aqui ~lê provas ~ e eu acabei me enrolando aqui! Desculpas, mas aqui está, mais um capítulo para vocês!**  
**Beijos!**

Percy's POV

Esse tinha sido um dia e tanto, pensei que não ia conseguir dormir tão cedo, não pelo que havíamos passado, mas sim pelo que aconteceria amanhã.

Já estava quase tudo organizado. Amanhã de manhã eu iria levar Annabeth para o alto mar numa lancha que meu pai me emprestou, iria comemorar nosso aniversário de um mês. É, sei que é muito grandioso o que eu farei amanhã, ainda mais para se comemorar um aniversário de um mês de namoro, no entanto aquilo era especial. Um mês que havíamos vencido Cronos, um mês que tínhamos salvado o Olimpo, um mês que perdemos diversos amigos, um mês que finalmente havia me declarado a Annabeth.

Ao contrário do que eu tinha pensado, assim que coloquei a cabeça na cama adormeci. Esperava que viessem sonhos, afinal amanhã seria um dia especial. Mas como sempre... Eu estava enganado.

O pesadelo começou assim, eu estava em algum lugar de Washington, sabia disso porque podia ver a Casa Branca no horizonte, porém algo me dizia que eu devia ter medo por estar ali.

– Olá Jackson! É bom vê-lo novamente. – disse uma voz atrás de mim

No mesmo instante me virei, com Anaklusmos em punho. Ao me virar vi uma pessoa, ou melhor, um deus menor que eu conhecera há um ano, e não ficara nada contente em revê-lo.

– Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo, Phobos. (N/A: Para quem não leu "Os arquivos do semideus", Phobos é o deus do medo, que assim como seu irmão Deimos- deus do pânico- é filho de Ares.)

O deus usava jeans pretos, camisa preta, tênis preto, enfim tudo o que ele usava era preto, como um verdadeiro deus do medo.

Seus olhos ficaram cor de fogo.

– Sua impertinência ainda irá matá-lo, heroizinho. Acho que já se esqueceu que sou um deus.

Phobos parecia me avaliar como se procurasse algo em mim.

– Não, mas talvez VOCÊ tenha se esquecido de que é um deus MENOR. E que eu já te derrotei.

Phobos estreitou os olhos, que agora pareciam possuir chama de raiva dentro deles, assim como os olhos de sue pai, Ares.

– Você deve estar se referindo aquela vez em que eu e Deimos roubamos a quadriga do meu pai, quando Clarisse estava conduzindo. Bem, daquela vez não pude usar todos os meus poderes, Jackson.

Sua voz reproduziu meu nome com desprezo.

– Conversa Phobos, você perdeu por que eu sou melhor que você. Nem seus poderes adiantaram.

Tremi involuntariamente. Era mentira que os poderes dele não haviam me traumatizado, eu ainda tinha pesadelos com aquela visão assustadora de ter que tomar uma decisão que acabaria ou salvaria o Olimpo, e que meus amigos corriam perigo, e que o Acampamento pegava fogo.

– Cuidado com o que diz Perseu, só por que salvou o Olimpo não quer dizer que eu tenha me esquecido de me vingar pelo que me fez naquele dia.

O olhar dele estava perigosamente assustador, mas eu não ia deixar ele me assustar, aquilo era um sonho.

– O que você quer Phobos? Por que entrou nos meus sonhos?

Ele me avaliou e pude sentir que procurava algo em mim, de novo.

– Vim dizer que em breve, muito em breve, eu voltarei a te procurar, para que possamos acertar as nossas contas.

– Não temos contas a acertar.

Ele assentiu.

– Temos sim.

– Isso tudo só por que eu te venci? Ou por que eu venci seu pai também? – disse eu, segurando a espada firmemente, desconfiava e muito daquela conversinha de Phobos.

Phobos bufou de pura raiva.

– Você está acabando com minha paciência, Jackson! E só para você saber, eu te venceria se lutássemos de novo.

– Venceria? Então por que não lutamos agora? Assim você poderá me provar.

Sabia que era idiotice querer lutar com Phobos em sonho, mas já tinha o vencido ao vivo e a cores, então imaginava que no sonho também seria assim.

– Não filho de Poseidon. Não vou lutar com você em um sonho, prefiro pessoalmente. Mas enquanto isso... Seria bom você ver o seu maior medo se tornando realidade.

O sonho deu uma volta de 360 graus.

Eu estava em outro lugar, não sabia onde era e nem me importava, porque a pessoa que mais amava estava caída no chão, com uma enorme ferida no peito.

Corri em direção a ela, no entanto meus passos pareciam devagar demais, era como se Cronos tivesse se reerguido e me feito desacelerar enquanto tudo acontecia rápido demais.

Após o que me pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente cheguei a ela.

– Annabeth! Pode me ouvir? Diga que pode. - falei entrando em desespero

Ela estava perdendo a cor do rosto, a ferida exposta era terrível.

– Percy, nunca se esqueça de mim! – disse com a voz abafada

– Calma Annie! Vou pegar o néctar e a ambrosia, você vai ficar bem.

Ela balançou minimamente a cabeça, seus olhos cinzas tentando encontrar o foco.

– Nem o néctar pode me curar Percy. – nesse momento percebi o quanto suas palavras eram verdadeiras, o ferimento parecia sem solução – Mas prometa que nunca me esquecera.

Seus perdiam o brilho a cada segundo, e aquilo estava me matando.

– Prometo.

Ela sorriu um pouco.

– Eu te amo cabeça de alga!

Logo depois ela fechou os olhos, e uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto sem vida.

Aquilo era como se eu estivesse me banhando no Estige novamente, só que dessa vez eu estava dissolvendo. Meu coração falhando, e lágrimas não paravam de cair dos meus olhos.

A voz de Phobos ressoou na minha cabeça.

"_Esse é o seu maior medo Jackson, perder a garota que ama. Seria uma vingança e tanto da minha parte, não acha?"_

– Não! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!

Acordei gritando.

Eram 3:00 da manhã. Era um risco que eu corria, mas resolvi sair da cama, comprovar que tinha tido um pesadelo. Coloquei um roupão e fui em direção ao Chalé de Athena.

Segui rapidamente em direção ao chalé 6, as palavras de Phobos ainda na minha mente, e aquela cena terrível também.

Quando cheguei à janela tive uma surpresa.

Onde estava Annabeth? Eu tinha tido um pesadelo, não tinha?

Meu coração estava martelando no peito. Onde Annabeth se metera?

Estava pensando seriamente em ir a Casa Grande acordar Quíron quando vejo Annabeth sentada na areia da praia.

Suspirei de alívio.

Fui sorrateiramente a sua direção.

– O que está fazendo na praia a essa hora sabidinha?

Ela deu um pulo.

– Percy, pelos deuses, quer me matar de susto?

– Não respondeu minha pergunta. – disse sentando-me ao seu lado.

Ela suspirou.

– Pensando. E você?

Analisei-a.

– Te procurando.

Olhávamos um para o outro agora, e eu estava perdido nos seus belos olhos cinza. Olhos que no pesadelo se encontravam fechados.

– Me procurando?- ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

Eu ia começar a explicar quando alguém surgiu ao nosso lado.

– Atrapalho? – perguntou Hermes

Ele usava uma roupa de carteiro, o que ficava bastante cômico, mas achei melhor não fazer piada.

Eu e Annabeth nos colocamos de pé.

–Não. – disse Annabeth- Não estava atrapalhando em nada senhor Hermes.

Ele olhou de mim para Annabeth.

– Ok, então... Olá, que bom rever vocês dois meus jovens.

"_É ótimo rever esses semideuses. Olá Percy! Olá Annabeth!"-_disse Martha, uma das cobrar que andavam enroladas na antena do celular de Hermes.

– Olá! – dissemos eu e Annie ao mesmo tempo.

"_Eu não acho tudo isso, afinal nenhum dos dois tem ratos para mim. Ou têm?"_– disse George

Eu e Annabeth nos entreolhamos.

– Não. - dissemos por fim.

_"Sabia"_– disse ele.

– Chega disso vocês dois!- falou Hermes – Bem, tenho uma entrega para a Srta. Chase.

– Para mim? – perguntou surpresa.

– Sim, deixe-me ver... Ah! Aqui está.

Ele retirou um pacote de sua bolsa.

– Poderia assinar aqui, por favor?- disse Hermes passando uma caneta e uma folha para Annabeth, que a assinou.

– Obrigado!- disse o deus.

Annabeth analisou a caixa.

– Quem enviou?

– Sua mãe, quem mais? E mandou você prestar mais atenção ao invés de ficar deixando suas coisas por ai.

Não entendi o que Hermes quis dizer com aquilo, até Annie tirar seu boné dos Yankees de dentro da caixa.

– Obrigada! – disse corando.

– De nada! Mais uma coisa: ela mandou vocês irem para seus chalés porque daqui a pouco as Harpias vão vir...

_"Na verdade ela disse para Annabeth ir para seu chalé, e alguma coisa sobre Percy ser devorado por Harpias..."_ – disse George.

Eu engoli em seco.

_"Quieto George!"_ – disse Martha

– Calados os dois. – disse Hermes - Bem, e mandou uma boa noite para vocês.

_"Também não me lembro de ela dizer boa noite ao Percy..."- George falou._

_"Quieto George!" - disse_ Martha

– Agora chega vocês dois! – disse o deus falando com as cobras. – E vocês dois, – disse apontando para nós – para seus chalés.

– Sim senhor!

Antes de irmos, nos beijamos, o melhor beijo do mundo. Mas acabamos nos esquecendo de que tínhamos plateia.

"_Adoro cenas de beijos, são tão românticas!"_– disse Martha, fazendo com que eu e Annie nos virássemos para eles.

_"Eu ainda prefiro ratos."_– disse George

E assim eu e Annie fomos para nossos RESPECTIVOS chalés, de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

**Notas finais: Gostaram? Novamente, desculpem a demora! Beijos com sabor de néctar e ambrosia!**


	16. O aniversário de namoro

**Nota da Autora: ****Leitores queridos, desculpem a demora, mas este capítulo é muito especial. Tem música, é do Simple Plan - I can wait forever, quando aparecer um aviso deem play na música (é só procurar no vagalume, ou no youtube), quem não puder ouvir a música leia a mesma (está na história).****  
**** Boa leitura!**

Percy's POV

Eu acordei eram 7:00 da manhã, pulei da cama e me vesti.

Aquele era o Grande dia, por isso coloquei uma blusa azul, com minha calça jeans e converses preto.

Estava ansioso demais, tanto que nem iria tomar café.

Sai do quarto e me dirigi para praia.

Lá estava à lancha, branca com ondas azuis desenhadas nas bordas. Ninguém a tinha visto, já que eu era o único acordado. Só Quíron sabia da minha surpresa para Annie, e achei melhor continuar assim.

Como estava distante, entrei no mar, não permitindo que o mesmo me molhasse, e nadei até a lancha, quando entrei nela reparei que detalhes azuis estavam espalhados por toda sua superfície.

Estava arrumando as coisas e me lembrei do terrível pesadelo com Annabeth e dos amigos que havia perdido naquela batalha com Cronos. Resolvi deixar esses pensamentos para lá, o que importava hoje era Annabeth estar ali, comigo, e nem aquele idiota do Bryan ia atrapalhar isso.

Talvez eu deva dizer aquela não era uma lancha qualquer, era a maior lancha do mundo!

Coloquei um buquê de rosas vermelhas num belo jarro, devia essa a Júniper, ela havia me arranjado o buquê.

Tinha preparado tudo, comida (não eu não fiz, mas comprei lanches e pizzas), música, ambiente, enfim, tudo.

Já eram 7:30, Annabeth estaria acordando a qualquer minuto, em geral era a primeira a acordar. Estava certo, em 5 minutos Annabeth saiu do seu Chalé em direção ao meu. Pude ver sua cara de espanto ao não me ver lá.

Nadei de volta para o Acampamento, permanecendo seco, e fui a sua direção, ela ainda não tinha me visto, estava de costas para mim.

– Aqui Sabidinha! – chamei próximo à Annabeth.

Ela se virou rapidamente. Usava um lindo vestido vermelho, que grudava no seu corpo até a cintura e depois caia solto até um pouco antes do joelho. Estava usando sapatilhas, eu agradeci aos deuses por não ter salto alto. Eu era mais alto que ela agora, só alguns centímetros, se ela usasse salto... Bem, seus cachos loiros caiam em cascata pelos ombros. Ela estava esplêndida, como se esperasse que eu fosse ter um dia especial.

– Percy! – ela me abraçou e me beijou – O que faz acordado há essa hora?

– Nada de mais... - ela me olhou desconfiada- Você está maravilhosa!- ela sorriu e corou- Então o que vamos fazer hoje?

Seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto.

– Se você não sabe, como é que eu vou saber?- disse extremamente zangada.

Me fiz de sonso, o que não era tão difícil assim.

– Não precisa falar assim Annie, eu só perguntei por que pensei que você tivesse alguma ideia, afinal, é você que tem ideias por aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Mas vejo que dessa vez não teve, mas eu sim.

Ao dizer isso pude ver ela sorrir levemente.

– Talvez você não se lembre Sabidinha, mas hoje nós fazemos um mês de namoro.

Ela sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto,

– É claro que eu lembro cabeça de alga! Pensei que você tivesse esquecido, no entanto, acho que me enganei.

Ela me abraçou.

– É, se enganou mesmo. Venha! Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Segurei sua mão e a guiei até a praia. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a enorme lancha ao longe.

– Aquilo. É. Uma. Lancha?

Assenti.

–Presente do meu pai, vamos.

Ela parou.

– Percy, eu estou de vestido, não posso me molhar.

Foi minha fez de revirar os olhos.

– Você ficaria maravilhosa com esse vestido molhado grudando no corpo.- ela arregalou os olhos e me bateu no ombro por dizer isso- Mas é claro que não vou estragá-lo, pois eu poderia muito bem leva-la pelo mar sem que você se molhasse. No entanto, eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

Assobiei o mais alto que pude. Blackjack apareceu logo em seguida.

"_O que manda chefe?"–_ perguntou

– Que tal uma carona para mim e minha adorável namorada até aquela lancha?

"_Sem problema chefe! E cara, ela tá linda!"_

– Eu sei. – disse eu.

– Sabe o quê? – perguntou Annabeth

– Que Blackjack não pode demorar, por isso vamos subindo.

Coloquei Annabeth sentada de lado sobre o Blackjack, e me sentei atrás, segurando sua cintura.

Depois de 1 minuto chegamos a lancha.

Desci de Blackjack e tirei Annabeth de lá sem que ela precisasse fazê-lo sozinha.

– Obrigado Blackjack!

"_Disponha chefe, e já sabe né? Para voltar é só assobiar."_

–Ok!

Blackjack saiu voando, deixando eu e Annie sozinhos.

Mostrei toda lancha para Annie, que ficou maravilhada com os detalhes azuis e com as rosas vermelhas.

Chegamos a parte da frente, lá tinha uma mesa de picnic, com caixas de pizzas, lanches do Mc Donald's e morangos cobertos com chocolate.

– Um picnic? – perguntou Annabeth

– É, espero que goste de pizzas e fast-food.

Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão.

– Amo! Não temos coisas assim, nem no colégio e nem no acampamento.

Nos sentamos, ficamos conversando, nos beijando, comendo, nos beijando, rindo, nos beijando, fazendo palhaçada, e nos beijando. Acho que vocês já me entenderem, passamos a maior parte do tempo nos beijando.

De repente me levantei.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Annie

Me aproximei do rádio.

– Colocar a nossa música.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Nós não temos uma música, Cabeça de Alga!

– A partir de agora temos. – disse apertando o Play do rádio.

*** ****Coloquem a música para tocar agora*******

– You look so beautiful today!(Você está tão bonita hoje!)- disse junto com a música, segurei a mão de Annabeth e a puxei para dançar.

Coloquei minhas mãos na sua cintura, e as dela estavam ao redor do meu pescoço.

Começamos a dançar ao som da música, que pertencia ao Simple Plan.E eu repetia as frases em seus ouvido

_You look so beautiful today  
When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away  
So I try to find the words that I could say  
I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

_And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns grey  
And I want to come back home to see your face tonight_

_Cause I just can't take it_

(Você parece tão bonita hoje

Quando você está sentada lá, é difícil para mim olhar para longe

Então eu tento encontrar as palavras que eu poderia dizer

Eu sei que a distância não importa, mas você se sente tão longe

E eu não posso mentir

Toda vez que te deixo meu coração fica cinza

E eu quero voltar para casa para ver seu rosto esta noite

Porque eu simplesmente não aguento isso)

E de vez em quando beijava seu pescoço, o que a fazia se arrepiar toda, e eu amava isso.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait, I can wait forever_

(Outro dia sem você comigo

É como uma lâmina que corta através de mim

Mas eu posso esperar, posso esperar para sempre

Quando você chama meu coração para de bater

Quando você se vai ele não para de sangrar

Mas eu posso esperar, posso esperar para sempre)

Nós continuamos dançando, dando voltas e se beijando, perdidos no olhar um do outro.

– Desde quando aprendeu a dançar tão bem Cabeça de Alga?

Dei mais um giro e respondi.

– Minha mãe me ensinou.

_You look so beautiful today  
It's like every time I turn around, I see your face  
The thing I miss the most is waking up next you  
When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay_

_And I can't lie  
Every time I leave my heart turns grey  
And I want to come back home to see your face tonight  
Cause I just can't take it_

(Você parece tão bonita hoje

É como se cada vez que me viro, vejo seu rosto

A coisa que eu mais sinto falta é acordar a seguinte você

Quando eu olho em seus olhos, cara, eu desejo que eu poderia ficar

E eu não posso mentir

Toda vez que deixo meu coração fica cinza

E eu quero voltar para casa para ver seu rosto esta noite

Porque eu simplesmente não posso aguentar isso)

Continuei sussurrando as palavras no seu ouvido, aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait,  
I can wait, I can wait forever_

(Outro dia sem você comigo

É como uma lâmina que corta através de mim

Mas eu posso esperar, posso esperar para sempre

Quando você chama meu coração pára de bater

Quando você se vai não vai parar de sangrar

Mas eu posso esperar,

Eu posso esperar, posso esperar para sempre)

– Não sabia que gostava do Simple Plan! – perguntou Annabeth ainda em meus braços.

Eu corei.

– Bem, eu gosto da música, da nossa música. Por que ela me faz pensar em tudo que eu sinto por você.

Annabeth estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Está triste? – perguntei

– Não, estou muito feliz! – disse me beijando.

– Então venha.

Peguei sua mão e a conduzi até a beirada da lancha, até uma porta que se aberta dava para o mar.

– O que vai fazer Percy?

– Confia em mim?

Annabeth piscou.

– Confio!

– Então me dê à mão.

Concentrei-me, e fiz a água ficar sólida, de forma que nós dois continuamos dançando sobre as águas.

_I know it feels like forever  
I guess that's just the price I've got to pay  
But when I come back home,  
To feel you touch makes it better  
Until that day, there's nothing else that I can do  
And I just can't take it_

(Eu sei que parece como sempre

Eu acho que isso é só o preço que eu tenho que pagar

Mas quando eu voltar para casa,

Para sentir você tocar o tornar melhor

Até aquele dia, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer

E eu não posso suportar isso)

Estava tudo indo bem, até que Annabeth me beijou, e esse beijo me desconcertou, fazendo meu cérebro virar gelatina. O que fez com que nós dois caíssemos no mar.

_Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait, I can wait forever  
When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it won't stop bleeding  
But I can wait,  
I can wait, I can't wait forever_

(Outro dia sem você comigo

É como uma lâmina que corta através de mim

Mas eu posso esperar, posso esperar para sempre

Quando você chama meu coração para de bater

Quando você se vai não vai parar de sangrar

Mas eu posso esperar,

Eu posso esperar, eu não posso esperar para sempre)

Annabeth e eu começamos a rir.

– Você disse para eu confiar em você! – disse ela rindo – E olha no que deu.

– Mas isso não valeu, você me beijou. E não tem como eu continuar concentrado se seus beijos fazem meu cérebro parecer gelatina.

Ela riu de novo e começou a subir na lancha.

– Eu estava certo. – disse quando cheguei ao topo da escada, já dentro da lancha.

– Ahn? – perguntou Annie confusa.

– Você ficou maravilhosa com o vestido grudado no corpo. – disse enquanto a agarrava e a beijava selvagemente.

–Caham, caham.- disse alguém a nossa direita.

Quando eu virei e vi quem era, só pensei em uma coisa: Meus deuses, eu estou ferrado!


	17. Sou ameaçado pela deusa da sabedoria

**Nota da autora: Título nada revelador né? Para não dizer o contrário! Hihihi! Então, mais um capítulo, espero que todos gostem e comentem! Beijos! **

Percy' POV

Cara, isso não vai acabar bem.

Athena estava a nossa direita, usava uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e sapatilhas douradas.

– Mãe! – disse Annabeth, completamente molhada, fazendo uma referência à deusa.

Não pude deixar de olhá-la. A minha namorada era a garota mais linda do mundo (tomara que Afrodite não saiba que pensei isso, senão vou estar morto), e aquele vestido encharcado só realçava isso.

Athena pareceu perceber como eu olhava para Annabeth. Então, antes que ela me fulminasse, também fiz uma referência.

– Levantem-se! – disse a deusa – E pare de olhar para Annabeth desse jeito, Jackson!

Annabeth olhou para mim, nessa hora eu já devia estar parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

– Quero falar com vocês. – disse a deusa, mas depois pareceu lembrar que estávamos molhados – Mas primeiro, podem, por favor, se secarem?

– Ahn... Não temos toalhas, Senhora!

Athena revirou os olhos.

– Já era de esperar, vindo de um filho de Poseidon. – ela estalou os dedos, tipo Jeannie é um gênio -Pronto! Agora tem roupas e toalhas. Vamos se troquem!

Foi só aí que eu me toquei de que também estava molhado, um pouco, é aquele beijo foi uma coisa de doido.

Olhei para a roupa.

Bem, a roupa que Athena colocou para eu me trocar era, digamos, muito certinha. Era um terno.

– Terno? – perguntei.

– É a única forma de você ficar apresentável. - disse a deusa

– Mãe, você não podia, simplesmente fazer com que nossas roupas sequem? – disse Annabeth – Por favor?

A deusa suspirou e estalou os dedos. Agora eu e Annie estávamos secos.

– Obrigada! – disse Annabeth, e logo em seguida eu também agradeci Athena.

– De nada! Mas agora eu preciso falar com vocês...

Ao lado de Athena uma luz rosa surgiu.

Era Afrodite, usando um belo vestido rosa Pink.

– Atheninha! Não podia esperar até amanhã para fazer seu comunicado? Tinha mesmo que atrapalhar o casal?

– Faça-me o favor Afrodite, não lhe devo satisfações do que eu faço. – respondeu Athena irritada.

– Athena, seu recado podia esperar, agora você atrapalhou os pombinhos. - disse a deusa do amor – Eu queria ver o que ia acontecer depois daquele beijão.

Athena olhou furiosa para a outra deusa. Mas Annabeth se intrometeu.

– Não ia acontecer nada demais. E desde quando a Senhora bisbilhota nossa vida Afrodite?

Afrodite fez cara de inocente.

– Não bisbilhoto nada, só fico atenta... E além do mais, sua mãe também fica te olhando, ou você acha que ela apareceu aqui por puro acaso? Ela pode ser a deusa da sabedoria, mas não tem o timer tão perfeito assim.

O que? Athena e Afrodite ficavam vendo eu e Annabeth juntos?

– As duas ficam nos olhando? – perguntei.

– Sim! – disse Afrodite.

– Não!- disse Athena – Eu sou mãe de Annabeth e fico de olho, mas só nela. Não em você, filho do Barbas de Alga! Só não tenho culpa que os dois fiquem juntos todo o tempo. E o que você quis dizer com "Eu queria ver o que ia acontecer depois daquele beijão"?– Athena fez a imitação perfeita da voz da deusa da beleza- Hein,Afrodite?

– Você sabe Athena, eles são jovens! Os hormônios são...

Athena arregalou os olhos, enquanto eu e Annabeth nos entreolhávamos.

– Chega!- berrou a mãe de Annie - Afrodite, eles são crianças!

Afrodite sacudiu as mãos.

– Que crianças Athena? São adolescentes. A-do-les-cen-tes!

Athena nos analisou.

– Vocês não iriam fazer... Não iam fazer isso, né?

– Não! – dissemos eu e Annabeth, entrando em desespero.

– Como se eles fossem dizer que sim. - murmurou Afrodite, alto o suficiente para que Athena ouvisse.

Athena pareceu processar a informação.

– Pois saiba Jackson, que se você fizer alguma coisa com a minha filha, que eu não aprove. Eu vou, pessoalmente, te mandar para o Tártaro. – Athena disse isso se aproximando de mim, até que pude sentir minha pele formigar.

Annabeth pareceu que ia se colocar entre nós, mas uma luz verde surgiu entre mim e Athena.

Meu pai estava de costas para mim, de frente para Athena, mais um centímetro e ele a beijaria.

– Poseidon! – disse Athena com o máximo de desprezo, mas recuando só um pouquinho, de forma que estavam cara a cara.

– Não ouse ameaçar o meu filho, Athena! – disse ele.

– Então ele que não ouse fazer... Fazer nada impróprio com minha filha.

– Ele não vai forçá-la a nada. E nem ia acontecer nada, eu acho... Ou ia? – ele olhou para mim e Annie, que estávamos do lado um do outro, de novo.

– Não. – dissemos os dois.

– Isso não se planeja, Poseidon. E você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso. – disse Afrodite sorrindo.

Aquela deusa estava ali para nos ajudar ou atrapalhar?

Meu pai nos olhou novamente.

– Mesmo que aconteça algo, você não encostará um dedo no meu filho, Athena.

– Então, diga a ele para não encostar um dedo na MINHA filha! Porque se isso acontecer...

– Um dia vai acontecer!- disse Afrodite sorrindo.

Todos olharam para ela, mas eu e Annabeth estávamos extremamente vermelhos.

– Eu sei. – suspirou Athena, e por um segundo parecia relaxar, mas depois voltou ao normal. Mais imponente do que nunca. – Mas eu não dei minha benção para esse namoro, portanto... Se algo acontecer, mando seu filho para o Tártaro.

– Não deu a benção? – dissemos eu e Annabeth.

– Não! E ainda estou com dúvida em relação a você, Jackson!

Annabeth ia dizer algo, eu ia dizer algo, até Afrodite parecia que ia dizer algo, mas meu pai foi na nossa frente.

– Se você fizer algo com Percy, vamos ter uma guerra.

– Guerras não são soluções, Poseidon. Mas se tiver que acontecer... Espero que saiba que eu ganharia.

– Guerra! Vocês estão malucos? – disse Annabeth.

Poseidon arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Por que você ganharia de mim? Eu sou um dos três grandes.

Athena rolou os olhos.

– Está certo, você é UM dos três grandes. O outro é meu pai, que ficaria do meu lado, assim como Hades, que não perderia a oportunidade de te derrotar. Fora os outros deuses, que ficariam do meu lado.

– Athena!

Poseidon se aproximou da deusa da sabedoria. Travavam uma batalha pelo olhar.

– Nada de guerras. – disse Afrodite.

– Guerras são estupidez, e você como deusa da sabedoria deveria saber, mãe. – disse Annabeth.

Athena olhou para filha, e pareceu compreender.

– Você está certa filha! E eu não vim aqui falar disso. - ela olhou furiosa para mim e para Poseidon- Podemos conversar? – disse ela a Annabeth.

– Claro! – Annabeth seguiu a mãe.

Annabeth foi com a mãe, para o outro lado da lancha.

– Poderia conversar com você filho? – disse Poseidon.

– Fazer o que? Agora que meu encontro foi interrompido, tudo bem!

Afrodite olhou para mim, com pena.

– Que péssimos pais! Atrapalhando encontros! Só espero que se mandem antes das duas, tenho planos para o casal, e Apolo tem um presente. Até mais.- a deusa berrou alto o suficiente para que Annabeth e Athena, estivessem onde estivesse, escutassem.

Meu pai olhou para o horizonte, e já sabia que algo muito sério viria.


	18. Conversamos com nossos pais

_**Nota da autora: Pessoal, postando mais um capítulo, me perdoem se não estiver muito criativo, mas eu estou com uma preguicinha...**__**  
**__**Bem, boa leitura!**_

Annabeth's POV

Segui minha mãe até o outro lado da lancha.

Estava meio apreensiva, o que será que ela queira? Por que atrapalharia meu encontro com Percy?

Bem, acho que ela atrapalharia por qualquer motivo se quisesse, mas ela não faria isso, ainda era Athena, tinha um motivo muito sério para estar ali.

– Que péssimos pais! Atrapalhando encontros! Só espero que se mandem antes das duas, tenho planos para o casal, e Apolo tem um presente. Até mais. - berrou Afrodite de algum lugar da lancha.

– Ela não tem jeito... – disse Athena – Bem, Annabeth eu tenho que falar com você, de verdade. Não pense que vim de atrapalhar, é só que... Acho que você merece uma explicação sobre o que descobriu de Bryan, na verdade eu ia falar sobre isso com você ontem, mas aquele seu namoradinho apareceu na hora...- Athena olhou na direção contrária da lancha, na mesma direção em que Percy deveria estar agora - Então, como não sabia que vocês teriam um encontro, decidi que falaria com você hoje.

Athena enrolava a ponta do vestido nos dedos, por incrível que pareça pela primeira vez na vida eu a via daquele jeito, como se estivesse nervosa em ter que me explicar a história de Kate.

Não mencionei nenhuma palavra, achei melhor deixar que ela prosseguisse.

– Bem, Annabeth você deve se lembrar de que nos mitos muitos deuses já se apaixonaram por semideuses. Esses mitos não são mitos, como você sabe, tanto que... - ela olhou para os lados e sussurrou, uma coisa não muito comum por parte de Athena - Bryan existe.

Olhei fixamente para ela.

– Eu sei, sei que os mitos são reais, só não imaginava que ainda acontecessem, ou que um dia iria conhecer alguém assim. E que além do mais é meu... Sobrinho?

Athena sorriu.

– Não querida, não se preocupe, não é como se vocês fossem parentes, nós deuses não temos DNA. Se ele fosse meu filho... Ai era um caso para se pensar, mas não, ele não é. Não se preocupe com graus de parentesco, você tem muitos exemplos no Olimpo para saber que isso não é nada, veja Hera e Zeus.

Segui a linha de raciocínio dela, e estava certa, mas...

– Mãe, eu só estava pensando nisso por que ele é meu amigo, e uma hora vamos ter que explicar para ele. No entanto, você falou como se eu fosse namorada dele.

Athena inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado.

– Talvez ele quisesse isso, mas eu sei que você não. - ela respirou fundo – Embora eu deteste Poseidon, sei que gosta daquele garoto, o Percy.

Pisquei.

– Está dizendo que aprova meu namoro com o Percy?

– Não! Estou dizendo que estou tentando entender seus sentimentos atuais por ele. Embora não veja o motivo pelo qual você gosta dele... Sei que ele a alegra. - Ela sorriu e depois seu rosto fechou – Mas eu não aprovo, ainda não ao menos.

Assenti, já era algum começo, e eu não queria discutir agora.

– Mas voltando... Bryan é um semideus muito poderoso, não só por ter os poderes de Zeus, mas também por sua inteligência. Sei que você quer contar a ele sobre Kate ser minha filha, no entanto, talvez não seja a melhor hora, o ideal seria você esperar uns dois dias, deixar ele se acostumar com o Acampamento, conhecer as pessoas, essas coisas.

Estreitei os olhos.

– Mas isso é injusto com ele, quando ele souber vai ficar chateado por não ter sido avisado antes. - suspirei, estava pensando se era melhor ele ficar super confuso ou chateado, e me decidi- Porém, acho que a Senhora tem razão, é melhor ele esperar, pelo menos até amanhã.

Athena assentiu com a cabeça, parecia querer dizer mais algo, mas resolvi fazer uma pergunta primeiro.

– Mãe, sei que provavelmente isso não é da minha conta, mas... Gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre Kate, quero dizer, sobre a vida dela até o Acampamento eu sei tudo, porém nada sei sobre o que aconteceu depois.- meu cérebro trabalhava a mil - E fiquei muito intrigada em saber que ela morreu assim, praticamente do nada, e sei que o pai dela não deixou que fizessem autópsia nela, porque como meio sangue ela somente possuía o DNA dele, e nesse caso os mortais iriam querer analisar o caso, e...

– Annabeth, não posso falar muito sobre a vida de Kate, mas posso afirmar que a morte dela foi muito... estranha. No entanto, terá de fazer suas descobertas sozinha.

Assenti.

– Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir com tanta informação, ainda mais não podendo contar a ninguém...

A expressão de minha mãe era calma.

– Quem disse que não pode contar a uma pessoa de confiança?- disse ela

– Tipo Percy?- abri um sorriso.

Athena fez uma careta.

– Preferia que fosse Thalia, ou até aquele sátiro, o Grover. Mas se acha melhor dividir essa informação com aquele filhote de criatura marinha, sinta-se a vontade, digo isso porque sei que você confia nele. Acho que é aí que nossas opiniões se distinguem...

Revirei os olhos.

– O que importa é que conte para alguém Annabeth, nem sempre podemos aguentar o peso do mundo sozinhos.

Eu assenti.

– Sei disso.

Athena já estava indo embora quando se virou.

– Adeus Annabeth! E saiba que eu não estava de brincadeira ainda pouco, quando disse que não aprovava o namoro de vocês. O Jackson ainda está passando pela fase de testes.

E com esse alegre comentário minha mãe começou assumir sua forma divina, e nisso tive que me virar. Quando me virei de novo estava completamente sozinha, Athena havia ido embora.

Percy's POV

– Pode falar, Pai!

Poseidon olhava atentamente o horizonte, quando finalmente resolveu se virar para mim.

– Percy, apareci aqui para falar com você sobre...- Poseidon parecia... chateado?- Na verdade apareci aqui porque aquela minha sobrinha chata estava te ameaçando, no entanto vou aproveitar para falar com você sobre outro assunto...

– Que assunto? - disse juntando as sobrancelhas.

Ele suspirou.

– Não pense que sou um fofoqueiro, só me preocupo com você, mas vi a ameaça que Phobos te fez.

O que? Meu pai estava bisbilhotando meus sonhos?

Meus deuses, tomara que ele não tenha visto aquela vez que sonhei com Annabeth naquela camisola azul transparente...

– Anda olhando meus sonhos? - disse corando.

– NÃO! Só que como sou um deus sei quando pronunciam meu nome, e Phobos fez isso, por isso prestei atenção na conversa.

– Pai, Phobos quer usar Annabeth como forma de se vingar. - minha voz estava baixa- O senhor não poderia fazer algo? Ou a mãe de Annabeth?

Poseidon balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não posso me meter Percy, a não ser que ele faça algo com você, e mesmo assim só depois que ele te fizer algo. E a filha favorita de Zeus nem sabe que a Annabeth corre perigo.

– Por que o senhor não conta para ela?

– É proibido, as leis divinas não permitem. Estão por sua própria conta, Percy.

Engoli em seco.

– Pai, não ache que estou com medo de que Phobos faça algo comigo, na verdade prefiro que ele me mate do que a Annie.

Isso foi o que eu disse, mas outra verdade era que sem ela a minha vida não faria sentido algum.

– Isso é muito... corajoso! - disse Poseidon, mas dava a impressão de que diria que poderia ser muito estúpido também. -E Phobos sabe que ela é mais importante para você, e que você daria sua própria vida por ela, assim como Annabeth faria o mesmo por você.

Eu corei.

– Percy, você e Annabeth terão de enfrentar Phobos algum dia, e ele é um deus bastante traiçoeiro, assim como o pai. Por isso tome cuidado, e... Conte a Annabeth, nunca é bom guardar segredos para quem se ama.

– Será? - disse eu.

– Claro! E Annabeth é muito corajosa, excelente menina, fora a mãe é claro. Sei que lutaria bravamente contra Phobos.

Suspirei.

– Eu sei, e isso me assusta, sei que ela é maravilhosa...- em todos os sentidos, pensei - ... uma maravilhosa lutadora, e também muito orgulhosa, e isso me preocupa.

Poseidon colocou a mão em meu ombro.

– Confie nela.

– Eu confio!

Poseidon assentiu e se afastou.

– Pense no que te disse. Ah! - Poseidon estalou os dedos - Vocês não estavam mesmo planejando fazer... Aquilo né?

Corei.

–Não pai!

– Ufa! Que bom, então precisamos ter uma conversa de pai e filho...

O que?

– Pai, minha mãe já teve essa conversa comigo, pode acreditar.

– Mas não é a mesma coisa, precisa conversar com um homem...

– Paul também conversou comigo, não se preocupe.

Ele pareceu irritado quando mencionei Paul, mas depois sorriu.

– Ok! Acho que já atrapalhei demais seu encontro. Mas ante, não fique tão enciumado por Bryan ter salvo Annabeth, ela é sua namorada!

estreitei os olhos.

– Está pedindo demais pai, ele dá em cima dela e eu tenho que me controlar?

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

– Está certo, então, tente voltar para o Acampamento antes das 19:00 horas. Você vai gostar.

– Gostar de que?- ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Você verá!

Me virei, porque neste exato momento Poseidon voltou para sua forma de deus e sumiu.


	19. Declaração

**Nota da autora: Ok, a pedido de Juh Chase Jackson, aqui vai mais um capítulo! Espero que goste Juh! Beijos para todos e boa leitura! *comentem, please!* **

Annabeth 's POV

Depois que Athena foi embora decidi voltar à frente da embarcação, torcendo para que Percy já estivesse sozinho, afinal temia que Poseidon dissesse algo sobre minha relação com Percy, e eu já estava ficando cansada dos deuses se meterem em nossas vidas.

Quando cheguei à proa, Percy olhava o horizonte, e parecia pensar em algo.

– No que está pensando Cabeça de Alga? – disse sorrindo ao me aproximar.

Ele se virou e seus olhos me pareciam uma mescla de tristeza, confusão, medo, esperança... Bem, foi só o que pude perceber, porque assim que me viu sorrindo tudo isso sumiu de seus olhos verde mar, esses agora pareciam mais brilhantes do que nunca, e sendo assim, é claro que fiquei hipnotizada por eles.

– Estou pensando em você. – disse me dando um beijo- E em algo que meu pai me disse... - agora ele disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

_O que será que Poseidon disse?_ Eu me perguntava freneticamente.

– O que ele disse? – eu me afastei um pouco de Percy.

– Você odeia não saber, né? – perguntou Percy, mas não respondi, já que parecia ser um pergunta retórica – Bem, tem algo que eu preciso contar, eu achava melhor te contar depois, mas estou vendo que você não querer esperar tanto tempo.

Percy parecia querer dizer algo sério, e eu também queria falar com ele.

– Venha, vamos nos sentar. -Ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu até a mesa de picnic.

– O que houve Percy?- disse enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos, e estava começando a ficar perdida neles quando o Cabeça de Alga começou a falar.

– Annie, meu pai veio aqui... Bem, principalmente por causa de Athena, mas o que ele veio me dizer foi que eu precisa te contar sobre o meu sonho desta noite...

– Que sonho? – será que Percy descobrira algo sobre o Bryan?

Percy, que continuava segurando minha mão, suspirou.

– Annie, lembra que te contei sobre uma vez que ajudei Clarisse a recuperar a quadriga de Ares, que os irmãos dela haviam roubado?

– Sim! – eu disse me lembrando da vez em que estávamos conversando na praia e que ele havia me contado isso - Você me disse que ajudou Clarisse, e que derrotaram Phobos e Deimos. Mas o que isso tem haver?

Percy olhou intensamente para mim.

– Annabeth, Phobos prometeu que se vingaria de mim por ter o derrotado. – agora ele olhava nossas mãos entrelaçadas – E essa noite ele apareceu nos meus sonhos, e me disse que não havia se esquecido da promessa que fez.

Phobos queria ferir Percy? Não, isso não iria acontecer.

– Percy, ele nunca conseguirá te atingir, você é invulnerável e eu posso te ajudar a derrotá-lo novamente...

Percy olho nos meus olhos.

– Annabeth, Phobos é o deus do medo, o que acha que ele está planejando?

Não precisei pensar muito para chegar a uma conclusão.

– Acho que ele vai tentar de colocar diante de seu medo, torná-lo real. Mas Percy...

– Annabeth, ele apareceu no meu sonho, - disse Percy me interrompendo - E fez eu ter uma visão do meu maior medo. Sabe qual é o meu maior medo?

Meu cérebro parecia uma engrenagem.

Talvez o maior medo de Percy fosse perder a família, ou uma invasão no Acampamento... Poderiam ser tantos outros, no entanto eu tinha certeza de que não eram esses, porque Percy me olhou de uma forma estranha, como se essa pudesse ser a última vez que me via. No entanto, isso só aconteceria se ele morresse, mas Percy não tinha medo da morte pelo que sabia. Bem, se não fosse ele, seria...

– Seu maior medo é que eu morra? – perguntei em dúvida e um pouco chocada.

– Sim, meu maior medo é perder a garota mais linda do universo, e essa garota é você Annabeth Chase! – disse ele erguendo meu queixo e me fazendo encarar seus olhos cor de esmeralda- Você me encanta, me fascina, me faz te amar e te querer cada vez mais! Eu amo cada palavra sua, amo o som da sua voz, amo a cor de seus olhos e a forma como eles brilham ao falar sobre arquitetura, ou como parecem um furacão quando está irritada. Amo seus cabelos loiros balançando ao vento, amo o modo que briga comigo, admiro sua coragem e sua inteligência. E acima de tudo: amo ouvir dizer que me ama, o modo como cora quando digo que está linda, como se arrepia quando sussurro algo em seu ouvido. E amo sentir seus lábios colados nos meus, sentir suas mãos percorrerem meu cabelo e meu pescoço, amo poder ter você em meus braços numa dança e sentir que pertencemos um ao outro , amo a maneira como olha e parece que diz que aconteça o que acontecer tudo vai ficar bem. Annabeth, meus dias nada seriam sem seu sorriso para iluminá-los, eu não poderia viver sem ouvir você rindo ou me chamando de Cabeça de Alga, não poderia ser feliz sem ter você por perto, sem te tocar. Annabeth, minha vida não teria sentido sem você, porque você é tudo na minha vida, ao te ver meu coração parece querer saltar do peito, tudo porque você é a minha vida, você é o meu amor.

Meus olhos estavam cheios d'água, a declaração de Percy tinha me pegado de surpresa, afinal, Percy nunca fora muito bom em expressar seus sentimentos com palavras, mas tudo o que ele dissera... Era o mesmo que eu sentia por ele, mas eu nem ao menos podia dizer isso, porque eu estava sem palavras.

–Percy, isso foi lindo e... – comecei a dizer com certa dificuldade, ele me pegara de surpresa, mas o Cabeça de Alga me interrompeu e começou a tirar uma caixinha do bolso da calça.

– Sei que não é a melhor hora, já que prometi que te daria uma explicação sobre o que meu pai veio fazer aqui, mas se não for agora não sei quando mais poderá ser... Annabeth, razão da minha vida, da minha felicidade, meu amor, este presente é para você.

Percy me deu a caixinha, e eu a abri.

Ela continha uma pulseira do que me parecia uma mistura de ouro, prata e bronze, e tinha um pingente de tridente que era de... Diamante?

– P... Per.. Percy –gaguejei – Isto é...

– Um presente meu, elaborado por Tyson. Espero que tenha gostado.- Percy disse isso enquanto colocava a pulseira em meu pulso direito.

– Eu amei Cabeça de Alga! É o melhor presente que ganhei na vida. – disse com uma lágrima de felicidade e surpresa rolando os olhos, pulei sobre ele, abraçando-o fortemente,.

– Melhor que o boné de invisibilidade? E do que sua adaga?- perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida, se afastando para olhar meu rosto e meus olhos.

Sequei a pequena lágrima que havia escorrido.

– Muito melhor do que esses dois juntos! – disse eu voltando a abraça-lo – Só não é melhor que uma coisa...

Nesse momento Percy me afastou, novamente, e me analisou seriamente.

– Não é melhor do que a declaração que me fez ainda pouco, Cabeça de Alga, aquilo sim foi a coisa mais linda que alguém me disse, e ficou mais linda ainda vinda de você!

Percy corou.

– Que bom que gostou, pois tudo o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade... Ah! Já ia me esquecendo...

Olhei para Percy meio desconfiada, ele parecia se concentrar.

Logo depois uma pequena quantidade de água veio do mar e molhou meu pulso que estava com a pulseira.

– Percy! O que está...

A água havia deixado a pulseira molhada, de forma que podia ver que havia uma frase na pulseira escrita em azul.

_"Te amo, e para sempre te amarei! Percy"_

– Cabeça de Alga! Essa frase na pulseira... – disse completamente estonteante.

– É a mais pura verdade. – Percy se aproximou de mim e me beijou, um beijo doce, calmo, um beijo de amor.

Percy se afastou.

– Volta aqui cabeça de alga, eu não terminei de te beijar.

Ele riu.

– Nem eu terminei de te beijar sabidinha, mas pensei que queria saber do sonho.

Ah é! O sonho.

– E quero saber, então...

Percy olhou para baixo e parecia lembrar-se do sonho, pois seus olhos estavam tristes e sem brilho.

– Então ele me mostrou uma imagem sua, onde você morria – ele engasgou - em meus braços. Era como se eu estivesse me banhando no Estige novamente, só que dessa vez eu estava dissolvendo. Meu coração falhava, e lágrimas não paravam de cair dos meus olhos. E Phobos me disse: "_Esse é o seu maior medo Jackson, perder a garota que ama. Seria uma vingança e tanto da minha parte, não acha?"._

_O rosto de Percy parecia que iria desabar, e mesmo eu estando em estado de choque me aproximei._

_– Percy, Phobos não vai nos fazer nenhum mal, não vamos deixar ok?_

_Ele sorriu, um sorriso fraco que foi se ampliando._

_– Você tem razão, não vamos deixar ele fazer nada com a gente. – ele me beijou, mas dessa vez foi mais urgente, mais apaixonado_

_– Eu te amo cabeça de alga! – disse entre beijos._

_– Eu também te amo!_

_Nos beijamos mais uma vez, até que Percy pareceu se lembrar de algo._

_– Ah! Annabeth, meu pai disse para chegarmos ao Acampamento antes das 19:00 horas, tem alguma coisa haver com o Harpper, ou algo assim._

Percy deu esse aviso de maneira despreocupada, somente me informando algo que o pai disse, mas foi por isso que me lembrei do Bryan e do que eu tinha que contar a Percy.

Antes que ele voltasse a me beijar e as coisas ficassem, digamos, mais quentes, resolvi falar.

– Percy, minha mãe também teve um motivo para vir aqui, e não foi só para atrapalhar a gente.

Ele pareceu surpreso.

– É?

– É. –eu disse – E tem haver com o Bryan.


	20. Definitivamente, eu o amo!

**Nota da autora: Aqui está mais capítulo da fic! Espero que gostem e comentem, por favor, comentem, se não acho que a fic está péssima! Beijos com sabor de néctar e ambrosia.**

Annabeth's POV

Como eu conto pro Percy?

– Annabeth! O que tem o Bryan? – perguntou o Percy.

É melhor começar do início! Que frase estúpida, é claro que tem que se começar pelo início.

– Percy, o que eu vou te contar é um segredo, no Acampamento somente Quíron e eu sabemos, nem o próprio Bryan sabe ainda. Você não pode, em hipótese alguma, contar isso para ninguém, absolutamente ninguém. Ok?

Percy me olhou desconfiado.

– Annabeth, é claro que eu não vou contar para ninguém!

– Ok então! – inspirei profundamente – Percy, eu descobri algo sobre o Bryan, que nem o próprio sabe.

– Como assim?

– Percy, aí meus deuses, é melhor eu falar logo! Eu descobri que a mãe do Bryan não era uma humana...

– O que? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Então o que ela era?

– Uma semideusa.

Os olhos de Percy estavam tão arregalados que pareciam que iam saltar das órbitas.

– V-Você tá me dizendo que a mãe dele era como nós? Uma semideusa?

Assenti.

– Sim, Kate Melissa Harper era uma semideusa, filha de Athena. – disse isso olhando para minhas próprias mãos.

A boca de Percy ficou escancarada, não fosse a situação eu provavelmente riria daquela cena.

– Annabeth, tá me dizendo que a mãe do Harpper era... Era... Era uma irmã sua?

– Sim, ela era a líder do chalé de Athena quando... Quando ficou grávida. Bem, ela deixou o Acampamento, não contou nada a ninguém, a não ser para Quíron claro!

– Então, você está me dizendo que o Harpper não sabe que é um... Um o quê mesmo?

– Um terço humano e dois terços deus.

– Exato! Então você está me dizendo que ele é filho de Zeus, neto de Athena, e não sabe?

– É! – disse olhando para Percy, que parecia um pouco melhor. – Ele não sabe, e minha mãe pediu para que esperássemos até amanhã para contar para ele, ou melhor, para que Quíron espere até amanhã.

– Era por isso que você ficou sentada na areia ontem? Quando nós chegamos?

– Foi, eu fui juntando as pistas, mas foi Quíron que me contou. Percy você vai guarda segredo, né?

– Claro que sim! Você confia em mim, ou não?

– Confio, claro!

Percy me abraçou. Ficamos um bom tempo assim, juntos, e a única coisa que eu pensava era que ele estava com os braços ao redor de mim, e que isso me fazia feliz.

– Bem, acho que temos que voltar a comemorar nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro.

Olhei para Percy.

– Você tem toda razão, por isso...

Me afastei um pouco dele, pensando em como contar para aquele cabeça de alga o quanto ele é importante para mim.

– O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ele enquanto eu me levantava e pegava minha carteira que havia largado em um canto.

– Estou pegando minha carteira.

Percy me olhou com uma cara de bobo.

– Você está tão linda que eu nem tinha reparado que você trouxe uma carteira. Mas pra que a carteira?

– Só você pode me dar presentes aqui, Jackson? – perguntei enquanto me sentava em seu colo e enroscava minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

– Você me trouxe um presente?

– Sim. – disse me aproximando dele e o beijando.

– E o que é?- perguntou entre beijos

– Está curioso Jackson? Pois saiba que é algo para que você nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, se esqueça de mim e do que eu sinto por você.

Soltei Percy, e abria a palma da mão que continha o colar. Era um colar de prata com um discreto pingente quadrado, que se você olhasse atentamente veria uma coruja. Quando aberto podia se ver uma foto nossa, e do outro lado os dizeres em dourado:

" Eternamente seu amor! Annabeth"

Percy analisou o colar.

– Isto é lindo Annabeth!

Peguei-o de sua mão e coloquei em seu pescoço.

– Pronto!- disse eu

– Pois saiba que eu nunca vou tirar esse cordão, pois sempre vou lembrar desse momento.

Assim que ele disse isso eu o beijei.

– Sabe Percy, por incrível que pareça, eu sou apaixonada por um garoto que de vez em quando é lento, mas que é muito confiável, corajoso, bonito, carinhoso, que às vezes é espertinho, mas só às vezes...

– Ei!

– Só estou dizendo a verdade cabeça de alga! Bem, esse garoto demorou um século para reparar que eu gostava dele, esse garoto quase me deixou maluca quando ficou andando com uma outra garota chamada Rachel, que babava por ele, o que por sinal ele também não notou...

– Esse garoto era meio lerdo né?- disse Percy já me interrompendo - Mas talvez fosse porque uma certa garota vivia brigando com ele, e essa certa garota meio que o intimava...

– Talvez... Acho que pode ter razão, já que você é esse certo garoto.- agora eu olhei no fundo dos seus olhos verde mar - Sabe cabeça de alga, enquanto você estava lá aproveitando a Ilha de Calipso, eu fiquei aqui morrendo aos poucos pensando que tinha te perdido, sem ao menos dizer que te amava, quando te beijei no Monte Santa Helena foi justamente porque pensei que você morreria.

– É, mas sabe, eu pensei que você fosse me socar.

– Eu até pensei nisso.- disse rindo - Porque eu não queria admitir que gostava de você, eu não queria acreditar nisso, mas eu não estava aguentando ficar sem você, e eu pensava em você todos os dias Jackson, nas nossas aventuras, nas nossas brigas, em tudo. E depois da Batalha também pensava em quando eu te beijei, e em como eu meu coração tinha parado de bater naquela hora e depois começado a bater mais rápido do que nunca. Sabe, até hoje isso acontece, meu coração falha e depois volta com força total. E sabe por que? Porque eu te amo cabeça de alga, com cada fibra do meu ser. EU TE AMO!

Agora estávamos de pé.

Nessa hora Percy me agarrou com uma ferocidade, me obrigando a me encostar na barra de proteção da lancha, sua mão descia e subia pelas minhas costas, assim como seus lábios percorriam um caminho, desde minha boca até o meu pescoço.

– Percy! - sussurrei.

Ele voltou a me beijar, mas no mesmo momento um barulho nos sobressaltou, porque algo estava surgindo... do mar.


	21. Annabeth me deixa no chão

**Nota da autora: Oiiii gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Então, aqui vai mais um capítulo, que eu espero que gostem e comentem! Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês leitores, espero que não me abandonem! Capítulo dedicado a todos que estão lendo a fic, eu adoro vocês! Boa Leitura!**

Percy's POV

O barulho horrendo que veio do mar fez com que Annabeth e eu nos sobressaltássemos. Olhamos um para o outro, e logo em seguida para o mar, algo estava prestes a surgir dali.

– Não é possível que não tenhamos paz!- disse soando reclamão até para eu mesmo.

– Essa é a vida de um semideus Percy, pensei que já soubesse. – disse Annabeth.

Ela levantou um pouco o vestido do lado direito (que aproposito era o lado que eu estava mais próximo). Provavelmente eu devo ter ficado com cara de retardado mental olhando para ela, não me julguem, eu nem ao menos consegui virar o rosto para o outro lado. Ela retirou sua adaga que estava presa junto à perna.

Quando olhou para mim e viu que eu a olhava, ela abaixou rapidamente o vestido, corando, e claro, revirou os olhos como que dizia: "Homens!".

Após recuperar a fala perguntei:

– Por que guardou a adaga ai?

– Porque eu não estou de calça jeans, e neste caso, colocá-la presa à perna é a melhor solução. - ela disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Espero que tenha trago Contracorrente.

– É claro que trouxe. – disse tirando a caneta do bolso e destampando-a.

Agora minha esferográfica era uma espada.

– Que bom, porque o que quer que seja aquilo, está se levantando.

Mal Annie terminou de dizer e um enorme monstro aquático surgiu do mar, ele possuía seis olhos e seis nadadeiras.

– O que é isso? Um Kraken.

– Não, não é o Kraken. É o irmão dele, o Leviatã. – disse ela olhando fixamente para o monstro, que nos olhava com seus seis olhos raivosos.

Ele veio em minha direção, me atacando.

– Cuidado! Ele cospe fogo! – berrou Annie de algum lugar.

Rolei de lado, exatamente na hora em que o monstro tostava o lugar que eu estivera um segundo atrás.

– Acabo de reparar. – disse.

O Leviatã virou-se para me atacar novamente.

– Ei, Monstro horroroso. – berrou Annabeth – Não sei por que os humanos tinham tanto medo de você, já enfrentei coisas bem piores quando era pequena.

O Leviatã se virou para Annabeth, que agora eu via, estava do outro lado da lancha, perto das mesas de picnic.

O enorme monstro cuspiu fogo em sua direção, mas Annie fora esperta, e usara uma das bandejas de bronze como escudo, embora tenham derretido após algum tempo.

Corri em sua direção, de alguma forma consegui ficar ao seu lado enquanto corríamos pela lancha.

– Acho melhor irmos para água. – disse eu – Tenho mais poder lá.

– Não! – disse Annie – Ele também tem mais força na água, além de ter seis nadadeiras, o que o torna mais rápido, temos que continuar aqui.

Assenti com a cabeça. O Leviatã cuspia colunas de fogo, Annabeth e eu nos abaixávamos e fazíamos o melhor que podíamos para nos proteger, a lancha estava ficando torrada, e nós sem lugares para nos escondermos, até que o monstro parou de fazer barulho. Eu e Annie olhamos ao redor, nada, no entanto no mar algo fazia bolhas de ar.

Olhei em dúvida para Annie.

– Ele ainda é um monstro marinho, depois de certo tempo tem que voltar a água. – disse ela – E nós precisamos de um plano.

Estávamos frente a frente um do outro.

– Qual o ponto franco dele? – perguntei.

– São os rins, ficam mais ou menos na metade dele.

– Se eu cortar a cabeça vão nascer outras? Por que me parece mais fácil cortar a cabeça do que achar os rins!

– Não Percy!- ela sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos - Ele não é a Hidra, mas eu não sei se ele morre cortando sua cabeça.

– Podemos descobrir. - disse ao ouvir um barulho, provavelmente o monstro se levantando.

Annie e eu nos levantamos, e calmamente fomos até a beirada da lancha. Quando ele pulou do mar, nós estávamos com nossas armas em punhos, apontadas em sua direção.

– Ou, não apontem essas armas afiadas em minha direção. – disse meu pai, agora em pé na lancha.

Eu e Annie abaixamos as armas e as guardamos, completamente envergonhados e confusos.

– Pai? – eu estava confuso – Cadê o Leviatã? – olhei ao redor atônito - Ele deve estar lá embaixo e...

– Não Percy. – disse meu pai me segurando – Eu levei o Leviatã...

Eu o interrompi.

– O Senhor matou o Leviatã? Mas por que...

Annabeth olhou de meu pai para mim.

– Percy, creio que não seja isso que seu pai tenha feito...

Olhei totalmente confuso para ela.

– Percy seu pai é...

– Eu cuido do Leviatã, Percy. –disse meu pai.

Arregalei os olhos.

– Ele é tipo... Seu bichinho de estimação?

– É, pode se dizer assim.

– Mas...

– Ele e o irmão, Kraken, ficam sob meus cuidados.

Tentei me acostumar à ideia de que meu pai tinha dois monstros horrorosos e malvados como bichos de estimação. Não seriam melhores os cavalos marinhos?

– O Senhor não mandou esses bichos para gente, não mandou né?

– Não. – disse ele – Mas também não sei como ele fugiu, vim até aqui porque ele é minha responsabilidade, e claro, não queria que fosse morto, nem que matasse vocês.

Annabeth permanecia extremamente calada.

– Obrigado, pai! – disse a ele.

– Obrigada, Senhor. - disse Annabeth.

– De nada, me desculpem por atrapalhar vocês... Novamente. – ele parecia estar sem jeito.

– Não foi nada, Senhor. – disse Annie.

– É pai, não se preocupe.

– Então tá! – disse ele – Estou indo!

E assim, sem abraços nem nada, ele foi embora.

Annie e eu nos olhamos, estávamos chamuscados; com as roupas completamente amassadas; os cabelos bagunçados, mas mesmo assim estávamos contentes de estarmos juntos.

Abraçamo-nos.

– Não foi nada? – perguntei.

– Ahn? – ela me olhou em dúvida.

– Você disse para o meu pai que não foi nada ele ter deixado o "bichinho de estimação" fugir.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

– Ás vezes é necessário mentir.

– Você acha?

– Não entre nós, mas sim quando seres que podem nos fulminar estão por perto.

– Você tem razão.

Eu me aproximei, segurei sua cintura, ela entrelaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo, e definitivamente, aquele foi o melhor beijo que eu poderia ter ganhado, o beijo da garota que eu amo.

Depois do episódio do Leviatã nada mais veio nos atrapalhar, e o dia seguiu como deveria ter sido desde o início. Nós almoçamos (pizzas, mas almoçamos), conversamos, nos beijamos, enfim, uma comemoração perfeita.

Estávamos sentados, com as mãos entrelaçadas, assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Conversávamos sobre nossas aventuras ao longo dos últimos anos.

– Então minha mãe falou com você que não aprovava nossa amizade, e você perdeu toda coragem de falar comigo? – perguntou ela sobre aquela vez em que, depois de resgatá-la, pensei que fosse se juntar as caçadoras e descobri que sentia algo por ela. E como ela não se juntou a caçada, iria contar o que sentia quando Athena me fez perder toda minha coragem.

– É, foi exatamente isso.

Ela riu.

– Não perdeu a coragem ao enfrentar Atlas, e teve forças para segurar o céu, mas foi só minha mãe aparecer que você desistiu.

– Ei! Eu só tinha 14 anos, e ela é a deusa da sabedoria. E eu não perdi toda coragem, afinal te convidei para dançar.

– É verdade. – ela sorriu.

Nós rimos.

– Mas eu pelo menos não fiquei morrendo de ciúmes da Rachel.

Ela sacudiu os ombros.

– Fiquei com ciúmes sim, mas só porque você não reparava em como ela te olhava e em como ela falava com você. Fora que... – ela parou repentinamente.

– Fora que?

Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, o que não era típico dela.

– Fora que você se dava muito melhor com ela do que comigo, não viviam brigando, conversavam e riam, passeavam juntos, ela ficava com você sempre enquanto eu estava lá, em São Francisco. Isso fazia eu ficar em pedaços. – ela murmurou.

Segurei sua cabeça gentilmente, erguendo-a.

– Ela era minha amiga, só isso. E o fato de que eu e você vivíamos discutindo só prova o que sentíamos um pelo outro, e que nós não queríamos admitir isso. Não precisava ter ciúmes, sabe, eu nem desconfiava que sua implicância com a Rachel fosse ciúme, só descobri depois, e fiquei surpreso de que a filha da deusa da sabedoria deixasse seus sentimentos a comandarem.

Ela olhou com seus olhos cinzas intensos para mim.

– Lembra que uma vez eu disse que até a força tinha de que se curvar para sabedoria? – perguntou Annie.

Assenti.

– Claro que lembro, foi em nossa primeira missão juntos, quando Ares pediu para que você, Grover e eu recuperássemos o escudo dele.

– É. Sabe, descobri que a sabedoria, bem, às vezes tem que se curvar para os sentimentos bons. E... Eu não era a única aqui a ficar com ciúmes.

Avaliei-a.

– Lembro de que você ficava todo estranho quando eu falava algo do Luke. – disse ela sorrindo de lado.

– Você o defendia, como se ele não tivesse mudado de lado, como se ainda fosse seu melhor amigo, como se sentisse... Como se sentisse algo por ele. –disse olhando para nossas mãos, era meio difícil admitir aquilo para a Sabidinha.

– Ele e Thalia sempre foram minha família Percy, cuidaram mais de mim do que meu próprio pai jamais cuidara. Ele era como um irmão, mas confesso que só me dei conta de que o amava como irmão quando... Quando senti que gostava muito de você.

Eu sorri.

Ela riu.

– Esse seu sorriso bobo é por que está satisfeito com o que eu disse né? Pois então, confesse que sentia ciúmes de Luke.

Olhei em seus olhos.

– O.k., eu confesso que sempre que você falava dele parecia que meu coração se quebrava em pedaços.

– Sério? – pergunto erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Sério Annabeth. Mas não temos que nos preocupar mais com isso, estamos juntos, e é o que conta.

– É verdade.

Nos beijamos, um beijo tranquilo e calmo.

– Que horas tem? – perguntou Annie após o beijo.

– Quase 18h30min. Por quê?

– Não tínhamos que estar lá antes das 19h00min?

– É verdade.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Ou podemos ficar aqui e fazer algo mais interessante. – disse ela se aproximando.

– Tipo o que? – perguntei

– Tipo isso. – ela me beijou e eu retribui instantaneamente.

Minhas mãos percorreram sua cintura, e as dela foram para o meu bolso de trás.

– Quieto! – disse ela se afastando com contra corrente apontada para o meu peito.

Tive que pensar no que aconteceu durante o beijo para que eu pudesse entender o que havia acontecido, fora um esforço tremendo, já que sempre que ela me beijava meu cérebro virava gelatina.

Ah! Ela havia colocado a mão no meu bolso de trás, pego Contracorrente e destampado e apontara a espada para mim.

– O que é isso Annabeth? – perguntei confuso.

– Eu disse que podíamos fazer algo melhor, como treinar. E eu acabo de comprovar uma teoria, que tirar sua atenção é muito fácil.

– Não valeu! – disse indo em sua direção.

– Não tinha regras, Percy! – ela manteve a espada apontada para mim, o que me fez recuar.

– Eu não sabia.

– Ai está à graça.

– Me devolva minha espada e vamos lutar. – disse eu.

– O.k.

Ela pegou a adaga e jogou minha espada.

– Vai usar a adaga?

– É claro! – disse ela.

Girei a espada no ar.

– É difícil eu ver você como inimiga. – disse

– Faça um esforço.

Ela atacou em direção ao meu braço, eu impedi seu golpe. Fiz um movimento como se fosse acertar seu pescoço, ela deferiu um golpe que me desarmou. Em menos de um minuto eu estava caído no chão, enquanto ela apontava para minha garganta com Contracorrente e sua adaga, e usava seus pés para me manter no chão.

– Parece que eu venci. – disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

– É, venceu, desisto.- disse eu fazendo um movimento de rendimento.

Ela me ajudou a levantar e me devolveu minha espada.

– Bem, agora temos que ir para o Acampamento, Capitão.

– Sim, Senhorita. – disse fazendo voz grossa, ela riu.

Só os deuses sabem como era bom ouvir aquela risada.

Dei meu melhor assovio.

Black Jack apareceu em pouco tempo. Annie o cumprimentou e subiu, em seguida fiz o mesmo.

_"_ _Foi bom o encontro, Chefe?"_

– Ótimo! – sussurrei. -Ótimo!


	22. Clarisse leva um choque

_**Nota da autora: Oi!**____**Desculpa não responder os reviews, mas prometo que vou tentar responder até terça-feira! Capítulo dedicado as duas leitoras lindas que eu adoro: **_**Lala Riddle e Juh Chase Jackson. Obrigada lindas! Boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

**PS : O que acham da ideia de ter capítulos terça e quinta? Gostaram da ideia?**

**PS2: Capítulo pequeno, mas tem mais em breve, quanto mais reviews mais rápido :P**

Percy's POV

Quando Blackjack pousou na praia saltei dele e tirei Annabeth de lá.

– Sabe que não precisa ficar me colocando e tirando de cima do seu cavalo né? Sabe que posso fazer isso sozinha. – ela disse.

– Eu sei, mas gosto de fazer isso sabe... te tocar prova o quanto isto é real, e eu quero fazer tudo certo. – me senti corando ao dizer isso. – Você não gosta?

– Claro que gosto Cabeça de Alga, na verdade, eu amo! – ela pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando.

"Já vi que é hora do cavalo se mandar"

E depois disso Black Jack foi embora, enquanto Annabeth e eu namorávamos mais um pouquinho.

– Pessoal! Pessoal! – disse Travis Stoll correndo em nossa direção – Parem com a melação e venham ver uma coisa!

– Ver o que? – perguntamos Annie e eu ao mesmo tempo.

– O novato, o Bryan.

– O que tem ele? – perguntou Annie.

– Clarisse está fazendo o famoso ritual para novatos.

– Mergulhando cabeças na privada? – perguntei

– Exatamente.

–Pensei que ela não fizesse mais isso. – disse Annabeth. – Pensei que tivesse crescido.

– Pelo visto não! – eu disse.

Travis saiu correndo, espalhando a notícia para outros campistas que estavam praticando arco e flecha.

Annabeth e eu nos entreolhamos e saímos correndo na direção do banheiro feminino.

Olha, eu lembrava a sensação de quase ter a cabeça mergulhada na privada, e era horrível, no entanto... Bem, Bryan parecia muito interessado em Annabeth, um pouquinho de sofrimento não iria matá-lo. Só ai me dei conta de que devia ser isso que meu pai queria que eu visse, seria uma pequena vingança que Clarisse faria por mim sem saber. Eu não havia esquecido a forma como aquele garoto analisava Annie e nem o jeito com que segurou sua cintura, talvez fosse divertido ver a cena.

Chegando aos sanitários, Clarisse estava quase enfiando a cabeça de Bryan privada dentro, por mais que não fosse amigo dele... Ainda sim não gostava de ver Clarisse bancando a valentona.

– O que podemos fazer? – perguntei à Annabeth.

Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse maluco.

– Nada Percy, não podemos fazer nada. Se fizermos algo ele não vai formar a própria reputação e isso ferirá seu ego. Lembra quando chegou aqui? Se eu tivesse te ajudado você teria gostado?

Não, é eu sabia que não.

Annie não conseguiu olhar a cena, por isso tapou os olhos com as mãos, embora olhasse pelas frestas.

Não dava para ver muito, mas eu soube que Clarisse havia mergulhado a cabeça dele quando um barulho de água e um cheiro horroroso chegaram a nós. Não pude controlar minha raiva. O encanamento explodiu, a água indo parar em todas as direções, menos em Annabeth, Bryan e eu.

– Percy... Você... – Annabeth me olhou.

– É, eu explodi o encanamento, não pude me controlar.

Clarisse vinha andando pesadamente em minha direção.

– Jackson! – ela rosnou meu nome.

Eu não sabia o que faria a seguir, provavelmente xingaria Clarisse de algum nome feio, mas não precisei disso, pois da escuridão da noite surgiu algo luminoso, na verdade era um relâmpago, que atingiu em cheio o chão molhado, eletrocutando assim Clarisse e suas irmãs do mal. Elas caíram no chão, se debatendo.

– Elas precisam de ajuda! – berrou Annabeth, sendo uma verdadeira líder do Acampamento – Dríades, levem Clarisse e as suas irmãs para a Casa Grande, filhos de Apolo ajudem as e façam os curativos, cuidem para que todas fiquem bem.

Todos assentiram.

Annabeth andou firmemente em direção à Bryan.

– O que estava pensando? – perguntou

– Eu simplesmente me enfureci Annabeth, ela mergulhou minha cabeça na água suja da privada. E creio que o Percy também ficou com raiva, já que explodiu o encanamento.

Eu me meti.

– Eu explodi sim, mas não feri ninguém!

– É, uma coisa é você por Clarisse para correr outra bem diferente é quase matá-la! – se exaltou Annie. – Você não sabe que eletricidade mais água é extremamente perigoso? A água é um condutor de energia, a potência aumenta!

– Já disse que não foi minha intenção. Eu não pude controlar.

– Pois então, procure se controlar a partir de agora. – disse Annie

No mesmo instante Quíron chegou galopando.

– Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? Annabeth?

Ela suspirou.

– Clarisse mergulhou a cabeça de Bryan na privada, Percy se zangou e explodiu o encanamento, Bryan perdeu o controle e mando um relâmpago, que acertou o chão, como o chão estava com água eletrocutou Clarisse e suas irmãs. Elas ficaram se contorcendo, mas já pedi para cuidarem delas.

Quíron analisou.

– Terei uma conversa com Clarisse quando ela acordar, mas por enquanto... Bryan queira me acompanhar até a Casa Grande, por favor. E Percy... – Quíron me analisou – Amanhã também vou querer conversar com você.

Assenti com a cabeça enquanto Quíron se distanciava, acompanhado de Bryan.

– Acho que por enquanto os problemas acabaram... – disse Annabeth – Só estou preocupada com Clarisse.

– Não se preocupe! – disse segurando sua mão – Não tem um ditado que diz: Vaso ruim não quebra?

Ela assentiu.

– Existe, tomara que se aplique para Clarisse.

Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo.

– Acho melhor eu ir para o meu chalé Percy. – disse Annabeth.

– Por que não fica comigo? – perguntei.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Ficar com você? Onde precisamente?

– No meu chalé.

Ela me lançou um olhar de reprovação.

– Não vou fazer nada impróprio – disse eu, agora ambos coraram – Só quero ficar mais um pouco com a minha namorada.

– Se fizéssemos isso estaríamos quebrando as regras. – ela disse

– Algumas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas. – eu disse.

Ela pareceu pensar por um momento, mas pegou minha mão e entrou comigo no meu chalé.


	23. Criam um haicai sobre a minha morte

**Nota da autora: Como prometido mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem! Ah, só mais uma coisa, eu gostaria de perguntar algo: sabe, eu estou repostando essa história aqui no , pois a história completa está no Nyah (lá a fic já está com 65 capítulo. Sim, tudo isso!). Eu quero saber se alguém quer o link dela no Nyah, ou vocês preferem mesmo tudo aqui no ? Bem, quem quiser o link só pedir que eu passo, mas peço que comentem pelo Nyah quem for ler lá! Beijos e obrigada! Boa leitura!**

Annabeth's POV

Acordei meio desnorteada. Por um lado, eu estava acordando e sentia o braço de Percy ao meu redor. Por outro, eu procurava freneticamente a estante de livros do chalé de Athena e não a encontrava, onde ela deveria estar havia uma torneira pingando...

Espera! O braço de Percy ao meu redor? Torneira pingando?

Finalmente a ficha caiu, eu havia dormido com o Percy, na cama dele, no chalé de Poseidon. E quando eu digo dormindo, é DORMINDOmesmo.

Sorri ao relembrar de ontem à noite...

Percy e eu havíamos ficado conversando e se beijando até tarde da noite, mas eu acabei deitando em sua cama e pegando no sono. Fora tão bom deitar ao seu lado...

– Annabeth, eu te amo! – disse Percy sonolento atrás de mim.

Virei-me em sua direção com o intuito de respondê-lo, mas descobri que ele estava dormindo.

É, ele ainda fala enquanto dorme.

Analisei-o cuidadosamente.

Meus deuses, como ele era lindo! E estava tão fofo dormindo, parecia um bebê, ainda mais porque continuava babando...

Soltei uma risadinha que fez Percy se remexer ao meu lado.

– Hmm... O quê houve? – perguntou Percy abrindo um pouco os olhos.

– Nada não Cabeça de Alga. – disse sorrindo enquanto passava a mão no seu cabelo – Volte a dormir.

Ao invés disse ele abriu completamente os olhos e ficou me olhando.

– É impossível voltar a dormir com você acariciando meu cabelo.

Tirei rapidamente a mão de seu cabelo.

– Por que parou? – perguntou ele.

– Porque você não estava conseguindo dormir. – disse sorrindo.

Ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos e colocou atrás da minha orelha.

– Ah, mas eu prefiro ficar acordado.

– Está bem. – disse eu, mas não voltei a tocar seus cabelos pretos.

– Não vai mais continuar? – perguntou ele

Sacudi a cabeça na negativa.

– Não, porque está na hora de você levantar e trocar de roupa. E eu tenho que ir para o meu chalé.

– Ah é. Você tem que ir pro chalé de Athena. – ele olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira – Mas ainda são 6:00 horas.

– São 6 horas, porém eu tenho que sair daqui antes que alguém nos veja e ainda tenho que entrar no meu chalé sem ser vista.

Ele me analisou por um segundo.

– Você tem seu boné de invisibilidade. Por que não o usa?

Revirei os olhos.

– Eu vou usar. Mas seria meio estranho se eu não estivesse lá quando os outros acordassem e o nada abrisse a porta do chalé, e depois como num passe de mágica eu aparecesse no banheiro. Eles ligariam uma coisa à outra e me encheriam de perguntas.

Ele assentiu.

– Você tem razão.

Percy disse isso, mas rolou para cima de mim e me beijou.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntei após do beijo, ele ainda em cima de mim.

– Me levantando.

Percy saiu de cima de cama e de cima de mim, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

Ele me beijou novamente.

– Vou tomar um banho. – disse ele, mas me segurou mais próximo.

– Te vejo depois então. – disse abraçando-o.

– Vocês têm que tomar cuidado. – disse uma voz ao nosso lado.

Percy e eu nos viramos.

– Poderia ser outro deus ou outra pessoa aqui em vez de mim. – disse Apolo sentado na cama que há menos de um minuto estivéramos deitados.

– Apolo? – perguntamos Percy e eu.

– É, sou eu. Ou existe outro deus que seja tão sexy, tão lindo, tão quente e tão...

– Modesto? – sugeri sarcasticamente.

Suas sobrancelhas se enrrugaram.

– Eu ia dizer tão encantador, mas serve. – disse levando a sério o que eu disse e ficando se pé – Eu venho aqui falar com o Percy, aproveitando o nascer do sol para perguntar como foi ontem e me deparo com os dois juntos nos chalé. Sabiam que isso é contra as regras?

Entreolhamos-nos.

– Parece que já sabiam. – disse Apolo mexendo no relógio da cabeceira – Espero que também saibam que dentre uma hora quase todo mundo terá acordado e que, mesmo o acampamento não estando lotado, a notícia se espalhará mais rápido do que lenha pegando fogo. Talvez até mais rápido do que notícia de ontem... – Apolo olhou para nossa cara, que provavelmente demonstrava nossa confusão – É, mais rápido do que a notícia de ontem, aquela que dizia : " Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase são flagrados por seus respectivos pais divinos enquanto davam uns amassos".

Meus olhos se arregalaram incrédulos, mas foi Percy que perguntou por mim.

– Está dizendo que todos ficaram sabendo sobre isso por meio de um disse me disse?

Apolo negou com a cabeça.

– Não, nem todos sabem, só o pessoal do Olimpo. E não, não foi por meio de um fala fala, a notícia foi informada pela Rede Hefesto, mais precisamente pela deusa Afrodite.

Nós, Percy e eu, estávamos começando a ficar extremamente vermelhos só de pensar que todos os deuses sabiam de ontem.

– Está me dizendo que Afrodite contou tudo? – perguntei, Apolo afirmou.

A raiva começava a me dominar.

– Ela também vai noticiar que quebramos a regra e dormimos juntos no chalé de meu pai? – perguntou o Cabeça de Alga igualmente irritado.

– Provavelmente não, já que ela ainda não sabe.

Apolo se deitou na cama de Percy.

– Ela não sabe? Pensei que nada escapasse dela. – disse eu.

Apolo sorriu.

– E não escapa, só que Zeus está fazendo uma reunião de emergência e todos os deuses, tirando euzinho, estão nessa reunião. É por isso que nem Athena, nem Poseidon vieram até aqui, porque eles não sabem que vocês estão aqui, mas eu acho que é só uma questão de tempo até descobrirem.

– Você vai contar para eles? – perguntou Percy

– Não! – Apolo basicamente berrou – Não sou Afrodite, e não tenho nada haver com isso.

Semicerrei os olhos.

– Por que você não está nessa reunião?

Apolo suspirou.

– Porque, querida Annabeth, eu tenho que conduzir minha carruagem, sabe como é, levar a luz para a vida das pessoas.

– Imagino como seja.

Isso era um bom motivo para Apolo estar dispensado da reunião, embora eu suspeitasse que o outro motivo fossem os seus haicais, o estranho era ele ainda não ter feito um até o presente momento.

Após um momento pensando resolvi que era melhor ir pro meu chalé.

– Eu vou para o meu chalé então, antes que todos acordem.

Percy assentiu desanimadamente, o que me fez rir.

– Vejo você mais tarde. – disse segurando sua mão. – Adeus senhor Apolo. Tchau Percy.

Percy me lançou um último olhar triste, até que coloquei meu boné, peguei minhas coisas e fui à direção do chalé de Athena.

Percy's POV

Eu estava um pouco nervoso, o que Apolo queria comigo? E por que chegou quando eu estava com Annabeth? E o que me preocupava, Annabeth ainda podia estar por ali, só que invisível.

– Não se preocupe. –disse Apolo – Nesse exato momento ela está entrando no chalé de Athena sem ser vista, não está mais perto de nós.

– Então? O que você quer? – perguntei por fim.

– Apenas conferir se meu pôr-do-sol ajudou em alguma no seu encontro, mas ao que parece seu encontro foi melhor do que o planejado. Vocês até dormiram juntos. – Apolo disse essa última frase cheia de segundas e terceiras intenções.

– Ei! Nós não fizemos nada, só dormimos.

– Sei.

– Mas é verdade. – insisti.

– Está me dizendo que você dois ficaram no mesmo quarto e não rolou nada? – Apolo parecia incrédulo.

– Exatamente. – disse corando.

Pensei que Apolo fosse fazer um monte de piadinhas, já que a maioria dos garotos da minha idade provavelmente teria... Avançado o sinal, digamos assim. Mas eu respeitava a Annie, o que não quer dizer que não tenhamos namorado um pouco.

Apolo sorriu.

– Você deve mesmo amá-la. Só não sei se você é inteligente ou idiota.

– Como? – eu não estava entendo Apolo.

– É, imagino que se vocês tivessem feito algo, bem, vocês seriam punidos por Quíron e você seria morto por Athena. Mas só o fato de terem dormido no mesmo quarto, acho que se Quíron souber ainda serão punidos, quanto a Athena... Talvez ela ainda te mate. - engoli em seco – Bem, boa sorte, você vai precisar. Acho que vou fazer um haicai pro seu funeral, que tal:

"Percy se extinguiu

Igual uma nuvem de cupim

Atacada por um querubim"

Fiz uma careta.

Não gostaria de ter um funeral para mim, muito menos um com algum haicai de Apolo.

– Acho que está precisando de umas melhorias, ou talvez eu deva fazer outro. O que rima com cadáver?

– Não sei.

Apolo olhou para o relógio.

– Tanto faz, vou pensar depois. Tenho que ir. Só espero poder falar com você antes que Athena o fulmine, ou criar um haicai melhor antes que seja enterrado. Tchau Percy.

E com esse alegre comentário sobre meu funeral, Apolo foi embora.


	24. Bryan esfaqueia os bonecos

**Nota da autora: Oiii pessoal! Eu sei que demorei, mas então para compensá-los, vou postar três capítulos seguidos. Então, aproveitem! Aqui vai o primeiro!**

Annabeth's POV

Após ter corrido apressadamente para meu chalé; ter usado o boné de invisibilidade; entrado de fininho e tomado um banho, resolvi pegar um livro de arquitetura e ficar lendo na arena enquanto não estava na hora do café da manhã.

Assim que saí do chalé, com o livro nas mãos, fui direto para a arena, sem nem olhar na direção do chalé de Poseidon. Se conhecia Apolo, sabia que ainda estava falando besteiras com o Percy.

Cheguei à arena e me surpreendi ao ver Bryan praticando esgrima com um dos bonecos de treino.

– Praticando Bryan? – perguntei me aproximando.

Bryan se sobressaltou, e parou de lutar.

– Precisava mesmo me assustar? – perguntou ele ainda coma espada na mão.

– Te assustei?

– É, parece que veio do nada.

Pensei por um segundo.

– Se isso é aparecer do nada, espere até o dia que eu te der um susto ao tirar o boné de invisibilidade. Mas eu não cheguei de fininho, você é que estava concentrado demais.

Bryan deu de ombros. Cheguei mais perto dele, estávamos há uns 2 metros um do outro.

– Como foi ontem? Quíron brigou com você?

Ele se virou para mim, largando a espada no chão.

– Não, ele não brigou comigo, só conversamos. Você queria que ele brigasse comigo? – perguntou me olhando atentamente, como olhasse cada detalhe do meu rosto.

– Claro que... Sim! Você merecia uma bronca pelo que fez a Clarisse. – ele desviou o olhar – No entanto, devo admitir que mandou bem. Talvez com esse "acidente" – disse fazendo aspas no ar – Clarisse caia na real.

Ele riu, os olhos azuis brilhando.

– Talvez ela pare de fazer isso com os outros por um tempo, mas aposto que vai pegar no meu pé.

Eu assenti.

– Seria a cara de Clarisse fazer isso.

Ambos rimos.

Ele parou abruptamente.

– Está zangada comigo? Por ontem?  
Sacudi a cabeça na negativa.

– Não tanto quanto ontem. É só que... Bem, não é legal levar um choque de quase morte.

– Nem mesmo se esse alguém for Clarisse?

– Nem mesmo ela.

Bryan olhou para a espada no chão.

– Quando cheguei você estava praticando. - disse enquanto ele pegava a espada.

– É, dizem que praticando se melhora, mas duvido que praticando com bonecos imóveis e indefesos se melhore em algo. – disse enquanto dava estocadas nos bonecos e o furava por inteiro.

Ele era preciso, a lâmina firme em sua mão se movia velozmente em direção aos principais pontos do boneco.

– Mal chegou ao Acampamento e já está cansado dos bonecos de palha? – perguntei ao pegar uma espada na arena. – Talvez você queira lutar comigo então.

– Contra você? – perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

– Acha que me vence fácil? - perguntei sorrindo de lado.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça violentamente.

– Ao contrário, acho que você me derruba com um único golpe.

Tive que rir.

– Você está errado, provavelmente você vai recuar e dar estocadas por uns 30 segundos, aí eu te derrubo. Mas... Quer tentar me vencer?

– Não, acredito em você. – disse se desviando da luta ao soltar a espada. – Mas quem sabe outro dia?

Sorri.

– Pode ser. Outro dia então.

Assim que eu disse isso os olhos de Bryan se arregalam e a boca abriu um pouquinho. A princípio pensei que pudesse ser por causa da luta, que seria outro dia. Porém, Bryan apontou para trás de mim.

– Acho que sua mãe está atrás de você. – disse ele.

Me virei a tempo de ver uma Athena muito zangada, chateada e mal-humorada vindo em minha direção.

– Quero falar com você Annabeth. Agora! – disse Athena se aproximando de mim.

Hoje ela usava uma saia um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma blusa leve e sapatilhas de salto.

– Quer que eu fique aqui Annie? – perguntou Bryan ao reparar a expressão irada de minha mãe.

– Não precisa. – disse me virando para ele - Vá para seu chalé, é o melhor a fazer.

Ele assentiu, fez uma reverência educada a Athena e foi direto para o chalé número um.

Que bom, porque se ela veio aqui pelo motivo que acho... Bem, a última coisa que preciso é que Bryan também saiba.

– Olá mãe! – disse com falsa animação indo a sua direção.


	25. E o Cabeça de Alga estraga tudo

**Nota da autora: Aqui vai o segundo capítulo seguido, boa leitura!**

Annabeth's POV

Eu sabia que provavelmente iria levar uma bronca. Mas isso não me deixou menos nervosa.

- Annabeth! - disse Athena falando em tom normal, mas que continha muita autoridade. - Preciso falar com você, agora.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Sobre o que?

Athena olhou para os lados.

- Em outro lugar. Podemos ir? - Athena ainda parecia chateada. Embora ao mesmo tempo, nervosa?

Estava um pouco confusa, e só os deuses sabem como odeio isso. Por isso, assenti com a cabeça.

- Claro que sim mãe! Só não posso demorar muito, tenho atividades aqui no Acampamento.

- Você voltará antes do café.

Ao dizer isso Athena fez um movimento com as mãos.

Aquele, definitivamente, não era o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Era um lugar em ruínas, que algum dia já fora belo. O engraçado era que eu me sentia bem ali, era quase como estar em um lugar conhecido.

Eu nunca estivera ali, mas já o vira em muitas fotos.

- Estamos na Grécia! - disse maravilhada, provavelmente, com os olhos brilhando.

- Exato. Mais precisamente num dos meus Antigos templos. - pela voz, Athena parecia que estava nostálgica - Sabe, às vezes venho aqui, parece que me alivia um pouco, assistindo esse monumento em ruínas. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu me sinto bem, talvez seja por conta das lembranças.

Olhei atentamente para as ruínas.

- Acho que te entendo, também me sinto mais leve aqui. - me virei para minha mãe – Você era idolatrada por todos.

Ela sorriu.

- Não por todos, só por alguns muitos. - seu sorriso se fechou - No entanto, eu não vim falar sobre isso. Precisamos conversar.

Pelo seu tom de voz, tinha certeza de que o momento descontraído havia acabado. E de que iria sobrar para mim.

- Sobre o que gostaria de falar? - perguntei ao desviar meu olhar de seus olhos cinzentos, tão idênticos aos meus.

- Sobre algo, ou melhor, alguém muito importante.

Continuei olhando-a, esperando que prosseguisse.

-Eu não devia falar sobre isso com ninguém, mas as circunstâncias pedem. - Athena fechou os olhos rapidamente, como se estivesse tendo certeza do que iria falar. - E dessa forma, precisarei de sua ajuda.

A conversa estava tomando um rumo completamente diferente do que eu esperava.

O que eu achava: que iria encontrar uma Athena zangada e estrategista, pronta para me dar uma bronca e tentar matar o Percy. O que eu havia encontrado: uma Athena nervosa e preocupada, que estava me pedindo ajuda. Provavelmente ela não sabia do episódio do chalé, melhor assim.

Athena respirou fundo.

-Sem querer, hoje, acabei ouvindo uma conversa entre Ares e Hermes. Eles falavam sobre minha espada de ouro.

Senti me interessando pelo que ela dizia. Afinal, a espada de ouro de Athena era uma lenda, mas pelo que me lembrava, ela não a usava há algum tempo.

-Essa espada foi um presente de Hefesto para mim, uma das armas mais poderosas que existiram. –disse Athena olhando para seu antigo templo.

Eu estava confusa.

-Que existiram?

-Sim, ela foi jogada no rio Estige, ao menos, foi o que me dizeram.

- Eu pensava que só não a utilizava, mas, por que sua espada foi jogada no Estige?

Athena ficou com olhos estranhamente na defensiva, como se estivesse encobrindo algo.

-Uma profecia foi feita... Isso não vem ao caso agora, o fato é que Ares e Hermes insinuaram que minha espada ainda existe, o que não pode acontecer.

- Por quê? Sua espada é uma das melhores armas que foram forjadas, ela é perfeita! Qual seria essa profecia? – perguntei ansiosa por sua resposta.

-Já disse que ainda não é hora de você saber sobre isso. – disse Athena firmemente, sendo assim, sabia que não conseguiria lhe arrancar nada por enquanto – Mas quanto a saber se minha espada existe ou não... Precisarei de sua ajuda, e da de seus amigos. Como não posso entrar nos domínios de Hades, quero que vocês conversem com ele para descobrir o que aconteceu com minha espada, já que na época, Zeus o encarregou de se desfazer dela.

Minha mente trabalhava arduamente para acompanhar tudo aquilo.

Revendo os fatos...

Minha mãe estava pedindo para que eu e meus amigos fossemos ao Mundo Inferior, perguntar para Hades, o senhor dos Mortos, o que acontecera com a sua espada, que deveria ter sido destruída por conta de uma profecia que Athena não queria me contar. Não sei por que, mas tinha certeza de que era importante isso, importante que a espada não existisse mais. Era uma sensação de que ela poderia provocar algum problema enorme e de difícil solução.

Eu sabia que seria perigoso ir ao mundo dos Mortos, fácil entrar, difícil de sair. Porém, aquilo era uma missão, a mando de minha mãe, e eu iria fazê-la.

-Annabeth, eu sei que é perigoso ir para o Mundo Inferior, mas as consequências se essa espada realmente continuar existindo, serão catastróficas.

Não pensei muito.

- Se é assim... – disse respirando fundo- Então eu aceito. No entanto, eu tenho colégio e...

- Não se preocupe, falarei com Quíron, ele resolverá isso para você e seus amigos. Obrigada por aceitar a missão Annabeth! Obrigada mesmo.

Ao dizer isso Athena me abraçou, me surpreendendo.

-Bem, vamos para o Acampamento. Temos muitas coisas para resolver.

Antes de ir embora olhamos mais uma vez para o templo.

No segundo seguinte já estávamos no acampamento. Quero dizer, eu estava sozinha na arena do Acampamento.

-Annabeth!- berrou Percy vindo de algum canto da Arena e me abraçando – Está tudo bem? Me dizeram que Athena apareceu aqui no Acampamento e...

Somente quem sabia disso era Bryan. Só me faltava essa, aquele garoto der dado com a língua nos dentes para todo o Acampamento.

-Quem te disse isso?

Percy me avaliou.

-As náiades me contaram, você sabe, elas sempre ficam de olho nas coisas.

Por um momento me senti uma boba, era óbvio que foram as náiades, Bryan não faria isso.

-Mas... Você está bem?

- Sim! É claro! Minha mãe só queria falar sobre uma missão muito importante.

Percy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Missão? Para você? Saiba que eu vou com você nessa missão, independente de onde ou o que seja.

Dei-lhe um selinho.

-Preocupado é? Pois saiba que essa missão é nossa.

Percy envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, e eu coloquei os meus ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Então Apolo não contou mesmo para ninguém? Não contou que você ficou comigo no chalé de Poseidon a noite toda e...

Senti uma presença muito forte e irada ao nosso lado.

-Vocês o que?- perguntou a deusa da sabedoria irradiando uma luz intensa e flamejante.

É, estava tudo certo, até o Cabeça de Alga falar demais.


	26. Rachel vem nos visitar

**Nota da autora: Aqui vai o terceiro e último capítulo de hoje, espero que gostem! **

Percy's POV

- Vocês o que? – perguntou Athena aparecendo do nada, mas com cara de brava e fumegando.

Ok! Definitivamente eu havia falado demais.

Annabeth me lançou um olhar mortal, como se dissesse: "Você e essa boca grande". É, eu estava encrencado.

-Eu não acredito que os dois quebraram as regras do Acampamento! – Athena estava basicamente gritando, daqui a pouco acabaria acordando todos os outros campistas – Perseu Jackson e Annabeth Chase, o que vocês fizeram? Quebrando regras do Acampamento somente para... para... para... satisfazerem seus desejos adolescentes? Vocês nem são adultos nem nada, e ainda no chalé de Poseidon?! Que coisa mais desrespeitosa, pois saibam que se fosse no meu chalé, ambos estariam a caminho do Tártaro nesse exato momento. Mas eu ainda vou enviar um certo semideus para o Mundo inferior. – Athena olhou para mim sugestivamente.

Eu e Annabeth trocamos olhares nervosos. Até que a Sabidinha resolveu dizer:

- Não! Não fizemos absolutamente nada, a não ser dormir.- disse Annabeth olhando a mãe.

Athena olhou em dúvida para filha, sem acreditar.

-Esta me dizendo que passou a noite no chalé de Poseidon , quebrando uma das regras mais antigas do Acampamento, para dormir com esse... Pervertido que você chama de namorado? Quer dizer, realmente dormir, sem segundas intenções como diria Afrodite.

- Sim Lady Athena! – disse eu pensando que a deusa já estava mais calma, pensei isso cedo demais. Pois ela me lançou um olhar maligno.

- Não estou falando com você ainda, filhote do cracas de algas. - disse Athena desviando o olhar, eu até ia revidar, mas achei melhor ficar calado, com Athena não se brinca- Responda Annabeth!

- O que o Percy falou é verdade. Eu só fui ficar conversando com ele, mas nós acabamos deitando na cama e dormindo. E só reparamos isso de manhã cedo, ao acordar.- a voz da Annabeth estava cheia de verdade.

Acho que Athena reparou a mesma coisa, e quando eu estava começando a ficar aliviado enquanto o rosto da deusa se suavizava, ela me surpreendeu.

- Está certo! Parece que me enganei quanto suas ações em relação a minha filha, Perseu. - seus olhos nos avaliaram – No entanto, dois semideuses, filhos de deuses diferentes, são estritamente proibidos de permanecerem no mesmo chalé. Quanto mais dormirem juntos

Pela forma como ela falava, parecia que contaria aquilo para alguém.

-A Senhora não vai contar isso para alguém? Vai? – perguntei enquanto Annabeth apertava minha mão, um sinal de que não era para eu ter perguntado aquilo.

Athena pensou por um segundo.

- Deveria, mas... Não. Dessa vez acreditarei em vocês, sinto que dizem a verdade. Mas saibam que da próxima... Não me importarei se terei de denunciar minha própria filha. – seus olhos perigosos de repente ficaram mais suaves – Não se esqueça sobre o que conversamos antes Annabeth, é de extrema importância.

Eu ia perguntar o que elas conversaram, porém Athena me lançou um olhar feroz antes de ir embora, sumindo numa luz dourada que fez com que Annabeth e eu desviássemos o olhar.

- Isso foi... –começou Annabeth.

- Ameaçador! – completei.

Annabeth semicerrou os olhos.

- Exatamente! Mas você e sua boca grande heim Percy! – disse ela batendo em minha cabeça – Agora vamos ser vigiados, aposto, e...

Ela não pode completar, porque Clarisse, que estava bem melhor depois do tratamento com Néctar e ambrosia, veio correndo até a beira da arena.

- Ei! Princesa! Persiana! – berrou Clarisse me fazendo trincar os dentes – Parece que a amiga de vocês, aquela maluca que é nosso oráculo, acabou de chegar ao Acampamento.

Nem respondi a Clarisse como ela devia, pois estava surpreso com o que ela dissera.

- Rachel? –perguntei – Ela não deveria estar no colégio? Ou em casa?

Clarisse deu de ombros.

- Faça perguntas a doida da sua amiga-ex-ficante-que-quase-foi-sua-namorada, otário! – disse Clarisse antes de se virar e ir embora batendo o pé.

Fiquei paralisado, esperando pela reação de Annabeth às palavras de Clarisse.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sussurrando algo como: "Calma Annabeth, você tem controle, não precisa matar Clarisse! E além do mais Percy é seu namorado, e nunca teve nada com a Rachel. Pelo menos, não que você saiba". Pensei ter ouvido ela dizer isso, mas não tinha certeza.

Annabeth não abriu os olhos.

Estava começando a ficar preocupado, até que finalmente ela os abriu e me disse.

- Vá ver a Rachel!- era quase uma ordem.

- Você não vem? – perguntei confuso.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não! Agora não, eu tenho que falar com o Bryan primeiro.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Falar o que com ele?

- Assunto meu, depois te digo Cabeça de Alga.

Ela me deu um beijo e correu na direção do chalé de Zeus.

É, ela teria que me contar sobre aquilo depois. E bem rápido.

Mas antes que eu ficasse com vontade de acabar com o Bryan (não sei por que, no entanto, eu queria muito acabar com a raça dele. E não, não é ciúmes, imagina!). Sai andando em direção a Casa Grande.

Cheguei à varanda da Casa Grande resmungando algo sem nexo, sobre Annabeth e seus mistérios. Acabei dando de cara com uma Rachel usando calças jeans manchadas de tinta e uma blusa sobre alguma causa social, mas eu não conseguia ler, graças a minha dislexia. A mesma Rachel de sempre.

Rachel me deu um abraço esmagador e se afastou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? –perguntei

- Eu vim dar uma passadinha por aqui, aproveitando que estamos no fim de semana, para ver como vão as obras da minha caverna. Mas eu é que te pergunto Percy. O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Annabeth?- perguntou olhando para os lados

- Está falando com o Bryan. –sem querer disse o nome com desprezo – Logo deve estar vindo.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quem é Bryan? Não gosta dele? – perguntou divertida– Ou está com ciúmes?

- Eu? Com ciúmes? Só porque ele é filho de Zeus e fica olhando para Annabeth a cada minuto? Não, imagina, de onde você tirou isso? –disse com certo sarcasmo que fez Rachel rir.

-Eu não disse nada disso, mas... Filho de Zeus é?

-É!-disse exasperado.

Rachel se contorceu de rir.

-O que há de tão cômico crianças?- perguntou Quíron saindo a galopes de dentro da Casa Grande.

- Só o Percy com ciúmes da suposta amizade entre Annabeth e um tal de Bryan. –disse Rachel sorrindo, o que fez Quíron erguer uma sobrancelha.

Mas ele não pode perguntar nada, pois Annabeth e Bryan surgiram na varanda, rindo muito alto.

- Do que estavam rindo? –perguntei antes mesmo de Annie falar com Rachel.

-Sobre uma coisa que Apolo disse à Bryan! – respondeu Annabeth sorrindo e abraçando Rachel.- Ah! Bryan essa é Rachel. Rachel, esse é o Bryan!

Ambos deram um aperto de mãos.

- Então você é o Bryan? Percy estava falando de você ainda agora. –disse Rachel.

O que? Aquela garota queria o que? Que eu a matasse? Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa comprometedora, me intrometi.

- Estava contando a Rachel sobre o mais novo membro do acampamento. O filho de Zeus, você Bryan.

Bryan parecia desconfortável com o que eu disse.

Porém, deixei isso de lado, ao reparar na forma como Annabeth e Quíron se comunicavam só pelo olhar. Eu odeio isso!

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei olhando para os dois.

Annabeth olhou mais uma vez para Quíron antes de se virar para mim.

- Sobre a missão que Athena me deu e...

Antes que Annabeth completasse a frase, Rachel ficou com os olhos vidrados e com uma espécie de névoa verde ao seu redor. Ela iria fazer uma profecia.

A voz do oráculo disse:

"_Três semideuses em uma busca irão,_

_Atrás de algo sem salvação;_

_O que deseja se levantar_

_Um inimigo irá ajudar;_

_Antigas profecias serão reveladas,_

_E no final, uma decisão mortal a ser tomada" _

**Nota final:**

**Sei que a profecia ficou uma porcaria, me perdoem por isso, mas sou péssima nessa parte da história: as profecias.**

**Tirando isso... Ansiosos pelo desenrolar da história? **

**Beijos com sabor de ambrosia e néctar!**


	27. Bryan é mais esperto do que eu pensava

**Nota da autora: Oiii gente! Desculpa a demora, é que eu estou em semana de provas, então... É, eu acabo demorando! Kkk Bem, aqui vão 3 capítulos para vocês, espero que gostem! Beijos!**

Annabeth's POV

Aqueles versos foram se fixando em minha mente, um por um. Alguns, não explicando nada, outros, tudo, e o último, me deixando temerosa.

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam, e ela iria cair no chão, não fossemos Percy e eu termos segurado a antes disso. Levamos a para uma cadeira da varanda.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Bryan. – Do nada ela ficou estranha... Os olhos dela ficaram com uma espécie de névoa verde e... Aquela voz...

Pude sentir Bryan ficar arrepiado e se estremecer ao meu lado. Minha reação não fora diferente, só que eu ao menos conseguia disfarçar um pouco. De certa forma era bom não ter que ir mais ao porão falar com aquela múmia, mas ver Rachel assumir aquele jeito do nada, era mais apavorante ainda.

Percy também estremeceu levemente, e após colocarmos Rachel sentada e Quíron tentar fazer com que acordasse, ele me olhou preocupado. Provavelmente, Percy, assim como eu, estava preocupado com os versos da profecia.

E cada vez que eu pensava nisso, ficava mais nervosa.

- Ela é o tal oráculo, não é? – perguntou Bryan meio inseguro – E o que ela falou... Foi uma profecia?

Troquei olhares com Percy.

- Sim, ela é o nosso oráculo. E sim, o que ela falou é uma profecia. – disse Quíron enquanto Rachel abria os olhos – Só precisamos saber para quem é essa missão, embora eu tenha quase certeza de que é para...

- O que houve? – perguntou Rachel já acordada – O que eu disse?

Para minha surpresa quem a respondeu foi Bryan.

- _"Três semideuses em uma busca irão,_

_Atrás de algo sem salvação;_

_Um inimigo irá escapar,_

_Com a ajuda daquilo que quer se levantar;_

_Antigas profecias serão reveladas,_

_E no final, uma decisão _– Bryan engoliu em seco -_ mortal a ser tomada."_

Olhei para Quíron, que já tinha uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

Aqueles versos eram preocupantes, e se aquela missão era para achar o que estava pensando...

- Mas atrás de que nós vamos? – perguntou Percy – E como vamos atrás de algo sem salvação?

- Que inimigo fugirá? –perguntou Bryan – E quem o irá ajudar?

Percy e eu ficamos trocamos olhares significativos, poderia ser qualquer um de nossos inimigos, ainda mais agora que possuíamos um que era um deus.

- Quíron, Cronos poderia se... Reerguer? – perguntou Percy.

- Não, ele foi vencido, demorará algum tempo para tentar alguma coisa. –ele não parecia muito convicto disso.

- No momento não importa isso, não adianta ficarmos tentando adivinhar quem é nosso inimigo, se nem ao menos vocês sabem atrás de que temos que ir. – disse eu.

- E você sabe? – perguntou Percy em dúvida.

- Sim. - respirei fundo – Temos que ir atrás da espada de minha mãe.

Percy e Rachel me olharam, sem entender muito. Já Bryan ficara com os olhos arregalados, e Quíron olhou para os lados.

- É melhor conversarmos sobre isso em minha sala.

Após sentarmos em algumas cadeiras da sala de Quíron, Percy ficou me encarando, esperando uma explicação.

- Você disse que vamos atrás da espada de Athena. A espada foi roubada? – perguntou Percy.

- Não. –disse Quíron antes de mim – Na verdade, ela foi... Jogada fora, por assim dizer.

É, parece que minha mãe já tinha contado aquilo à Quíron.

Bryan não parecia prestar muita atenção ao que dizíamos.

- Como alguém joga uma espada fora? – perguntou Rachel – Ainda mais a deusa da Sabedoria.

- Não foi minha mãe que decidiu jogá-la fora, foi um voto do conselho Olimpiano. – disse começando a ficar irritada com a insinuação de Rachel, de que aquela atitude de minha mãe não fora nada inteligente. Quando na verdade, nem fora ela quem decidiu isso.

- Tipo... Athena a jogou onde? No lixão Olimpiano? – perguntou o Cabeça de Alga.

Eu já ia começar a me zangar com ele, por ser tão bobo e lerdo. Mas parece que Bryan perdeu a paciência antes de mim.

- Claro que não, Jackson! – disse Bryan rolando os olhos – Como pode achar que foi isso? – então se virou para Quíron – Tem certeza de que deu aulas sobre Mitologia Grega para ele?

Quíron sorriu, e Percy olhou para a cena, irritado.

- Se sabe tanto, espertinho, me diz: onde a espada foi jogada?– perguntou Percy cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Bryan revirou os olhos.

- Provavelmente no rio Estige, é para lá que tudo que não serve vai. E tenho certeza de que não foi Athena que a jogou lá, já que deuses não podem entrar no território de outros sem receber um convite. Também duvido que o próprio Hades a tenha jogado fora, ele deve ter mandado algum servo fazê-lo. Estou certo, Annabeth? – ele olhou para mim.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, está certíssimo. – analisei-o melhor, seus olhos azuis elétricos ainda me olhavam intensamente, não sabia que ele estudara tanto sobre mitologia grega.

- Ok! – disse Rachel – A espada foi jogada no Estige, mas... Por quê?

- Como Quíron disse, foi um voto do conselho Olimpiano, algo haver com alguma profecia.

Eu não queria revelar muito sobre aquela parte da história, uma profecia perigosa, que fizera até os deuses concordarem em jogar fora espada de Athena. E ainda tinha que me preocupar coma atual profecia.

- Então uma profecia fez os deuses votarem a favor de acabar com a espada de Athena. Deve ser uma profecia bem ruim. – disse Percy franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Essa parte também me preocupava, saber que a profecia era parte essencial da missão, que era necessário saber dela para resolver todo o quebra-cabeça que estava por vir. E eu nem ao menos saber do que ela se tratava.

- Provável. Mas eu não sei o que fala essa profecia Percy, Athena não me contou, vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos.

Percy me avaliou, ele sabia que essa missão estava ficando cada vez mais preocupante.

- Não sei. – disse Bryan – Sinto que essa profecia é fundamental para tudo, para não nos enganarmos. Porque, mesmo que não tenhamos um prazo para encontrá-la, temos que nos preocupar com um inimigo que, possivelmente, também a quer.

Aquilo eu também pensava, qualquer erro, e a espada pararia nas mãos de algum de nossos inimigos.

- Esperem. – disse eu – Nós nem sabemos se a espada ainda existe mesmo, pode ser que ela tenha sido mesmo jogada fora. – eu queria acreditar nisso, pois se a espada não tivesse sido jogada fora, iriar gerar muitos problemas, não só a missão, mas também aos olimpianos, já que uma ordem não fora obedecida- Minha mãe quer que saibamos se ela ainda existe ou não, porque ela ouviu uma conversa entre alguns deuses, como se insinuassem que a espada existe até agora, como se alguém não tivesse obedecido as regras dos deuses de jogá-la no Estige.

- Ainda temos esperança então de que ela não exista, de que a regras foram seguidas. – disse Percy, eu assenti – Mas se for assim, atrás de que nós iremos?

- Eu não sei. – disse olhando para a parede, se não fosse a espada, eu não sabia atrás de que iríamos, e isso me frustrava.

- Espera. – disse Bryan olhando para Percy – Você disse: nós iremos? – Bryan apontou para Percy, eu e ele.

- Bem, essa missão é importante e é para Annabeth, sendo assim, - disse sorrindo – eu vou.

- Percy está certo. – disse Rachel. – Está missão é sua Annabeth, sendo assim, você tem que escolher os outros dois semideuses que irão com você.

Quíron parecia concordar plenamente com Rachel.

Olhei para o Percy, sorrindo de lado.

- É claro que vou escolher o Cabeça de Alga do Percy como um dos integrantes. – Percy sorriu – E claro também que o outro será o Bryan.

Foi a vez de Bryan sorrir e Percy rolar os olhos. Garotos, vá entender.

- Bem, agora que a equipe já foi decidida... – disse Quíron galopando pela sala – Vocês saíram depois do almoço, Argos os levará até a rodoviária, como de costume.

Os três assentiram.

Quíron se retirou da sala, tinha que dar aula de arco e flecha agora.

Todos saímos da sala, menos Rachel, que tinha que resolver alguma coisa.

Fomos para a varanda. Ficamos ali, nos olhando, aquela missão seria complicada, já que não sabíamos nada com certeza, só tínhamos suposições.

- Essa missão parece difícil. –disse Bryan. – Será que vamos conseguir?

Percy olhou para mim, ele sabia ler meus olhos cinzentos e eu os seus verde mar, por isso sabia que pensávamos o mesmo que Bryan, aquilo seria difícil.

- Não vamos nos preocupar com isso. – disse Percy entrelaçando nossos dedos – Já passamos por outras missões, conseguiremos resolver essa também.

Olhei em seus olhos, e por um momento me esqueci de que Bryan estava perto, de que iríamos em uma missão, só o que me importava era estar assim com o Percy, isso tornava aquele momento perfeito.

- Por onde vamos começar? – perguntou ele, estragando o momento.

Só mesmo o Cabeça de Alga para fazer uma pergunta dessas.

- Temos que ir ao Mundo Inferior. – disse eu.

- Fazer o que?- perguntou ele.

Ai meus deuses! O Percy só pode estar fazendo isso para me provocar!

- Temos que conversar com Hades. – disse Bryan – Saber o que houve com a espada. Tentar entender melhor o que aconteceu.

- Isso mesmo, Bryan está certo Percy, temos que falar com o Senhor dos Mortos.


	28. Annabeth nos surpreende

**Nota da autora: Oiii! Segundo capítulo de hoje!**

Percy's POV

Depois do almoço, Annabeth, Bryan e eu pegamos nossas mochilas, que continham tudo o que um semideus precisa, embora eu tenha certeza que a mochila de Annabeth possuía muito mais do que o necessário.

Nos dirigimos para a frente da Casa Grande. Argos já nos esperava, colocou nossas mochilas no carro enquanto nos despedíamos de Quíron.

- Espero que consigam resolver essa missão. – disse Quíron lançando um olhar significativo para Annabeth, mas eu não podia dizer o que esse olhar significava. Eu odeio isso! – Tenham cuidado.

Ao dizer isso ele deu um abraço em cada um de nós, e um mais apertado em Annabeth, ele a via como uma filha.

Bryan, Annabeth e eu fomos entramos no carro, que saiu do Acampamento o mais rápido possível.

Após um longo percurso de carro, me lembrei de duas coisas: Primeiro- eu havia deixado o carro de minha mãe aos pedaços no meio da estrada na última sexta-feira , e nem ao menos sabia o que havia acontecido à ele, bem, provavelmente Quíron deve ter ligado para o reboque, já que me dissera que estava tudo bem.

Segundo- como faríamos para ir ao Mundo Inferior? Eu, sinceramente, achava melhor irmos pela passagem do Central Park, só não sabia como a abriríamos, já que essa passagem necessitaria de música. E pelo que eu sabia, nenhum de nós era filho de Apolo.

- Hum... Annabeth! – chamei-a, já que estava muito focada olhando para frente e segurando seu cordão do Acampamento, coisa que fazia quando estava nervosa, ou pensando. Para mim, era ambos.

- Sim! – disse ela se virando e olhando para mim.

Por um momento me senti meio bobo, olhar para seus olhos cinzas tão intensos fazia eu esquecer o que tinha para falar.

- O que quer Percy? – perguntou ela após alguns segundos sem eu pronunciar uma única palavra.

Sacudi a cabeça levemente, tentando lembrar o que eu queria.

- Nós vamos ao Mundo Inferior pela entrada do Central Park, não é?

Ela assentiu.

- Sim, é o meio mais fácil e mais rápido.

Bryan nos olhou sem entender nada.

- As passagens para o Mundo inferior ficam aqui? Nos Estados Unidos?- perguntou meio assombrado.

- Sim! – respondemos Annabeth e eu.

- Assim como o Olimpo. – disse eu.

-O Olimpo? Tipo... Onde acontecem as reuniões dos deuses? – Annabeth confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Estão me dizendo que fica aqui?! Onde?

- Bem, o Olimpo fica no 600º andar do Empire State. – disse eu.

- E o Mundo Inferior tem duas entradas. – disse Annabeth, com um ar de sabe tudo, o que ela era mesmo – A principal, que fica em Los Angeles, e uma secundária que fica no Central Park, conhecida também como a passagem de...

- Orfeu. – completou Bryan.

Annabeth e eu nos entreolhamos, ele sabia bastante coisa, isso estava me irritando. Annabeth me lançou um olhar do tipo: "_temos que contar o mais rápido possível que ele é filho de uma semideusa filha de Athena, e que sendo assim, Athena é sua avó"_. Ou algo parecido.

- Exato. – disse ela.

- Mas, pelo que eu me lembro, não seria necessário música para abrirmos essa passagem?

- Sim. – eu disse – Só que não sei como conseguiremos isso, acho melhor falarmos com Grover ou...

O carro parou, Argos já abria o porta-malas e tirava nossas mochilas. A viagem fora mais rápida do que eu esperava.

- Vamos sair. –disse Annabeth descendo do carro.

Estávamos na rodoviária, era o ponto onde Argos sempre deixava os semideuses. Demos um adeus para ele, que entrou no carro e foi embora.

-Agora estamos por nossa própria conta. – disse eu – Vamos para o Central Park.

Estávamos os três dentro de um táxi, faltavam somente alguns segundos para chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Bem, a escolha do táxi fora unanime, mesmo sendo mais caro nenhum de nós queria pegar um metrô e ficar chamando mais a atenção de monstros, isso estava fora de questão, já que estávamos indo para a terra dos Mortos. Por isso é que havíamos juntado nossos dólares para pagar um táxi até o Central Park.

-Obrigada! – disse Annabeth ao taxista enquanto descíamos do carro.

- É aqui! – disse olhando para a paisagem familiar.

Fomos em direção a uma rocha, que na verdade era a porta de Orfeu.

- Então! É aqui? É essa rocha? –perguntou Bryan.

- Sim, só não sei como vamos abrir. – disse tentando bolar algo.

- Por que você não canta? –perguntou ele.

Annabeth e eu fizemos uma careta, ambos sabíamos que eu não tinha nenhum dote musical.

- Não sou bom nessas coisas. – disse olhando para Bryan– Por que você não canta?

Foi a vez dele fazer uma careta.

- Não sou bom cantor, mas se tivesse algum piano por aqui...

- Não temos nenhum piano. – disse eu. – Mas poderíamos falar com Grover, ele é um bom flautista, só não sei onde podemos encontra-lo e...

- Não precisamos procurar por Grover, sei quem pode fazer isso. - disse Annabeth.

- Conhece alguém que cante? Ou toque algo?- perguntei.

- Sim, na verdade, esse alguém sou eu. – disse ela séria.

Bryan e eu nos olhamos, e pela primeira vez, rimos juntos. Não sei por que, mas me parecia hilária a ideia de Annabeth cantando, e acho que para ele também.

Annie olhou para o chão por um momento, antes de levantar a cabeça e nos olhar ameaçadoramente.

- Por que estão rindo? – perguntou ela. De repente fiquei preocupado com a adaga que ela tinha no bolso, já que parecia que Annabeth estava prestes a esfaquear alguém, nesse caso, Bryan e eu. - Acham impossível que eu cante bem?

Rapidamente negamos com a cabeça.

- É só que... – começou Bryan- é difícil imaginar você, Annabeth, cantando algo.

No mesmo instante fiquei com pena dele, ele não tinha noção de com quem estava brincando.

- Acham que eu canto mal? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ei! Não me coloque nesse plural Annabeth. – disse levantando as minhas mãos como se me rendesse - Eu só ri porque nunca te vi cantar, e a ideia me pareceu...

- Hilária? – sugeriu Bryan.

Definitivamente ele não sabia onde estava se metendo.

- É melhor calarem essas bocas. – disse Annabeth – Não temos tempo para discutir, eu vou cantar e é melhor ficarem quietos e não rirem, senão...

Ela não precisava completar a frase, seus olhos ameaçadores já me davam uma ideia do que aconteceria conosco.

- Pode deixar. – dissemos Bryan e eu.

Annabeth nos encarou por mais alguns segundos antes de: corar, respirar fundo e fechar os olhos fortemente.

(N/A: a música que Annabeth canta é Beautiful Eyes, da Taylor Swift. Se puderem ouvi-la a partir daqui seria perfeito.)

"**Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why  
I wanna be somewhere  
Where you are  
I wanna be where"**

"Seus lindos olhos  
Olham bem nos meus olhos  
E às vezes eu penso em você até tarde da noite  
Eu não sei por que  
Eu quero estar em algum lugar  
Onde você esteja  
Eu quero estar onde"

Annabeth começou uma música que era vagamente familiar para mim, mas não conseguia lembrar quem cantava a música em sua versão original. Também não me importava, pois Annabeth cantava perfeitamente, com uma voz de anjo a minha frente.

Eu ficara impressionado com a forma com que ela cantava, era incrível! Era como se ela cantasse aquilo para alguém, só esperava que esse alguém fosse eu. E mesmo com ela de olhos fechados, era impossível não admirá-la.

Eu ficara tão impressionado que nem repara minha boca aberta, eu estava de queixo caído, só por ouvi-la cantar. E pelo canto de olho pude reparar que Bryan também estava vidrado e impressionado.

"**You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes"**

"_Você está aqui  
Seus olhos estão olhando os meus  
Então baby me faça voar  
Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes  
Eu estou olhando em seus  
Eu estou olhando em seus olhos"_

Annabeth abriu um pouco dos olhos, somente uma fenda, e me olhou. Eu praticamente estava babando enquanto a ouvia cantar. Não digo isso por ela ser minha namorada, digo por ela realmente cantar bem.

"**I wake up I'm alive  
In only a little while  
I'll cry  
'Cause you're my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
'Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need****  
****I wanna be where"**

"_Eu percebo que estou viva  
Em apenas um momento  
Eu chorarei  
Porque você é a minha canção de ninar  
Então baby, venha me abraçar  
Porque eu  
Eu quero ser tudo o que você precisa  
Eu quero estar onde"._

Annabeth voltara a fechar firmemente os olhos, e nem repara que algumas pessoas que passavam ali perto a olhavam admiradas, todas à olhando encantadas.

"**You're here  
Your eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes"**

"_Você está aqui  
Seus olhos estão olhando os meus  
Então baby me faça voar  
Meu coração nunca sentiu isso antes  
Eu estou olhando em seus  
Eu estou olhando em seus olhos"_

Não sei por que, mas enquanto a ouvia senti urgência em ter seus lábios nos meus, queria poder tocá-la e abraça-la. Vê-la e ouví-la assim estava me enlouquecendo.

"**Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
let me love you, kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
dream about  
dream about  
dream about your eyes  
eyes  
eyes  
beautiful eyes"**

"_Enquanto você for meu  
Eu serei o seu tudo essa noite  
Deixa eu te amar, te beijar  
Baby me deixe sentir saudades  
Me deixa ver seus  
Sonhar com  
Sonhar com  
Sonhar com seus olhos  
Olhos  
Olhos  
Lindos olhos"._

Annabeth finalmente abriu os olhos, e deu de cara comigo e Bryan de queixos caídos.

Nos analisou atentamente, e depois olhou a passagem já aberta, a verdade é que já havia aberto fazia tempo, mas eu não queria atrapalhar Annabeth cantando.

- Você foi incrível Annabeth! – disse eu indo até ela e a beijando.

Foi um beijo delicioso, eu estava mesmo precisando sentir seus lábios nos meus, ainda mais que podia ser a última vez que nos beijávamos, já que podíamos não voltar lá de baixo.

- Você foi realmente perfeita Annabeth! – disse Bryan se aproximando e a olhando milimetricamente.

Definitivamente ele quer me tirar do sério. Eu estava quase achando que poderíamos nos entender, mas ele estava querendo algo com Annabeth, e por isso eu estava pensando seriamente em deixá-lo no Reino de Hades.

- Obrigada! – disse ela corando – É melhor entrarmos logo, antes que a passagem se feche.

Antes que ela entrasse segurei sua mão.

– Desde quando você canta? -perguntei.

- Acho que desde sempre. Por quê? - perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Você nunca me contou sobre isso, ou mesmo cantou.

- Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth piscando e descendo pela passagem de Orfeu.

Bryan riu.

- É melhor irmos Harpper, antes que eu decida acabar com você.- disse o empurrando.

- Você não conseguiria. – disse ele convicto.

- Veremos isso depois. – disse sorrindo – Primeiro, iremos falar com Hades.

**Notas final: Gostaram? Então gente, alguém pode me dizer se pode colocar link nas histórias? É que estou com medo da fic ser excluída, se alguém souber, avise por favor! Beijos!**


	29. Uma visita ao Hades

**Nota da autora: Terceiro e último capítulos de hoje! #triste. Enfim... Desculpem a demora em responder os reviews, prometo que os farei ainda essa semana, apenas esperem meus testes acabarem! Beijos!**

Percy's POV

Entramos na escuridão sem fim, indo direto para uma escadaria infinita.

- Então me explica, por que você nunca me disse que cantava? – perguntei para Annabeth, mesmo não sabendo ao certo onde ela estava.

- Porque nunca surgiu oportunidade de o assunto vir à tona, e você nunca me perguntou. – respondeu ela simplesmente, sua voz indicava que estava em algum lugar a minha direita.

-Está me dizendo que não me contou porque eu não perguntei? Então terei que te perguntar sempre para saber sobre a sua vida?

Mesmo não enxergando nada, eu podia adivinhar que ela estava revirando os olhos.

- Não cabeça de Alga, só que era uma informação desnecessária. - disse Annabeth a minha frente - Agora pare de fazer drama e vamos andando, temos um longo caminho a percorrer.

Eu ainda não tinha entendido aquilo muito bem, mas achei melhor não insistir, pois Annabeth estava certa: tínhamos um longo caminho a percorrer.

Annabeth parecia mexer na mochila, tirando de lá algo que demorei a reconhecer no escuro. Até que ela ligou o aparelho e reparei que o que ela segurava era uma lanterna.

Continuamos caminhando, em silêncio por um tempo, até que Bryan resolveu dizer:

- Já que você é tão boa cantora, por que não canta na fogueira do Acampamento?

- Porque os filhos de Apolo sempre lideram as cantorias se você não reparou, e essa não é uma função para uma filha de Athena. –disse Annabeth seguindo a nossa frente.

- Está dizendo que você não canta somente por que essa função não cabe ao seu chalé? – perguntou Bryan que a meu ver, parecia estar enrugando as sobrancelhas.

-Não é por isso, se eu quisesse mesmo cantar, cantaria de qualquer jeito, mas eu não quero. – mesmo estando no escuro pude senti-la corando, e eu não entendi o motivo disso. E achei melhor perguntar a ela quando estivéssemos sozinhos, o que eu esperava que fosse logo.

Após isso continuamos descendo em silêncio, parecia que havia passado muito tempo, até que as escadas acabaram e tínhamos chegado ao Mundo Inferior.

- Chegamos ao Mundo Inferior. – disse eu sem nenhuma animação.

- É, acho que isso não é motivo para se comemorar. – disse Bryan olhando para todos os lados e reparando nos espíritos que passavam por nós.

- Mas será, - disse Annabeth – se conseguirmos sair daqui vivos.

Annabeth olhou atentamente o local onde estávamos, assim me lembrei de que ela nunca tinha entrado no Mundo Inferior por aquela passagem, então analisava cada detalhe que podia.

- Vamos!- disse eu – Temos que chegar ao Palácio de Hades.

Após passarmos pelos Campos de Asfódelos, chegamos ao Jardim de Perséfone. As almas passeavam ao nosso redor.

Annabeth e eu caminhávamos lado a lado, nossas mãos tão próximas que os dedos se tocavam levemente. Bryan caminhava em algum lugar atrás de nós.

- Essas romãs são tão vermelhas, é quase irresistível não comê-las. –disse ele devorando a fruta com o olhar.

-É melhor não fazer isso Bryan, a não ser que queira ficar aqui com Hades e Perséfone eternamente. –disse Annabeth olhando para ele.

- Seria ótimo se ele ficasse aqui de uma vez. – disse num sussurro que somente Annabeth podia ouvir.

Ela me lançou um olhar mortal, mas depois sorriu para mim, apertando minha mão.

- Longe de mim! –disse ele. – Mil vezes enfrentar monstros lá em cima do que ficar aqui eternamente.

Continuamos andando, até repararmos que as Três fúrias sobrevoavam nossas cabeças.

- Veio morrer, meu bem? – perguntou a Fúria que um dia já fora minha professora de Matemática- a Sr.ª Dodds.

-Na verdade, não! – disse eu, já estava cansado desse "meu bem" – No entanto, nós viemos falar com o Senhor dos Mortos.

- O Senhor Hades não vai querer falar com vocês. –disse a fúria.

No exato momento Nico apareceu no Jardim, usando suas típicas roupas pretas e seus símbolos de caveira.

-Nico! – dissemos Annabeth e eu.

Nico lançou um sorriso rápido para nós.

-Deixe que eu resolva isso Alécto!- disse ele se virando em direção à fúria.

-Acho que isso não cabe ao Senhor. – disse ela. – Essa é uma tarefa minha.

-Já disse que resolvo isso. – repetiu Nico lançando um olhar mortal à Alécto, tal olhar a fez se afastar.

- O Senhor é que sabe. – disse Alécto de má vontade desaparecendo junto com suas outras duas irmãs.

- Você aqui Nico? – perguntei me aproximando dele e o cumprimentando.

- É, eu ainda venho muito aqui Percy. –disse ele enquanto abraçava Annabeth.

Isso era engraçado, eu já ficara meio confuso em relação à amizade de Nico e Annabeth antes, quando eu também era apenas amigo de Annie. Mas agora, já não sentia mais isso, sabia que eram só amigos, já em relação ao Harpper...

- Esse é quem eu acho que é? –perguntou Nico para Annabeth enquanto olhava para Bryan.

Annabeth assentiu.

Nico se dirigiu à Bryan com a mão estendida, a qual Bryan apertou num gesto amigável.

- Prazer Bryan! Eu me chamo Nico Di Angelo, sou um filho de Hades.

Eu não sei dizer se Bryan estava: confuso, espantado, nervoso ou apavorado. Provavelmente, tudo isso junto.

- Como você... – Bryan iria começar a perguntar, mas eu me intrometi.

- Você sabe quem ele é? – perguntei

- As notícias correm rápido Percy, ainda mais quando se trata de um filho de Zeus. Falando em notícias que correm rápido... – falou Nico lançando um olhar divertido para Annabeth e eu- Fiquei sabendo que quebraram as regras do Acampamento ao dormirem juntos no chalé de Poseidon.

Annabeth e eu coramos violentamente, e Bryan não estava entendendo nada.

- Isso não é da sua conta Nico! – disse Annabeth lançando um olhar ameaçador para Nico.

Nico desenhou as palavras Ok com seus lábios.

Mesmo estando extremamente vermelho, resolvi perguntar a ele.

- Apolo falou para todo mundo não foi?

Nico deu de ombros.

- Na verdade, eu fiquei sabendo por meio de alguns espíritos da natureza. Parece que as Náiades espalharam para todo o Acampamento depois que vocês saíram. Mas eu não entendi o que Apolo tem haver com...

Annabeth, que estava na frente com Bryan, se virou e nos olhou ameaçadoramente, um olhar tão perigoso que nos fez engolir em seco.

- Calem essas bocas! – disse ela vagarosamente, seus olhos cinzas parecendo um furacão.

Nico e eu assentimos rapidamente.

-Havia me esquecido do quanto Annabeth podia ser ameaçadora. –sussurrou Nico antes de passar a nossa frente e voltar a ser nosso... "Guia".

- Por favor, devagar, aproveitem que meu pai está num bom ânimo.

- Bom ânimo? – perguntei – Para mim ele sempre fora um mal-humorado que nunca riu.

Todos deram uma risadinha.

- Sem piadinhas Percy. Se vocês querem falar com meu pai sem serem mortos, é melhor não fazerem palhaçada.

Nico se voltou para a porta da Sala do trono de Hades. A porta se abriu de uma vez só e sem ele a tocar.

- Entrem! – berrou Hades de seu trono negro. Se aquilo era bom humor...

Nós quatro entramos na sala do trono lado a lado.

- Vejam se não é meu filho e seus amigos semideuses. – disse Hades revirando os olhos- E que maravilha! Dois deles são filhos de meus irmãos queridos e a outra da adorável Athena, a deusa da sabedoria. Meu dia acaba de ficar perfeito! – a voz de Hades estava cheia de sarcasmo.

É, pelo visto, aquela seria uma longa visita...


	30. Uma resposta, e várias questões novas

**Nota da autora: Desculpem a demora, o colégio está acabando com o meu tempo! Espero que me perdoem! Bom capítulo!**

Annabeth's POV

Adentramos ainda mais a sala do trono de Hades, que não mudara em nada seu aspecto desde a última vez que eu havia estado ali.

Hades se reclinou em seu trono, ele usava seu peculiar manto de almas.

-Então, o que fazem em meu reino? Porque a meu ver não parecem mortos, ainda não pelo menos.

Eu não podia dizer se havia uma ameaça implícita em sua voz ou não, porque Hades, mesmo se utilizando do sarcasmo, parecia calmo. Mas eu tinha certeza de que qualquer palavra errada e essa calma acabaria. Só esperava que os outros também tivessem notado isso.

Percy estava ao meu lado, assim como Bryan, e Nico já estava andando em direção ao pai.

- Pai, eles vieram falar com o Senhor. – disse Nico se aproximando do trono do pai.

- Sobre?

- Sobre... Na verdade, eu não sei sobre o que eles vieram falar com o senhor. – disse Nico coçando a cabeça.

Hades em seus três metros de altura, se levantou de seu trono, parecia zangado.

- Como você deixa eles entrarem assim em meu palácio sem saber o que vieram fazer aqui? Eles poderiam vir com algum truque contra mim.

Percy e Bryan olharam para mim, ambos confusos.

- Essa situação em que estamos é meio arriscada para um dos três grandes como Hades. Os filhos de seus outros dois irmãos poderosos veem em seu reino, junto com uma filha de Athena e querem tratar sobre algo com você, é um risco. – sussurrei rapidamente.

Bryan parecia ter captado o que eu disse, e Percy também.

- Sim, talvez a senhorita esteja certa. – disse o senhor dos mortos me olhando com seu olhar intenso e hipnotizador. – É uma situação um pouco arriscada, mas eu não tenho medo, meus irmãos já tentaram fazer algo parecido alguns séculos atrás e não conseguiram nada, a não ser me deixar zangado a ponto de começar uma guerra. E duvido que queiramos uma guerra agora, queremos?

- Não! – respondemos prontamente os quatro.

-Que bom! – disse Hades voltando a se sentar em seu trono. – Já que não vieram a mando de meus irmãos... Vieram aqui fazer o que e a mando de quem?

- Por que temos que ter vindo a mando de alguém? –perguntou o Cabeça de Alga.

Por mais que ele tenha feito uma pergunta quando deveria ficar calado, me interessei pela reação do deus.

-Eu deveria ignorá-lo Jackson, mas como estou num bom dia, irei responde-lo. Semideuses, sátiros, ou qualquer ser que esteja vivo e venha para cá e que tenha sã consciência, não vem por vontade própria, e sim porque foi mandado por alguém. Por isso volto a perguntar: Quem mandou vocês para cá?

Nós três nos entreolhamos, Nico nos olhava com curiosidade de seu lugar ao lado do pai.

- Nós viemos a mando de Athena. – disse Percy com a voz firme - Para...

- A mando de Athena para... – instigou Hades.

Percy parecia em dúvida sobre o que dizer, ou sobre como formular uma resposta. Confesso que, vendo aquele olhar intenso de Hades sobre nós, também me deixava com dúvidas.

- Athena quer saber sobre a espada de ouro dela, aquela que foi presente de Hefesto e que deveria ter sido jogada no Estige.

- Deveria?- perguntou Nico se intrometendo e levando um olhar apreensivo de Hades.

- Sim, mas parece que não foi. – disse eu.

- Como? –perguntou Hades – Está insinuando que a espada de Athena, que deveria ter sido jogada no Estige há mais de 18 anos atrás, não foi? Está querendo dizer que não obedeci às leis olimpianas?

- Não seria a primeira vez. – murmurou o Cabeça de Alga.

Lancei-o meu melhor olhar de: "Cale essa boca".

- Escute aqui Jackson, faz muito tempo que quebrei algum juramento. – disse Hades olhando fixamente para Percy- Já meus irmãos quebraram o deles sobre não ter filhos, o que prova que cumpro melhor promessas e leis do que aqueles dois. Portanto, suas insinuações não tem cabimento.

- De qualquer jeito. – disse Bryan – Queremos ter certeza de que a espada foi jogada fora. Desejaríamos falar com quem colocou-a no Estige.

- Ora, ora! O filhinho de Zeus quer mandar em mim. – disse Hades se remexendo no trono – Pois saiba que não farei nada disso, não aceito essa acusação de vocês, por isso é melhor se prepararem para a danação eterna.

Minha reação as palavras de Hades foi começar a planejar algo que nos tirasse dali o mais rápido possível, embora eu soubesse que provavelmente ficaríamos presos aqui, não seria fácil fugir dos seguranças esqueletos de Hades.

Pelo canto de olho pude ver Percy colocando a mão no bolso, onde Contra Corrente se encontrava.

- Pai, não custa nada o senhor averiguar o que aconteceu com a espada, afinal, se Athena pediu isso é porque é realmente importante.

Hades pensou um pouco.

- Lá vem você defendendo esses semideuses. Mas numa coisa tem razão, para Athena os mandar até aqui é porque algo está acontecendo. – disse o senhor dos mortos para logo depois sacudir as mãos no ar- E mesmo não me importando nem um pouco com isso, é melhor vocês terem certeza de que a espada foi extinta, antes que os outros deuses voltem a falar mal de mim.

Percy e eu nos olhamos aliviados, ao mesmo tempo em que dávamos as mãos.

- Alécto! Megaira! Tisífone! – berrou o Senhor Hades chamando as três fúrias.

Se ele as chamava significava que Bryan estava certo em afirmar que aquele trabalho de jogar a espada no Estige fora feito por servos de Hades. E me parecia que fora essa a função de uma das Fúrias.

-Quem ele está chamando? –sussurrou Percy próximo ao meu ouvido.

- As Benevolentes. – respondi da mesma forma.- Ele as chamou por seus verdadeiros nomes.

Percy iria falar mais alguma coisa, não fosse o fato de repararmos que as três fúrias, com seus corpos parecidos com os de um morcego e com suas garras afiadas, desciam em direção à frente do trono de Hades.

- O que deseja Senhor? –perguntou a fúria que reconheci como Alécto.

Elas pareciam se ajoelhar diante do senhor dos mortos, mas não completamente, era como se não precisassem fazer aquilo.

- Desejo que me responda uma coisa. O que aconteceu com a espada de Athena que, há exatamente 18 anos, eu mandei que jogassem no Estige?

Por um momento elas pareceram se entreolhar, mas fora tão rápido que eu podia estar vendo coisas.

- Foi jogada no Estige, como o Senhor mandou. – disse Alécto, eu podia sentir que o que ela dizia era verdade, porém, também sentia que tinha algo por trás disso, e parece que Hades também, pois ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se não me engano, quem eu mandei para esse serviço foi Megaira.- uma das fúrias assentiu com a cabeça, provavelmente era Megaira – Me responda você então Megaira, a espada de Athena, que foi jogada no Estige, ainda está lá, no rio?

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Não sabia se isso era possível, mas por um instante Megaira parecia ter engolido em seco e ficado congelada no lugar.

- Não Senhor. A espada não está mais no Estige. – disse Megaira com a cabeça um pouco abaixada.

A ira de Hades era palpável, era como se isso fizesse seus olhos ficarem mais intensos e loucos, e pensei que poderia se transformar em um deus na nossa frente dá forma como estava com raiva.

-Não olhem! –berrou Percy no exato momento em que Hades se transformava em deus. Virei o rosto no mesmo instante que Percy, e só reparei isso, pois ele estava em meu campo de visão, só rezava para que Bryan e Nico tivessem feito o mesmo.

- Está me dizendo que uma das armas mais poderosas já criadas, que deveria ter deixado de existir a quase duas décadas ainda existe?!- berrou Hades, mas eu não poderia descrever seu rosto, sendo que não podia olhá-lo.

- Desculpe Megaira Senhor! – disse uma das fúrias, e por não reconhecer sua voz supus que era Tisífone– Ela havia jogado a espada no Estige, mas só fora descobrir que ainda existia recentemente.

-Como assim? –perguntou Hades, que por sua voz parecia estar confuso, e sendo assim sua ira parecia menor. Mesmo assim não me arrisquei a olhá-lo.

Eu também estava confusa, as palavras entravam em meu cérebro e eu tentava insistentemente entender o rumo da conversa deles, mas estranhamente, não estava conseguindo.

-Tisífone disse a verdade Senhor. – disse Megaira – Eu cumpri as suas ordens, mas parece que o rio Estige não "recebeu" a espada, porém eu não sabia disso, somente após alguns acontecimentos foi que reparei que a espada não fora extinta, e sim separada.

-Separada? –perguntou Hades, e pude sentir que usava sua forma humana.

Me arrisquei a olhar.

Sim, ele estava em sua forma humana, se é que três metros é humano, confuso e sentado em seu trono.

Percy, Bryan e Nico também se viraram em direção ao Senhor dos Mortos.

- Sim, só não sabemos o por quê disso, ou o material da espada era forte demais para o Estige, ou...

- É claro que o material da espada era muito forte para o rio, é a única explicação. – cortou-a Alécto.

Percy me lançou um olhar de pura confusão, mas eu mesma não estava entendendo tudo. Como assim o material da espada ser tão poderoso que o rio não a destruiu? Essa ideia me parecia inaceitável.

-Isso é quase impossível de acontecer! Faz muitos anos que alguma arma não foi destruída pelo Estige, ainda mais quando foi uma decisão do Conselho Olimpiano.- disse Hades franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Isso já aconteceu antes? –perguntou Percy antes de mim.

- Sim, mas isso não é da sua conta pirralho. – respondeu Hades lançando um olhar que fez Percy ficar calado, tanto ele quanto eu e Bryan.

Mas como? E quando? Eu nunca soubera disso, nunca ouvira histórias sobre ser possível que algo sobrevivesse ao Estige, há não ser alguns heróis...

- Vocês dizeram que descobriram isso há algum tempo. – disse eu fazendo com que todos me olhassem – Então porque não contaram a ninguém?

-Nós soubemos disso ainda esse mês, nessa semana para ser mais específica. – disse Tisífone– E como o Senhor Hades estava incomunicável...

-Incomunicável? –perguntaram Bryan e Percy juntos.

Hades se remexeu no trono, assim como as três Fúrias a sua frente.

- Ele tirou uma semana de férias. – disse Nico parecendo desconfortável.

-Semana de férias? –perguntei. Achando estranha a ideia de o Senhor Hades tirar férias, era impossível imaginá-lo em algum lugar descansando.

- Acha ridícula a ideia de um deus precisar de férias mocinha?

-Não ridícula, e sim estranha Senhor.- disse eu.

Hades me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Férias? –perguntou Percy.

Nico, que estava mais próximo de nós fez um sinal de que depois nos contava.

Percy, Bryan e eu nos entreolhamos. Eu dei de ombros, afinal não podia fazer nada, Nico só contaria depois.

-Então, entendo o porquê de não terem vindo até mim antes. E sendo assim... –Hades olhou para nós – Acho que tem sua resposta, digam a Athena que a espada ainda existe. Digam a ela tudo o que ouviram sobre a espada. Só não sabemos onde a espada está, e como ela está.

-Como assim, como ela está? –perguntou Bryan.

-Sobrinho!- Hades pronunciou a palavra com certo desprezo- Tudo leva a crer que a espada foi dividida em pedaços, ou ao menos era para ser assim.

-Quantos seriam esses pedaços? –perguntou Percy.

Hades sorriu, um sorriso meio maligno, para logo depois dar de ombros.

-Não tem como eu saber isso, e pelo que entendi, essa será a busca de vocês, então, vocês terão de descobrir.

-Mas por onde vamos começar? E como... –comecei a dizer, mas fui interrompida pelo deus.

- Isso não me interessa! Vocês vieram até aqui e eu respondi a pergunta de vocês, o resto não é da minha conta.

Sim, ele dera uma resposta, mas em compensação, fizera surgir um milhão de novas perguntas em minha cabeça, e aposto que na dos outros também.

-Nico, faça o favor de levar esses seus amigos daqui antes que os deixe apodrecerem em algum castigo infernal feito por mim. Faça isso, enquanto estou de bom humor.

- Está bem pai! –disse Nico se aproximando de nós.

Hades se voltou às fúrias.

- E você Megaira, o que quis dizer com aquele outro ou? Há outra possibilidade fora a do Estige não ter suportado o material?

- O que eu ia dizer era que...

Megaira fora interrompida por um estrondo, alguém entrava na sala correndo, esse alguém era um soldado esqueleto.

- Vamos. – disse Nico.

-Não, espere, quero saber o que aquele esqueleto veio fazer aqui. – sussurrou Percy para Nico. Olhei para ele confusa. Por que ele queria saber?

As Benevolentes se colocaram de lado, enquanto o soldado se colocava de frente ao deus.

-Como se atreve a entrar na minha sala assim seu verme?

-Desculpe Senhor, mas como nenhuma das Fúrias se encontravam por perto porque estavam aqui, eu mesmo tive que entrar e...

-Fale logo! –disse Hades sacudindo as mãos.

-É algo muito sério Senhor.

-O que poderia ser grave?

O esqueleto olhou em volta, parecia ter medo do que iria dizer, ou somente medo da reação de Hades.

- Parece que Ixíon fugiu dos Campos de Punição Senhor. –disse o esqueleto.

Pude sentir-me ficando paralisada, eu conhecia aquele nome da mitologia grega, mas eu estava paralisada é pelo fato de ele ter conseguido fugir.

Calma Annabeth! Isso só pode ter sido um engano, só pode ter sido isso. Quem conseguiria fugir dos campos de Punição?

- Annabeth! Pensei que não se pudesse fugir dos campos de Punição. –disse Percy.

-Eu também, isso só pode ser um engano.

Hades ficou de pé.

- O que? Ixíon fugiu? Como?

O soldado, que parecia um antigo militar inglês, mesmo estando morto, parecia tremer diante de Hades.

- Ele não está mais girando em sua roda em chamas, e a última vez que foi visto, estava perto das portas da Morte. Dizem que as portas foram abertas por tempo suficiente para ele fugir.

-Isso não pode ter acontecido em meu reino! – Hades acabou pronunciando algum xingamento em grego que preferi ignorar.

-Ele vai virar um deus! –berrou Percy enquanto Hades possuía uma aura perigosamente negra a sua volta.

-Vamos!- berrou Nico enquanto empurrava nós três para fora da sala do trono.

**Nota da Autora:**

**Sei que ficou meio confuso, mas isso era necessário. Explicações serão por conta de Annabeth no próximo capítulo.**

**Mereço reviews? E recomendações?**

**Por que tem leitor que não me deixa reviews? Isso me magoa!**

**Beijos com sabor de Néctar e Ambrosia!**


	31. Annabeth quase comete um acidente!

**NOTA DA AUTORA: DESCULPEM A DEMORA PARA OS CAPÍTULOS, EU TIVE ALGUNS PROBLEMAS DE POSTAGEM, MAS PARA COMPENSAR, IREI POSTAR CAPÍTULOS NOVOS A CADA DIA DESSA SEMANA! ANSIOSOS?**

Percy's POV

Saímos da sala, na verdade, fomos empurrados por Nico para fora da sala de Hades.

-O que foi aquilo? Quem é Ixíon? –perguntei olhando para Annabeth e Nico que se entreolhavam, ou seja, aquele Ixíon era algo muito ruim, e que eles não queriam falar.

- E o que eram aquelas três criaturas? –perguntou Bryan.

Eu havia me esquecido, ele nunca havia visto uma delas, nunca havia entrado no mundo inferior, aquilo devia ser um tanto quanto assustador para ele, na verdade, para qualquer um. Mesmo sendo a quarta vez que eu estava no Mundo Inferior, ainda sim, era apavorante.

- Eram as Benevolentes, o nome delas não é esse, mas vamos chama-las assim por enquanto, ao menos, enquanto estivermos aqui em baixo.

Da sala de Hades veio o barulho de algo explodindo, o que fez com que pulássemos.

-É melhor irmos embora daqui. – disse Nico – E acho melhor que seja logo, vou buscar a Sr.ª. O'Leary para levar vocês.

De repente foi como se as sombras engolissem Nico, e ele se foi.

- Vai buscar quem? –perguntou Bryan fazendo uma cara de confusão, não sei se pelo fato de Nico ter sumido nas sombras, ou por não saber quem ele fora buscar.

- A Sr.ª. O'Leary, minha cadela infernal de estimação. –disse eu.

- É claro, quem não tem uma cadela infernal? Acho que só eu. –sussurrou ele, e pensei ter visto um leve vestígio de riso na boca de Annabeth, mas se estivesse vendo direito, fora muito rápido.

Isso era estranho, até agora Annabeth estava muito calada, isso não era típico dela, já devia ter começado a explicar as coisas, como por exemplo, começar a falar sobre um possível plano da missão, porém, ela continuava calada.

Alguns segundos se passaram, nenhum de nós falara mais nada, nem Nico voltara. Decidira falar com Annabeth, saber o porquê de estar tão calada. Mas assim que tomei essa decisão Nico apareceu, junto com uma enorme cadela infernal conhecida.

A Sr.ª O' Leary correu em minha direção, me dando uma lambida e me deixando todo babado, é isso que acontece quando se tem um enorme cão infernal como mascote. Isso me lembrava de meu pai e seus bichinhos de estimação nada amigáveis. É, eu realmente era filho dele.

- Não acredito! Quero Ixíon preso aqui e agora! As três, vão já acha-lo! – ouvimos Hades berrando dentro da sala.

- É melhor irmos logo! – disse eu. – Vamos subam!

Eu decidi subir primeiro, seguido de Annabeth que se sentou atrás de mim.

Olhei para baixo, estávamos a mais ou menos três metros do chão, para Annabeth e eu já era fácil escalar a Sr.ª. O' Leary, só fiquei pensando se o Harpper conseguiria subir, e também, numa forma de deixa-lo bem longe na Annabeth.

- Podem ir! –disse Nico – Eu levo o Bryan!

Isso fez com que Annabeth olhasse para ele.

- Você não está cansado Nico?

- Não, já me acostumei. – disse ele, que não me convenceu, muito menos a Annie, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ouvimos mais algum barulho vindo da sala de Hades, o som de algo se quebrando.

- Vamos, logo! Encontro vocês lá em cima! No Central Park. – e depois disso as sombras se misturaram ao Nico e ao Bryan, logo após os dois desapareceram.

- Você está bem? –perguntei para Annabeth, antes de irmos.

- Só, pensando, não se preocupe. –disse ela séria, mas logo depois me deu um beijo na bochecha, o que me fez muito bem, e seus lábios em minha pele faziam com que eu a quisesse mais, mais do que eu sempre queria – Ande logo Cabeça de Alga, temos que encontrar com os garotos.

Eu provavelmente teria ficado ali por mais um tempo, mas tínhamos muito a fazer. Cheguei perto da orelha da Sr.ª O' Leary e sussurrei :

- Pode nos levar ao Central Park menina?

Ela latiu meio que em protesto, parecia querer ficar ali em baixo, talvez, para ver Cérbero.

- Depois pode vir com Nico se quiser! – disse eu, o que a fez se animar e abanar o rabo.

Annabeth passou seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e encostou a cabeça em meu ombro, o que fez com que meu coração acelerasse. Eu sorri.

No mesmo instante, entramos na escuridão das sombras.

Até que viajar nas sombras não era tão ruim, na verdade, eu achava aquilo incrível.

A Sr.ª O' Leary viajava tão rápido que eu pensava que a pele do meu rosto iria se soltar que nem em desenho animado.

Óbvio que durante a viagem tudo ficava escuro, o que se podia esperar quando se corre pelas sombras? E tinham aqueles ruídos estranhos, mas eu não sentia o típico frio na espinha, e isso se devia ao fato de sentir a pele de Annabeth em contato com a minha, seus braços me envolvendo tão fortemente, nenhuma das sensações era mais forte que essa.

A viagem fora mais rápida do que eu pensava ser possível, ou talvez eu só achasse isso por precisar mais do toque de Annabeth.

Estávamos novamente no mundo dos vivos, e ao olhar para o céu, reparei que já era de noite. Lá em baixo, no mundo Inferior, o tempo parecia seguir lentamente, talvez isso acontecesse com o tempo em lugares em baixo da terra, como no Labirinto de Dédalo.

-Até que enfim vocês chegaram! Por que demoraram tanto? –perguntou Bryan, como se devêssemos satisfações a ele.

Aquele garoto estava mesmo me tirando do sério!

-Nem demoramos tanto assim Harpper, e mesmo assim eu não devo explicações a você. –disse saltando de minha cadela e fazendo-a um carinho, Annabeth saltara um pouco depois de mim.

-Eu não quero explicações, até por que não é hora disso. É só que...

-NICO! – gritou Annabeth correndo em sua direção e largando a mochila no meio do caminho.

Eu nem repara que Nico estava há alguns metros a minha esquerda, branco como uma caveira (e não estou zoando com ele por ser filho de Hades). Ele teria caído no chão, não fosse por Annabeth ter corrido em sua direção e o segurado.

- Foi por isso que eu perguntei o motivo de vocês terem demorado.

-Vocês dois! Podem me ajudar aqui? – berrou Annabeth.

Bryan e eu saímos correndo para ajuda-la, e a Sr.ª O' Leary se prontificou em nos seguir.

Annabeth já tinha colocado Nico deitado no chão e tinha sua cabeça no colo.

- Nico, se está me ouvindo, acorde, por favor. – pediu Annie a Nico, nada.

A Sr.ª O' Leary deu uma grande lambida em Nico, babando-o completamente, e nem assim ele se mexeu, o que a fez chorar baixinho.

- Calma garota! – disse eu fazendo carinho nela – Ele já vai melhorar.

Verifiquei o pulso de Nico. E sim, eu sei fazer isso, depois de muitos combates, a gente aprende muita coisa.

- O pulso está normal, só parece estar desmaiado mesmo. –disse eu me sentando ao lado de Annabeth. - Ei cara! Nico acorde.

Nada.

- É melhor darmos para ele néctar e ambrosia. – disse eu olhando para um Nico pálido e desmaiado a minha frente.

Eu tinha que ter insistido para ele não levar o Bryan, para ele ter vindo com a gente. Agora ele estava ali, desmaiado.

- Também acho o melhor Cabeça de Alga. – disse Annabeth passando a mão sob os cabelos pretos de Nico e pousando-a em sua testa – Ele está começando a ficar com febre! Bryan, por favor, pegue na minha mochila o néctar e ambrosia, estão na parte da frente.

-Onde a mochila está? –perguntou o Harpper.

- É a mais próxima, a do seu lado direito. –disse eu, que obviamente sabia que aquela era a mochila de Annie, a mais próxima, da mesma forma que me conhecia para saber que a minha era a mais distante.

Bryan se abaixou e pegou a bolsa. E eu me virei para ajudar Annabeth, mas acabei somente olhando para ela e a admirando.

- O Nico não podia ter feito essa viagem. Mas ele é muito teimoso, né? –disse Annabeth olhando para mim e vendo que eu a analisava. Isso a fez corar.

- É, ele puxou ao pai. –disse eu passando minha mão pela bochecha corada de Annie, tal fato só a fez corar mais.

Ela olhou para mim, e depois para algo atrás de mim, provavelmente o Bryan.

- Annabeth, onde está o néctar e a ambrosia? –perguntou o Bryan – Eu já vi um laptop, um inseticida contra aranhas e...

Annabeth se pôs de pé tão rápido que quase deixou a cabeça de Nico bater no chão, e teria, se eu não tivesse a segurado. Tal movimento de Annie deixou a Sr.ª O' Leary confusa, mas a mesma também se pôs de pé. Ela sempre queria proteger Annabeth, mesmo que ela não precisasse de ajuda.

- Você abriu a minha mochila? –perguntou ela quase gritando, quase porque já passavam da uma da manhã, e se algum guarda visse quatro adolescentes ali, sendo que um estava desmaiado, no mínimo iríamos para alguma instituição de menores. Fora que possuíamos uma cadela infernal, e por conta da névoa, eu não saberia dizer o que os humanos veriam. - Por que você mexeu na minha mochila? - perguntara Annabeth andando a rápidos passos na direção de Bryan e tirando da mão dele sua mochila.

Isso fez minha cadela grunhir para Bryan, que olhou a cena com espanto.

Eu estava louco para ver isso. Annabeth odiava quem mexia em suas coisas, eu mesmo nunca abrira sua mochila. Não por que falta de curiosidade, isso nunca, mas sim por amor a vida.

-Porque você falou para pegar o néctar e a ambrosia.

Annabeth lançou lhe um olhar mortal, e vi sua mão indo em direção à adaga que guardava no bolso. A Sr.ª O' Leary logo atrás dela, pronta para defende-la, embora quem precisasse ser defendido era Bryan.

Isso estava ficando perigoso, Annabeth reservava aquela adaga para monstros e para quem mexia em suas coisas, sendo esse último ocaso. Estava pensando seriamente se eu o deixava morrer ou não.

_É melhor não, precisamos dele para missão. - _pensei comigo mesmo_- E acho que também não poderia ver Annie o matando. Mas em todo caso, não faria mal nenhum ela machuca-lo um pouquinho._

- Eu falei: "na frente da mochila". obviamente, você não estava procurando na frente. – Annabeth fechou a mochila e colocou-a no chão novamente.

- Eu procurei na frente, mas não achei.- Bryan levantou as mãos como se fosse se render.

- Saiba que eu odeio que mexam nas minhas coisas. – disse ela se aproximando de Bryan e tirando a faca do bolso.

Ela levantou a faca e brincou com ela nas mãos. Isso estava ficando engraçado, a cara de Bryan me fez rir disfarçadamente, era de puro pavor.

- Você nunca mais vai mexer nas minhas coisas, estamos entendidos?

Bryan engoliu em seco. Seus olhos dançavam entre Annabeth e a Sr.ª O' Leary.

- Você que falou para procurar e...

- Estamos entendidos? – disse ela apontando a faca para ele e analisando-o, como se procurasse uma forma de derrubá-lo. Minha cadela grunhiu novamente para ele.

Ele assentiu, e Annabeth guardou a faca no bolso.

- Que bom que entendeu. – disse ela indo até a mochila e abrindo-a, tirando o néctar e a ambrosia da parte da frente. – E como eu disse, estava tudo na parte da frente da bolsa, Harpper.

Bryan andou lentamente até onde eu estava. Annabeth, que vinha logo atrás dele, parou e fez um carinho na Sr.ª O' Leary.

- Ela é sempre assim? Quer dizer, quando alguém mexe nas coisas dela?- perguntou ele se sentando ao meu lado.

- Sim, é por isso que nunca abri sua mochila.

- Você nunca descobriu o que tem lá dentro? Nunca ficou curioso? – perguntou ele, já que Annabeth e minha cadela infernal se aproximavam.

- Curioso já, mas gosto de ter todas as partes do meu corpo. – disse eu.

- E é bom que não mexa nas minhas coisas também Cabeça de Alga, senão, pode apostar que vai perder algo. – disse ela com o néctar e a ambrosia na mão ao se sentar.

- Viu, eu disse. – sussurrei para Bryan – Mas não se preocupe Annabeth, não vou fazer que nem o Harpper, pode deixar.

- Que bom, espero que não faça mesmo. –disse ela lançando um olhar de irritação para Bryan.

É, ela ainda estava zangada com ele. Perfeito!

Sr.ª O' Leary deitou-se ao lado de Nico, no meio de algumas árvores.

Annabeth começou a dar ambrosia e néctar para Nico, e não me pergunte como, mas mesmo com ele desmaiado ela consegui fazer com que ele comesse e bebesse ambos.

Aos poucos a cor de Nico foi voltando ao rosto, ou ao menos, o que ele tinha de cor. Ou seja, foi ficando menos branco. Lentamente ele abriu os olhos, e da mesma forma tentou se sentar. Mas a Sr.ª O' Leary se levantou abanando o rabo e lhe deu uma lambida que o fez deitar novamente.

- Quietinho Nico. – disse Annabeth. – Você tem que descansar, estava desmaiado até a pouco.

-Desmaiado? –perguntou ele com a voz meio rouca, mas fazendo carinho em minha cadela infernal – Ah! Isso não acontecia há algum tempo.

- Isso deve ter acontecido porque você fez várias viagens seguidas, e na última ainda levou o Bryan. –disse eu.

Nico tentou se sentar de novo.

- Você tem que descansar cara! – disse Bryan, ao mesmo tempo que Annie ajudava Nico a se sentar.

- Vocês dizeram que eu estava desmaiado, então eu já descansei. No momento temos coisas mas importantes para tratar, como por exemplo, a missão de vocês.

Nico se encostou em uma árvore, ficando mais próximo da Sr.ª O' Leary. Annabeth estava sentada entre eu e Nico, e o Harpper estava ao meu lado.

- Então vocês foram até o Mundo Inferior perguntar sobre a espada de Athena, porque ela pediu. Estou certo? – perguntou Nico ao que todos nós assentimos.

- E agora sabem que ela não está lá no Mundo Inferior, que por algum motivo a espada não está no fundo do Estige. E que, segundo as Fúrias, esse motivo seria o material da espada ser tão forte que o rio não conseguiu acabar com ela, somente dividi-la em partes.

-Isso seria possível? – perguntou Annabeth – Eu nunca ouvi ou li nenhuma história que falasse sobre isso.

- Seria possível, e já aconteceu, mas pelo que eu sei, foi há muitos séculos atrás. E o fato de você não saber é porque os deuses não gostam de falar sobre isso, eles acham que demostraria um ponto fraco, algo desse tipo. – disse Nico, agora com a voz mais firme.

- Esperem! – disse Bryan – Você falou de fúrias, elas são aquelas mulheres-monstro que Hades chamou?

- Sim!- disse Nico. – Alécto, Megaira e Tisífone. E se eu fosse você, não saia por ai chamando-as de Fúrias

A Sr.ª O' Leary se aconchegou mais ainda nas árvores e começou a roncar fortemente, dormindo. Fiquei preocupado que algum mortal ouvisse, mas parecia estarmos sozinhos naquela parte do parque.

- Mas você acabou de falar. – disse Bryan meio perdido.

Nico revirou os olhos.

- Eu sou filho de Hades, elas não vão fazer nada comigo, mas com você...

Isso fez Bryan engolir em seco.

Annabeth pegou minha mão, o que fez com que eu a olhasse. Seus olhos cinzas tão intensos pareciam me dizer que aquela missão seria difícil, e que iríamos precisar muito um do outro.

Eu sentia o mesmo, e senti também que aquele poderia ser nosso único momento de paz em dias. Minha vontade era de beijá-la, e podia ver que ela também queria me beijar, mas ambos sabíamos que muito havia de ser resolvido sobre a missão, por isso, só demos as mãos.

- Me expliquem uma coisa. – eu disse – Só conheço a que era a Sr.ª Dodds, mas e as outras?

- É, e eu nem sei o que elas fazem, nem faço ideia. – disse

Nico e Annabeth trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Bem... – começou Annabeth – As Fúrias são responsáveis pela vingança, como a deusa Nêmesis, só que a as Fúrias se encarregam de punir os mortais ou os semideuses, enquanto Nêmesis se encarrega de punir os próprios deuses. Megaira seria algo com o rancor, Tisífone o castigo e Alécto a implacável.

- Você disse o nome delas. –disse Bryan franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Annabeth somente deu de ombros.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, Megaira é responsável por castigar crimes contra casamento, principalmente a infidelidade.

- Exato. –disse Nico – Também é a que persegue com maior vontade, em geral, não desiste de suas "presas". Já Tisífone é a vingadora dos assassinatos, normalmente, ela enlouquece suas vítimas.

- Tipo o Sr. D? –perguntei.

-É, tipo ele, mas acho que ele pode fazer isso mais facilmente. – disse Nico dando uma risadinha, sendo seguido por todos nós, até Bryan concordava que o Sr. D era de enlouquecer.

- E a que foi minha professora de matemática?

- Alécto. –disse Annabeth – Ela é encarregada de vingar delitos morais.

- Delitos o que? – perguntei.

Annabeth, Nico e Bryan reviraram os olhos.

- Delitos morais Cabeça de Alga, como a cólera, a ira, a soberba, etc. Ela é a fúria que espalha maldições e pestes.

- Hum... Entendi. – dissemos Bryan e eu juntos, o que fez Annabeth e Nico rirem.

- Tá, entendi tudo sobre as três fúrias. Mas, quem é Ixíon?

Nico e Annabeth trocaram um olhar cauteloso. Eu detesto quando ela se comunica assim com os outros!

-Ixíon é considerado inimigo dos deuses.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Bem, ele se apaixonou por uma moça, e prometeu seus cavalos ao pai dela em troca de sua mão. Só que depois do casamento, ele não cumpriu o acordo, não deu seus cavalos, fazendo com que o sogro o tomasse à força o que era devido. Por isso Ixíon jurou vingança. Não tendo conseguido decidir entre a morte e o sofrimento para seu sogro, Ixíon optou por ambos: construiu uma câmara incendiária e camuflou-a em sua casa como um cômodo. Dioneu, seu sogro, tendo aceitado um convite de Ixíon para uma reconciliação dirigiu-se à casa deste e caiu em sua armadilha. Enquanto era incinerado, seus gritos de desespero levaram Ixíon ao arrependimento, mas era tarde. Ao abrir a porta da câmara, Ixíon se deparou com o corpo carbonizado de seu sogro.

- Isso tudo por causa de uns cavalos? –perguntei.

-Na época valia muito. –disse Nico. - Então, depois disso o cara pirou, o remorso o sucumbiu e ele ficou mendigando pelas ruas. A única maneira de recobrar a sanidade seria se submetendo a uma purificação para a expiração do crime, porém ninguém conhecia o ritual próprio para o caso, já que nunca antes ninguém havia assassinado um membro de sua própria família. E Zeus, ao ver o sofrimento de Ixíon, se apiedou dele.

- Zeus já foi piedoso? – perguntei.

Sendo que logo em seguida houve uma trovoada muito forte, que fez Annabeth e Bryan olharam feio para mim, e fez Nico rir.

- Voltando... – começou Annabeth - Zeus restitui a sanidade de Ixíon e convidou-o a partilhar do banquete dos Deuses. Claro que ele, como qualquer mortal faria, aceitou o convite. Só que ele se embriagou de vinho, e passou a assediar Hera. - Annabeth revirou os olhos ao dizer o nome da deusa- Ela, ao perceber as intenções de Ixíon alertou a Zeus.

-É, só que, nesse dia, miraculosamente Zeus encontrava-se com um bom-humor. – disse Nico com um sorrisinho no rosto, como se tal ideia lhe fosse engraçada, já eu arregalei os olhos, para mim era impossível que Zeus algum dia tivesse ficado de bom humor.- Pois é, em lugar de irritar-se, achou divertida a situação, e para testar seu convidado, Zeus forjou uma imagem de sua própria esposa usando uma nuvem, e deixou-a a sós com Ixíon, que a possuiu.

Eu estava completamente confuso, como que alguém possui uma nuvem de ilusão?

Mas não tive tempo de pergunta, pois Annabeth logo tratou de continuar a história.

-Ixíon despediu-se dos Deuses e voltou para a Terra e, assim que chegou, divulgou para os primeiros mortais que encontrou que havia possuído a esposa do próprio Zeus. Este irritou-se ao ver a possibilidade de ganhar a fama de ter sido traído por um mortal. Imediatamente Ixíon foi fulminado por um raio e lançado no Tártaro, onde foi preso a uma roda em chamas e condenado a nela girar pela eternidade.

Minha cabeça girava com tanta informação, eu nem consegui entender metade daquela história.

- Então por que a preocupação? – perguntou Bryan – Ele era só um mortal.

- Sim, só um mortal, que fugiu dos Campos de Punição. – disse Nico – Que fugiu através das portas da morte, portas essas que são vigiadas por Tânatos.

Minha cabeça girava, tudo rodava com tantas informações. Mas nem tive tempo de processá-las, pois logo ouvimos um brilho surgindo perto de uma árvore que estava próxima de nós.

Todos nos colocamos de pé imediatamente, assim como a Sr.ª O' Leary, que acordou e se levantou num salto.

- Vejam se não são meus semideuses favoritos!- disse num tom de sarcasmo a voz de quem eu menos queria ver naquele momento, de quem eu esperava nunca mais ver.


	32. Uma conversa nada agradável

Capítulo 32

Annabeth's POV

- Vejam se não são meus semideuses favoritos! – disse uma voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Virei-me na direção da voz, mas antes meus olhos percorreram o rosto de Percy (que estava branco como um papel), no entanto, ainda possuía aquela rebeldia e impetuosidade no olhar.

Ao olhar na mesma direção que ele, me deparei com um deus, que usava roupas pretas e roxas, uma coisa que eu nunca o vira usar. Sim, eu já o havia visto, uma vez numa festa Olimpiana, mas o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era Phobos, o deus do medo.

- Phobos! – dissemos juntos: Nico, Percy e eu.

Nico disse o nome do deus e revirou os olhos. Percy disse com total desprezo. E eu com preocupação, era muita coisa acontecendo num curto período de tempo. Só Bryan parecia continuar confuso depois de ver Phobos, afinal, ele não o conhecia.

- Nem todos me conhecem, isso não é muito bom. – disse Phobos saindo do meio das árvores e se aproximando, o que fez com que cada um de nós pegasse em suas armas – Ora vamos, vocês não precisam das armas, eu só vim fazer uma visitinha. Bem, para quem não sabe, no caso o jovenzinho filho Zeus, eu sou o deus do medo.

Bryan ficou um pouco surpreso, enquanto todos nós revirávamos os olhos.

- Você não parece assustador, nem estou com medo. – falou Bryan enquanto Phobos o olhava de forma medonha.

- Não me acha assustador? – perguntou o deus levantando a sobrancelha- Pois saiba que alguns de seus amigos estão preocupados com o que eu posso fazer.

Isso era verdade, Percy temia pelo que Phobos poderia fazer contra mim, e eu, temia pelo que Phobos poderia fazer à ele.

- De quem você está falando? – perguntou Nico- Que eu saiba, ninguém aqui tem medo de você, o próprio Percy já te derrotou uma vez.

Phobos riu.

-Nico, não tente fingir que não sente medo de mim, eu sei que sente. Conheço seus medos, mais do que você mesmo. Assim como sei dos medos dos seus coleguinhas: Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase, um casal surpreendente. - eu gelei – E sim, o Jackson pode ter me derrotado, mas eu sou um deus, sou imortal. No entanto, eu não posso dizer o mesmo de vocês. Mas voltando... Se não me acha assustador, o que acha que sou então Harpper?

Bryan olhou atentamente para o deus que ainda estava próximo das árvores.

- A verdade? Um deus ridículo! – disse Bryan simplesmente. O que, na minha opinião, não era mentira.

Os olhos de Phobos assumiram um tom púrpura de puro ódio.

- Ridículo? Pois veja o que eu posso fazer.

Em um segundo Bryan, que estava de pé há alguns metros de mim, caiu de joelhos e ficou paralisado.

O que? Como? O que houve com ele? – eram essas várias perguntas que giraram por meu cérebro por uma questão de milésimos, até que eu encontrei a resposta – Phobos deveria estar mostrando para Bryan seus maiores medos, da mesma forma como fizera com Percy.

Eu corri na direção de Bryan.

- Bryan se levante, se mexa, é só uma ilusão! – gritei me ajoelhando à sua frente – Ele só está manipulando sua mente.

Nada, ele continuava parado feito uma estátua. E mesmo assim, Nico e Percy continuavam a fuzilar Phobos com os olhos.

Pensa Annabeth! O que fazer para tirar do transe um garoto que ainda pouco mexeu na sua mochila?

Decidi fazer uma coisa não muito legal, mas fazer o que né? – pensei dando de ombros.

- Mexa-se Bryan!- falei enquanto lhe dava um tapa na cara dele.

Eu sei, eu sei, isso foi péssimo. Mas não posso fazer nada, ele havia mesmo mexido nas minhas coisas, só decidi juntar o útil ao agradável. Agradável para mim, em todo caso.

Bryan acordou do transe e olhou para mim estupefato, da mesma forma com que Nico, Phobos e Percy olhavam para mim.

- Aí! – ele berrou esfregando o rosto, que estava vermelho por causa do tapa– Isso dói!

- Você devia me agradecer ao invés de reclamar. – disse eu o ajudando a se levantar.

- Agradecer pelo que? Pelo tabefe que você me deu?

- Não fosse ele você ainda estaria pensando em seu medo. – disse eu semicerrando os olhos.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Obrigado, eu acho!

Fui para o lado de Percy.

- Gostei do tapa. – disse ele ao meu ouvido.

Sorri minimamente.

Phobos parecia se divertir com a cena, até que sua expressão se transformou.

- Já chega disso!- berrou Phobos- E então Bryan, já me acha assustador?

Bryan engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu.

- Eu acho que sim. – disse Phobos rindo e se sentando em uma raiz de alguma velha árvore. – Bem, fiquei sabendo que foram ao Mundo Inferior falar com Hades, e vejo que foram bem, já que ele não tentou matar nenhum de vocês.

Pude sentir todos ficarem tensos, parecia que Phobos sabia sobre nossos passos, como se tivesse nos vigiado, e isso só fez com que empunhássemos nossas armas. Mas logo ele prosseguiu:

- Bem, vocês podem guardar suas armas, como eu já disse, não vou fazer nada com nenhum de vocês. Ainda não pelo menos. – ao dizer a última frase Phobos olhou diretamente para mim, e pude me sentir ficando gelada, era como se eu pressentisse que algo de ruim iria acontecer...

Senti Percy estremecer ao meu lado.

- Você não vai fazer nada com nenhum de nós, nunca, Phobos!- disse Percy com Contracorrente em punho.

Eu sinceramente esperava que ele se lembrasse de que Phobos era um deus, menor, mas era, e que sendo assim, era imortal.

- Veremos! – disse o deus, que parecia bastante calmo, como se tivesse tudo armado, como se tivesse certeza de que tudo o que ele fizesse daria certo. – Mas enquanto isso, gostaria de saber: o que faz com eles Nico Di Angelo?

Olhei para Nico, curiosa. Phobos falava com ele como se o conhecesse, o que provavelmente era verdade, a minha curiosidade era para saber como eles se conheceram.

- Estou com meus amigos, e o que estamos fazendo não é da sua conta.

Era incrível como Nico parecia mais maduro, mais crescido. E era incrível também o fato de a Sr.ª O' Leary continuar a roncar.

- Não fale assim comigo Nico Di Angelo! – disse Phobos se aproximando de nós – Mas eu sei que esses são seus amigos, sei tudo sobre eles. Porém, eu me interesso de verdade pela garota, Annabeth.

Percy congelou no lugar, enquanto Phobos se aproximava. Mas assim que o deus deu um passo em minha direção, voltamos a apontar nossas armas.

- Abaixem as armas, se querem sair todos vivos daqui! – disse o deus com uma súbita fúria no olhar.

Nos entreolhamos, cada um abaixando vagarosamente sua arma, sendo que Percy foi o último a abaixá-la, mas não sem antes direciona-la à Phobos:

- Não faça nada com ela. – disse Percy entredentes, o que fez com que Nico e Bryan ficassem sem entender nada.

- Pode deixar Jackson! – disse Phobos empurrando a espada de Percy – Hoje não vou fazer nada, ainda. – ressaltou ele.

Eu não sabia o que me irritava mais: as ênfases de Phobos, insinuando que não machucaria ninguém HOJE ou Percy me protegendo.

Tudo bem que o Cabeça de Alga era um fofo cuidando de mim, mas era EU que sempre o impedia de ser morto, não o contrário. Eu não estava acostumada a isso.

- Eu sei me cuidar! – disse eu olhando para Percy e depois para o deus– Não tenho medo de você Phobos.

Phobos agora estava de frente para mim.

- Sim, a senhorita sabe se cuidar, eu sei disso muito bem. Só que talvez, devesse ter ouvido sua mãe, ter ficado longe de certas pessoas. – disse Phobos olhando sugestivamente para Percy.

Bryan e Nico olhavam confusos para nós, enquanto Percy me olhava preocupado, como se tivesse um nó na garganta.

- Eu decido com quem devo andar, não minha mãe e nem você - aquele deus estava acabando com a minha paciência – Você não tem que se meter nas minhas escolhas, se Percy te venceu em uma luta, você não deveria ficar querendo briga, deveria aprender a perder.

Phobos sorriu maliciosamente.

- Respondona a mocinha! Hera tem razão de não gostar de você, mas eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Só acho que deveria saber, irá sofrer muito por estar com o Jackson, sua vida não será fácil a partir de agora.

Revirei os olhos.

- Minha vida nunca foi fácil, eu sou uma semideusa. E eu posso suportar tudo.

- Talvez tudo não. – disse Phobos.

E no mesmo instante senti meus joelhos fraquejarem e minha mente foi preenchida por uma horrível visão.


	33. Visões podem ser assustadoras

**NOTA DA AUTORA: EU ESTOU DE VOLTAAAA! Então, vou postar 10 capítulos hoje. Felizes? Bem, desculpa os erros de português, sem tempo para corrigir, sorry!**

Capítulo 33

Annabeth's POV

Cenas preencheram minha mente, mas não era o que eu esperava, elas não eram assustadoras, nem um pouco, pelo contrário, eram perfeitas, eram de situações que eu havia vivido: imagens do beijo que dei em Percy no Monte Santa Helena, de quando eu havia impedido de ser morto em nossa batalha contra Cronos e como ele ficou preocupado comigo por isso, de nossa vitória sobre o líder dos Titãs, o dia em que começamos a namorar (que a propósito foi no mesmo dia em que derrotamos Cronos), imagens de nossos encontros, de nossos beijos, das promessas que havíamos feito um ao outro, e também, tudo que tínhamos vivido nesse um mês de namoro, tudo passou pela minha mente.

Logo após vieram cenas diferentes, essas não eram de situações passadas, mas sim meus desejos mais profundos, fatos que gostaria que acontecessem no futuro: uma vida feliz com Percy, (mesmo que monstros nos perseguissem, minha vida seria feliz ao seu lado), sem nada que nos separasse. E além de Percy, outros desejos, como: eu planejando os principais monumentos e prédios do país, sendo uma arquiteta conhecida e respeitada, tendo uma boa relação com meu pai, continuando a receber seu carinho (ou algo parecido), minha mãe tentando não matar Percy todo dia. E acima de tudo, até mesmo de achar que posso fazer as coisas melhores que os outros, de meu sonho de reconstruir tudo o que foi feito errado, estava um desejo secreto. O desejo de que um dia Percy e eu poderíamos construir algo bem mais... Sério, como uma família.

Mas, da mesma forma como essas imagens felizes e perfeitas apareceram, também sumiram, e no lugar delas surgiram cenas tristes, cheias de solidão e sofrimento.

Nessas cenas não havia mais um "**nós**", não existia Percy e Annabeth, ele nunca me amara, havia me enganado, descumprido todas as suas promessas, assim como a maioria das pessoas que conheci em minha vida. Meu pai havia decidido me ignorar novamente, como se eu não existisse para ele e sua família perfeita, assim como Athena parara de aparecer para mim. Eu estava sozinha, mais uma vez, sem amigos, sem família, sem namorado, sem amor.

"_Isso são só ilusões Annabeth! São truques de Phobos!" _–berrava minha consciência. E por mais que eu quisesse sair daquele pesadelo ao qual Phobos me enviou, eu não conseguia.

Aquelas eram várias cenas que se resumiriam em eu ter medo de que as pessoas me magoassem, de que não cumprissem suas promessas, de ter meu mundo destruído e revirado de cabeça para baixo novamente. Eu tenho medo de que tudo o que eu idealizo, tudo que eu penso, não seja como eu quero, que nada se cumpra, que as pessoas me enganem como Luke e tantos outros fizeram. Principalmente que Percy me magoe, que ele me engane, que ele me deixe, pois eu sei que isso me destruiria, que por mais que eu seja orgulhosa, isso acabaria comigo profundamente, cada dia mais. E dessa forma, nada me restaria. Percy era tudo o que eu tinha agora, assim como o acampamento e meus amigos, mas ele... Ele era, com toda certeza, a melhor coisa que havia tido na minha vida, aquele que eu amava chamar de **meu** namorado. Eu podia ser forte, mas se o perdesse, fosse por ele estar morto, fosse por ter me deixado, eu ficaria sem uma parte de mim, afinal, com ele, eu havia me transformado, havia descoberto o poder de Afrodite, o poder do amor.

As cenas continuavam a aparecer, e eu já não queria mais vê-las, já não as suportava, e rezava para que aquilo acabasse, para que aquelas cenas cessassem.

Então, atendendo ao meu pedido mudo, senti alguém tocando meu braço com uma mão, e com a outra, meu pescoço. Provavelmente eu não teria sentido que alguém me tocava, não fosse por o toque de esse alguém causar arrepios em minha pele. E somente por esse toque sabia que era Percy, cada toque seu era como uma corrente elétrica passando por meu corpo. Isso fez com que todas aquelas cenas sumissem. E pude voltar a ouvir claramente o que acontecia.

- Annabeth! Annabeth! Por favor, diga alguma coisa. Mexa-se, diga que está bem. – pediu ele, e pela sua voz pude perceber o quanto parecia preocupado.

Ao sentir isso abri os olhos instantaneamente, pois eu não queria preocupá-lo, e me deparo assim com seus olhos verde mar me encarando, os cabelos pretos bagunçados, o rosto bronzeado, e as sobrancelhas enrugadas, tudo isso denunciava que ele estava preocupado comigo. No entanto, logo depois a expressão de seu rosto demonstrou o alívio de me ver aparentemente bem, ao menos, eu esperava que ele estivesse vendo isso.

- Graças aos deuses Annabeth! – disse ele me abraçando firmemente, mas sem me machucar. – Você está bem? – perguntou ele se afastando um pouco, o que me fez fechar um pouco a cara.

Eu amava seus abraços, na verdade, amava qualquer toque dele em meu corpo. E depois daquelas horríveis cenas, era dele que eu mais precisava, era ele que eu queria.

_Meus deuses! Annabeth Chase está parecendo uma filha de Afrodite pensando desse jeito._ – era o que eu diria de mim mesma há um tempo, mas eu não ligava mais, o amor faz isso com as pessoas de qualquer jeito.

Percy me olhava atentamente, e não sei se por minha demora na resposta ou por ter fechado a cara, ele voltara a parecer preocupado.

- Eu estou bem. – disse por fim, embora duvidasse que bem fosse a palavra correta, e ele pareceu reparar isso.

Resolvi desviar meus olhos de seu rosto, temia que ele lê-se em meus olhos o que havia acontecido (ele estava ficando melhor em fazer isso), pois não queria transparecer a visão de meus medos, pelo menos, agora não.

Ao desviar o olhar reparei pela primeira vez a cena a minha volta.

Ainda estávamos no Central Park, exatamente no mesmo lugar, devido ao "filminho" que fui obrigada a ver em minha mente, eu havia perdido a noção do tempo, pensando assim que haviam se passado muitos minutos, mas ao que parecia, deveriam ter se passado somente um.

Quase tudo continuava da mesma forma, a Sr.ª O' Leary estava dormindo ( o que eu achava estranho já que ela costuma proteger a Percy e eu, e dessa forma já estaria acordada há algum tempo, e por isso já estava desconfiada e pensa em várias hipóteses sobre o assunto), Nico estava do meu lado esquerdo , com sua espada negra devidamente em punho e me olhava pelo canto de olho, parecia preocupado. E Bryan à minha direita, assim como Nico, estava com sua espada de bronze celestial em punho e também me olhava preocupado. O único que não se encontrava no mesmo lugar de antes era Phobos, que agora estava há alguns metros de distância, no meio de algumas árvores, e isso justificava o fato de os garotos estarem com suas espadas em punho, queriam mantê-lo afastado dali. O deus parecia se divertir ao olhar meu rosto, e eu não fazia a menor ideia do que o mesmo revelava. Até que o vi refletido numa espécie de painel, que tinha alguma propaganda de uma loja de sapatos. Meu rosto revelava confusão, dor, medo, surpresa, tudo isso estava em meu rosto, mas meus olhos pareciam pensativos.

_Ok! Agora está explicado o porquê de ele estar rindo de mim! _– pensei eu.

Olhei novamente para Percy, reparando que ele estava ajoelhado a minha frente, e sendo assim eu ainda estava no chão.

Apoiei-me no chão, tendo como objetivo me levantar, mas Percy reparou em meus movimentos, e no mesmo instante passou uma mão por minha cintura e me levantou. Eu realmente não precisava da ajuda dele, mas não havia como reclamar enquanto Percy envolvia minha cintura firmemente.

- O que aconteceu Annabeth? O que ele fez com você? – perguntou ele lançando um olhar feroz para o deus do medo que riu ainda mais, e Percy acabou me colocando em pé e soltando minha cintura.

- Percy, depois eu te conto, ok? Eu estou bem! –_ fisicamente_, completei mentalmente.

Percy, que voltou a me segurar pela cintura (talvez quisesse ter certeza de que eu estava bem), olhou diretamente para onde Phobos estava: no meio das árvores.

- Calma Jackson!- disse o deus rindo – Não fiz nada demais, há não ser mostrar para ela alguns medos dos quais ela tem. – ao que Phobos disse isso meu corpo tremeu, um calafrio – Bem, acho melhor deixar vocês prosseguirem com essa missãozinha, e saibam que só vim conversar, mas se preparem, pois logo irão receber a visita de alguns _amigos_ meus. – Phobos disse amigos como se dissesse: monstros. – Iremos nos encontrar novamente semideuses, esperarei ansiosamente esse dia chegar. Até lá, aproveitem o tempo que terão juntos: Percy e Annabeth, porque serão os últimos.

Ao dizer isso o deus começou a assumir sua forma divina, ao que nós quatro viramos o rosto, afinal, nenhum de nós queria ser fulminado. E nisso, Phobos foi embora.

- Você está bem Annabeth? – perguntou Bryan se aproximando de mim, e levando uma carranca de Percy, que me puxou um pouco mais para si. Olhei-o advertidamente, mas ignorei-o e respondi à Bryan.

- Sim, estou.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Nico se aproximando.

- Mesmo! Até aparece que não me conhecem! E vamos parar de me perguntar a mesma coisa vocês todos, pois eu estou bem. – estava ficando mais fácil fingir que nada de mais acontecera, no entanto, além de mim, eu pensava também no que Phobos deveria ter mostrado a Bryan, mas achei melhor perguntar a ele depois. – E Phobos já foi embora, isso é que é o importante.

- Mas sabemos que ele irá voltar, - disse Nico, e pude sentir o braço de Percy apertando um pouco mais minha cintura- E eu o detesto! – Nico guardou sua espada de ferro estígio.

- Aposto que todos acham o mesmo. – disse Percy que já havia embainhado Contracorrente

Aposto que a mãe dele gosta dele, afinal, ela gosta de todo mundo. – disse Bryan, seus olhos azuis me encarando.

- Ela deve ser a pior mãe do mundo, para ter criado um filho assim. - disse Percy zombando.

Aí meus deuses! Será que esse Cabeça de Alga quer ser morto? Porque é o que parece, pois ficar falando mal de um deus, já é problema, dessa deusa então...

- Di Immortales!- falei eu exasperada – Cabeça de Alga! Você quer ser fulminado por um raio ou o que?

- Hum?

Revirei os olhos.

- Percy, ficar falando mal dos deuses não é legal. A mãe dele pode te matar. - disse eu.

- Ou amaldiçoar. – completou Nico. – O que eu creio ser bem pior que a primeira opção.

Percy parecia não entender o que falávamos.

- Mas uma maldição de uma deusa menor não é grande coisa. – disse Percy, ao que todos nós o encaramos de olhos arregalados, inclusive Bryan.

- Deusa menor? – perguntamos todos.

- E não é? – perguntou Percy, ao que Bryan revirou os olhos e respondeu:

- Primeiro você a chama de má mãe, e agora de deusa menor? Francamente, está querendo testar a deusa Afrodite?

Percy arregalou os olhos, como se aquilo lhe fosse novidade.

- Afrodite é a mãe de Phobos?

- Sim Cabeça de Alga, eu pensei que soubesse disso. – disse eu surpresa pelo fato de ele não saber. - E Deimos também é filho dela com Ares. Quem mais você acha que seria mãe deles senão Afrodite? Que tem um caso de milhares de anos com Ares.

- Eu não havia pensado nisso- disse ele inclinando a cabeça – Pensei que fossem filhos de Ares e uma deusa qualquer.

Bryan revirou os olhos, ao que Nico e eu rimos.

- Viu?! É por isso que te chamo de Cabeça de Alga, pois parece que só tem algas dentro desse seu cérebro. – disse eu lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, ao qual ele fez questão de transformar num selinho, que acabou virando um beijo demorado.

- Chega disso vocês dois! – disse Nico, e mesmo pelo olhar, reparava que Bryan o apoiava – Já não me basta às férias do meu pai essa semana?

Ao dizer isso, Nico acabou trazendo a tona uma curiosidade minha, o fato de Hades ter tirado uma semana de férias, mas parecia que eu não era a única curiosa ali.

- Eu não sabia que o Senhor dos Mortos tirava férias. – disse Bryan passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

- Nem eu. – disse Percy – Vai me dizer que ele resolveu passar as férias na Pensilvânia. – disse Percy zoando, o que Nico fez uma careta.

- Foi para o Havaí, e como eu disse antes, não foram bem férias... - disse Nico tremendo levemente.

- Então foi o que? – instiguei-o, já que estava curiosa para saber por que Hades havia ido para o Havaí, estava sendo difícil imaginá-lo lá.

Nico deixou de nos olhar e encarou o chão, enquanto nós três o olhávamos atentamente e pelo cantou de olho podia jurar que a Sr.ª O' Leary estava começando a se mexer.

- Ele saiu em – eu só entendi isso, pois logo depois ele começou a falar embolado.

- Saiu em que? – perguntou Percy.

- Ele saiu em- novamente ninguém entendeu nada.

- Saiu em que? – perguntou Bryan.

- Saiu em Lua de Mel com a Perséfone! – gritou Nico.

Percy, Bryan e eu nos entreolhamos, nenhum de nós conseguiu controlar o arrepio que passou por nosso corpo.

- Lua de mel? Entre Perséfone e Hades? Eca! – disse Percy, ao que todos nós apoiamos.

- Nojento! – disse Bryan.

- Eu sei. -disse Nico sacudindo a cabeça- Tremo só de pensar nisso, e ele ainda usou aquelas roupas havaianas coloridas.

Todos nós trememos.

Estava quase impossível imaginar Hades no Havaí, usando roupa toda florida e tropical e não suas típicas roupas pretas ou seu manto de almas, mas difícil ainda era imaginar ele e Perséfone... Mas eu não queria imaginara isso. Argh!

- Vamos deixar isso para lá. – disse Bryan – Detesto histórias de terror.

- Quando são assim, eu também. – disse Nico, todos nós concordamos.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, eu finalmente decidi falara o que estava pensando.

- Talvez seja melhor irmos para um hotel, passar a noite. Já que não podemos sair em missão agora de qualquer forma, pois temos que pesquisar a localização da espada e falar com a minha mãe. O que acham?

- Ótima ideia! – responderam Bryan e Percy.

Nico nos olhou por um tempo.

- Acho melhor eu voltar para o Mundo Inferior, procurara saber mais alguma coisa sobre a espada.

- Isso seria perfeito Bafo de Cadáver! – Nico riu ao me ouvir chamar pelo apelido que lhe dei – Nos faria um grande favor.

- Pode deixar! Acho melhor levar a Sr.ª O" Leary de volta para o Acampamento, pode ser?

- Claro que pode! – disse Percy me soltando e se despedindo de Nico com um toque de mãos, para logo depois fazer um carinho em sua cadela, que já se encontrava acordada e pulando.- Leve-a direitinho ok?

- Ok! – disse Nico enquanto eu o abraçava, e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Cuide-se viu? Phobos gosta de se divertir à custa dos outros, ele não vai sossegar até conseguir o que quer. Eu estou realmente preocupado com vocês.

Olhei dentro de seus olhos negros, ele falava sério.

- Pode deixar.

Ele cumprimentou Bryan, e disse algo para ele, mas eu não consegui ouvir.

Nico foi até a Sr.ª O' Leary, já estava se preparando para viajar nas sombras quando Percy gritou.

- Cuide bem dela, Bafo de cadáver!

Nico lhe lançou um olhar maligno, que ele sabia fazer perfeitamente.

- Só quem pode me chamar assim é Annabeth! Privilégio dela, Cabeça de Alga!

- Nico, só ela pode me chamar de Cabeça de Alga! – berrou Percy para ele, mas estava rindo.

- Viu?! Agora estamos quites!- Nico sorriu- Tchau! – Ele montou na Sr.ª O' Leary e desapareceu nas sombras.


	34. Por pouco não mato uma mortal

Capítulo 34

Annabeth's POV

Após Nico ter ido embora, alguns guardas do Central Park apareceram, e por isso tivemos que nos esconder deles, para só depois conseguirmos sair dali e procurar algum lugar para dormir.

Na verdade, já sabíamos para onde iríamos: o hotel em que Bryan estava hospedado - o Days Hotel Broadway. O hotel não era tão caro (embora fosse duas estrelas), ao menos para os padrões de New York, e ficava no Upper West Side, próximo ao Central Park, ou seja, chegaríamos lá rapidamente. Chamamos um táxi e escorregamos os três para o banco de trás.

O motorista nos encarou de forma interrogativa e desconfiada. Foi só ai que reparei em como nossas roupas estavam um pouco sujas, assim como nós, tudo por causa dos acontecimentos do dia.

- Days Hotel Broadway, por favor. – disse Percy ao motorista.

Isso só fez com que ele ficasse mais desconfiado. Afinal, o que três adolescentes faziam há aquela hora na rua, perto do Central Park? E o que fariam num hotel duas estrelas?

Pensei que ele fosse nos perguntar algo como: "Seus pais sabem que andam por ai há essa hora?". Mas o motorista parecia só se importar com o pagamento, já que logo em seguida perguntou, nos olhando pelo retrovisor:

- Tem dinheiro?

Abri minha mochila e tirei 3 notas de dez dólares.

- Tenho certeza de que isso é o suficiente. – disse eu mostrando lhe as notas, ao que o motorista assentiu e acelerou o táxi.

Sabia que chegaríamos rapidamente ao hotel, mas tudo o que passamos aquele dia não parava de rodar em minha mente: as ameaças de Phobos e o mistério da espada de minha mãe. Aposto que os garotos também pensavam nisso, pois durante todo o caminho ficaram calados.

- Annabeth! Já chegamos! – disse Percy segurando minha mão e me fazendo voltar à realidade.

Olhei para Percy e Bryan, logo depois para o motorista que mantinha uma carranca no rosto. Entreguei-lhe o dinheiro enquanto os garotos deixavam o táxi.

Ao sair, passei a mochila por sobre os ombros e olhei a fachada do hotel, que não revelava muito, parecia um hotel razoável, nem sabia por que ganhara duas estrelas, mas sabia que não era pela fachada. Tinha certeza que eu poderia projetar uma melhor, com formas precisas e mesclando vários tipos de arquitetura, talvez a contemporânea e a grega. Sim, isso seria perfeito!

Fui tirada de meus devaneios ao ouvir que Bryan falava algo comigo.

- Hum? O que você disse? – disse olhando para ele. Bryan usava calças jeans e uma blusa preta, e por isso quase não se reparava a sujeira, mas seus cabelos loiros estavam uma bagunça. Percy também usava calças jeans, só que estava com uma blusa verde, o que realçava seus olhos. Se ele estava bagunçado? Sim! Se ele estava um pouco sujinho? Sim! Mas continuava lindo.

Já eu, não queria nem pensar em como eu estava, com certeza estava horrível.

- Que é melhor entrarmos para que vocês possam se cadastrar no Hotel. – disse Bryan para logo depois erguer uma sobrancelha – Mas parecia que você estava em outro planeta, na verdade, você está assim desde que pegamos o táxi.

Nossa! Ou Bryan era mais observador do que eu pensava, ou eu estava deixando muito na cara que não estava prestando atenção em nada.

- É verdade Annabeth! O que houve? – perguntou Percy olhando em meu rosto, seus olhos verde mar tentando procurar algo em meus olhos... Aliás, Percy estava atencioso demais após a aparição de Phobos.

- Não houve nada. É só que... Estava pensando numa forma de melhorar a fachada do hotel, foi por isso que não prestei atenção no que Bryan dizia. Você sabe como eu fico quando se trata de arquitetura. – disse, omitindo a parte de que pensava na horrível visão que tivera.

- Se sei!- disse Percy, que logo recebeu um olhar confuso de Bryan – Annabeth ama arquitetura, é a arquiteta oficial do Olimpo. – explicou o Cabeça de Alga colocando um braço por sobre meu ombro, o que me reconfortou e fez com que eu esquecesse de uma certa visão.

Porém, eu acabei olhando ao nosso redor e reparando na forma como os seguranças do hotel nos olhavam.

– É melhor entrarmos, os seguranças já estão nos olhando torto.

Os garotos também repararam isso, então... Resolvemos que era hora de entrar no Days Hotel. Percy tirou o braço de meu ombro, eu já ia protestar, mas ele fez questão de segurar minha mão, de forma firme e delicada, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Meus deuses! Como eu amava isso!

Uau! Essa era a única palavra que eu consegui pensar após passarmos pelas portas do hotel. Eu não sabia que por trás de uma simples fachada poderia ter um lindo hotel, e sim, ele merecia suas estrelas. Ou talvez, mais uma, já que sua beleza e organização me pareciam quase impecáveis.

- Vamos até a recepção. – disse Bryan nos guindo até um belo balcão dourado, onde uma jovem moça de cabelos castanhos e séria se encontrava, parecia falar ao telefone.

Enquanto caminhávamos em direção a recepcionista, alguns hospedes (um pouco mais de 5) que se encontravam no saguão nos olharam com repulsa, provavelmente isso se devia as nossas vestes.

- Boa Noite! – disse Bryan a recepcionista após a mesma desligar o telefone.

- Boa noite!- disse ela de forma quase entediada, para logo depois se virar para nós. Era impressão minha ou ela deu um sorriso exagerado ao olhar os garotos. Eu vi certo? Os olhos dela brilharam ao olhar para Bryan e... Percy? - No que posso ajuda-los?

A moça, de aparentemente uns 20 anos e olhos castanhos claros, falou de forma que desse para entender um duplo sentido implícito, de forma como se tentasse falar sedutoramente. O pior: é que ela era bonita!

- Meus primos aqui gostariam de alugar um quarto. – disse Bryan apontando para nós, ao que a recepcionista o olhou de forma encantada e um pouco interrogativa, como se perguntasse se ele também não iria querer um quarto. Ele pareceu reparar o mesmo, pois logo tirou da mochila o cartão que abria seu quarto, mostrando-o para a moça, e respondeu: - Eu não preciso de um, pois já estou hospedado aqui, pode confirmar, é só procurar por Bryan Daniel Harpper.

Bem, você deve ter reparado que Bryan disse _primos_, nós pensamos que falando assim, talvez conseguíssemos convencer mais rapidamente a nos deixar alugar um quarto. E de certa forma, não estávamos mentindo, afinal, éramos mesmo primos, só que Bryan também era meu sobrinho e... Ah! Vocês entenderam: a família olimpiana é um tanto quanto confusa.

A recepcionista digitou rapidamente o nome no computador, e deu um largo sorriso ao confirmar o que Bryan dizia.

- Será um prazer ajudar seus _primos_ Senhor Harpper. – disse a moça, mas ao dizer seus primos, ela olhou somente para Percy, como se estivesse feliz por eu ser apenas "prima" deles. Eu, que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Percy, estreitei os olhos. - Mas vocês têm documentos aí?

No que ela disse isso foi que Percy e eu nos olhamos, parecíamos ter nos dado conta de algo. Em New York a maioria dos hotéis só permitia que menores de 18 anos se hospedassem com alguma autorização de um responsável, o que nenhum de nós dois tinha, mas mesmo assim pegamos nossas carteiras de identidade. Já Bryan era diferente, ele era emancipado, por isso estava hospedado ali.

Ela as olhou, a minha mais atentamente do que as outras.

- Lamento, mais a mocinha...

- Meu nome é Annabeth. – disse eu asperamente.

- Ah, sim! Annabeth tem apenas 16 anos. Acho que não poderá se hospedar querida. – disse ela com um sorrisinho, como se me quisesse longe dali.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer falar algo, Percy, que segurava minha mão fazendo movimentos circulares com o polegar (como se tentasse me acalmar), se meteu. Pena que aquela atendente não podia ver isso, já que nossas mãos estavam sob o balcão.

- Então creio que também não poderei me hospedar, já que tenho a mesma idade da minha namo... – Percy quase estragou tudo, quando iria falar namorada (não sei de propósito ou sem querer, ele era imprevisível), mas antes que ele estragasse tudo apertei sua mão, ao que ele lembrou que fingíamos ser apenas primos - Quero dizer, da minha prima.

O sorriso dela se desmanchou.

Estava pensando em utilizar a névoa para enganá-la e fazê-la nos cadastrar, mas Percy se inclinou sobre o balcão, em direção à moça. Arregalei os olhos, soltando a sua mão e cruzando os braços.

- Hum... Suzana. - disse ele lendo seu crachá - Eu iria te agradecer muito se pudesse nos hospedar, é que viemos visitar nosso primo, o Bryan, e estamos sem nossos pais. Viemos fazer uma surpresa para ele, e nossos pais não fazem ideia disso, sabe com é, coisas de adolescentes.

Suzana só faltava babar por Percy, o olhava nos olhos sem nem piscar. Minha vontade era dar um tapa nela para ver se fechava aquela boca escancarada. E claro, em Percy também por ficar dando corda.

- Sei como é, coisa de adolescentes, já fiz muitas coisas assim. – respondeu ela debilmente. – Sei que posso perder meu emprego por isso, mas... Que mal pode haver em ajudar um jovem com olhos tão bonitos?

Não sabia que agora estava invisível, será que estava com meu boné e não reparei? Pois parecia que Suzana só via os dois garotos, e estava paquerando os dois! Principalmente meu namorado idiota! Argh!

Eu estava tão concentrada naquela cena que nem notei que Bryan havia resolvido se sentar numa das confortáveis poltronas do hotel, ao menos, era o que elas pareciam ser: confortáveis.

Voltei-me para Percy, que estava olhando para mim. Lancei lhe meu olhar mortal, do tipo: "_Você está encrencado, Perseu Jackson!_".

- Vou começar por você, Perseu. – disse Suzana após ler a carteira de identidade de Percy – Se quiser pode sentar _querida_! – seu "querida" soou completamente falso, o que eu tinha certeza que era.

- Não obrigada! – disse eu semicerrando os olhos - Estou ótima assim!

Eu é que não iria sair de perto do **meu** namorado. Tudo bem que ela não sabia, que achava que éramos primos. Agora, dar em cima dele assim descaradamente? Aí era demais!

Ela começou a fazer algumas perguntas básicas, mas o sorriso idiota não saia de sua cara, e dava atenção demais à Percy.

Logo ela terminou com ele, e era minha vez.

- Pode sentar _Perseu_, eu continuo aqui. – disse eu dando ênfase em seu nome e lhe olhando de forma ameaçadora. Ao me ouvir pronunciando seu nome ele arregalou os olhos, fazendo uma cara que chegava a ser engraçada, tive de me controlar para manter o rosto de sério e não rir.

- Ok! – disse ele levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo, não entendendo nada, e obviamente fazendo o que eu disse: se sentando numa poltrona próxima a de onde Bryan se encontrava.

Suzana começou a fazer suas perguntas de forma metódica, seu sorriso desaparecera, e sempre que podia lançava olhares para os garotos que estavam sentados nas poltronas, conversando.

Não demorou muito para as perguntas terminarem. E sendo assim, me responsabilizei por escolher um quarto, sem nem ao menos pedir a opinião de Percy, eu o queria longe daquela recepcionista oferecida.

Acabei escolhendo um quarto no 8º andar, o mesmo andar do quarto de Bryan, e no mesmo corredor a propósito, só que o quarto de Bryan ficava numa ponta e o nosso na outra. Sim, você leu certo, Percy e eu iríamos dividir o mesmo quarto, mas não pensem que iremos fazer... Esquece! Aposto que vocês já pensaram coisas impróprias, mas nada disso. Isso ainda não está... Não está completamente formulado na minha cabeça. Argh!

"_Pare de pensar besteiras Annabeth!"._

Enfim, dividiríamos o mesmo quarto por razões simples, fora a de sermos namorados e não vermos muito problema nisso, não muito de qualquer forma. Se dividíssemos o quarto pagaríamos menos e conseguiríamos ficar no mesmo andar de Bryan, já que aquele era o único quarto disponível no 8º andar, só unimos o útil ao agradável.

De início pensei que a tal Suzana não iria nos deixar dividir o mesmo quarto, mas ou ela era muito tapada, ou acreditou mesmo na nossa história, pois nem ligou para tal fato.

Ela me entregou o cartão que abria a porta do quarto. Agradeci-a, mesmo ela sendo uma atirada, havia nos deixado ficar hospedados ali. Pelo que ela tinha dito, era para falarmos que éramos emancipados, qualquer coisa que alguém perguntasse.

Fui até os garotos, e iria falar para pegarmos um elevador, mas... É, sempre tem que ter um mas. A recepcionista fez um sinal para Percy, parece que ela havia "esquecido" de lhe entregar o seu cartão que abria o quarto, cada hóspede tinha de ter o seu. Pensei em ir com ele, mas não vi motivos para isso, afinal, Percy gostava de mim, não é?

- Ela está mesmo dando em cima dele né? – disse Bryan que estava ao meu lado e olhava para Suzana falando com Percy.

Me virei para ele.

- Estava dando em cima de você também! – disse eu, ao que ele me lançou um olhar de: _"Eu?"_.

Garotos, tão tapados quando se tratam de garotas. Olhei novamente para a mortal e Percy.

Então, qual foi minha surpresa ao vê-la passando o cartão dele junto com um papelzinho, onde provavelmente continha seu telefone. Bufei de raiva.

Percy vinha em nossa direção, no rosto completa confusão, ele não olhara o papel, nem o jogara no lixo, e isso me frustrou.

- Vamos? – disse ele que ainda não havia mexido no papel.

- Não vai ler o bilhete? –perguntei, tanto Bryan quanto Percy ficaram confusos.

Revirei os olhos, tirando o pequeno papel de sua mão, ele nem repara no mesmo.

Abri o bilhete e li, Bryan e Percy se colocaram ao meu lado, a fim de poderem ler também.

"_Perseu, adorei você, te achei encantador com esses olhos verdes mar. Gostaria de sair comigo? Pois eu amaria te conhecer melhor. Beijos! Suzana"._

Logo abaixo vinha um número de celular.

- Pensei que era alguma informação sobre o hotel, não um... – começou Percy, para que eu logo o interrompesse.

- Não um bilhetinho apaixonado de uma recepcionista. – disse sem nem conseguir fingir que estava com ciúmes – Que a propósito estava babando pelos dois, que nem perceberam, ou fingiram que não perceberam.

Percy e Bryan se entreolharam, era engraçado como às vezes eles eram tão parecidos e outras vezes tão diferentes. Eles pareciam não acreditar em mim, ambos olharam para Suzana. Revirei os olhos e segui em direção aos elevadores.

- Ei Annabeth! Espere! – berraram os dois correndo atrás de mim.

Girei nos calcanhares para ficar de frente para os dois.

- Parem de gritar! Querem que nos expulsem? – disse eu, ambos olharam ao redor e repararam em como as pessoas os olhavam. Seus olhares eram de vergonha, porém Percy também corava – Vamos logo pegar um elevador.

Apertei um botão dourado, muito bonito por sinal, parecia ser de ouro.

O elevador não demorou a chegar, e como ninguém entrou nele conosco ficamos sozinhos, um silêncio horrível tomou conta do ambiente. Percy e eu não parávamos de nos olhar, o que pareceu deixar Bryan sem graça.

Chegamos ao oitavo andar, Bryan já ia entrando em seu quarto, quando decidi que aquela era a melhor hora para lhe falar sobre sua mãe, pois achava que ele merecia saber de tudo, antes de começarmos a missão para valer. No entanto, eu precisava falar com ele a sós, pois Percy poderia dizer alguma besteira e por tudo a perder, fora que já seria ruim o bastante Bryan saber isso por mim, pior ainda se Percy estivesse por perto para ver sua provável cara de espanto. Teria que despistar Percy.

Bryan passou o cartão, e a porta se abriu.

- Espere Bryan, quero falar com você. – disse eu segurando sua mão, tentado evitar que se afastasse. Ao que ele se virou para mim, seus olhos azuis me olhando de forma intensa. Eu também podia sentir o olhar de Percy em minhas costas.

- Não pode esperar pela manhã? Estou com fome e um pouco cansado, já que não consegui dormir direito no Acampamento.

Analisei-o, as olheiras estavam bem presentes abaixo de seus belos olhos azuis elétricos. Logo após olhei para Percy, que não parecia entender o que eu queria conversar.

- É Annabeth, estamos todos cansados, não poderia conversar de manhã? Já são quase três horas.

- Não, não posso deixar para depois, tenho que falar com Bryan agora. – disse eu empurrando-o para seu quarto, Percy vinha logo em seguida, de forma que tive de impedir que passasse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro – Essa conversa é só entre mim e Bryan, preciso contar para ele algumas coisas.

Percy pareceu entender meu olhar, entender o que eu queria falar com o Bryan, mas ainda insistiu.

- Annabeth, acho melhor te ajudar a contar...

Empurrei-o para o corredor, encostei a porta do quarto e fui para perto dele.

- Você poderia me atrapalhar, e muito. – disse sendo um pouco grossa, mas depois daquela mortal se atirar para ele, quem não iria ser? – Me faça um Favor, vá para o quarto e me espere lá.

- No quarto? Acha que vou conseguir ficar lá? Esqueceu que tenho TDAH? Não vou conseguir ficar quieto, vou ficar andando de um lado para o outro.

- Annabeth! Ande logo ou vou acabar dormindo tendo que esperar você terminar de brigar com Percy! – disse Bryan.

Pensei um pouco a respeito.

- Você tem razão Perseu, talvez seja melhor você comprar comida para nós no restaurante do hotel, ao menos assim você não fica entediado. – disse eu com um sorrisinho- E assim também não ficamos com fome.

- Annabeth! Podem trazer comida nos quartos, eu não preciso ir lá! – disse ele, mas eu notava que havia um tom de derrota em sua voz.

- Eu quero que você vá lá, compre pizza ou sei lá o que, desde que seja comestível. E também compre bebidas.

Ele suspirou, os ombros se arriaram, porém, ele tentou uma última cartada.

- Ok! Eu vou, só não ligue se eu demorar, pode ser que eu pare para conversar com a recepcionista. – disse ele sorrindo, o ciúmes me invadiu, mas eu não ia dar esse gostinho para ele.

- Tudo bem Percy! – disse eu calmamente, aproximando meus lábios de seus ouvidos- Se não tem problema, talvez Bryan tente algo comigo até você voltar, e se você demorar... Talvez eu deixe.

Percy arregalou os olhos, me olhando de forma assustada.

- Está brincando né?

- Não sei, mas se eu fosse você, não correria esse risco. – disse eu.

Percy correu em direção ao elevador, chamando-o apressadamente.

- Não demoro! – berrou, me olhando como se dissesse: _"Não o deixa fazer nada com você"._

Sorri logo que Percy entrou no elevador, como podia acreditar no que eu disse? Se ele demorasse e conversasse com a mortal eu não iria deixar Bryan tentar nada, eu só acabaria com a raça de um filho de Poseidon, o que por um incrível acaso Percy era.

Sorri novamente, para logo depois suspirar. A tarefa difícil chegava agora, contar Bryan tudo sobre sua mãe.


	35. Descobertas

Bryan's POV

Estávamos no oitavo andar do Days Hotel Broadway, havíamos acabado de sair do elevador, e por isso me encontrava próximo ao meu quarto, que era um dos primeiros.

Sinceramente, eu havia ficado meio sem graça de ter ficado com Percy e Annabeth no mesmo elevador, pois durante toda subida eles não pararam de se olhar por um segundo: dele vinha um olhar confuso, dela um olhar ameaçador, provavelmente estava com ciúmes da recepcionista. Não sei explicar o motivo de eu ter ficado sem graça, não sei se era por causa de me sentir um intruso entre eles (já que reparava que se conheciam muito bem e tinham uma espécie de... Sintonia), ou pelo fato de achar que sentia algo por Annabeth, e ver a forma como eles pareciam se amar não ajudava em nada, só me fazia sentir péssimo. Ah esqueça! Annabeth é minha amiga, e Percy... Parecia ser um bom amigo também.

Me virei em direção ao meu quarto, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para eles, simplesmente passei o cartão e abri a porta. Já estava entrando quando...

- Espere Bryan, quero falar com você. – disse Annabeth segurando minha mão, tentado evitar que eu me afastasse.

Após todo aquele dia, e aquele final de semana, tudo o que eu queria era uma boa noite de sono, não conversar.

Ao ouví-la, minha intenção era respondê-la de forma simples e prática, de dizer que: "Não quero conversar, muito obrigado! Estou cansado de toda essa história de Semideuses e monstros, só quero dormir e ter uma boa noite de sonho, e de preferência, sem pesadelos." Sim, eu só havia tido pesadelos desde que cheguei ao Acampamento, e minha teoria era de que aquele lugar provocava isso. Mas eu não consegui dizer tudo isso ao olhar para Annabeth, pois seus olhos cinza me distraíram, e por um momento me esqueci sobre o que ela havia falado e também que seu namorado estava presente.

Pisquei os olhos para lembrar o que ela dissera.

- Não pode esperar pela manhã? Estou com fome e um pouco cansado, já que não consegui dormir direito no Acampamento. – disse eu sendo sincero, quem sabe assim ela não me deixa em paz?

Ela me analisou, talvez, tentando ver se eu realmente dizia a verdade, esperava que minhas olheiras continuassem lá, para que ela visse que eu não mentia. Eu não sabia o que Annie queria falar comigo, mas devia ser algo necessário para que ela decidisse contar a essa hora. E parecia que não era o único sem entender, já que Percy nos olhava de forma curiosa, como se estivesse tão confuso quanto eu.

- É Annabeth, estamos todos cansados, não poderia conversar de manhã? Já são quase três horas. – disse ele, e isso fez com que eu olhasse para meu relógio. Sim, eram duas e meia da manhã.

- Não, não posso deixar para depois, tenho que falar com Bryan agora. – disse Annabeth me empurrando para o meu quarto. Percy vinha logo atrás dela, mas foi impedido de entrar, por Annabeth, que encostou a porta.

Você deve estar pensando que fiquei atrás da porta escutando toda conversa não é mesmo? Errado! Eu fui direto para minha cama, sem nem ao menos olhar para o quarto direito, sem nem notar que minhas coisas continuavam num canto, sem nem querer ouvir a conversa dos dois lá fora, pois a única coisa que eu queria era tomar banho, comer e dormir, não nessa ordem necessariamente.

Tirei os tênis, e mesmo estando sujo e bagunçado, me deitei na cama, pois senão, acabaria desmaiando de sono. Sem repara fechei os olhos, não menos que alguns segundos, mas decidi chamar Annabeth, porque se ela demorasse mais, eu iria desmaiar de sono.

- Annabeth! Ande logo ou vou acabar dormindo tendo que esperar você terminar de brigar com Percy! – disse eu, dando um palpite, pois não sabia se ela estava mesmo brigando com ele...

Ela não me respondeu, o que me fez pensar que ela estava ocupada demais, e por isso, eu continuei ali, deitado, pensando em como aquele dia havia sido... Estranho, assustador e confuso.

Primeiro: Athena apareceu no Acampamento querendo conversar seriamente com Annabeth, depois apareceu aquela garota ruiva - que soltou uma fumaça verde pela boca e junto uma profecia para Annabeth, profecia essa que me deixava preocupado.

"_Três semideuses em uma busca irão,_

_Atrás de algo sem salvação;_

_O que deseja se levantar_

_Um inimigo irá ajudar;_

_Antigas profecias serão reveladas,_

_E no final, uma decisão mortal a ser tomada" _

Todos esses versos me incomodavam.

Bem, por causa dessa profecia, Annie escolheu a Percy e a mim para acompanhá-la (eu ainda não entendia o por que de ela ter me escolhido, enfim...). Nisso aquele segurança de 100 olhos, Argos, nos levou até a cidade de New York, pois tínhamos que começar a missão pelo lugar mais assustador de todos – o Hades! Entendam, não estava com medo (talvez só um pouco, mas não vem ao caso), no entanto, eu ouvi falar que Hades não é o deus mais justo e sábio que existe, e ainda odeia semideuses, principalmente os filhos de seus irmãos: Zeus e Poseidon. E sendo eu filho do primeiro... Era uma situação preocupante. E como nada é tão simples, tínhamos que cantar para abrir a passagem para o Mundo Inferior, o que quase foi um problema, já que eu mandava muito mal cantando e Percy também dissera a mesma coisa. não teríamos conseguido ir até Hades, não fosse Annabeth ter cantado. E devo admitir, ela cantava maravilhosamente bem, era como um anjo cantando, a voz afinada, calma e melodiosa, fiquei de queixo caído ao ouví-la cantar, e o Jackson também, parecia que ela nunca havia cantado na frente dele.

Continuando... Descemos uma escadaria imensa, numa escuridão horrorosa, que teria sido pior não fossem nossas lanternas, para finalmente no Mundo Inferior, encontrar um garoto chamado Nico (filho de Hades) que parecia ser um bom amigo, ele nos levou até o palácio do pai e... Hades ficou zangado com tamanha "ousadia", descobrimos que a espada ainda existia e que um tal de Ixíon havia escapado dos Campos de Punição. Ele ficou mais furioso do que antes e fomos embora. Ah! Você sabe de tudo, não sei por que estou repetindo! Enfim... Nico desmaiou, eu mexi na mochila da Annie e quase fui morto, apareceu aquele Phobos para nos ameaçar e... Aquela visão foi simplesmente a pior coisa que eu havia visto, e era ainda pior porque eu havia vivido a mesma: a cena de ter chegado em casa, depois de um dia de escola, e ter encontrado minha mãe caída no chão, desmaiada, tê-la ajudado e depois, ter a visto morrer. Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida, o dia da morte dela. Ao pensar nela eu sorri, de certa forma ela era parecida com Annabeth, os mesmos olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros, com a diferença de que os olhos cinzas de minha mãe assumiam um tom meio castanho de vez em quando, a mesma cor de castanho do meu avô. Isso era engraçado, os olhos cinzas ficarem castanhos claros, a fazia ser única, não só por isso, mas por também estar sempre por perto, cuidando de mim, dando conselhos sábios e me guiando, sendo carinhosa, eu sentia muita falta dela, e pensar nela assim, fez meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Annabeth entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Rapidamente esfreguei os olhos, para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, não precisava que ficasse me vendo chorar, pois provavelmente iria querer me consolar, e eu estava cansado das pessoas fazerem isso comigo.

Annabeth me olhou, e sem dizer uma única palavra se sentou na beirada da minha cama. Isso me fez pensar que ela iria dizer algo muito importante, pois estava calada e insistira para contar de qualquer jeito, mesmo que fosse quase três da manhã.

Eu ia perguntar o que ela queria, mas involuntariamente minha barriga roncou, não era para menos, minha última refeição havia sido o almoço do Acampamento.

- Está mesmo com fome. – disse Annabeth - Mas não se preocupe, Percy foi buscar algo no restaurante do hotel para que possamos comer.

Menos mal! – pensei, mas me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Há essa hora o restaurante deve estar fechado Annabeth!

- Eu sei!- disse ela como se isso explicasse tudo. Como reparou que eu não entendi, revirou os olhos – Por isso ela terá que ir comprar um lanche no Mc Donald's 24 horas que tem na esquina, e isso me dará mais tempo para conversar com você.

Como eu disse antes, o que quer que ela fosse dizer, era mesmo muitíssimo importante, a tal ponto que Percy nem poderia estar perto.

Alguns segundos se passaram.

- Não está preocupada que a recepcionista vá conversar com ele? – perguntei, me sentando também.

Para minha surpresa ela sorriu.

- Nem um pouco! – disse ela, e me parecia muita convicta. Achei melhor nem perguntar o porquê de tanta convicção.

Analisei-a enquanto ficávamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Seus cachos loiros caíam em cascata, e mesmo bagunçados continuavam a brilhar; sua roupa, que consistia em: uma calça jeans, blusa branca de mangas e tênis; estava um pouco suja. Voltei a olhar seu rosto, ela olhava a parede, mas parecia não prestar atenção em nada, como se estivesse pensando nas palavras certas a serem dita, e isso me deixou nervoso.

- Annabeth? – chamei-a, ao que ela se virou para me olhar, seus olhos cinzas pareciam um furacão – O que você quer falar comigo?

Ela abriu a boca, para logo depois fechá-la novamente. Respirou profundamente, suspirando em seguida.

- É uma longa história! – disse por fim – E muito complicada!

Iria dizer que ela contasse de manhã, mas ela pareceu ler meus olhos.

- Tenho que contar agora, de manhã pode não dar tempo, e é uma história que te deixará confuso, pois eu mesma fiquei. – pude sentir a sinceridade em sua voz.

- Diga então Annabeth, estou escutando. – disse eu me sentando ficando ao seu lado, me perguntando: o que seria tão confuso?

Ela se endireitou, parecia ter decidido o que dizer.

- Bryan, você sabe que muitas vezes deuses têm casos com mortais, e dessa relação nascem...

- Semideuses. – completei, eu já havia ouvido aquela história um milhão de vezes nesse fim de semanal, não via novidade nenhuma até ai.

- Sim!- disse de forma simples, para depois começar a falar vagarosamente, como se eu precisasse entender cada palavra- Semideuses, como Percy e eu, que são criados por seu parente mortal até terem idade suficiente para irem ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, para aprenderem a lutar e se defender de monstros, que nos atacam por sentir nosso cheiro, cheiro de sangue... Divino.

- Annabeth, eu não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar. Eu já ouvi tudo isso, não precisa repetir, apenas diga logo o que tem de dizer. – eu posso ter parecido grosso, mas eu estava ansioso, queria saber logo o que ela havia para dizer, e tudo o que Annie fazia era dar voltas no assunto.

- Não é tão simples explicar. Se fosse, pode ter certeza de que eu já teria o feito. – Annie suspirou – Mas acho que posso resumir.

Ela se levantou, foi até sua mochila (que estava caída no chão) e dela tirou um laptop prateado, que possuía um grande delta na frente. Voltou a se sentar do meu lado, com o aparelho no colo.

- Bem, semideuses costumam passar a vida inteira sendo perseguidos por monstros, e em geral herdam algumas das características ou poderes de sua mãe ou pai imortal, assim como Percy e eu. – ela deu certa ênfase no nome deles, fato que não me passou despercebido – A maioria dos pais mortais não contam aos seus filhos sobre seus outros pais – os imortais. Alguns por não saberem, outros por não quererem, mas a grande maioria não conta porque sabe que quando um semideus descobre sua verdadeira identidade, atrai mais monstros, como você sabe, semideuses são poderosos.

Prestei atenção a cada palavra dela, mas ela ainda dava voltas na história. Resolvi não interrompê-la, deixando-a contar do jeito dela, o que quer que fosse contar.

- Bryan, semideuses não tem uma vida fácil, pelo contrário, sempre tem de lutar: seja para se salvar, ou para salvar pessoas que amam. E tenho certeza que já te contaram que dificilmente meio-sangues chegam à idade adulta. – assenti com a cabeça, Quíron já havia me dito isso, informação que não me deixou muito alegre – Pois bem, poucos conseguem sobreviver, e desses poucos, menos ainda conseguem formar uma família e ter filhos.

Eu não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar, era como se uma informação importante estivesse me faltando, algo que me faria entender o porquê de Annabeth estar falando isso comigo.

- Annabeth, eu sei disso, se você quer me falar dos riscos dessa missão, não se preocupe, já fui informado de todos.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não são os riscos da missão, e sim, algo que você precisa saber para continuar na missão. Bem, como eu ia dizendo, poucos de nós conseguem chegar à idade adulta e ter uma família, mas alguns sortudos o fazem. Há vários riscos em se ter uma família quando se é um de nós, principalmente porque os monstros continuam querendo nos matar, e a família sempre fica em risco nesses casos, mas mesmo com todos esses pontos negativos, muitos não desistem de ter uma vida normal, ou tão normal quanto se pode ter.

Annabeth começava a falar um pouco mais rápido, e podia sentir que estava chegando próxima a hora em que iria falar sem me enrolar.

- Annabeth, por favor, chega de rodeios, vá direto ao assunto.

Ela suspirou.

- Bryan, você com certeza já leu histórias da mitologia grega em que deuses se apaixonavam por... Semideuses e tinham... Filhos com eles.

Assenti.

- Sim, algumas, mas são mitos não? Pois eu não consigo imaginar deuses tendo casos com algum de nós, muito menos tendo filhos.

Ela pareceu pensar nas palavras certas a dizer, estava começando a achar que as histórias não eram mitos como eu pensava.

- Annabeth?

- Eu também pensava que eram mitos Bryan, mas recentemente descobri que não são. Deuses às vezes têm casos com alguns de nós, e acabam gerando filhos.

Sério, eu não estava entendendo o porquê de entrarmos nesse assunto. Estava até pensando se Annabeth havia se apaixonado por um deus e chifrado Percy, mas duvidava muito, afinal aqueles dois pareciam ser apaixonados. Possibilidades passam por minha mente, cada uma pior do que a outra.

- Você conheceu algum filho de um semideus e um deus?

Ela assentiu.

- Sim, mas ele não sabe disso. – ela abaixou a cabeça, coisa nada típica da parte dela.

- Quem é? Eu conheço? – eu estava curioso, sentia que a resposta estava na cara, mas não conseguia encontrá-la.

Ela me olhou, mas ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos não me olhavam, era como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

- É você Bryan, você é filho de uma semideusa e um deus.

Por um momento queria falar que ela só podia estar brincando, eu não poderia ser filho de uma semideusa e um deus, minha mãe era uma mortal, não podia ser... Mas pequenos detalhes se encaixaram em minha mente, coisas sem nexo que aconteciam conosco. Me lembrei dos potinhos que ela carregava sempre na bolsa, que agora me pareciam ser néctar e ambrosia, me lembrei de uma pequena faca que carregava, e em como dizia que aquilo era um segredo nosso, sempre me proibindo de mexer nela. Será?

- Annabeth, isso não pode ser. Minha mãe? Semideusa? De onde você tirou isso? Não pode ser, ela era professora de Direito.

Olhei nos olhos de Annabeth, e a ficha caiu, ela não estava mentindo, via nos seus olhos, e seus olhos... Me fizeram lembrar da minha mãe. Se ela era uma semideusa, seria filha de Athena?

- Annabeth, ela era... Sua irmã? – perguntei.

- Sim, filha de Athena.

- Como você ficou sabendo? Quando? Quem te contou? – fiz as perguntas rapidamente.

- Eu fiquei sabendo na sexta, assim que chegamos ao Acampamento. Quíron me contou, ele conheceu sua mãe.

As informações giravam por minha mente, tudo novo demais, diferente de mais. Eu já ficara confuso com a história de ser um semideus, com essa então...

Ela abriu o laptop, ligou-o e virou a tela para mim, nela havia uma foto.

- Eu passei essa foto para o computador, foi tirada no Acampamento, são dos líderes dos chalés. Essa foto foi tirada em 1993.

Olhando a foto via 8 adolescentes, vestidos com blusas laranja do Acampamento, o lago de canoagem se encontrava logo atrás deles. Na foto havia um garoto gorducho com cabelos cacheados, que estava ao lado de outro forte e enorme com cara de bravo, havia também uma garota linda de cabelos castanhos, mas eu não pude mais analisar a foto, pois meus olhos viram uma garota de olhos castanhos acinzentados e cabelos loiros. E na hora, reparei que eu não a via há algum tempo, a pessoa que eu estava morrendo de saudades – minha mãe.

Sim, era ela, mais jovem, mas era ela.

Meus olhos marejaram, mas eu sorri.

- É ela! – eu disse, e agora, reparando bem, via que usava um belo cordão no pescoço, parecia uma pedra preciosa. Mas também reparei que estava com um anel no dedo, era o mesmo anel que ela me dera, que virava a minha espada.

- Sua mãe foi uma das líderes do chalé de Athena. Na verdade, uma das mais respeitadas e bem sucedidas, ela só deixou o Acampamento porque... – Annabeth parou sugestivamente.

- Porque ela se apaixonou por Zeus e ficou grávida, gerando assim um bebê com mais sangue divino do que mortal. Acertei?

Annie assentiu.

- E esse é você Bryan! Filho de uma semideusa, que era filha de Athena, e também, do deus dos deuses: Zeus.

Tudo girava em minha mente. Minha mãe era filha de Athena, sendo que Athena era filha de Zeus, isso me fazia neto-irmão da deusa, e filho-bisneto de Zeus? Então Annabeth era minha Tia por parte de mãe? E eu era tio dela por parte de pai?

Minha cabeça estava dando um nó, tudo se misturava, eu nem sabia mais quem eu era, nem o que os outros eram de mim. Se ser semideus já era estranho, ser o que eu sou, é um aberração.

Annabeth olhava para mim de forma preocupada.

- Está tudo bem?

Olhei para ela.

- Não! – respondi sinceramente – Eu acabei de descobrir que durante toda minha vida a pessoa que eu mais amava mentiu para mim. Claro, que não estou bem. Minha vida era uma fraude Annabeth. E vou precisar de um tempo para pensar.

- Sem mais perguntas? – ela parecia preocupada e desconfiada.

- Por enquanto, sem perguntas. Eu preciso de um tempo para digerir tudo isso. – me levantei e abri a porta do quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou ela me seguindo e fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- Pensar um pouco, não se preocupe, perdi o sono e a fome. Prometo não sair do hotel! – disse eu, sabendo que eram essas palavras que ela queria ouvir.

Fui em direção ao elevador, Annabeth ficou ao meu lado.

- Temos uma missão, você deveria dormir. – disse ela enquanto o elevador não vinha.

- Vou dormir Annabeth, se conseguir, eu só preciso... De um tempo entende? Pode me deixar caminhar pelos corredores do hotel em paz?

Me virei para ela, ao que ela assentiu. O elevador chegou na hora, Annabeth ficou me olhando entrar, mas não me seguiu, as portas se fecharam, e eu apertei o botão do térreo.

A única coisa que eu queria agora, era ficar sem pensar em nada.

A porta se abriu, e eu dei de cara com Percy, que segurava caixas de lanches do Mc Donald's. É, Annabeth estava certa sobre o que disse, e eu começava a ter certeza de que ela não errava quase nunca.

- Oi. Tudo bem? – disse ele sem jeito, como se soubesse o que Annabeth havia conversado comigo.

- Você sabia não é? – disse eu enquanto saia do elevador.

Ele me olhou com cara de culpado, passei direto e segui em frente.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou um pouco alto para que eu ouvisse.

- Sem fome! – disse eu – Annabeth deve estar te esperando no quarto de vocês.

Havia se passado quase uma hora que eu estava dando a volta no hotel, agora me encontrava no porão do mesmo. Não me pergunte como eu achei e nem como eu consegui entrar, eu simplesmente não prestei atenção.

Dei uma olhada ao redor, tentando a todo custo prestar atenção aos detalhes, sem ter muito sucesso, as palavras de Annabeth ainda ressoavam em minha mente. Mas por um momento, consegui olhar o porão claramente. Ele era bem iluminado, tinha artigos de luxo, um porão digno de um hotel desse porte, no entanto algo na parede me chamou a atenção, um quadro muito bonito.

A cena do quadro era de uma família feliz, uma mulher e um homem com um filho no colo. Era assim que as famílias deveriam ser!

Me aproximei, o quadro estava torto na parede, resolvi endireitá-lo, mas ao fazer isso acabei o derrubando no chão. Me xinguei mentalmente.

Peguei o quadro do chão, porém me surpreendi ao ver um delta na parede, o mesmo delta que havia no laptop de Annabeth, só que o dela era azul, e esse além de dourado, brilhava sem parar.

Sentia que aquilo era importante, e isso desviou minha atenção de toda aquela história de filho de Zeus- neto de Athena. Passei meus dedos pelo delta, sem me preocupar com o que poderia haver ali.


	36. Os Stoll me pagam!

Annabeth's POV

Logo após a porta do elevador em que Bryan ter se fechado, virei-me e segui pelo final do corredor. Eu havia deixado Bryan dar uma volta sozinho, achava que depois de tudo o que descobriu era o mínimo que merecia.

Cheguei à porta do meu quarto: 810. Passei o cartão pela fenda e a porta se abriu.

Para minha surpresa, o quarto era lindo! Não que o de Bryan não fosse, mas esse... Era lindo! Não era um quarto enorme, normal seria a melhor definição, mas todos os detalhes do quarto o transformavam em algo muito bonito de se apreciar. Meus olhos percorreram cada centímetro, analisando cada coisa, até que pararam na enorme cama King Size que se encontrava no centro do quarto. Meus olhos ficaram um pouco arregalados, e logo eu estava colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, o que só podia significar uma coisa: eu estava nervosa.

_Nervosa por que Annabeth? –_ eu me perguntava desesperadamente, tentando achar uma resposta decente.

Eu não estou nervosa. Só fiquei surpresa de ter uma cama dessas em um quarto que nem é de luxo.

_Só isso? – _novamente eu estava ali, pensando em como responder minhas próprias perguntas, perguntas essas desnecessárias.

Só isso, e não tem nada haver com o fato de que Percy vai dormir do meu lado nessa cama. Não mesmo! – tentei me convencer disso, mas logo suspirei, derrotada – A quem eu estou tentando enganar?! É claro que eu estou nervosa, e é claro que é por isso.

_Mas por que isso? Você já dormiu ao lado de Percy, ontem mesmo vocês dormiram juntos no chalé de Poseidon._

Sim, isso era verdade, havíamos dormido juntos no chalé de Poseidon e não acontecera nada além de uns "amassos". Mas ali era diferente, não era um beliche de solteiro, era uma cama de casal, uma cama King Size, não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer ali.

_Não pense então! Porque não vai acontecer nada de mais, vocês dois só tem 16 anos e só namoram a 1 mês, nada de mais vai acontecer._

Como eu queria acreditar nessas palavras, na verdade, ficava fácil pensar nelas quando Percy não estava tão perto. No entanto, eu sabia que assim que eu o visse, seria difícil me lembrar o que eu estava pensando, pois ficaria perdida em seus olhos verde mar, e muito provavelmente, nem lembraria meu nome. Sendo assim... Isso de não rolar nada, poderia ser um pouco complicado de manter.

Eu sei, eu sei, você deve estar pensando se essa realmente sou eu, e podem acreditar, sou eu mesma, um pouco diferente talvez, mas ainda sou eu. Diferente porque estou apaixonada, e acho que a maioria das pessoas ficam assim quando estão apaixonadas: perdem a razão.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios aos ouvir a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Virei-me, dando de cara com Percy, que trazia várias embalagens de lanches do Mc Donald's.

O Cabeça de Alga se atrapalhou todo em fechar a porta, porque estava com a mão ocupada.

Corri em sua direção, pegando um dos lanches antes que caísse e no chão.

- Se atrapalhou foi? – perguntei rindo enquanto fechava a porta.

- Sim! – disse ele também rindo enquanto colocava tudo sobre uma mesinha – Obrigado por não ter deixado cair nada no chão, seria uma bagunça.

- De nada cabeça de Alga. – disse eu enquanto colocávamos o lanche numa mesinha de centro.

- Você sabia que o restaurante iria estar fechado né? E que eu iria ao Mc Donald's.

Assenti, ele riu e me abraçou.

Em seguida cada um escolheu sua própria comida, deixando separada para Bryan também. Percy avaliou a enorme cama de olhos arregalados, mas sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao normal. Logo depois sentamos juntos na cama.

- Annabeth, eu encontrei Bryan no elevador quando eu estava subindo, ele estava saindo e nos vimos. – disse Percy logo após comer um enorme pedaço de hambúrguer – Parece que ele não reagiu muito bem à notícia, não foi?

Comi um pedaço do meu sanduíche antes de responder.

- É cedo para dizer, ele disse que precisava de um tempo, para pensar, muita informação na cabeça, foi o que ele disse. Para ser honesta, eu até pensei em segui-lo, estava com medo que fizesse alguma besteira.

- Besteira? – perguntou Percy.

- É, não sei Percy, algumas pessoas não ficam bem após descobrirem que foram meio que "enganadas", mesmo quando é para seu próprio bem.

Continuamos a comer, na minha cabeça repassava a conversa com Bryan. Será que fora mesmo certo contar tudo para ele só agora? Será que não deveria ter contado no mesmo dia em que descobri? Me colocando no lugar dele... Eu não gostaria de que omitissem algo importante, como a situação dele era.

Havíamos terminado de comer em silêncio, sentia que Percy me avaliava.

- Ele vai pensar bem e se dar conta de que a mãe dele só o protegeu.- disse Percy se aproximando de mim, parecia ter ouvido minha mente, ou no mínimo, visto em meus olhos – Você não precisa ficar se culpando por não ter contado antes, Quíron pediu que esperasse, sua mãe pediu que esperasse, você só os obedeceu. E você também fez certo em dar um tempo para ele pensar, é o mais correto a ser feito, deixar ele refletir.

Percy segurou minha mão, era incrível como conseguíamos ler as emoções um do outro apenas pelo olhar. E era incrível também como só o fato de ele segurar minha mão já me havia acalmado, como só de olhar para seus olhos eu havia esquecido de tudo.

Mas eu sou uma filha de Athena, e havia a missão, as ameaças de Phobos, a história de Bryan, a misteriosa profecia que dizia que a espada era amaldiçoada. Tudo!

- Eu sei Percy, mas estou preocupada, não só com o Bryan, com tudo. Para começo de conversa: temos uma missão, da qual nem sabemos por onde começar.

- Nós vamos conseguir, sempre conseguimos. Estarmos juntos é o que importa.

Olhei para Percy, estávamos frente a frete, encostei minha testa na dele.

- Isso se Phobos não nos matar ou nos separar primeiro. – disse eu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não era típico de mim chorar, mas eu havia chegado no meu limite aquele dia. Não tínhamos pistas do que iríamos enfrentar pela frente, nem se iríamos conseguir completar a missão, parecia que a cada passo que dávamos estávamos sendo vigiados, tanto pelos deuses como pelo o que queria acabar conosco. Mas o que mais me aterrorizava não era a missão em si, e sim as ameaças de Phobos, parecia que ele estava fora de controle, e mesmo eu sabendo que poderíamos dar um jeito, o medo ainda me perseguia.

- Essa foi a visão que ele te mostrou não foi? De nós nos separando.- disse Percy olhando em meus olhos, os dele mesmo pareciam tristes – Nunca vamos nos separa Annabeth Chase! Eu te amo. Ele não vai matar nenhum de nós ok? – disse Percy secando uma lágrima que havia escorrido, enquanto colocava uma das mechas do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Pensando bem... Percy tinha razão, tínhamos que dar um jeito de passar por cima de certos medos... O que iria requerer bastante tempo para que eu pudesse pensar em algo. Esfreguei meus olhos, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Ok, Cabeça de Alga! – respondi colocando uma de minhas mãos em seu cabelo e diminuindo a distância entre nós - E eu também de amo Perseu Jackson!

O beijo começou delicadamente, de forma que eu estava saboreando seus lábios, que pareciam ter o gosto da água salgada do mar, ao mesmo tempo que possuía algo doce, que me viciava. Meus dedos entrelaçavam o cabelo de Percy, enquanto as mãos dele seguravam meu rosto. Mas o beijo foi se aprofundando, ficando mais rápido e urgente, de forma que as mãos de Percy foram para minha cintura, e a minhas percorreram sua nuca. Sua boca seguiu para meu pescoço, fazendo um caminho de ida e volta até os meus lábios, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava, isso só fez com que meu coração pulasse mais dentro do peito.

Naquele momento eu só queria ficar com Percy, só queria tê-lo o mais perto possível, eu precisava dele, para sempre, eu queria ele, precisava dele na minha vida.

Por impulso subi para o colo de Percy, do qual a boca ainda percorria o caminho pescoço/boca, enquanto eu o puxava pela gola da camisa para mais perto de mim. Seus braços apertaram ainda mais minha cintura.

Ainda levada pelo momento, passei minhas mãos por sob sua camisa, meu coração martelou ao sentir o calor de seu corpo se espalhando pelas minhas mãos. Os lábios de Percy voltaram a encontrar os meus, durante o beijo intenso mordisquei seu lábio inferior. A mão de Percy passou por debaixo da minha blusa, me puxando mais para si, e isso fez com que perdêssemos o equilíbrio, Percy caiu de costas e eu cai por cima dele.

Nos separamos para podermos respirar, mas não só para isso. Eu... Eu não estava pronta para dar um passo daqueles, ainda não.

- Percy! – eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que ele falava: "Annabeth".

Sorrimos juntos, para logo depois olharmos um para o outro, tão intensamente que até esqueci do fato de estar por cima de Percy.

- Acho melhor esperarmos. –disse Percy – Não que eu não queira... Você sabe, fazer amor com você, mas...

Percy ficou vermelho, e pude me sentir da mesma forma.

- Mas precisamos pensar mais sobre isso. – disse eu – É um passo muito importante, fora que precisa de... Proteção. E somos muito jovens.

Ele assentiu, sabíamos que a situação não envolvia apenas isso, havia mais: nossos pais, a situação em que nos encontrávamos e o lugar. Não que o hotel fosse feio, como eu disse antes, era lindo, mas eu sempre imaginara algo mágico, especial. Pode parecer bobo, mas era algo único, e eu queria lembrar para sempre, mas não queria ficar lembrando daquilo para sempre se fosse ali, naquele quarto, num dia em que havíamos levado avisos de minha mãe e ameaças. Por mais que eu amasse Percy e soubesse que ele era a pessoa certa, eu ainda era a filha da deusa da sabedoria, sabia que todas as ações tinham consequências, ainda mais quando essas ações não eram planejadas.

Sai de cima de Percy, que voltou a sentar na cama. Me olhando, ele não parecia desapontado com o fato de termos parado, algo que os garotos de sua idade fariam, ele parecia realmente pensar o mesmo que eu.

_Perseu Jackson é um cavalheiro, quem diria!_ – disse minha consciência –_ Um cavalheiro com pegada, mas mesmo assim, cavalheiro._

Sacudi a cabeça e saltei da cama, ficando de pé.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Percy quando viu que peguei minha mochila – Vai sair?

Revirei os olhos.

- Não Cabeça de Alga, vou apenas tomar um banho. – disse eu entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Sai do banho frio enrolada numa toalha. O banho frio não tinha sido tanto pelo clima, já que o quarto tinha ar condicionado, o banho frio fora mais por causa de OUTRO tipo de calor...

Era engraçado como um bom banho era capaz de relaxar e fazer você esquecer dos problemas, pena que essa sensação não continua quando você sai do banho.

Após vestir o necessário, fui em direção a minha mochila, procurar meu short doll que estava perdido em algum canto dela. Enquanto isso fiquei pensando em onde Bryan estaria, tá, confesso que só uma parte bem pequeninha pensava isso, pois uma outra enorme pensava em Percy.

Comecei a ficar estressada, havia mexido na mochila inteira e nada. Resolvi tirar tudo dela para achar meu objetivo, e mesmo assim eu não a encontrei, mas eu tenho certeza que a coloquei aqui...

Em seu lugar achei uma camisola vermelha de renda, com uma abertura na perna.

-O que é isso? – me perguntei.

Junta com a mesma achei um bilhete:

**Querida Annabeth**

**Você deve estar se perguntando como essa linda camisola foi para ai né? Sabemos que quer muito nos agradecer por tirar aquela coisinha que você chama de pijama da sua mochila, mas não se preocupe, fizemos isso por puro prazer de ajudar, ou atrapalhar, como preferir.**

**Esperamos que use.**

**Com todo carinho e amizade**

**Connor e Travis Stoll.**

**PS1: Tivemos ajuda do chalé de Afrodite.**

**PS2: Não queira nos matar.**

Pude sentir a raiva me dominando. Aqueles dois seres haviam entrado no MEU chalé, mexido nas MINHAS coisas e ainda queriam que eu não os matasse. Até parece, ele iriam ver logo, logo o que dá ficar mexendo com a filha de Athena.

Mentalmente xinguei-os até não poder mais, lançando pragas em grego antigo de todos os tipos.

- Está tudo bem ai Annabeth? – perguntou Percy depois de ouvir alguns de meus xingamentos – Quer ajuda?

- Não! – gritei rapidamente – Não precisa!

Envergonhada olhei novamente para a camisola. Eu não vou usar isso, não mesmo.

Revirei tudo na minha mochila, e há não ser que eu quisesse dormir de calcinha e sutiã, a melhor coisa era a camisola de renda.

Argh! Esses irmãos Stoll vão me pagar, há se vão.

Com um pouco de muita raiva vesti a camisola, me olhando no espelho logo em seguida.

Ok! Tenho que admitir, ela era bonita, e não era transparente, o que já era um começo. Mas aquela abertura do lado da perna esquerda... Bem, me entenda, eu sou namorada de Percy, eu o amo, no entanto, usar aquela camisola que as filhas de Afrodite escolheram para mim, sendo que ele veria, me deixava sem graça.

Protelei mais um pouco dentro do banheiro, verificando se não poderia vestir outra coisa. Olhei meu relógio, eu estava ali há quase 20 minutos, tinha que sair do banheiro, antes que Percy decidisse entrar para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Por um momento, antes de abrir a porta, desejei que ele estivesse dormindo, mas assim que a abri, reparei que Percy estava muito acordado, sentado na cama girando a caneta que virava Contracorrente na mão.

Meu plano era ir silenciosamente para seu lado, me envolver o mais rápido que pudesse no colchão, porém a porta fez barulho quando eu a encostei, o que fez Percy olhar diretamente para mim.

Ao me olhar Percy, que estava na beirada da cama, caiu.

Joguei minha mochila de lado e fui ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Tudo bem Percy? – perguntei, por um momento me esquecendo de meus trajes.

- A-A-A-Annabeth! – ele gaguejou – Você está muito...

- Indecente? – sugeri.

- Linda! – ele disse me olhando – Mas eu não sabia que você tinha roupas de dormir tão... Hum... Assim.

Ele disse ASSIM, como quem diz SEXY.

- Nem eu sabia, foi mais uma pegadinha dos irmãos Stoll.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra do que eu disse, estava com a boca escancarada.

- Fecha a boca Cabeça de Alga! – disse eu.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Hum?

Resolvi provoca-lo um pouco, me aproximei lentamente dele e disse em seu ouvido:

- Está babando por mim Cabeça de Alga?

Ele me olhou novamente, assentindo com a cabeça, parecia nem conseguir falar.

- Acho melhor eu tomar um banho beeeem frio!- disse ele após visualizar a abertura da perna- É melhor eu ir logo, antes que acabe fazendo alguma loucura.

Cai na gargalhada enquanto Percy pegava suas coisas e ia para o banho. Assim que ele fechou a porta, peguei o Laptop de Dédalo, me cobri com uma colcha e comecei a pesquisar sobre a espada de Athena, mas eu também pensava em como Percy ficara babando por essa roupa de dormir.

Se passaram alguns minutos, eu bebia um copo d'água enquanto olhava para a tela do laptop, não achara nada sobre a espada até agora, estava pensando em desligar o aparelho quando Percy saiu pela porta do banheiro.

Engasguei com a água ao visualizar Percy, vestido apenas com uma cueca boxer branca.

Meus olhos ,sem minha permissão, percorreram seu tórax, descendo em direção ao abdômen e seguindo para um volume no meio das pernas... Voltei a olhar para cima quando cheguei nessa área. Podia-me sentir vermelha feito um tomate.

- Engasgou? – perguntou Percy se sentando ao meu lado puxando a colcha para si.

Olhei meio assustada para ele.

- Cadê o resto de suas roupas? –perguntei – Não vai me dizer que os Stoll também fizeram uma pegadinha com você.

Eu não estava reclamando da visão que eu estava vendo, maravilhada muito mais provável, só ficara surpresa.

- Não fizeram nada disso, só quis ser solidário a você. – disse ele se aproximando e olhando a tela do laptop.

Eu sorri.

- Só você mesmo Jackson! – disse eu, e cochichei em seu ouvido – E saiba, você também é muito lindo!

Eu corei ao dizer isso, mas sorri.

- Você é que é linda! – disse ele me dando um selinho.

- O que seria de você sem mim ,hein, Jackson?- disse eu sorrindo e brincando com ele.

- Na verdade, eu não seria nada. – disse ele – Pois, tenho impressão que sem você, eu já estaria morto.

- Disso eu tenho certeza! Sem mim você não estaria vivo Jackson, os monstros já teriam acabado com você a muito tempo.

Ele riu.

- Ah! Mas você também estaria morta se eu não existisse. – disse ele se sentando mais próximo de mim.

- Se está se referindo ao episódio de Atlas, pode sabe que se você não existisse, eu nem estaria lá para começo de conversa. – disse eu fingindo estar brava.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quem disse que eu estava falando disso? O que eu quero dizer é que sem a minha ilustre pessoa você estaria sem chão.

- Vai sonhando. – disse eu revirando os olhos.

- Ah é? – Percy aproximou sorrateiramente de mim.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei com uma pontada desesperada, conhecia aquele olhar travesso.

Ele se aproximou, começando a fazer cócegas em minha barriga. Eu não conseguia para de rir.

- Pa-Pa-Pare! – eu disse em meio as gargalhadas.

- Não, não, não! – disse ele.

Eu sabia que ele ia continuar me fazendo rir, eu podia pará-lo, mas eu não queria, estava me divertindo muito.

Mas Percy parou, alguém estava batendo na porta do quarto.

- Quem será? – perguntou Percy.

Revirei os olhos.

- Deve ser Bryan querendo comer Percy!

Ele assentiu, levantou da cama, vestiu suas calças jeans e abriu a porta, me encolhi no colchão, não queria que Bryan me visse daquele jeito.

Era o próprio Bryan que estava na porta.

- Quer seu lanche Bryan? Se quiser é só...

- Não é nada disso! Vocês precisam vir comigo! – disse o Bryan, o que quer que fosse, achei que devíamos ir.

- Fazer o que Bryan? – perguntou Percy – São três e meia da manhã.

- É importante, acho que descobri algo que pode nos ajudar na missão, está no porão do hotel.

- O que é? – perguntei sem sair debaixo do colchão.

- Não tem como eu explicar! – disse ele, os olhos azuis pediam para que fossemos com ele – Vocês tem que vir comigo.

Percy e eu trocamos olhares, assenti.

- Bryan, nós vamos trocar de roupa, espere no corredor. – disse eu.

Bryan assentiu e Percy fechou a porta.

Peguei minha mochila, entrei no banheiro e coloquei novamente a roupa de mais cedo.

Estava ansiosa para saber o que Bryan iria nos mostrar, eu sentia que podia mesmo nos ajudar na missão, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu sentia que novos mistérios surgiriam.


	37. Não era o que imaginávamos

Percy's POV

Após trocarmos de roupa, Annabeth e eu fomos para o corredor, encontrar Bryan. Eu não tinha ideia do que podia ser tão importante ao ponto de ele vir ao nosso quarto às 3 e meia da manhã, mas ele realmente deveria estar falando sério quando disse que poderia nos ajudar na missão.

- Diga Bryan, o que é que você encontrou? – perguntou Annabeth, que assim como eu voltara a colocar as roupas de mais cedo, ela tentando arrancar informações de Bryan.

- Não sei explicar, só sei que está no porão do hotel.

Agora eu fiquei confuso.

- Como você foi parar no porão do hotel? – perguntei, e pude sentir minha testa se franzindo.

- Meio complicado de explicar, pois nem eu sei como fui parar lá. – respondeu-me Bryan, o que fez com que Annabeth e eu trocássemos olhares.

Descemos no elevador, e eu me pegava olhando para Annabeth pelo canto de olho. Eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem dela usando aquela camisola um tanto quanto... Provocante, e também não consegui esquecer como era macia a sua pele, suave e delicada, como minhas mãos percorreram sua cintura, como seus lábios ficavam vermelhos após nossos beijos. Não saia de minha mente a forma como seus dedos passaram por meu tórax, a forma como seu rosto assumia um tom extremamente vermelho quando ficava envergonhada, eu também não conseguia deixar de admirar seus cachos loiros emoldurando seu rosto e seus olhos cinzas tão penetrantes e estratégicos, que eu conseguia ler tão bem. Eu estava tão apaixonado por ela, e tão preocupado com a missão que estava por vir.

Estávamos diante de uma enorme porta de ferro, segundo Bryan, ela dava para o porão. Olhei para ele como quem diz: "Como você conseguiu abrir isso?". Mas nem precisei perguntar, pois logo tive minha resposta, foi simplesmente Annabeth tocar na porta que ela se abriu.

- Não estava trancada. Isso é... Um pouco estranho. – disse finalmente – Hotéis costumam ser rigorosos com a segurança, até mesmo quando se tratam de porões.

Ela estava certa, como sempre, mas ali dentro poderia haver uma pista sobre nossa missão.

- Bem, seja lá o porquê do motivo de estar aberta, temos que entrar para saber o que tem ai dentro. – disse eu passando pela porta e entrando no porão.

Me deparei com artigos de luxo em todas as direções, quadros que pareciam ser caros, enfeites com bordados e pedras preciosas, poltronas reclináveis, tudo o que você possa imaginar. Eram muitos objetos, mas nada que parecesse ajudar na missão.

- O que pode ter aqui de tão interessante e que pode ajudar na... – comecei a dizer, mas logo fui interrompido por Annabeth, que ficou de olhos arregalados ao olhar para algo na parede atrás de mim. E logo depois exclamou:

- Di Immortales! Não pode ser! Isso é impossível! Isso não deveria mais existir!

Olhei na mesma direção que ela, um delta dourado estava na parede, e no mesmo instante, Annie se dirigiu até ele.

- E não deveria ser dourado! Era para ser azul! Como o encontrou?

Bryan pareceu confuso, na verdade, eu estava confuso, esperava nunca mais ver aquele símbolo, há não ser no laptop de Annabeth. Aquele era o símbolo de Dédalo, o símbolo do Labirinto. Mas logo o Harpper respondeu a pergunta:

- Eu estava dando um volta e vim parar aqui, estava vendo alguns quadros quando quase deixei um deles cair da parede, atrás dele estava isso ai, pensei que fosse importante e fui chama-los. – ele olhou minha cara de assustado- Vocês conhecem isso? – perguntou ele enquanto ambos nos aproximávamos de Annabeth – Sabem o que é?

- Sim! – respondi, e como Annabeth continuava a olhar para o delta, continuei – É o símbolo do Labirinto de Dédalo, labirinto esse que...

- Que tem passagens para todos os lugares do mundo. – disse Bryan maravilhado.

- Conhece a história? – perguntei.

- Sim, claro que sim! Conheço algo sobre a mitologia grega, mas na verdade, essa era uma das histórias favoritas de minha mãe. – ele pareceu ficar meio pensativo – Está me dizendo que essa é uma das passagens? Eu nem sabia que era isso, só os chamei porque senti que era importante.

Annabeth olhou para mim, trocamos olhares preocupados: "Aquilo não deveria existir, Dédalo está morto!"- era o que parecia que Annabeth queria dizer, e através dos olhos tivemos um conversa silenciosa, concordamos que aquilo era muito estranho.

- As passagens eram muito comuns Bryan, mas não deveriam mais existir, Dédalo morreu, e sendo assim, o Labirinto deveria ter morrido com ele. – disse Annie de forma controlada, eu sabia que ela estava lembrando o verão que havíamos passado abaixo dele.

Sabia disso porque eu também estava me lembrando dele, naquele verão havíamos perdido muitos amigos, e Cronos também havia se reerguido usando o corpo de Luke, Rachel havia nos ajudado na missão, Annabeth ficara cheia de ciúmes, eu ficara cheio de ciúmes por causa da forma em como ela protegia e acreditava em Luke. E no final... Era ela quem estava certa.

- Dédalo morreu? – indagou Bryan.

- No verão passado. –disse eu – Foi necessário, para que pudéssemos vencer Cronos, na verdade, ele se sacrificou por isso.

Bryan ficou pensativo, e meus olhos desviaram-se novamente para o símbolo na parede.

- Você abriu a passagem?

- Não! –respondeu ele- Nem sei como se faz isso, só o que fiz foi passar minha mão sobre o delta.

A testa de Annie ficou franzida.

- Mas é assim que se abre uma passagem do Labirinto, é necessário um toque de um meio-sangue. Deveria ter sido aberto assim que o tocou.

Bryan deu de ombros.

- Talvez seja porque eu não sou um meio-sangue, sou uma aberração – disse ele ironicamente.

Pensei um pouco.

- Talvez, se eu tentar...

Annabeth segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de seguir em direção ao meu objetivo.

- Percy não sabemos o que a passagem vai revelar, podem sair os piores monstros, o labirinto deve estar aos pedaços.

Ela estava certa, mas tínhamos uma missão para resolver.

- Temos uma missão, e aqui- disse eu apontando para a parede - Podem haver pistas sobre o que devemos fazer a partir de agora.

Ela me soltou.

- Ok! Tudo bem! Pode ir.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não ganho um beijo? – perguntei, e reparei em como Bryan parecia sem graça pelo fato de estar ali.

Annabeth sorriu e se aproximou lentamente, seus lábios há centímetros dos meus, mas ao invés de receber o beijo que queria, ela apenas em deu um beijinho no rosto, bem de leve, e mesmo assim deixou minha pele formigando.

Feito um idiota, coloquei a mão por sobre o lugar em que um segundo antes ela havia me beijado.

- Isso não foi o que eu esperava, esperava um beijo de verdade. – disse eu reclamando.

- E ganhará. – disse ela sorrindo, com um ar de inocente, e me dando esperanças – Depois que descobrirmos o que existe ai dentro.

Olhei para ela, sabia que não iria adiantar em nada ficar insistindo com Annabeth, ainda mais com Bryan nos olhando. Suspirei, a sensação de formigamento permanecia em meu rosto, e pensando no que faria a seguir, passei meus dedos por sobre o delta dourado.

Mas para meu espanto, não ocorreu o que deveria, a passagem não se abriu, continuou fechada, o delta nem ao menos se iluminou com meu toque.

Confuso, tentei mais uma vez: nada!

- Deveria ter aberto! – disse Annabeth- É sempre assim que funciona! Só precisa de um toque de um semideus, era o que Dédalo disse, e ele era um filho de Athena também, sabia do que estava falando.

- Certeza de que era assim? – perguntou Bryan, e começou a falar, mas não prestei atenção, uma ideia se formava em minha mente.

Annabeth havia dito que Dédalo era um filho de Athena, e eu sabia disso, mas ouvi-la dizendo isso me fez pensar se ali não seria algo secreto, algo que somente um filho da deusa da Sabedoria poderia ter acesso...

- Annabeth, tente você! Você é uma filha de Athena, assim como ele, tente!

Ela me olhou de forma interrogativa.

- Acha que é necessário ter algum parentesco com Athena? Se fosse assim Bryan teria conseguido abri-la!

- Talvez seja necessário ser filho, não neto. – olhei para Bryan, ele ainda não parecia ter aceitado a ideia de ser neto da deusa- É só uma teoria.

Ela pensou e assentiu, indo diretamente para a parede, ficando de frente para ela e passando os dedos suavemente pelo símbolo.

A parede se dividiu em duas, ficando uma enorme abertura no meio, dentro não era nada doo que eu tivesse imaginado, nada de ruínas, nada de monstros, apenas...

- Uma biblioteca? – perguntamos Bryan e eu, descrentes, enquanto olhávamos mais atentamente para dentro do vão das paredes.

A biblioteca era enorme, e simples, lembravam aquelas dos colégios, só que possuía uma vasta seleção de livros, era tão grande, que eu senti que poderia me perder ali dentro, literalmente falando.

Os olhos de Annabeth brilhavam enquanto ela adentrava o enorme salão, cheio de estantes, que eram tão altas que chegavam quase ao teto, possuía tantos livros, que minha dislexia já atacava.

- Isso é... Fantástico!- ela exclamou, sabia que ela achava a coisa mais legal aquele monte de livros, mas eu não conseguia ver nada de fantástico ali, na verdade, eu não conseguia ler um livro se quer, pois as palavras não faziam sentido.

- Fantástico? – perguntou Bryan – Metade dos títulos estão pulando para fora das páginas e vindo me minha direção!

Annabeth deu de ombros e se virou para nos olhar.

- Não importa! Isso é fantástico, acabamos de descobrir a biblioteca de Dédalo, a maior que existe no mundo! Maior do que as que os mortais construíram! Dizem que aqui existem todos os livros, e a história de todos.

- Quer dizer que a história de todos está mesmo traçada? – perguntou Bryan.

Nisso eu me lembrei das parcas, de como havia me visto em seus olhos, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

- Não é assim! – disse Annabeth – Não é o que iremos fazer, mas o que fazemos, embora eu acredite que seja um mito inventado pelos mortais... No entanto, há quem diga que tudo o que uma pessoa faz em sua vida é registrado nesse livro, e que só pode ser lido se a pessoa sobre a qual é o livro abri-lo e que só pode lê-lo quem for filho da deusa da sabedoria, além da própria pessoa-personagem, é claro.

Minha cabeça deu um nó com as informações de Annabeth.

- Depois eu explico melhor! – disse ela olhando ao redor, seus olhos percorrendo as enormes fileiras sem fim.

- É melhor darmos uma volta por aqui, quem sabe não encontramos algo? – Bryan parecia estar certo, eu também sentia que havia algo para descobrirmos ali.

- Sim, é melhor, mas devemos ficar todos juntos, não sabemos se aqui é seguro, ou se é como no Labirinto.

Todos assentiram, e ficamos caminhando por alguns minutos, e já podia sentir meus olhos ficando pesados, eu estava com sono, e podia ver que os outros também estavam.

- É melhor irmos dormir, de manhã podemos vir aqui e...

Num movimento desajeitado acabei esbarrando numa das estantes e derrubando algumas dezenas de livros no chão, alguns caindo abertos.

- Nossa Percy! Que bagunça! – disse Annabeth enquanto se abaixava e me ajudava a pegar os livros caídos – Só você mesmo para esbarrar numa estante tão grande!

Ela olhava as capas dos livros que pegava, e um dos que estavam abertos chamou sua atenção, ela o lia atentamente, mas não consegui ler, mesmo estando em grego, tudo porque estava ocupado guardando o resto dos livros.

- É Percy, não é possível que não a tenha visto, tem mais de 4 metros de altura!

Bryan falou mais alguma coisa, mas não prestei atenção, pois Annabeth me lançou o olhar mais mortal que eu podia receber, um olhar de fúria.

- Você beijou a Rachel?! - disse ela se levantando, sua voz levantando algumas oitavas.

- Hum? – perguntei sem entender o porquê de ela estar falando isso, pois eu nunca havia contado aquilo para ela, pois queria evitar aquela reação.

- Está escrito no seu livro! – disse ela me passando um livro com capa azul-marinho, no qual o título era: "_Perseu Jackson"_.

Meus deuses! – pensei – Por que sempre tem que ter algo para estragar tudo?

- Annabeth deixe-me explicar!

Ela olhou nos meus olhos, os seus escuros como uma tempestade.

- Não quero suas explicações Percy! Não preciso delas, vá falar com a Srtª. Dare Perfeita, pois ela é "mais fácil de se conviver" do que eu!– disse ela repetindo as palavras que um dia eu havia pensado, e se virando para correr pelo enorme corredor de estantes, sendo seguida por mim, que estava sendo seguido por Bryan.

Eu só queria falar o quanto a amava, e tudo o que ela fazia era correr de mim.

Por que Annabeth Chase tinha que ser tão complicada? Eu não sabia, só sabia que a amava, e que não queria perde-la por causa de alguns pensamentos e algumas conversas que estavam num livro.

Continuei correndo atrás dela, mas a perdi numa das curvas, e por um momento, senti meu coração pesado no peito.


	38. Tudo pode piorar

Annabeth's POV

Sai correndo pelos corredores da biblioteca, sem ligar para Percy, que gritava meu nome.

Ok, você não deve estar entendendo nada. Então... Vou voltar de onde possa entender.

*Flashback moden on*

**Estávamos andando há alguns minutos pela enorme biblioteca, e eu não tinha ideia do tamanho de seus corredores, já que me pareciam infinitos, suas estantes chegam a 4 metros de altura. E mesmo que tivessem muitos livros em grego, existiam muitos outros em inglês, o que fazia com que seus títulos pulassem para fora das páginas e viessem em minha direção, mas eu não me importava, estava ótimo ficar naquele lugar imenso e cheio de livros. O estranho era que eu não sentia a típica paz que me invadia quando eu entrava numa biblioteca, ao contrário, eu estava mais atenta do que nunca, como se pressentisse que algo daria errado.**

**De qualquer forma, a cada passo que eu dava podia sentir meus olhos ficando mais pesados, e já iria sugerir para que fôssemos dormir, quando Percy se adiantou:**

**- É melhor irmos dormir, de manhã podemos vir aqui e...**

**Percy esbarrou em uma das estantes, fazendo com que um estrondo ecoasse pelo local, além de derrubar dezenas de livros no chão, é claro.**

**- Nossa Percy! Que bagunça! – disse enquanto me abaixava e o ajudava a pegar os livros caídos – Só você mesmo para esbarrar numa estante tão grande!**

**Comecei a olhar as capas de livros, e algumas de suas páginas. Alguns pareciam ser ótimas histórias, e tive que resistir ao impulso de ficar ali sentada enquanto os lia, outros pareciam terríveis, acho que isso acontece quando se tem todos os livros do mundo num mesmo lugar. Isso me fazia pensar... Como os livros iam parar lá? Era uma pergunta sem resposta.**

**Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando, ao fechar um dos livros, visualizei uma capa azul-marinho, o qual o título era: "**_**Perseu Jackson".**_

**Perseu Jackson? Será que aquela história de que cada pessoa tem um livro era... Não, não podia ser, senão a biblioteca não suportaria e...**

**Resolvi arriscar, abri o livro numa página qualquer, só poderia saber se era mesmo dele se o lesse.**

**Enquanto eu remexia no livro, os garotos falavam, mas eu não prestava atenção.**

**Abri numa página aleatória. O livro era do ponto de vista de Percy, como se ele estivesse narrando, seus pensamentos estavam ali, e pelo que podia perceber aquilo se passava antes de nossa batalha contra Cronos, e Percy estava com Rachel no carro do Sr. Blofis. **

**(N/A: recomendo que leiam a página número 12 do livro: O último Olimpiano, para que possam entender o que houve, para que possam comparar os dois textos. Compreenderam em breve...).**

**A página que em que eu abri o livro começava assim...**

" — _**Um assunto que você quer falar comigo? — perguntei. — Quer dizer... é tão sério que precisamos ir a St. Thomas para conversar a respeito?**_

_**Ela franziu os lábios.**_

— _**Olhe, esqueça isso por ora. Vamos ﬁngir que somos um casal de pessoas normais. Saímos para dar um passeio e estamos olhando o oceano, porque é legal ﬁcar junto.**_

_**Eu podia ver que algo a incomodava, mas ela exibiu um sorriso corajoso. A luz do sol fazia seu cabelo parecer feito de fogo.**_

_**Havíamos passado um bocado de tempo juntos naquele verão. **_

_**Eu não havia exatamente planejado desse modo, porém, quanto mais séria a situação ﬁcava no acampamento, mais eu tinha necessidade de ligar para Rachel e dar uma escapada, só para respirar um pouco. Precisava me lembrar de que o mundo mortal ainda estava lá, distante de todos os monstros que queriam me usar como saco de pancadas.**_

— _**O.k. — concordei. — Apenas uma tarde normal e duas pessoas normais.**_

_**Ela assentiu, e eu resolvi prosseguir.**_

_**- E Então... Se essas duas pessoas se gostassem, hipoteticamente é claro, o garoto poderia beijar a garota sem levar um tapa na cara?**_

_**Rachel ficou com o rosto mais vermelho do que os seus cabelos, eu não sabia direito de onde eu tinha tirado coragem para dizer isso a ela, mas quando eu estava com ela... Esquecia todo o resto, era tão mais fácil ficar na companhia dela do que na de... bem, do que na de algumas outras garotas que eu conhecia. Eu não precisava me esforçar, nem tomar cuidado com o que falava, nem queimar o cérebro para decifrar o que ela estava pensando. Rachel não escondia muito. Ela demonstrava o que sentia.**_

— _**Poderia. – ela disse sorrindo – Mas só se o beijo for bom!**_

_**Aproximei-me lentamente dela, até que nossos lábios se tocaram, e posso dizer. Com certeza, aquele foi o melhor beijo que eu poderia receber ."**_

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava lendo, quer dizer, eu já sabia que Rachel havia gostado do Percy, e que ele gostava da companhia dela, mas saber que ele a beijou... Isso me feriu mais do que uma faca atravessando meu peito, a sensação era pior. Pois, seu eu fosse pela lógica, não havia como ele gostar dela antes da batalha e depois começar a gostar de mim, a não ser que ele não gostasse de mim.

Sacudi esse pensamento da minha cabeça, eu estava zangada com o Jackson, queria mata-lo por ter beijado a Rachel.

Levantei a cabeça olhando em sua direção, seus olhos já estavam em mim antes disso, e por esse motivo nossos olhos se encontraram, lancei lhe meu melhor olhar de fúria.

- Você beijou a Rachel?! - disse me levantando do chão e espalhando os livros ao meu redor, minha voz acabou levantando algumas oitavas.

- Hum? – perguntou Percy fazendo uma cara de lesado que só ele sabia fazer.

- Está escrito no seu livro! – disse passando enorme livro de capa azul-marinho, no qual o título era: "_Perseu Jackson"_.

Ele olhou a capa do livro com atenção, ficando assustado por um momento, e isso só me fez ficar pensando mais no que eu havia lido.

- Annabeth deixe-me explicar!

Eu olhei nos seus olhos, suas palavras só confirmavam o que eu acabara de ler, afinal, se ele não a tivesse beijado teria dito: "Annabeth, eu não beijei a Rachel!", mas ao invés disso, ele queria me dar explicações.

- Não quero suas explicações Percy! Não preciso delas, vá falar com a Srtª. Dare Perfeita, pois ela é "mais fácil de se conviver" do que eu!– disse eu repetindo as palavras escritas no livro. Palavras essas que não paravam de girar em minha mente, ela era melhor que eu, ou, era o que o Percy havia pensado, se é que ainda não pensava.

Virei-me, e comecei a correr pelo enorme corredor de estantes, sendo seguida por Percy e por Bryan.

*Flashback moden off*

Eu não queria falar com nenhum deles, minha vontade era de ir para o meu quarto, não o do hotel que eu dividia com o... Com o Perseu, mas sim o da minha casa, em São Francisco, atualmente, eu podia chamar aquele lugar de casa, de lar. Bem, eu queria ir para lá, deitar e chorar.

"_Deitar e chorar não Annabeth! Você não tem motivos para isso, o que você realmente precisa é de uma boa luta, para que possa acabar com alguns monstros."_

Repeti essa frase em minha mente, enquanto corria pelos corredores da enorme biblioteca, que era maior do que se pode imaginar.

Percy e Bryan ainda me berravam, e eu ainda estava correndo, tentando despistar os dois. O.K. isso pode parecer idiotice, querer despistar os dois, mas eu precisava de um tempo sozinha, para pensar no que eu havia lido.

Ao longe ouvi o som de algo se arrastando, algo muito grande e pesado. Virei na primeira curva que encontrei, me escondendo atrás de uma estante.

Minha respiração estava ofegante, eu havia corrido tanto que nem notara, deixara os garotos muito atrás. Me controlei, não podia ficar triste ou zangada, tinha de ficar concentrada, sabia que estávamos prestes a sermos surpreendidos por algo, só era uma questão de tempo. Respirei profundamente, tentando me acalmar.

Percy e Bryan passavam ao lado da estante na qual eu estava, gritando por meu nome, quando eu ,ainda escondida, os puxei em minha direção, tapando suas bocas.

Por um momento eles ficaram atônitos por terem sido puxados, mas no segundo seguinte suas expressões mudaram para o alívio, e sendo assim, os soltei.

- Annabeth! – falaram os dois ao me verem.

- Graças aos deuses! – disse Percy me segurando – Fiquei preocupado com você, senti que algo estava... Errado.

Mantive minha expressão o mais inflexível que pude.

- Não tinha por que se preocupar, sei me virar sozinha. – disse eu rudemente – E sim, algo está errado.

Fuzilei-o com o olhar.

- Annabeth deixe-me explicar! – suplicou ele.

- Não há tempo! – disse eu sussurrando e virando meu rosto de seus olhos verde mar– Algo está se aproximando de nós.

De novo ouvi o barulho de algo se rastejando, só que dessa vez, parecia estar bem próximo.

- Vocês ouviram? – perguntou Bryan ao que Percy e eu assentimos – Parece o som que uma cobra faz quando se rasteja.

- Uma enorme cobra então, pois isso foi um estrondo. – disse Percy já colocando a mão no bolso e puxando Anaklusmos, que ainda estava tampada. Bryan já remexia seu anel no dedo, minha mão já havia corrido até o bolso da calça jeans, onde mantinha minha adaga.

-O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Bryan.

No mesmo momento avistamos uma enorme cobra, de mais de quatro metros de comprimento, passando pela fileira ao lado. Sim, ela era monstruosa, se eu pensava isso enquanto ela estava a quase 15 metros de nós, não queria ver como seria quando tivéssemos que lutar com ela.

Congelamos no lugar.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Percy sussurrando – É claro que Lutamos!

Percy já ia destampar Contracorrente quando segurei sua mão. Por um momento, uma corrente elétrica percorreu nossos corpos, e trocamos olhares, iria me perder em seus olhos quando me afastei dele instantaneamente.

- Não pode ataca-lo assim! Não é uma cobra comum!

- Que não é comum eu sei, senão não teria 4 metros de comprimento.

Revirei os olhos.

- Ela quer dizer que esse é um basilisco! – disse Bryan sussurrando.

Olhei em sua direção, ele me surpreendia cada vez mais. Percy estava completamente confuso, pedia por explicações. Passei minhas mãos por cabelo, enquanto decidia mentalmente se o explicava ou não. Achei melhor o explicar, antes que estragasse tudo.

- Basilisco é uma serpente-rei, um dos maiores predadores da mitologia grega, responsável pela morte de milhares de seres e pessoas. Basta uma olhada, e ele te mata. (**N/A: Sei que esse mesmo monstro aparece na história de Harry Potter, mas isso aqui não é plágio, o que acontece é que o basilisco é originário da mitologia grega, e suas características também são)**.

Percy pareceu preocupado, e Bryan engoliu em seco.

- Que ótimo! – disse Percy ironicamente – Uma cobra enorme e eu nem posso olhar para ela direito, porque senão eu morro, e eu nem sei o que é esse basilisco direito ou o que faz. Realmente é pior que a Medusa!

Encarei-o.

- É muito ruim enfrentar algo sem conhecer, mas o pior mesmo, é acharmos que conhecemos algo ou _alguém, _mas que na verdade, não fazemos ideia de quem realmente sejam_! _

- Annabeth! Se entendi certo... Pode parar de mandar indiretas-diretas para o Percy agora por favor? Acho que temos que matar um certo basilisco antes – disse Bryan ao meu lado.

Suspirei.

- Entenda como quiser Bryan, digo o mesmo para você Jackson!

Bryan deu de ombros e Percy parecia querer falar comigo.

- Acho melhor formarmos um plano. –disse Percy roubando minha fala, começando a dizer suas ideias malucas, mas **eu **queria lutar agora, e eu tinha um plano. Só não havia falado para eles.

Olhei ao redor, o bicho não deveria estar muito longe, deveria estra nos farejando, provavelmente nos cercando. Já havíamos perdido muito tempo, era a hora de agir.

- Quietos. – disse eu.

- Tem algum plano Annie? – perguntou Bryan.

Encarei-o.

- Quieto.

Tirei um pequeno livro da estante que estava ao meu lado, podia sentir os olhares confusos sobre mim, taquei-o o mais longe possível. Na mesma hora o basilisco voltou a rastejar, indo na direção do livro.

- O que? – perguntou Percy – Pensei que era para ficarmos quietos.

Dei de ombros.

- Ele tinha nos cercado. – disse simplesmente – Vamos nos separar, cada um de um lado, nós vamos o cercar, para mata-lo, é só atingir a espada em seu coração. Aconteça o que acontecer, não o olhe nos olhos. Agora, corram!

Empurrei cada um em uma direção.

Sai correndo, minha adaga em punho, tirei o boné dos Yankees do bolso, e o coloquei na cabeça.

Invisível, me aproximei do basilisco, que estava cheirando o livro, ele parecia ferido, como se tivesse sido atacado, mas parecia ter sido há algum tempo, pois já estava quase tudo cicatrizado. De onde eu estava conseguia ver que Percy se preparava para atacar, Anaklusmos em mãos. Do outro lado, Bryan (também com a espada em punho) parecia analisar cada movimento da serpente, mas cometeu um erro, deu um passo a frente, fazendo com que a serpente captasse o movimento.

Instantaneamente, o basilisco se preparou para um bote. Se rastejando e se enrolando, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a cabeça para Bryan, que fechou os olhos fortemente. Percy e eu demos um passo em direção ao monstro, eu sabia que Bryan não conseguiria matá-lo, e muito provavelmente sairia ferido. Mesmo assim Bryan, num golpe de sorte, enfiou a espada em sua boca, e isso só fez o mostro o seguir com mais vontade. Bryan ( de olhos fechados) preparou-se para correr, mas Percy foi em sua direção, tentando desviar a atenção do basilisco, espetando-o, furando-o e cortando-o. Eu também fazia o mesmo, só que de nada adiantava.

Num ímpeto de adrenalina, pulei em cima da cobra, que ao me sentir começou a se sacudir, eu continuei a esfaqueá-la, sua couraça era muito forte e eu desconfiava de que era necessário acertá-la por baixo para poder machuca-la. Meu boné acabou caindo no chão, e meu elemento surpresa fora perdido. E sendo assim, eu era o novo alvo.

- Annabeth! – berrou Percy – Cuidado!

A cobra começava a se enroscar, mas por sorte consegui pular a tempo, sai em disparada pelos corredores, sendo seguida por ela. Os garotos entenderam que eu seria a isca.

Só de ouví-la se rastejar eu sabia que estava próxima, por isso tentei empurrar uma das estantes em seu caminho, mas era muito pesada, e perdi mais tempo do que eu pensava que gastaria. Porém, consegui empurrar as centenas de livros no chão, o que atrapalhou a serpente.

No entanto eu não fiquei para ver o que aconteceu, continuei correndo por um tempo, como se algo me puxasse para um caminho, me perdendo cada vez mais na biblioteca, me confundindo no meio dos livros.

Enquanto corria pelos corredores avistei um livro de capa branca e dourada, o título estava em grego, e significava: " A espada". Eu não sabia o motivo, mais sabia que precisava pegá-lo, que era importante, e tinha certeza de que não o acharia novamente.

Subi numa enorme escada e cheguei ao topo da estante, onde se encontrava esse livro, mas antes, aproveitei para olhar ao redor. Conseguia ouvir o som de espadas em algum lugar, mas parecia um pouco distante, não sabia o quanto havia corrido, só sabia que eu deveria estar ali.

Analisei a capa, procurando o nome do autor, a única coisa que se via era um delta.

- Esse livro foi escrito por Dédalo! – sussurrei para mim mesma.

Revirei suas páginas, lendo sobre algumas espadas, e outras armas gregas, na maioria, armas muito importantes, o que significava que ali deveria haver algo sobre a espada de Athena.

Achei uma página que falava sobre a espada de minha mãe, que fora um presente de Hefesto, e dizia que quando uma espada desse porte não era extinta, se dividia em quatro partes.

- _Existem quatro partes. Mas onde estão?_

_ Ouvi outro barulho, dessa vez mais perto. Peguei o livro e desci a escada. _

_ E mesmo exausta, zangada, surpresa, magoada e triste, corri em direção ao barulho, segurando o livro firmemente, próximo ao meu corpo._


	39. Eu viro a isca

Percy's POV

- Annabeth! Cuidado! – berrei para ela quando vi que o basilisco começava a se enroscar.

Pensei que ela não conseguiria pular a tempo, mas ela era Annabeth, então, obviamente havia conseguido tal feito. Logo depois, saiu em disparada pelos corredores, sendo seguida pela enorme cobra.

Me abaixei rapidamente para pegar o boné dos Yankees de Annabeth, ao me levantar olhei para Bryan, que já estava de olhos abertos, olhando a forma como o basilisco perseguia ela. Trocamos olhares, havíamos entendido o plano de Annie, ela seria a isca e nós teríamos que acabar com o monstro.

Corremos atrás do basilisco, ele era enorme, dava para vê-lo de longe, já Annabeth... bem, eu não conseguia vê-la, já que aquele bichão tapava toda a visão. Só rezava aos deuses para que ela conseguisse continuar sem ser pega, para que continuasse correndo.

De repente ouvimos um enorme estrondo, e por algum motivo o basilisco parou de correr, ou de se rastejar, tanto faz. Parecia que algo estava em seu caminho.

- Vamos ataca-lo! – sussurrou Bryan.

- Você pela direita e eu pela esquerda. – completei.

Ele assentiu, seguindo pela direita, enquanto eu ia pela esquerda. Me aproximei lentamente da serpente, reparando o que a havia bloqueado: uma estante e centenas de livros estavam caídos no chão, atrapalhando seu caminho, ela tentava insistentemente tirá-los do caminho, mas parecia que iria precisar de mais alguns minutos para conseguir, era apenas isso que nós precisávamos, alguns minutos. Olhei novamente a estante, tinha certeza de que fora Annabeth que a havia empurrado, para poder atrapalhar a cobra. Olhei ao redor, nada de Annabeth.

Concentrei-me no basilisco novamente, ele estava muito próximo de mim, aproximei-me sorrateiramente, graças ao tamanho do bicho não conseguia ver o que Bryan fazia do outro lado, talvez estivesse esperando uma oportunidade, ou que eu tentasse matar a cobra primeiro, ou...

O basilisco soltou um grunhido baixo, mas doloroso. Provavelmente, Bryan havia o esfaqueado, pensei que fosse se transformar em pó, porém, nada disso aconteceu. A reação do bicho fora se virar, no entanto, não na direção de Bryan e sim, na minha. Quando reparei isso, fechei meus olhos instantaneamente, ficando numa completa escuridão.

Mesmo não vendo nada, conseguia sentir que a enorme cobra se aproximava, o que me fez segurar Contracorrente mais forte ainda, sentia que devia aguardar o momento certo para mata-la.

Contei até 5, e quanto senti o enorme bicho de frente para mim, enfiei a espada com tudo.

Meu objetivo era acertar seu coração, como eu gostaria de dizer que minha pontaria fora certeira e que mesmo de olhos fechados eu acertara o basilisco no coração, o que teria feito com que ele morresse. Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse isso, pois a verdade foi que minha faca acertou-o em algum outro lugar, e deve ter sido um dos olhos, já que minha espada ficara com uma gosma, se não era o olho... Não sei o que era, só sei que não era o coração, já que o basilisco se irritou e soltou um grunhido agudo.

Estava seriamente analisando minhas possibilidades. Esfaqueá-lo até achar o coração? Não, provavelmente seria devorado se fizesse isso. Abrir os olhos? Fora de questão, eu não queria ir parar no reino de Hades tão cedo. Mas e se eu usasse o truque de Annabeth? O do livro? Assim eu poderia abrir os olhos...

Estranhamente o basilisco parou de guinchar, pude ouvir o som de passos, deveria ser Bryan tentando se aproximar, mas do jeito que seus tênis faziam barulho no piso... todo o elemento surpresa fora perdido.

Logo depois ouvi um som estranho, o que deduzi ser Bryan esfaqueando o bicho, pois pude sentir o basilisco se virando na direção dele, nisso abri os olhos. Olhei minha espada.

_Gosma de basilisco! Meu dia ficou perfeito! _– pensei eu após confirmar que havia mesmo gosma na minha espada.

Deixei de olhar para minha espada, olhando agora para a serpente, que havia encurralado Bryan, ele permanecia de olhos bem fechados e espada em punho, mas eu sabia que a cobra não iria ficar muito tempo naquele joguinho com ele. Por isso decidi pegar um enorme livro, que se encontrava na estante mais próxima, e atirá-lo o mais distante possível.

E novamente o truque funcionou, o basilisco deixou Bryan em paz, e saiu em direção ao livro, por sorte (e graças aos meus anos de treinamento no Acampamento), eu havia conseguido arremessar os livros há uns bons 100 metros de distância. No entanto, eu sabia que o basilisco voltaria quando percebesse que fora enganado.

Fui para o lado de Bryan quando o basilisco se afastou o suficiente.

- Obrigado! – disse ele baixinho.

- Eu que agradeço! Se você não tivesse o esfaqueado eu seria ração de cobra nesse exato minuto. – disse eu, o que fez o Harpper sorrir.

- Eu não o esfaqueei Percy! Eu o eletrocutei.

Olhei-o descrente.

- Você o eletrocutou? E ele não morreu?

Bryan deu de ombros.

- Aquela couraça dele impediu que ele sentisse **muita** dor, mas fez com que ele se irritasse.

Pensei em dizer alguma coisa sobre isso, mas resolvi deixar para lá. Ainda mais porque estava preocupado, Annabeth não havia dado sinal de vida, e mesmo que ela estivesse zangada comigo, eu me preocupo com a Sabidinha.

- Annabeth não apareceu. – disse Bryan, como se pudesse ler meu pensamento – Acha que está bem?

- Ela é Annabeth, sempre sabe o que faz. – disse eu tentando acreditar completamente em minhas palavras. Embora eu quisesse procura-la, sabia que precisava matar o basilisco – Já nós... Precisamos de um plano!

- Alguma ideia? – perguntou Bryan.

Olhei-o interrogativamente.

- Você não é neto de Athena? Era para você fazer os planos, não eu!

- Pode parar com isso? Eu não sou Annabeth. – ele disse sério, acho que ainda não havia aceitado a ideia.

- Definitivamente você não é a Annabeth, ela é linda e inteligente!

- Concordo! – ouvi ele sussurrar maliciosamente, o fuzilei com o olhar – O que? Ela é inteligente!

Estava pensando em lhe dar um soco, mas eu não costumo fazer isso com semideuses que estavam na mesma missão que eu, resolvi deixar passar. Por enquanto...

- Tem uma ideia ou não Harpper? – minha voz assumindo um tom frio sem que eu percebesse.

Ele pensou um pouco, olhando na direção em que o basilisco deveria estar.

- Acho que sim. Pelo que eu reparei vai ser difícil acertarmos o coração dela, ainda mais com aquela couraça a protegendo. – ele fez uma pausa.

Até agora eu concordava com ele, também estava achando que seria complicado conseguirmos acertar-lhe o coração, a partir do ponto de que eu não sabia onde ficava o coração de um basilisco.

Bryan continuou.

- Bem, você disse que enfrentou a Medusa, certo?

- Sim, eu, Annabeth e um amigo - o Grover.

- Então... Como a mataram?

- Cortando a cabeça. Por quê? Acha que cortar a cabeça desse bicho vai funcionar? Pois eu acho que não. É bem provável que ela continue viva depois que cortarmos sua cabeça, acontece com a maioria das cobras.- no entanto, me ocorreu uma ideia muito boa - Mas se o basilisco mata apenas de olhar para pessoa... O que aconteceria se ele olhasse o próprio reflexo num espelho?

Bryan me olhou como de forma estranha.

- Uma boa ideia Percy, mas há duas falhas nela. – olhei-o de forma confusa – Primeiro, os basiliscos não morrem se olhar o próprio reflexo, eles são petrificados. Segundo... Se reparar bem, verá que não temos um espelho.

Ele estava certo, não tínhamos um espelho, então o que eu poderia usar para que o monstro visse o próprio reflexo...

Minha linha de raciocínio fora interrompida por um barulho.

- Ele está voltando. – Bryan anunciou o que eu já sabia – E não deve ter gostado nada de ter sido enganado. Já que não temos espelho, que tal nós o distrairmos até acharmos seu ponto fraco?

Olhei para o piso, e depois para o teto, havia tido uma ideia.

- Você o distrai. Eu tive uma ideia. – disse eu dando tapinhas nas costa do Bryan enquanto ia para um canto onde o basilisco não poderia me ver.

- Que ideia? – perguntou Bryan - Oh Percy? – mas eu já estava fora de sua linha de visão – Espero que esteja escondido para que ataque-o de surpresa, ouviu Jackson?

Não o respondi, tinha algo mais importante para fazer.

Olhei para cima, provavelmente o encanamento do hotel estava acima das nossas cabeças. Me concentrei nele, tentando fazer com a pressão da água fosse tanta que chegasse ao ponto de romper os canos.

Você deve estar achando que eu sou louco, mas não, não sou, não muito ao menos. Eu queria que os canos explodissem com apenas um propósito: criar uma fina camada de água sobre o piso da biblioteca, que graças as lâmpadas, faria com que refletisse tudo, inclusive a imagem do basilisco.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei. Ou tentei, já que a enorme cobra já se encontrava numa luta com Bryan, mesmo sem olhá-los, sabia que Bryan estava de olhos fechados.

Me concentrei novamente, pude sentir um repuxo no estômago, e acima de minha cabeça, um dos canos estourou. O estrondo foi imenso, onde que que Annabeth estivesse sabia que ela iria ouvir.

Abri meus olhos e olhei ao redor, sem olhar para o basilisco, consegui reparar em como Bryan estava encharcado e em como ele utilizava o seu _poder de filho de Zeus_ para eletrocutar o basilisco, que por sua vez não morria, só se irritava cada vez mais.

Deixei de olhar para Bryan e olhei para as estantes de livros. Se Dédalo estivesse vivo, me mataria pelo que eu havia feito.

Dou um conselho: NUNCA, jamais exploda um cano de água numa biblioteca, ainda mais quando ela é a maior do mundo. Ainda mais quando sua namorada é filha da deusa da Sabedoria, ainda mais quando ela já queria te mandar para o Hades antes. Agora então... Eu viraria espetinho de Percy.

Olhei para o chão, como eu pensara, a água refletia perfeitamente a minha imagem, sendo assim a do basilisco também. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era arranjar uma forma de fazê-lo olhar para o chão.

Levantei-me e sai de meu esconderijo de olhos fechados, a água ainda caia, só que com menos intensidade, mas já havia o suficiente no chão para cobrir meus tênis. Eu sabia que Bryan continuava a lutar com a cobra, tanto utilizando-se da espada como dos choques elétricos.

Em minhas mãos estava o boné de Annabeth, coloquei-o na cabeça e fiquei invisível.

- Percy, suba em uma das estantes! – berrou Bryan.

- O que? – perguntei de olhos fechados.

- Apenas faça!

Não sabia o que ele estava aprontando, mas resolvi que era melhor fazer o que ele havia dito. Subi em uma das estantes.

Por um segundo não ouvi nada além do basilisco rastejando em minha direção, no outro, ouvi um forte chiado, e o basilisco parou de se mexer. Tirei o boné.

- Pode abrir os olhos Percy. Temos alguns segundos antes de ele acordar novamente.

Abri os olhos e olhei para baixo, a enorme cobra encontrava-se inconsciente, caída no chão cheio d'água da biblioteca. Me virei para Bryan, que estava todo molhado sentado próximo de mim na estante.

- O que você fez? – perguntei olhando o basilisco.

- Eu? Só lancei um pequeno choque na água, o que fez com que o basilisco desse um "curto circuito".

Choques elétricos... Pelo que eu sabia Bryan estava fazendo isso tocando um basilisco encharcado. Mas se ele havia lançado um choque na água, água essa que envolvia o corpo da serpente, a intensidade do choque fora ampliada milhares de vezes.

- Mas só deu certo porque você encharcou a biblioteca! – disse Bryan – A propósito, por que estourou aquele cano?

Eu já ia pulando da estante antes de contar à Bryan me plano.

- Não faça isso! – disse ele, olhei-o de forma interrogativa – A água ainda deve estar eletrocutada, é melhor ficar ai em cima, a não ser que queira virar churrasco.

- O.K.! – respondi voltando a me sentar num canto da imensa estante. – Bem, eu fiz o cano estourar para que a água crie uma espécie de espelho, e assim quando o basilisco olhar para o chão ficara paralisado.

Bryan pensou um pouco.

- Ótima ideia, mas já que ele está caído no chão... Não seria melhor acertar-lhe o coração?

- Você sabe onde fica o coração de um basilisco? – perguntei.

Ele negou.

- Não faço ideia.

- Então, é melhor arrumarmos uma forma de fazê-lo olhar o próprio reflexo.

Como se soubesse que falávamos dele, o basilisco começou a se mover, meio tonto ao que parecia, um dos olhos feridos por minha causa. Aquela era a hora perfeita para ataca-lo.

- Tenho um plano! – disse para Bryan, lhe passei o boné dos Yankees – Coloque-o na cabeça, você ficará invisível, use isso para distraí-lo, esfaqueio o máximo que puder ok?

- Ok! – disse Bryan.

- Já podemos pisar no chão?

- Acho que sim. – disse ele mais não me parecia muito seguro ao dizer isso.

Pulamos da estante, nada acontecera conosco, então Bryan colocou o boné de invisibilidade e eu, segui com meu plano.

- Ei monstro! Parece que eu fiz um estrago e tanto no seu olho né? – disse andando ao seu lado, ele se virou para mim e fechei meus olhos – E meu amigo também fez você sofrer um pouco, mas acho que já está na hora de você morrer.

Eu não sabia onde Bryan estava, porém não me preocupava com isso. Eu não sabia onde Annabeth estava, e me preocupava com isso. Bem, resolvi provocar a fera ainda mais, se é que se dá para provocar algo que não se pode olhar.

- Sabe, já enfrentei grandalhões bem piores que você, por isso eu sei que já, já você se juntará a eles.

Foi o necessário para eu sentir o basilisco se preparando para o bote. Ok! Eu não sabia que ele ia fazer isso, acho que aquela era uma ótima hora para correr. Seria uma ótima hora para correr, se eu pudesse abrir os olhos!

Algo começou a me sufocar, o basilisco estava começando a me envolver com seu enorme corpo, e, digamos assim, com o copo dele, ele enrolava 10 de mim. Eu quase não conseguia mexer o braço, mas tinha que arrumar um jeito para que Contracorrente o acertasse...

Senti algo passando de raspão em mim, acertando a enorme serpente.

- Eu não posso sair por uns minutos que vocês já são pegos pelo basilisco. – disse a pessoa que eu mais queria ouvir naquele momento – Annabeth. Pena que eu não podia abrir os olhos para vê-la.

Pude sentir a serpente se virando para a direção de onde vinha à voz de Annabeth, só rezava para que Annie estivesse de olhos fechados. A serpente me soltou, parecia que ela encontrara um novo "brinquedo", no caso, Annabeth.

- Pode abrir os olhos. – sussurrou Annie ao meu lado.

Ao abri-los me deparei com ninguém, apenas centenas de estantes lotadas de livros, e um basilisco a minha direita.

- Annabeth?

- Shhhh! – disse ela ao meu lado – Fique calado, eu tenho um plano.

- Como você ficou invisível? – perguntei confuso e a desobedecendo.

- Que parte do calado você não entendeu? – podia senti-la revirando os olhos – E eu só peguei o meu boné de volta com o Bryan! E por que você inundou a biblioteca?

Eu sabia que ela ia falar isso!

- Depois conversamos, fale sobre o plano.

Ela ficou calada por uns segundos.

- É muito simples! E prático, basta alguém ser a isca.

Olhei para o nada atônito.

- Sabe que estamos cismados com esse negócio de isca né?

Ela tirou o boné, e pude ver seus cachos loiros bagunçados, e forma como seus olhos estavam mais escuros que a pior tempestade que você já viu.

- Apenas obedeça Jackson! Você será a isca, por isso quando eu dizer já, corra. Só saia do caminho no último segundo.

Não entendi sobre o último segundo, mas deixei para lá.

- O que? De novo? Por que não pode simplesmente me dizer onde fica o coração e...

Vi que Bryan se encontrava atrás de nós, ele me olhou e lançou a espada na serpente, logo depois se escondeu e Annie colocou o boné de invisibilidade. O basilisco soltou um grunhido e se voltou para mim, de novo.

Ótimo! Perfeito! Ele acha que fui que lancei a espada! Ah, mas o Harpper vai me pagar.

- Já! – ouvi Annabeth sussurrar em meu ouvido. Obviamente, corri.

Bem, eu estava de olhos abertos, arregalados, enquanto corria. E eu podia fazer isso, já que o basilisco estava _atrás _de mim.

O plano era sair correndo, mas o basilisco estava vindo muito rápido, e quando eu reparei, alguém havia me empurrado no chão cheio d'água. E antes que eu pudesse levantar, o basilisco já estava olhando para mim.

Nessa hora eu reparei no plano de Annabeth, reparei que esse era o último segundo. Girei para o lado na exata hora que o basilisco iria dar o bote.

Silêncio mortal. Não ousei abrir os olhos.

- Vamos Percy, abra os olhos, o basilisco já está paralisado. – disse Annabeth ao meu lado novamente.


	40. Conversas (Parte I)

Percy's POV

**- Vamos Percy, abra os olhos, o basilisco já está paralisado. – disse Annabeth ao meu lado novamente.**

Sem hesitar abri os olhos e me sentei. A primeira coisa que vi foi Bryan e Annabeth, que estavam ao meu lado. Logo depois olhei para a outra direção, onde a havia uma enorme estátua de pedra, ou melhor, um basilisco petrificado em meio uma biblioteca cheia d'água.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, e por um momento senti a preocupação em sua voz.

- Sim, estou. – olhei para ela, seus cachos loiros estavam bagunçados, sua roupa estava molhada, seus olhos eram de um cinza intenso – E vocês?

Perguntei enquanto olhava de Bryan para Annie.

- Eu estou bem! – disse Bryan, seu cabelo loiro estava um caos, ele possuía pequenos arranhões e ele me parecia cansado – Tirando o fato de estar esgotado e de precisar dormir imediatamente!

- Eu também estou bem! – disse Annie, mas seus olhos vagaram para a biblioteca encharcada. Seus olhos demostravam o quanto elas estava confusa, desconfiada e muito, muito zangada – Ou melhor, nem tão bem assim, já que a maior biblioteca do mundo foi inundada! Podem me explicar como isso aconteceu?

Bryan ficou de pé no mesmo instante.

- Longa história Annie, mas como estou morrendo de sono, deixo para o Percy a tarefa de conta-la.

Olhei para Bryan, meus olhos arregalados de tamanha descrença. Não era possível que ele iria me deixar contar aquilo sozinho! Queria o que? Que eu fosse morto? Bem, era muito provável que ele quisesse isso mesmo, já que ele era o cara-que-queria-roubar-minha-namorada.

Annabeth e eu nos levantamos e ela me fuzilou com o olhar.

- Explicações? –perguntou batendo o pé, seu tom de voz sugeria que ela e_xigia_ saber o que acontecera ali.

- Depois que sairmos daqui! – disse eu louco para mudar de assunto e cair fora daquela biblioteca.

Ela pareceu que iria protestar, no entanto, ao invés disso sacou sua adaga (que continuava presa na figura imóvel do basilisco) e girou em suas mãos. Pelo seu olhar, parecia que queria enfiar a adaga em alguém, muito provavelmente eu. Mas ela não fez isso, ela caminhou vagarosamente ao lado do basilisco, que mesmo em estátua ainda permanecia em sua posição de bote, e num gesto muito rápido enfiou sua adaga pelo corpo paralisado da enorme cobra, e pelo fato de a imensa "escultura" ter virado pó, tenho certeza ao dizer que ali ficava seu coração. O pó se espalhou por todos os lados, o que fez com que todos nós começássemos a tossir.

Bryan arregalou os olhos e sussurrou algo como:

- Então ali era o coração!

As palavras que Bryan disse, foram as que eu justamente havia pensado.

Logo após isso Annabeth se virou para nós, tal movimento fez seus cachos loiros balançarem no ar, como se fosse uma dessas princesas de contos infantis. Mas seu olhar não era como o de uma princesa, era um olhar gélido, de quem poderia acabar com tudo, assim com um furacão. E esse olhar era dirigido a Bryan e a mim. Ok! O olhar era só para mim! Annie voltou a se virar pelo enorme corredor, saiu andando na frente, caminhando furiosamente pela biblioteca, a água cobrindo seus tênis.

- Ela vai te matar! – declarou Bryan enquanto andava ao meu lado.

Ele precisava mesmo falar isso? Declarar o que eu já sabia?

- E eu não sei? Só espero que me deixe explicar antes de me mandar para o Mundo Inferior.

- Ah! Sei que se ela ouvir vai entender o motivo de você ter inundado a biblioteca.

Bryan parecia ter certeza do que falava, e eu sabia que se ela me deixasse explicar, bem... Não me mataria... Não muito... Porém, aquilo não era a única coisa que me preocupava, pois eu sabia que ela estava zangada comigo, sabia que ela lera naquele bendito livro sobre o beijo que Rachel me dera. Mas, poxa vida, eu nem namorava ela, e fora Rachel que me beijara, ela não devia ficar com ciúmes! Será que ela não entendia que eu a amava?

Continuei a observá-la enquanto ela seguia na frente, parecia saber exatamente o caminho que nos levava de volta para o porão do hotel. Sua roupa estava suja, seus cachos bagunçados, mas ela estava em bem melhor estado do que eu e o Harpper.

Olhei Annabeth mais atentamente, ela parecia carregar alguma coisa... Era impressão minha ou ela carregava um livro de capa branca e dourada entre as mãos?

Resolvi não falar nada, ainda não... Mas resolvi perguntar a Bryan algo que me intrigava.

- Bryan. – ao que eu disse seu nome ele olhou para mim, eu não precisava me incomodar em falar baixo, já que Annabeth andava alguns metros à frente. – Foi Annabeth que me empurrou quando o basilisco estava atrás de mim, ou foi você?

Ele olhou para mim, e depois olhou para Annie antes de responder.

- Bem... Para falar a verdade, foi Annabeth que te empurrou. –ele logo se apresou para continuar – Mas ela só fez isso para que o monstro fosse petrificado e não te machucasse, ou machucasse algum de nós.

Ele não precisava ter se explicado, eu sabia que Annabeth havia me empurrado por esses motivos, também... E sabia que tinha me empurrado por que estava zangada comigo.

Andamos um pouco mais, até que não havia mais água cobrindo o chão, depois disso caminhamos por mais alguns minutos e chegamos a saída da biblioteca, ou melhor, até o delta dourado, já que a saída estava fechada. Annabeth passou os dedos suavemente sobre o símbolo, e a porta dourada se abriu, fechando logo depois de passarmos.

Saímos do porão encostando a porta atrás de nós.

Em silêncio nos dirigimos para o elevador, nenhuma palavra foi trocada enquanto esperávamos o mesmo chegar ao andar do porão, mas eu podia repara em como Annabeth segurava firmemente aquele livro, como se lá houvesse algo extremamente importante.

O elevador chegou, Annabeth foi a primeira a entrar nele, apertando a o botão do oitavo andar, Bryan e eu entramos em seguida.

Ele olhou para Annie, mas atentamente para o que ela carregava.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ele.

Annabeth revirou os olhos antes de responder.

- Um livro não está vendo?

- Que é um livro eu sei! O que eu quero saber é por que motivo você está com ele.

Aquilo também me intrigava, afinal, deveria haver algo muito importante ali, já que Annabeth segurava aquele livro como se nossas vidas dependessem dele.

Annabeth não respondeu a Bryan, e resolvi perguntar o que eu já tinha certeza.

- Você o tirou da biblioteca não foi?- Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior, e não disse uma palavra - O que tem nesse livro?

Ela nos analisou por um segundo, depois olhou o livro, eu podia sentir que elas estava pensando seriamente se nos contava algo ou não.

Por fim ela suspirou.

- Esse livro talvez possa nos ajudar na missão, mas não tenho certeza absoluta disso.

Olhei novamente para o livro. O que será que havia escrito ali?

- Posso vê-lo? – perguntou Bryan esticando a mão em direção ao livro, porém, rapidamente Annabeth segurou o livro com mais força.

- Não, não pode Para-raios! Eu ainda não terminei de lê-lo, tem muitas coisas aqui. Quando eu acabar de ler, ai sim pode se sentir à vontade para pegá-lo, mas enquanto isso, não pode!

Por um segundo fiquei estático, Annabeth havia chamado Bryan de Para-raios? Ela havia mesmo dado um apelido para ele? Devo admitir, talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco enciumado com o fato de ela também ter lhe dado um apelido.

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou Bryan confuso.

- Para-raios! – disse ela dando de ombros – Como você é filho de Zeus e atrai raios para você... bem, pensei que fosse um bom apelido.

Nisso eu discordava, o apelido perfeito para Bryan era: idiota-que-quer-roubar-minha-namorada! A definição se encaixa com ele completamente, principalmente a primeira palavra: idiota.

- Hum... – Bryan não sabia o que dizer – Vai me chamar assim agora?

Annabeth voltou a dar de ombros.

- Talvez, por que? – ela lançou um olhar desafiador para Bryan.

Ele engoliu em seco.

- Por nada.

Na mesma hora a porta do elevador se abriu, havíamos chegado ao oitavo andar.

Nos despedimos e Bryan foi para seu quarto, enquanto Annabeth e eu seguíamos até o final do corredor, em direção ao nosso quarto. E eu sabia que o clima "bom" havia ficado para trás, e sabia que ia sobrar para mim.


	41. Conversas (Parte II)

Annabeth's POV

Nos despedimos de Bryan, e seguimos pelo enorme corredor. Claro que eu segui indo na frente, deixando Percy para trás.

Eu ainda estava intrigada pelo fato de ele ter inundado a MAIOR biblioteca existente na face da terra, mas esse não era ao único motivo...

Ok, você pode me chamar de teimosa, orgulhosa e cabeça dura por estar zangada com o fato de ele ter beijado a Rachel antes de ter algo comigo, mas é que... Lendo o que eu li no livro, lendo a forma como ele parecia apaixonado por ela uma semana antes de começarmos a namorar, bem, ficava difícil de acreditar que ele me amava naquela época. Mas também me fazia pensar nos prováveis motivos de ele estar comigo...

Ainda agarrada ao livro de capa dourada e branca, peguei o cartão no bolso da calça jeans e passei na fenda ao lado da porta do quarto, o que fez com que essa mesma porta se destrancasse.

Entrei no quarto, não ousei virar para trás, mas ouvi a porta do quarto sendo fechada, logo após Percy ter entrado na suíte.

Eu estava exausta, queria dormir, descansar, me esquecer daqueles livros, daquelas palavras, só queria cair num sono profundo. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Queria analisar cada palavra daquele livro de espadas que eu havia encontrado, e assim tentar descobrir algo que ajudasse na missão, queria também me lembrar de cada frase que li no livro de Percy, analisar cada fato que havíamos vivido e passado juntos. No entanto, meu corpo e minha mente estavam exaustos, eu precisava dormir e descansar, por mais que parecesse pouco provável eu conseguir uma noite sem pesadelos após aquele dia estressante.

Olhei ao redor hesitante, me lembrando por um momento que só havia _aquela _camisola vermelha para eu usar, e me lembrando de que Percy e eu dividíamos a mesma cama.

O que eu faria agora? Não podia colocar aquela camisola, muito menos dormir com Percy ao meu lado, pois sei que provavelmente iria acordar abraçada com ele no dia seguinte, e eu não queria isso. Maldita hora em que achei melhor dividirmos o quarto!

Estava pensando seriamente em coloca-lo para dormir no tapete do quarto, quando senti que Percy me olhava atentamente.

- Estou muito encrencado? – perguntou ele, eu ainda estava de costas para ele, mas pude senti-lo se aproximando de mim.

Não lhe respondi, ao invés disso virei-me para ele, lhe lançando o meu melhor olhar gélido.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que eu estou extremamente encrencado. – disse ele baixinho, parecendo estar assustado com meu olhar.

Percy, que estava com os cabelos pretos bagunçados, com a roupa rasgada e suja e os olhos de um verde mar cristalinos, caminhou em minha direção. E pude sentir minha respiração se acelerar um pouco.

"_Controle-se Annabeth! Lembre-se que você quer explicações."_

Na verdade, eu não estava muito certa se queria explicações, quer dizer sobre a biblioteca sim, mas sobre ele e Rachel... Eu temia as respostas que ele podia dar as minhas perguntas, mas temia também que ele não as respondesse.

Percy segurou minha mão, meu coração ficou acelerado, e por mais que fosse maravilhosamente certo ter sua mão segurando a minha, me desvencilhei dela.

- Annabeth deixe-me explicar! – disse Percy assim que soltei sua mão.

- Explicar o que?- disse encarando seus belos olhos verdes - A forma como você beijou a Rachel? – falei o nome dela de forma repulsiva, algo surpreendente para eu mesma.

- Eu não beijei a Rachel! – disse ele de forma delicada, como se para me acalmar, ele vinha se aproximando novamente de mim, mas eu me afastei novamente.

Eu não queria mais brigas, não aquela hora da manhã, mas Percy parecia disposto a continuar mentindo para mim, e isso eu não ia suportar, isso só me fazia querer mostrar a ele que eu sabia muito, e que ele não poderia me enganar fácil, não agora que eu sabia de tudo.

- Ah não? – disse eu sarcasticamente – Vamos ver se eu refresco sua memória: Uma semana antes de enfrentarmos Cronos, vocês dois estavam no carro do Sr. Blofis, olhando para o mar, distantes milhares de quilômetros de quaisquer outros seres humanos, uma tarde perfeita, o mar parecia ter um brilho especial só para vocês dois. E eis que você beija a Rachel, pensando em como ela é perfeita, linda e muito mais fácil de conviver do que "outras" pessoas.

- Di Immortales! – disse ele jogando as mãos para cima, e depois olhando para mim de forma intensa - Eu não beijei a Rachel! Annabeth, foi ela quem me beijou!

Olhei para Percy. Ele estava ali, dizendo que nunca beijara Rachel, que fora ela quem o beijara. Ao dizer isso ele também insinuava que o livro que eu li estava errado, ou, que eu era paranoica.

Eu deveria ter desconfiado, começado a falar que não havia como o livro estar errado e tudo mais. No entanto, eu podia senti verdade em sua voz, ver em seus olhos que ele não estava mentindo, e também sentia que alguma coisa naquele livro de capa azul marinho estava muito errada.

- Foi ela que te beijou? – eu perguntei desconfiada, podia sentir minhas sobrancelhas se arqueando.

- Sim! – disse Percy me olhando intensamente, e eu ainda conseguia ver a verdade em seus olhos.

- Mesmo? – perguntei baixinho. Mesmo sentindo que ele falava a verdade, eu continuava um pouco insegura, precisava ouvi-lo dizer aquilo novamente, dizer que fora Rachel quem o beijara, não o contrário. Pois se fosse assim... As coisas mudavam, já que eu sempre soubera que ela tinha uma queda por ele, então ela ter o beijado só confirmava isso, não queria dizer que Percy a amava!

Continuei encarando Percy, que ainda não havia me respondido. Ele notou que eu estava mais calma, por isso suspirou e se aproximou de mim, e eu não recuei.

- Sim, foi Rachel quem me beijou. – disse ele, e novamente pude sentir a verdade em sua voz – E eu fiquei muito surpreso com isso.

Percy fez uma cara de desentendido, ele ficava realmente muito fofo quando fazia essa cara. Mas eu ainda não entendia algumas coisas, e estava curiosa também, afinal, se o que ele disse é a verdade, o livro está errado. E para o livro estar errado, alguém deveria tê-lo feito de propósito.

- Ficou surpreso por Rachel ter te beijado? – perguntei a ele. Será que ele realmente nunca notara a forma como ela o olhava? – Nunca reparou em como ela ficava quando estava perto de você? Digo, quando estava _bem_ perto?

Tá, esse "bem perto" saiu com um pouco mais de ênfase do que o necessário. Mas também, depois de me lembrar de como ela ficava perto dele, de como eles ficavam próximos, desafio qualquer um a não ficar com ciúmes depois de se lembrar disso. Ela podia ser minha amiga agora, mas certos fatos voltavam a minha mente de vez em quando, muitos fatos, para dizer a verdade...

- Como ela ficava quando estava perto de mim? – perguntou Percy enrugando a testa.

Olhei-o, para ver se ele não estava fingindo, mas Percy parecia realmente falar sério. Me sentei na cama e cai na gargalhada. Ao me ver assim Percy sorriu, e também sentou-se na cama.

- Só você mesmo para não reparar em algo assim Cabeça de Alga!- disse lhe batendo suavemente em sua cabeça, mas ainda sim, caindo na gargalhada.

Não sabia explicar, mas eu estava tão aliviada por saber que Percy não havia beijado Rachel, que fora o contrário, que era tudo mentira daquele livro, e isso só me fazia querer sorrir. E saber que ele não reparava na forma como Rachel ficava vermelha perto dele (ou no por que de ela ficar assim), só me fazia querer rir e sorrir mais.

- No livro estava escrito que eu beijei ela? – perguntou Percy.

- Sim! – respondi – No entanto, não foi só isso, dizia também que você era apaixonado por ela.

Percy me olhou incrédulo.

- E você acreditou? Como pode acreditar que não te amo sabidinha? Eu nunca amei a Rachel, eu até gosto dela, mas como _amiga_. Não é da mesma forma como me sinto quando estou perto de você. É, diferente a forma como me sinto em relação a você, é como se...

- Como se o que tivéssemos fosse completamente certo, ideal, eterno e único?

- Exato. – disse ele e eu sorri – Quando estou com você é como se não existisse...

- Como se não existisse nada além de nós dois? – completei.

Ele assentiu e sorrimos juntos.

- Então, alguém deve ter sabotado aquele livro. Colocado lá de propósito, só me pergunto, quem será que fez isso? – eu não conseguia tirar isso da minha mente.

Percy deu de ombros.

- O que não nos falta são inimigos. Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, temos outras coisas com que nos ocupar, como a missão. Porém, saiba, quando eu descobrir quem é, irá se arrepender.

- Com certeza! – disse sorrindo levemente- Pois terá que lidar com nós dois.

Rimos novamente, mas eu voltei há ficar um pouco pensativa, séria.

- Então... eu não estou mais encrencado, estou? – perguntou Percy, nossos rostos tão próximos que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração.

Eu sorri.

- Depende.- disse eu me distanciando um pouco, fazendo uma pausa que deixou Percy um pouco preocupado – Se você me dizer o motivo de ter alagado a biblioteca...

A cara de assustado que Percy fez só me deixou com mais vontade de rir, mas contive a risada, queria ouvir suas explicações. Na verdade, eu já deduzira que ele alagara a biblioteca para criar uma espécie de espelho e assim petrificar o basilisco, mas ver Percy preocupado com o que iria dizer e preocupado com a minha reação... Estava muito divertido.

Forcei uma cara séria, cruzei os braços e esperei que ele começasse a falar.

- Tem alguma coisa a dizer em sua defesa? – perguntei olhando-o seriamente.

Percy engoliu em seco.

- Bem... Eu sei que ter inundado a maior biblioteca do mundo foi uma coisa muito estúpida, mas garanto que tem uma ótima explicação.

- Que tipo de explicação? – perguntei franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse preocupada com o que ele iria dizer.

- Olha Annabeth, - disse Percy respirando fundo, para depois soltar um turbilhão de palavras- eu só fiz aquilo para que o basilisco olhasse para a água, visse sua própria imagem refletida e assim ficasse petrificado, a água funcionaria como um espelho, só que acabei me esquecendo que aquilo era uma biblioteca, e que por isso os livros iriam ficar molhados... Mas por favor, não me mate!

A última frase Percy disse como brincadeira, eu acho... Pois enquanto ele explicava, tudo, meu rosto sério começara a assumir feições de alegria, e não pude evitar sorrir.

- Eu não vou te matar Cabeça de Alga. – disse eu me aproximando dele novamente – E eu já imaginava que fora por esse motivo que você alagou a biblioteca, mas para sua informação, só ficou aquele pedaço alagado, o resto está intacto!

Percy olhou para mim e segurou minha mão. E como era bom isso! Depois de achar que ele gostava da Rachel e que preferia ela do que a mim, por mais que eu tivesse pensado isso por um pouco mais que uma hora, fora a pior coisa que eu já havia sentido, fora horrível! Mas agora, sentir a mão dele segurando a minha, provando que ele ainda era meu, e que eu era dele, era tão sensacional, tão certo, que eu aquelas frases do livro me pareceram bobas.

- Se você sabia... – começou a dizer Percy, logo depois suas sobrancelhas se arquearam - Então estava me enganando é Sabidinha?

Sorri.

- Não estava te enganando, mas ver você fazendo aquela carinha de "estou ferrado"... É, foi irresistível para mim não me aproveitar um pouquinho.

Percy olhou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, e depois seus lindos olhos, verde mar, me encararam docemente.

- Então você não está zangada comigo? – perguntou ele.

Olhei para o chão e depois para ele.

- Não foi isso que eu disse... Eu ainda estou chateada.

Percy me olhou em dúvida.

- Chateada por quê? – perguntou ele me encarando.

- Por você nunca ter me contado que a Rachel te beijou. – disse eu desviando os olhos para a parede – E descobrir isso agora, só me faz pensar: Será que você teria me contado? Ou guardaria isso para si mesmo?

Com a mão que estava livre, Percy segurou meu rosto delicadamente, me obrigando a olhar seus olhos.

- Eu não te contei isso por que não achei necessário, porque para mim o beijo de Rachel não significou nada. Além do mais, eu não pensava que você fosse querer saber isso, pensava que o que realmente importava era estarmos juntos.

Aquelas palavras aliviaram meu coração, mas como já disse, sou um pouco teimosa.

- Bem.. É só que... como eu e ela víramos amigas... – eu comecei a falar, mas me lembrei que ele disse que o beijo não significou nada. – Você disse que o beijo não significou nada? – perguntei olhando-o intensamente.

- Nada! – disse ele, seus lábios tão próximos dos meus que uma vontade louca de beijá-los surgiu dentro de mim – E para dizer a verdade, ela nem beija bem. – Percy fez uma careta – Já você sabidinha, beija maravilhosamente bem.

Sorri.

- Obrigada! – disse me levantando- Mas não pense que isso irá livrar a sua cara.

Percy também ficou de pé, de frente para mim.

- Eu não queria livrar minha cara, só disse a verdade! Mas... ainda está chateada?

Assenti com a cabeça.

Percy sorriu travessamente.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntei quando notei que ele se afastou um pouco para me avaliar dos pés a cabeça, o sorriso travesso permanecia no seu rosto – Percy, o que você vai aprontar? São cinco da manhã e...

Porém eu não pude continuar a falar, pois Percy havia dado a volta, e agora se encontrava atrás de mim, suas mãos estavam posicionadas em minha cintura. Sua respiração leve em meu pescoço fazia com meu coração ficasse acelerado.

- O que está fazendo? – eu sei, pergunta imbecil a minha, mas eu não estava conseguindo pensar coerentemente com as mãos de Percy se movendo por sob minha blusa.

- Sabe, as pessoas dizem que o melhor das brigas são as reconciliações. E estava pensando... Já que essa é nossa situação, queria saber se é verdade... Então me responda, ainda está chateada?

- Sim. – respondi com um pouco de firmeza, entrando um pouco no jogo.

- Hum... – murmurou Percy, agora seus lábios percorriam meu pescoço, durante um tempo ele ficou dando beijinhos nessa área, e não pude evitar ficar arrepiada – Ainda chateada?

- Ainda. – respondi num sussurro.

Pude sentir Percy sorrir em meu pescoço, suas mãos deixaram de percorrer minha cintura por sob minha blusa, seus lábios deixaram minha pele, e por um momento terrível pensei que ele fosse parar. Mas Percy voltou a segurar minha cintura, e num movimento rápido me girou, fazendo com que nossos rostos ficassem frente à frente.

Seus olhos verde mar me hipnotizavam, e eu até esqueci-me do por que de estar chateada com ele. Porém, o jogo estava interessante demais para que acabasse agora.

- Certeza de que está zangada? – perguntou ele com o rosto tão próximo ao meu que eu podia sentir o frescor que vinha de sua boca.

Eu estava tão apaixonada e tão fascinada, que não tinha mais forças para falar, por isso, acenei com a cabeça.

Sorrindo Percy segurou meu rosto delicadamente, enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam lentamente dos meus. E quando os nossos lábios se juntaram, e a língua de Percy pediu passagem para entrar em minha boca, era como se não existisse um mundo lá fora, como se monstros e missões nada significassem, pois a única coisa que realmente importava, era estarmos juntos. Era sentir o gosto de mar, sol e paixão que vinha da boca dele.

Minhas mãos percorreram os cabelos negros de Percy, desgrenhando-os ainda mais.

O beijo intenso teve de acabar, a causa? Ambos estávamos com falta de ar, por isso voltamos a nós sentar, no entanto, ficamos com as testas grudadas um no outro, olhando o enorme sorriso estampado em nossos rostos.

- Então, por esse sorriso enorme estampado no seu rosto, devo imaginar que não está mais zangada.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não, não estou mais zangada com você Cabeça de Alga. Por enquanto não. - segurei a mão de Percy, continuava sorrindo feito uma boba apaixonada, e continuei a falar – Sabe Percy, acho que as pessoas tem razão, o lado bom das briguinhas, é a reconciliação.

-Não são só os outros que tem razão, eu também tenho. – disse ele sorrindo – Como eu disse antes, seu beijo é maravilhoso.

Percy continuou sorrindo, e mesmo sendo cinco da manhã, e mesmo estando cansada, sorri junto.

Mas meus olhos acabaram vagando pelo quarto, olhando para o laptop e o livro de Dédalo. E me fazendo lembrar da missão.

Suspirei.

- É melhor irmos dormir Percy, amanhã, ou melhor, hoje, será um longo dia.

O sorriso de Percy se desmanchou um pouco, mas logo depois ele me olhou em duvida.

- Vai trocar de roupa?- perguntou.

Num gesto mecânico, assenti, o que fez Percy sorrir e ficar vermelho. Mas logo depois me toquei de que o que ele realmente queria saber era se eu iria colocar a camisola. Ao notar isso, fiquei mais vermelha do que a camisola rendada que eu teria que usar.

- Vai ser solidário? – perguntei a Percy, reunindo um pouco da coragem que eu tinha, e lembrando de como ele fora "solidário" algumas horas a trás.

Percy assumiu um tom leve de vermelho, mas assentiu.

Me sentindo um pouco menos envergonhada, peguei minha roupa de dormir, e pensando em quem seria o culpado de ter sabotado aquele livro, fui em direção ao banheiro. Mas quando fiz isso notei que Percy saiu da beirada da cama, e se sentou no meio dela.

Intrigada, resolvi fazer uma pergunta:

- Por que mudou de lugar?

Percy olhou para mim, e logo depois respondeu:

- Para não cair, de novo, no chão quando você sair do banheiro.

Olhando para baixo, entrei sorrindo no banheiro.

_ Só você mesmo Cabeça de Alga! _– pensei comigo mesma –_ Se bem que... É melhor eu fazer a mesma, senão, serei eu que vou cair da cama quando você sair do banheiro._


	42. Novidade - Mais um querendo me matar!

Percy's POV

Já tinham se passado 10 minutos desde que Annabeth havia entrado no banheiro para trocar de roupa, eu sabia que ela iria sair a qualquer momento e só de imaginar em como ela estaria vestida... Eu já ficava nervoso e ansioso.

Me entendam, eu sou apaixonado por ela e já babava por Annie mesmo quando ela usava seus jeans velhos e a blusa laranja do Acampamento. Então, imaginem como eu fiquei quando a vi com aquela camisola sexy e provocante. Não preciso dizer que fiquei hipnotizado, vidrado, com o coração a mil e sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de beijá-la e de tocá-la, só para provar que tal perfeição era real.

Tamborilei os dedos na cama, esperando ansiosamente que ela saísse, e pensando também em todos os acontecimentos daquele longo dia, desde Athena brigando conosco até o "meu" livro. Mas fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando ouvi o som da porta do banheiro se abrindo.

- Uau! – foi a única palavra que eu consegui pronunciar após Annabeth sair do banheiro usando sua camisola, mesmo que eu tenha sussurrado, já que parecia que eu nem tinha voz.

Eu já havia visto-a assim mais cedo, mas minhas lembranças não faziam jus a Annabeth. A pele branca levemente bronzeada reluzia graças a luz do quarto, os cachos loiros caiam como cascata por sobre os ombros nus, o decote da camisola deixava expostos o colo de Annabeth e suas longas pernas atléticas. Meus deuses! Ela era (com toda certeza!) mais bonita que Afrodite (tomara que a deusa não saiba disso, se não terei azar no amor pelos próximos dois milênios), ela não precisava de maquiagem, nem de truques de beleza, ela era linda naturalmente.

Annabeth ainda estava em frente a porta do banheiro, olhava para baixo, estava corada e brincava com a beira da renda da camisola, obviamente estava envergonhada. Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça e olhou em minha direção, era tão difícil ver Annabeth envergonhada, era algo que eu estava me acostumando ainda. Lentamente ela se aproximou, se sentando ao meu lado na cama e se cobrindo com um lençol, claro.

- Você está tão calado. No que está pensando? – perguntou ela, e só nesse momento reparei que não havia dito uma única palavra sequer.

Estava pensando seriamente em dizer: "Pensando em como você é incrivelmente mil vezes mais bonitas que Afrodite". Mas ao invés disso só consegui pronunciar algo como: "Hum...".

Annabeth franziu a testa enquanto sorria, parecia um pouco preocupada comigo, mas ao mesmo tempo, também parecia estar se divertido.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou ela rindo enquanto engatinhava na cama para se aproximar de mim. Eu continuava a olhar para ela, na verdade era como se eu estivesse hipnotizado, pois eu analisava cada detalhe de sua pele que estava a mostra, ou seja, quase tudo.

Annabeth se sentou diante de mim, me olhou franzindo as sobrancelhas e inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado direito, o decote da camisola (que estava diante de meus olhos) era um pouco profundo e deixava aparente tanto o colo como uma pequena parte dos seios de Annie.

Sacudi a cabeça, seria péssimo se Annabeth reparasse que eu estava olhando para ali, mesmo não tendo sido de forma intencional. Concentrei-me em olhar para seus olhos cinzas, que agora estavam claros e límpidos.

- Tu-tu-tudo bem! – disse eu, mentalmente me xingando por ter gaguejando.

- Se está tudo bem por que está gaguejando então? – perguntou ela sorrindo minimamente.

- É só que... – resolvi ser sincero e dizer o que eu estava pensando antes, mas achei melhor omitir a parte de que estava olhando atentamente para seu decote – Estava pensando em como você é linda!

- Obrigada! E eu também te acho lindo, Cabeça de Alga. – disse ela sorrindo, mesmo estando cansada (e isso era visível em seu rosto). Mas logo depois me abraçou, assim que ela fez isso foi como se um corrente elétrica tivesse passado por nossos corpos, ela me encarou com seus olhos cinzas hipnotizantes, e eu fiz questão de abraçá-la de volta.

Logo após nos soltarmos ela me deu um tapinha de leve.

- Agora vá se trocar Cabeça de Alga, pois teremos uma longa missão, que começa daqui há algumas horas.

Obedecendo a Sabidinha, entrei no banheiro para trocar de roupa.

Bem, talvez eu devesse explicar algo para você. Então... sabe aquilo de ser solidário? Como eu posso dizer... Não foi bem uma escolha minha, é só que, eu resolvi dizer aquilo para que Annie não risse da verdade, ou para evitar qualquer outra reação dela, fora que eu gostaria de matar uma certa filha de Ares pessoalmente. E dizer que estava sendo solidário a ela, pareceu algo certo a se dizer.

Ok, ok! Sei que você deve estar curioso para saber o que houve, digamos que aquela praga (mais conhecida como filhote de deus da Guerra) havia transformado meu pijama azul em trapos, legítimos pedaços de pano destroçados. E haviam deixado um bilhete muito "amigável", que resolvi reler:

**Perciana,**

**Isso é só uma provinha do que está por vir quando você voltar para o Acampamento. **

**PS: Não se brinca com Clarisse La Rue, e você foi avisado disso antes.**

**Espero que sobreviva a essa missão, pois quero mata-lo pessoalmente.**

**Assinado: Clarisse, filha de Ares, sua pior inimiga.**

Eu ainda não entendia o que havia feito de errado, porém, sabia que Clarisse estava irritada e que queria me matar. Mas dei de ombros, metade do tempo alguém estava querendo me matar, então isso não era novidade nenhuma.

Guardei o bilhete e troquei de roupa. Eu iria voltar para o quarto só de cueca, mas, por algum motivo, talvez o fato de ter ficado sem graça e por ter ficado reparando demais no decote de Annabeth, achei melhor usar meus shorts pretos por cima da cueca.

Abri a porta lentamente, meio preocupado se Annabeth ficaria chateada pelo fato de eu não ter sido "solidário". Mas após olhar para ela, vi que isso não era necessário, pois a Sabidinha havia dormido, estava toda enrolada em um dos edredons e entre suas mãos estava o livro de capa dourada e branca. Sorrindo me aproximei dela, tirei o livro de suas mãos (o que fez Annabeth se mexer levemente) e coloquei sobre a mesinha, junto com o laptop de Dédalo.

Com cuidado, para não acordar Annie, me deitei a seu lado na cama. E pensei que tinha conseguido, mas ela se remexeu na cama e se virou em minha direção, de olhos ainda fechados se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

- Boa noite Cabeça de Alga! – disse ela enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço, sua voz tão baixinha e sussurrante que eu não sabia se ela estava acordada ou falando enquanto dormia.

- Boa noite minha Sabidinha! – disse eu lhe beijando os cabelos, passando meu braço ao seu redor e sentindo sua pele macia sob meus dedos.

Enquanto inalava o perfume de seu cabelo, cai no sono profundo, mas precisamente tendo um sonho, e nele eu estava no Olimpo, sozinho, sem ninguém há não ser uma mulher que estava a uns 5 metros de distância.

Ela caminhou em minha direção, usava um vestido banco esvoaçante, parecia familiar, mas só notei quem era quanto estava bem próxima de mim.

- Veja se não é Perseu Jackson! – disse Hera sorrindo- Bem, não era com você que eu queria falar, mas... – disse ela sacudindo as mãos fazendo pouco caso - Serve!

Franzi as sobrancelhas, olhei ao redor, parecia que estávamos sozinhos.

- Se a Senhora não queria falar comigo, queria falar com quem então? E onde estão os outros deuses?

Hera revirou os olhos.

- Eu queria falar com a sua namoradinha, Annabeth. E os outros deuses estão em seus quartos, mas de qualquer forma, isso é um sonho Jackson!

- O que você queria falar com Annabeth? – disse eu perguntando desconfiado, pois se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido, era não confiar na Rainha dos deuses, afinal, ela já havia tentado matar a mim e a Annabeth.

Ela colocou a mão no queixo e me olhou cautelosamente.

- Eu não queria falar com você, mas... Já que está aqui, acho melhor te avisar sobre Phobos. Ele pode ser um deus, pode ser mais poderoso, mas ele também deve ter algum medo, ou no mínimo algo que o irrite, fora você é claro!- disse Hera sorrindo.

- Por que você nos ajudaria?

- Porque isso é aqui é minha casa, minha família! – disse ela apontando para o Olimpo – E se Phobos prosseguir com o que quer, teremos uma terrível discussão, e já me bastam as brigas de Athena e Poseidon e de Afrodite e Hefesto. Não quero que minha família tenha mais discussões, ou perturbações, por isso quero evitar que as ameaças de Phobos cheguem aso ouvidos dos outros deuses, fora seu pai que já sabe de qualquer forma. Mas eu não vou poder evitar que todos saibam se você, aquela garotinha petulante e aquele garoto irritante morrerem.

- Annabeth não é irritante! – disse eu defendendo Annie - E isso tudo é para manter a fachada de família perfeita? – perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Hera continuava sendo aquela mesma deusa que só se importava com as aparências, não se preocupava com os sentimentos dos outros, só com o que queria que os outros vissem.

- Olha como fala comigo Jackson!- disse ela de forma doce, mas me olhando de forma ameaçadora- Eu posso fazer coisas muito piores do que apenas colocar um livro falso na biblioteca de Dédalo, dizendo que você era perdidamente apaixonado por aquela garota chamada Rachel.

Meus olhos ficaram arregalados.

- Foi você? Mas por quê... – eu ia perguntar, mas a resposta veio em minha mente – Você tem tanta inveja de Annabeth, tanta inveja de tudo o que ela alcançou em seus 16 anos, tanta inveja de ela e eu termos uma relação cheia de amor, respeito e felicidade, isso só em um mês, algo que você nunca conseguiu ao lado de Zeus em seus três milênios! Você tem tanta inveja disso que quer acabar com o que sentimos um pelo outro, fazendo intriga, pois sabe que você não vai conseguir.

Hera ficou calada, parecia não ter palavras contra meus desaforos, até que me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Talvez eu tenha um pouco de inveja do fato de vocês terem uma boa relação, mas se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza quanto ao fato de vocês serem inseparáveis.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

Hera sorriu.

- Apenas um aviso, mas entenda como quiser. – Hera se virou e foi embora, mas antes me olhou por sobre os ombro e disse: - _Você pode ser invulnerável, mas também tem medos Percy, todos tem algum medo, algum ponto fraco. Se for sábio o suficiente, saberá que existem formas de derrotar um deus, ou ao menos, de vencê-lo por algum tempo. Ah! Esqueci, você é filho de Poseidon, não tem como ser sábio._

_ E com essas palavras, sem ao menos deixar eu lhe responder, Hera foi embora, me deixando sozinho, num Olimpo vazio e silencioso._


	43. Por que sempre acontece alguma coisa?

Capítulo 44: Por que sempre acontece alguma coisa?

Annabeth's POV

Era uma linda manhã! Mesmo estando de olhos fechados eu sabia que aquela era a manhã de uma segunda-feira, que deveriam ser 10 horas ¸que o trânsito de Manhattan já devia estar uma loucura lá fora e que se eu estivesse no colégio estaria na aula de Geometria. Sabia também que começaríamos hoje com a missão, mas esse pensamento rapidamente fora esquecido, logo após eu sentir o braço de Percy ao meu redor, e já que por isso eu não conseguia pensar muito... me mantive ocupada em tentar abrir os olhos e ver o Cabeça de Alga. Eu já estava virada em sua direção, o que facilitava muito para mim, já que assim eu poderia olhar para ele e nem teria que me mexer, evitando assim que Percy acordasse.

Ao abrir os olhos me deparei com o Cabeça de Alga, que estava com os cabelos pretos completamente bagunçados, a boca estava entre aberta mas ele não babava (sorte a minha), suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas minhas e seu braço estava ao meu redor, de forma que isso fazia com que ficássemos mais perto um do outro. Fiquei olhando-o, admirando sua beleza e a forma como ele parecia calmo e tranquilo dormindo, como parecia um anjo de cabelos pretos. Sorri ao pensar isso, estava pensando em ficar assim, abraçada a ele, aproveitando cada minuto possível antes de entrarmos em missão, eu sabia que teria de levantar em algum momento, no entanto, poderia esperar mais um pouco.

Aconcheguei-me mais em Percy, o que fez com que mesmo dormindo ele me segurasse mais forte, de forma protetora.

- Te amo Sabidinha! – disse ele de forma tão clara que até pensei que estava acordado, mas não estava, sua respiração continuava tranquila, intacta, ele ainda estava dormindo. E por ele dizer que me amava, mesmo que não estivesse acordado, me fez sorrir de uma forma boba, e não consegui tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

- Também te amo Cabeça de Alga! – sussurrei enquanto passava meus dedos por seus cabelos pretos e me aproximava lentamente de seu rosto, com delicadeza grudei meus lábios nos dele. Fora algo simples e delicado, eu só fizera um movimento mínimo, porém, parece que isso fez Percy acordar, pois logo ele correspondeu meu beijo.

Percy abriu os olhos lentamente, como se quisesse permanecer ali. Eu continuei a olhá-lo, e quando ele abriu completamente os olhos também ficou me olhando. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar, estávamos perdidos um no outro.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, apenas nos olhando, poderia ter sido meia hora, mas para mim pareciam simples segundos.

Definitivamente estou parecendo uma filha de Afrodite!

Por um momento meus olhos desviaram de seu rosto e se dirigiram para a roupa que ele usava, sim, eu conseguia ver que ele estava usando uma bermuda, isso porque nossas cobertas estavam aos nossos pés na cama.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Seus olhos seguiram os meus, e Percy deu de ombros, parecendo entender o que eu sugeria. Até parece que ele não me conhece, é claro que um simples dar de ombros não me acalmaria, eu já ia perguntar a ele o porquê disso, quando notei que seus olhos estavam seguindo meu corpo todo, e se prolongando em minhas pernas. Mas não era um simplório olhar, seus olhos não pareciam avaliatórios, na verdade ele me olhava com... Cobiça? Percy estava me... hãn... Desejando? Ok! É normal os garotos olharem assim para algumas garotas, ainda mais quando esse garoto está olhando para a namorada, mas... Percy nunca me olhara dessa forma tão intensamente, e isso fez com que eu ficasse arrepiada da cabeça aos pés, e claro, também senti meu rosto quente.

E por mais que o Cabeça de Alga seja um Cabeça de Alga, ele notou o modo como fiquei arrepiada, e como havia ficado corada.

- Está tudo bem Annabeth? – perguntou ele, seus olhos e sua voz assumindo um toque de preocupação, o que fez com seu olhar de cobiça sumisse um pouco, e isso me deixou desapontada, a tal ponto que cheguei a meio que bufar.

"_Eu tinha que estragar tudo não é mesmo?"_- pensei comigo mesma.

- Tudo. – disse eu sem muita convicção, e isso fez Percy juntar as sobrancelhas, ou seja, ficou mais preocupado ainda.

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – perguntou ele me abraçando protetoramente.

- Nada – disse eu tentando parecer sincera, no entanto, sem nenhum sucesso.

Percy voltou a olhar em meus olhos.

- Annabeth, me diga o que há de errado, por favor. – disse ele segurando minha mão- Você está passando mal? Quer descansar mais? Quer ficar mais um tempo deitada?

Ri suavemente.

- Eu não estou passando mal Percy, nem preciso descansar mais. – disse de forma sincera e ele notou isso, resolvi arriscar e dizer o que eu estava pensando – Mas quanto a ficar na cama... parece uma boa ideia.

O Cabeça de Alga me olhou em dúvida.

- Se não está cansada, por que quer ficar deitada na cama?

Revirei os olhos quando Percy disse isso, e logo depois escondi meu rosto em seu ombro, tomando coragem para falar o que queria.

- A cama não serve só para dormir Cabeça de Alga, na verdade, existem muitas coisas para se fazer nela. – ao dizer isso eu beijei seu pescoço, logo depois segui em direção a sua boca e meus dedos se entrelaçaram por seus cabelos. Em resposta a minha reação, Percy segurou minha cintura com uma das mãos, e com a outra segurou meu rosto suavemente.

Não sei dizer, mas naquele momento, tudo parecia certo, perfeito. Não me importava se nossa missão começaria hoje, nem que li era um hotel, pois tudo isso estava esquecido. Era um desejo incontrolável o que eu estava sentindo, era a primeira vez que eu sentia que não podia me segurar, e por isso não me interessava a bronca que eu levaria de minha mãe, nem o fato de eu ter apenas 16 anos, só o que me importava era ter Percy ali, comigo.

Nosso beijo foi ficando feroz e incontrolável, e nisso Percy segurou minha perna, me puxando contra seu corpo.

- Hum... Acho que eu entendi. – disse Percy me afastando um pouco e em seguida segurando meu rosto, me obrigando a olhar em seus olhos – Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso Annabeth?

- Toda certeza! – disse eu, e num impulso me sentei, passando uma de minhas pernas para o outro lado dele, de forma que fique por cima do Cabeça de Alga. Deitei-me sobre ele e voltei a beijá-lo, agora nossos corações estavam acelerados, eu podia sentir que eles batiam juntos, em sincronia com nossos lábios e nossos movimentos.

Percy parou de me beijar, passando a mão por debaixo da minha camisola, quando reparei que o que ele desejava fazer era tirá-la, me sentei sobre Percy e comecei a ajuda-lo. Quando a passei pela cabeça, tirando-a por completo, joguei-a no chão do quarto, ficando assim apenas de lingerie...

Espera, lingerie? Ok, numa hora dessas eu não devia pensar nisso, mas... Eu havia colocado apenas uma calcinha e um short por baixo da camisola, não me lembrava de ter colocado um sutiã, e muito menos de ter tirado o short.

Confusa ,e ainda sobre Percy, olhei rapidamente para a lingerie que eu usava, ela era vermelha igual à camisola e cheia de renda, o que era mais um problema por que eu não havia levado nenhuma lingerie cheia de renda para a missão. Estava tentando achar uma explicação lógica para isso, no entanto, ficou impossível pensar quando Percy inverteu nossas posições, ficando por cima de mim, e começou a seguir uma trilha de beijos que ia desde minha clavícula até meus lábios.

Aquilo estava tão bom! Que acabei deixando escapar um gemido baixinho, e isso fez Percy sorrir contra minha pele, além de estimula-lo a continuar me beijando, mas dessa vez ele ousou um pouco, me beijando desde meu abdômen, passando pelo vale entre meus seios e chegando até minha boca novamente. Ele fez o percurso três vezes, e isso estava me deixando louca! Eu precisava dele!

Quando Percy voltou para minha boca beijei-o com força, mordendo seu lábio inferior e prendendo uma de minhas mãos em seu cabelo, enquanto a outra se dirigia para a barra de sua bermuda, com o intuito de tirá-la. E foi nisso que senti seu membro duro contra meu corpo.

Certo, agora minha mão estava tremendo, eu queria tanto Percy, eu precisava tanto do Cabeça de Alga, mas estava ficando constrangida só de pensar no que eu estava prestes a ver e sentir.

- Quer parar? – perguntou ele reparando em como minhas mãos tremiam.

Olhei em seu rosto, ele me olhava com luxúria, paixão e amor, mas estava disposto a parar se aquela fosse a minha vontade.

- De jeito nenhum! – disse eu enquanto tirava sua bermuda e ele ficava só de cueca.

Eu não sabia o que faria a seguir! Pois as únicas coisas que sabia sobre sexo eram as que eu aprendera na aula de Educação Sexual (e apenas me lembrava de ter que usar preservativo, mais nada), e o que eu havia ouvido das conversas de algumas filhas de Afrodite lá no Acampamento e de algumas líderes de torcida do internato. E dessas últimas eu duvidava um pouco que fosse verdade, afinal, as histórias delas pareciam muito com as de algumas séries e livros para adolescentes.

De qualquer forma, para azar meu e de Percy, nós fomos interrompidos por três batidas na porta.

- Vamos deixar que continuem batendo. – disse ele interrompendo o que eu ia dizer (que por um incrível acaso era o mesmo que ele havia dito) e me calando com um beijo.

É, no entanto, quem quer que fosse, continuou a bater. Eu até chegara a pensar que fosse Bryan, mas depois de uns segundos descobri que não era ele.

-Camareira! – gritou uma voz esganiçada.

Percy e eu nos entreolhamos como quem dizia: _"Só pode ser brincadeira!"_.

- Vamos ficar quietos e ver se ela vai embora. – disse Percy beijando meu pescoço e seguindo novamente em direção ao vale entre meus seios.

Era fácil para ele dizer para que ficássemos calados, afinal, a boca dele estava bem ocupada em meu corpo e sendo assim ele não precisava falar nada, enquanto eu tinha que me segurar para não deixar nenhum gemido escapar. E com esse pensamento em minha cabeça, uma das mãos de Percy se dirigiu para trás de meu sutiã, procurando o fecho.

- Se não abrir em dois minutos eu mesma abro, pois tenho o cartão reserva que abre a porta! – disse a mulher de voz esganiçada novamente.

Percy e eu nos entreolhamos novamente, e apenas pelo olhar decidimos que era melhor abrirmos a porta do que esperarmos ela entrar e nos encontrar em tal situação.

- Já vai! – disse Percy com os lábios contra os meus, para logo depois se levantar, pegar a bermuda e correr para o banheiro.

Olhei-o de forma confusa, ao que ele me respondeu olhando para sua cueca. Sorri sem jeito, ficando completamente vermelha.

Assim como ele, me levantei da cama, guardei a camisola e peguei uma muda de roupas, assim que fiz isso Percy saiu do banheiro.

-Deixa que eu abro! – disse ele já vestido com uma bermuda limpa e com uma blusa branca.- Pode ir trocar de roupa.- E após isso eu entrei no banheiro.

Estava rezando para que nossa cama não estivesse parecendo uma zona, e enquanto começava a me arrumar quando ouvi o som da porta do quarto se abrindo, e ouvi a voz esganiçada dizer:

- Finalmente!

- Desculpe, estávamos dormindo!- disse Percy, e sua voz parecia sincera, o que eu achei estranho, Percy nunca fora muito bom em mentir.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. O que eu queria dizer era: "Finalmente achei vocês!".

Comecei a trocar de roupa correndo, preocupada, enquanto procurava minha adaga.

De repente, ouvi a voz de Percy, me chamando, mas não estava gritando e sim sussurrando.

No mesmo instante abri a porta do banheiro, e uma luz amarela, muito parecida com a do sol quando entra pela janela de manhã, veio em minha direção. Me fazendo fechar os olhos. Para logo em seguida eu tentar abri-los. Sem sucesso!

Eu podia ouvir que Percy ainda sussurrava meu nome, mas eu não conseguia abrir os olhos por causa da luz, e isso fazia eu me sentir impotente.

** Nota da Autora:**

** Gostaram? Ou querem me matar?**

** Bem, comentem e façam essa autora super feliz! E me desculpem qualquer coisa, pois não sou muito boa em escrever cenas quase picantes. E me desculpem também por não responder os reviews, é que como eu estava em período de testes eu não pude ficar muito no computador, e só de pensar que minhas provas começam na outra semana...**

** Mas quero perguntar, vocês gostam de songfics? Por que comecei a escrever uma de quando o Luke foi visitar a Annabeth na casa dela em São Francisco, de qualquer forma quando estiver pronta eu coloco o link aqui!**

** Vou indo gente, porque como disse no início, estou meio doentinha.**

** Ah! Feliz Páscoa para vocês!**

** Beijos com sabor de chocolate!**


	44. Bilhete

Annabeth's POV

- Annabeth! Annabeth! – ouvi Percy dizendo meu nome enquanto me tocava delicadamente.

Meu desejo era abrir os olhos e perguntar para ele se estava tudo bem, mas a luz ainda vinha em minha direção, de forma que incomodava quando eu tentava abrir os olhos. Por isso me movi um pouco, tentando sair de sua direção, e foi nisso que senti estar deitada na cama e envolvida em uma colcha.

Ouvi o som da porta do quarto e alguém entrando, mesmo eu não estando mais na direção da luz, decidi continuar de olhos fechados para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Cara, você ainda está tentando acordá-la? – perguntou uma voz familiar, que ao que me parecia estava falando com o Cabeça de Alga- Nunca pensei que iria demorar mais de 10 minutos para Annabeth acordar, levando-se em conta que no Acampamento ela acorda antes da maioria dos Campistas.

Calma, a voz (que se parecia muito com a de Bryan) disse que eu estava... dormindo? Eu não estava entendendo nada, a última coisa que eu me lembrava era de uma camareira batendo na porta do quarto, Percy chamando por mim e uma luz ofuscante que não me deixava abrir os olhos, não tinha nada de Bryan dentro do quarto.

- Eu sei disso, mas ela estava muito cansada, dormiu enquanto lia o livro das armas.- disse Percy calmamente, mas seu tom de voz mudou de repente, quando ele pareceu se tocar de algo – O que eu não entendi ainda foi por que você me acordou as 8 horas da manhã para pegar esse bendito livro, não podia ter esperado para buscar mais tarde não?

Espera? Percy estava bem? Não havia ninguém ali além de Bryan? E ele havia estado ali às 8 horas da manhã? Para pegar o livro que EU estava lendo? Claramente ele sabia que seria morto se eu soubesse disso (assim como Percy por ter lhe dado o livro sem que eu permitisse), só o que eu não lembrava era do Para-raios batendo na porta. Será que fora ele que batera a porta fingindo ser a camareira? Não, não podia ser, aquilo fora às 10 horas. Mas então... Que horas eram? Melhor continuar fingindo estar dormindo.

- Não! Porque dessa forma Annabeth estaria acordada, não me deixaria encostar um dedo no livro antes de ela terminar de lê-lo. - disse Bryan como se aquilo fosse óbvio até para uma criança, o que de certa forma era.

- Hum... Entendi, mas continuo achando que ela vai te matar por isso, assim como a mim por ter deixado você pegar o livro.

- Mas eu já o devolvi! Ou esqueceu que foi para isso que eu vim ainda pouco?

Aquela conversa estava cada vez mais estranha.

- É verdade, você já o devolveu, então o que ainda faz aqui mesmo? – perguntou Percy ironicamente, e eu mesmo eu querendo acabar com os dois por causa de terem tocado no livro, tinha certeza de que se tivesse de olhos abertos já teria os revirado diante a fala de Percy.

Bryan riu.

- Eu tinha esperanças de que Annabeth já estivesse acordada, e assim poderíamos conversar sobre o que eu descobri do livro, e ela poderia averiguar no laptop de Dédalo. Sabe como é, o livro eu até pego emprestado, mas tenho certeza de que se encostar nesse laptop vou acabar indo fazer uma longa visita ao meu tio menos favorito.

- E ninguém quer isso não é? – disse Percy sarcástico.

Bryan riu, de novo.

- A não ser você, ao que parece.

Depois disso tudo, eu estava doida para acordar, só não sabia o que faria primeiro:

Matar Bryan por ter pegado o livro enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Ter uma séria conversa com Percy por ter dado o livro à Bryan.

Matar Bryan por ter pegado o livro enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Perguntar o que o Para-Raios havia descoberto no livro.

Matar Bryan por ter pegado o livro enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Entender o que tinha acontecido depois que a camareira apareceu.

Ah! E claro! Matar Bryan por ter pegado o livro enquanto eu estava dormindo.

O que me faz pensar... O que realmente havia acontecido mais cedo? Era melhor eu esperar Bryan sair para que eu pudesse falar a sós com Percy, porque mesmo querendo feri-lo com minha adaga, ele não precisava saber o que tinha acontecido mais cedo (ou quase acontecido).

- Acho melhor eu ir Percy, pois pelo que eu estou vendo essa daí vai demorar a acordar. – ouvi o barulho da porta, sabia que Bryan estava saindo – Ah! Estou lá embaixo, vou tomar café da manhã, vejo vocês lá depois?

- Pode deixar! – disse Percy – Agora se manda!

- Ok! – disse Bryan, e a próxima coisa que ouvi foi o som da porta se fechando.

Abri os olhos e me sentei rapidamente na cama, e com esse meu movimento, Percy me olhou assustado.

- Bom dia, Sabidinha! – disse ele se sentando ao meu lado na cama, ainda surpreso com meu movimento repentino – Tudo bem com você? Pensei que ia ficar dormindo o dia inteiro.

Percy se aproximou de mim, segurando minha mão.

- Bom dia para você também Cabeça de Alga, e nem tente desconversar, ouvi tudo o que Bryan e você estavam conversando. Deixou ele pegar o livro foi?

É, eu não deveria falar isso assim, mas era melhor resolver isso logo, assim poderia perguntar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo.

Percy desviou os olhos dos meus e coçou a cabeça, parecia nervoso.

- Bem, ele veio aqui mais cedo e pediu emprestado o livro, e como você estava dormindo... Não vi problema nenhum em emprestar, ainda mais porque tinha e tenho esperança de que ele leve uma bronca sua, ou qualquer coisa assim, fora que é importante para a missão.

Analisei-o.

- Ok! Eu não vou discutir isso com você agora, pois o que eu quero mesmo saber é: o que aconteceu ainda pouco?

Percy me olhou de forma confusa.

- Hum? Eu é que perguntou: o que é que aconteceu ainda pouco?

- A camareira que veio aqui, aquela luz ofuscante e...

- Do que você está falando Annabeth?– olhei novamente para Percy, ele realmente parecia não fazer ideia do que eu estava falando. E foi ai que olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama.

Eram 9:30h da manhã, não 10h. A partir do momento que a hora não anda para trás... Uma ideia, que me pareceu a resposta, surgiu em minha mente. Será que eu... Sonhara com tudo aquilo? Não, não podia ser, eu não poderia ter sonhado com aquela luz forte.

Olhei ao redor, a janela do quarto estava aberta, e a luz do sol quente do verão entrava violentamente no quarto, e estava direcionada exatamente para o lugar onde eu estava deitada alguns momentos atrás. Não pode ser! Olhei para minhas roupas, se é que uma camisola rendada e vermelha pode ser chamada de roupa. Me analisei lentamente, se aquilo tivesse acontecido eu deveria estar usando roupas, não aquela camisola. De relance olhei para Percy, ele estava de calça jeans, camisa e tênis, nada parecido com o que eu achava que tinha acontecido.

Eu não queria acreditar, mas definitivamente, eu havia sonhado com aquilo tudo! Mas fora tudo tão real, tão bom, eu podia lembrar de cada detalhe, de cada toque, de cada sensação. Argh!

- Nada! – respondi tarde de mais – Foi só... Um sonho!- estava parecendo nostálgica até para eu mesma.

- Certeza?

- Foi só um sonho muito bom, e muito real, daqueles em que não se deseja acordar.

Percy me olhou desconfiado.

- Eu também tive um sonho, mas não foi nada bom... Explicou algumas coisas na verdade, mas a companhia foi péssima. – disse ele fazendo uma careta – Mas então, o que aconteceu no seu sonho para ser tão bom? Eu quero saber, porque você falou de uma camareira, de uma luz...

- Percy – disse eu o interrompendo – foi só um sonho, e eu não quero falar sobre ele agora, esqueça, por favor! – "_Esqueça porque é o que eu estou tentando fazer". _– Então, antes, quando você estava falando com Bryan, ele disse que veio aqui mais cedo para pegar o livro não é?

Percy ainda parecia querer saber sobre o meu sonho, mas mesmo assim começou a falar.

- Foi, e como eu disse você estava dormindo, eu dei o livro para ele, pois poderia ajudar na missão, e parece que ele descobriu algo, mas ele precisa falar com você porque vamos precisar do laptop de Dédalo. E como depois disso eu não consegui dormir... Fiquei aqui no quarto, dei uma volta no corredor, voltei para o quarto...

- Ele realmente descobriu algo então! – disse eu me concentrando na missão e esquecendo do sonho, ou fingindo esquecer -Bem, acho melhor irmos descer logo, o dia será longo. – me levantei rapidamente, dando um selinho em Percy (o que me fez ficar vermelha, pois me lembrei do sonho).

Com um sorriso um pouco falso no rosto, peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi ao banheiro. Logo após fechar a porta gritei para Percy:

– É melhor você ir descendo Cabeça de Alga, está há muito tempo acordado, vai tomar café da manhã, te encontro lá depois.

- Ok! – disse Percy sem animação nenhuma, ele parecia intrigado com a minha reação, não é para menos, foi só eu me tocar de que havia sonhado que eu ficara decepcionada e nem havia falado com ele direito, apenas fugido para o banheiro. Fora que ele parecia querer contar sobre o próprio sonho, e eu também queria saber sobre ele, mas primeiro, eu precisava esquecer o meu, ou entende-lo.

Encostei-me à porta, e lentamente fui escorregando.

Entenda, quando eu estava sonhando e tudo aquilo parecia real, fora tudo perfeito (tirando sermos atrapalhados), e eu pude sentir cada detalhe de tudo, fora certo. No entanto, acordar, descobrir que era tudo um sonho, me deixou: envergonhada, frustrada, nostálgica, e acima de tudo, fez com que eu me sentisse uma boba, idiota e estúpida por ter sonhado com algo assim. E mesmo que eu não quisesse, enquanto eu estava ali, sentada, pensando se explicava ao Percy o sonho inexplicável ou se o editava, cada cena voltou a minha mente, como num flashback.

_Chega! –_ pensei. –_ Vou tomar um bom banho e esquecer tudo!_

Como se isso fosse fácil!

Tirei minha camisola e entrei embaixo do chuveiro, a água fria caindo sobre minha cabeça. E claro que, graças a ela, comecei a pensar mais:

"_Veja pelo lado bom, ainda bem que foi um sonho, pois eu sou jovem demais e provavelmente teria me arrependido se isso tivesse acontecido, e além do que, a missão começa hoje, tenho mais no que me concentrar."_ – disse a mim mesma.

"_E é normal se sonhar com coisas assim quando se tem um namorado e se dorme com ele, eu acho. E você não é a primeira nem a última com quem acontece isso."_

E pensando coisas assim, e tentando me convencer de que não me importava se havia sonhado ou não, sai do chuveiro e troquei de roupa. Passei pelo quarto, vi que Percy já havia recolhido tudo que era dele e fiz o mesmo com as minhas coisas, pegando meu notebook, o laptop de Dédalo, meu boné dos Yankees, minha adaga, meu escudo, o livro, etc. Estava prestes a sair do quarto, quando um bilhete dourado com cheiro de Chanel número 5 apareceu do nada em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Surpresa, e já imaginando de quem era, me aproximei dele e abri-o para ler o que estava escrito em letras de cor-de-rosa:

_**Querida Annabeth!**_

_**Falando sozinha é? E realmente acredita no que disse?**_

_**Bem, encontre-me na CornerCafe do outro lado da rua! **_

_**XOXO **_

_**A deusa do Amor**_

_**PS : Não demore, e não traga nenhum dos garotos, quero falar apenas com você!**_

Após ler o bilhete me toquei de que aquele sonho deveria ter alguma coisa com uma certa deusa do amor que sempre se mete na vida dos outros.

Guardei o bilhete na minha mochila e sai do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Peguei o elevador e ao chegar ao térreo fui em direção ao restaurante do hotel, onde Percy e Bryan tomavam café.

- Bom dia! –disse sorrindo para os dois enquanto me sentava na cadeira ao lado de Percy e colocava minha mochila em outra cadeira ao meu lado. Os dois me olharam surpresos.

- Bom dia! – disseram, mas quando olhei para Bryan me lembrei do livro.

- Não pense que não sei que pegou meu livro sem minha autorização!

- Desculpe Annie, é que era importante e como você estava dormindo...

Olhei dele para Percy, que me dizia pelo olhar que precisávamos conversar. Respondi-lhe com um depois.

- Ok! Está desculpado, mas só porque era importante para a missão e eu dormi no meio dele. No entanto, faça isso de novo... – deixei a ameaça por conta do meu olhar, lhe lançando o meu pior, ele apenas assentiu.

- O que você descobriu Harpper? – perguntou Percy antes colocar um pedaço de bolo azul na boca, eu nem sabia que faziam isso nesse hotel, mas como meu namorado é apaixonado por comida azul...

- Bem, algo que vai nos ajudar e muito! – quando ele disse isso, decidi que podia fazer a Senhora Afrodite esperar – No livro tem várias páginas designadas apenas a espada de Athena, e...

Nesse exato momento um garçom apareceu na mesa, trazendo com ele uma flor rosa junto de um bilhete.

- Para a Senhorita! – disse ele me entregando o cartão e a flor.

Bryan me encarou surpreso, e Percy além de surpreso parecia confuso, os dois me lançaram olhares sugestivos, como se para que eu explicasse o que estava acontecendo. Olhei para os dois, sem saber o que dizer, apenas abri o cartão e comecei a ler para eu mesma:

_**Annabeth**_

_**Disse para não me fazer esperar, agora venha logo, antes que Zeus apareça e me mande de volta para o Olimpo. **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Senhora Afrodite**_

Me levantei e peguei minha mochila. Respondendo ao olhar confuso de Percy segurei sua mão e disse:

- Desculpe, tenho que ir ali e já volto! Certa deusa do amor e da beleza me espera!

E sai rapidamente, passando pelas portas do hotel e atravessando a rua, em direção ao CornerCafe, ter uma conversa com Afrodite.


	45. Mais confusa do que antes

**Nota da autora: okay, eu sei que eu demore, mil desculpas, mesmo, mas aqui vai o capítulo novo! **

**Annabeth's POV**

Sai rapidamente, passando pelas portas do hotel e atravessando a rua, em direção ao CornerCafe, ter uma conversa com Afrodite.

Eu não sabia o que falar com ela, não tinha certeza sobre o que ela queria falar comigo, mas sabia que precisava vê-la, afinal, se Afrodite havia mesmo feito aquilo, me feito ter um sonho daqueles (o que é bem provável), não duvidava nada do que mais ela achava que podia fazer. Pois se fosse isso mesmo, teria que deixar bem claro que não era sua marionete. Fora que, pelo que eu me lembre, os deuses não devem se meter nas vidas de semideuses.

Após passar pela porta da CornerCafe, dei uma olhada ao redor, procurando por Afrodite, no entanto, não tinha a menor ideia de como ela estaria vestida, ou onde estaria. Se bem que... Por ela ser Afrodite, provavelmente eu a veria logo.

- Senhorita Chase? – perguntou um atendente para mim, ao que eu assenti meio desconfiada.

- A Senhora Millo está esperando a senhorita. –disse ele me mostrando um espaço reservado ao fim do café.

Franzi a testa quando ele disse Millo, mas no mesmo instante me lembrei da Vênus de Millo. Claro que Afrodite usaria esse sobrenome falso quando existia uma escultura com esse nome em homenagem à ela!

O atendente me guiou até um pequeno lugar, onde se encontrava uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos, olhos que não se sabiam dizer qual é a cor, e trajando roupas da última moda.

Me sentei na cadeira que ficava de frente para Afrodite, e mesmo achando aquela situação estranha: estar sentada num café com uma deusa, prestes a conversar (sobre o que quer que fosse). Não podia negar que ela era linda, e que estar próxima dela dava uma certa inveja, sentimento esse que fiz questão de expulsar de minha mente.

- Vão querer alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, eu estava prestes a negar quando Afrodite me interrompeu.

- Traga um cappuccino expresso e um pedaço de torta de maçã. – disse ela delicadamente, lançando um belo sorriso para o atendente que ficou feito um bobo, mas ela nem reparou, pois havia pegado o cardápio e seus olhos ficaram presos nele.

Olhei-a em dúvida.

- Como sabia? – perguntei assim que o atendente saiu.

- Sabia o que? – perguntou Afrodite deixando de olhar o menu e olhando para mim.

- Que eu gosto de torta de maça.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Todos gostam de torta de maça! – disse piscando.

O engraçado é que eu não sabia se ela dizia a verdade, ou se estava me enganado, ela era muito convincente, e parecia honesta quando disse isso, mas eu sabia muito bem que ela podia fazer de bobo até o mais sábio, afinal, é isso que o amor (seu principal poder) faz.

- O que a Senhora quer comigo? – perguntei após alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ela me avaliou antes de responder.

- Annabeth, você é uma garota adorável, inteligente, bonita, muito parecida com sua mãe. Mas querida, eu vim aqui para, entre outros, te perguntar uma coisa: você realmente acha que eu te fiz sonhar com aquilo? – perguntou Afrodite de forma tão cínica que quase me fez crer que eu era maluca.

Sacudi a cabeça, tentando tirar seu encanto de sobre mim.

- Bem, é muito estranho eu sonhar com algo assim e logo depois a senhora querer falar comigo, fora que, como a senhora saberia do sonho se não tivesse haver com ele? – perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha.

Afrodite já iria dar uma resposta, mas no exato momento o atendente chegou com um cappuccino expresso e um pedaço de torta de maçã. Eu até pensei em recusar, mas estava com muita fome, e como hoje começaríamos com nossa missão, era melhor comer de uma vez. Enquanto dava uma garfada na torta e o atendente deixava nosso espaço reservado, lancei um olhar para a deusa do amor, pedindo explicações.

- Então... Eu realmente não tive nada haver com o sonho, não tenho culpa se você está sonhando com... – Afrodite olhou para mim como se esperasse que eu lembrasse de algo. No entanto, eu não iria lembrar, pois começava a sentir as maçãs de meu rosto fervendo de vergonha, por causa do rumo da conversa- Como diz Athena? "Seus impulsos adolescentes", impulsos esses que nem você nem o Percy seguem! Francamente, como vocês dois são complicados!

Ao dizer isso Afrodite pegou meu café e bebeu um gole. O que eu não dei muita importância, pois sabia que suas palavras eram verdade, e elas estavam me fazendo cair na real. Analisando os fatos: sempre que ia acontecer algo entre Percy e eu aparecia alguém para atrapalhar, fosse na vida real ou em meus sonhos. Outra coisa que parecia verdade, o fato de ela ter dito que não era culpada do meu sonho, afinal, Afrodite era Afrodite, eu sabia que se tivesse sido ela a culpada, a esse momento já estaria se gabando de tal fato. Mas ainda sim, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia acreditar completamente em suas palavras, acreditar que ela era inocente naquilo tudo.

- Ok! Aquele sonho foi realmente meu, sem intromissão de ninguém. Certo? – perguntei ao que Afrodite assentiu, eu ainda não tinha certeza se ela falava a verdade – Mas isso não justifica o fato de eu estar aqui conversando com a senhora, e também não explica o porquê de a senhora saber sobre meu sonho.

Afrodite me olhou calmamente, para depois cruzar as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Querida Annabeth, eu tenho um carinho muito grande por você, e também por Percy. Vocês são um casal que eu adoro, e isso é algo que não acontece há alguns bons séculos, por isso, eu preciso dificultar certas coisas e facilitar outras. – ela deu uma piscadela, como se aquele fosse nosso segredinho – Vocês merecem uma linda e trágica história de amor! E como eu ando assistindo um pouco de comédia... Bem, também tem de acontecer situações cômicas.

Eu havia acabado de comer o pedaço de torta, e admito, eu posso até ser uma filha de Athena, mas Afrodite não fazia sentido! Ela adora Percy e eu, e por isso quer dificultar nossas vidas? Me pergunto o que ela faz com casais que ela não gosta... Será que faz com que se casem de uma vez? Não é atoa que as pessoas dizem que o amor é confuso, com uma deusa como ela no comando desse sentimento... Só podia dar nisso.

- Você gosta da gente mesmo? Porque da forma como você fala parece até querer que algum de nós morra só para ter uma história como a de Helena e Páris.

- Helena e Páris! – Afrodite suspirou – Linda história de amor! Trágica e linda! O tipo de história que eu amo!

- Espera! A senhora disse que também queria uma história trágica e linda para nós, não foi? O que está planejando? – perguntei começando a me assustar, se tinha uma coisa que todos sabiam era que Afrodite quando se empenha em algo, ele nunca dá errado, para ela ao menos.

- Espere e verá minha jovem! Mas voltando... – disse ela antes que eu pudesse protestar – Você me perguntou como eu sabia do seu sonho, pois bem, a noite anterior foi de puro tédio no Olimpo, tivemos uma reunião com Zeus, discussões não faltaram. E depois todos os deuses tinham suas obrigações, Ares foi ajudar a provocar alguma batalha qualquer e eu fiquei sem fazer nada, afinal era meu dia de folga. Para você ver quanto era meu tédio: eu até tentara ler um livro de arquitetura!

- Não vejo nenhum tédio nisso! – disse eu quando ela revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe, me esqueci que estou falando com a arquiteta oficial do Olimpo. O que me lembra, parabéns pelo ótimo trabalho! Aquilo está ficando perfeito! – disse ela sorrindo quando eu também sorri – Pois então, eu não tinha muito o que fazer, e como Hipnos estava ali por perto e é um grande amigo meu...

Não sei se tinha ouvido direito, ela disse que era amiga de Hipnos?

- O deus do sono é seu amigo? – perguntei intrigada, pois pelo que eu me lembrava, Hipnos quase não falava com ninguém, já que passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo.

- Ok, amigo é uma palavra muito forte, mas ele me deve uns favores. De qualquer forma, aproveitei que ele estava acordado , que era o único deus que parecia desocupado, e começamos a conversar. Você deve imaginar o que aconteceu não é? Em menos de 2 minutos de conversa e aquele deus menor já estava dormindo. Isso foi um grande insulto à minha pessoa!

Eu tive que rir, afinal, aquilo era algo que eu já imaginava, Hipnos dormindo no meio de uma conversa com Afrodite, só não entendia o que ele tinha haver com o fato de ela saber sobre o meu sonho. É, eu já aceitara que havia sonhado com aquilo.

- E onde – perguntei sussurrando – meu sonho se encaixa nisso?

Afrodite sorriu.

- Então, é claro que eu já estava pronta para acordá-lo e amaldiçoá-lo, mas acontece que acabei por descobrir que o que diziam era verdade. – foi a vez dela cochichar - Sabe, dizem que quando Hipnos dorme e você encosta nele, você é capaz de ver o que as pessoas sonham. Acontece que como eu fui acordá-lo, acabei por tocar nele, e vi muitos sonhos que eu nem queria ver. – Afrodite fez uma careta – E num instante vi o seu sonho, bem, eu não sabia que era seu, afinal poderia ser de Percy também, mas o que importa é que eu vi. E foi algo tão lindo e tão forte para um sonho!

Afrodite suspirou.

Aquela história estava muito estranha, eu nunca ouvira falar sobre quando alguém toca em Hipnos é capaz de ver os sonhos das pessoas. E nunca vira Afrodite conversando com ele, mas até ai, eu nunca havia visto ninguém conversando com ele, sempre que eu o via o deus estava encostado em algum canto, dormindo. Mas não fiz perguntas, porque Afrodite continuou a dizer:

- Depois disso resolvi ver vocês, não só por causa do sonho, mas também por conta da missão. Na verdade, eu já queria falar com você Annabeth, este sonho só acelerou as coisas. Eu estava no seu quarto, hoje mais cedo, enquanto você tomava banho. Eu iria falar com você lá mesmo, mas após ouvir você falando sozinha, o que eu acho um péssimo hábito, eu descobri que fora você que havia sonhado, e decidi que ali não era o local mais apropriado para conversarmos.

- E um café é? – perguntei cinicamente olhando ao redor, mesmo que estivéssemos um pouco afastadas do resto das pessoas, ainda estávamos no mesmo ambiente.

- Melhor do que num hotel onde tanto Percy e Bryan poderiam aparecer e ouvir nossa conversa.

Em um sinal de insatisfação, comecei a bater os pés no chão.

- Aliás, que sonho Annabeth! Eu fiquei surpresa, de verdade! – ela sorriu como se eu fosse seu orgulho, e eu voltei a ficar vermelha feito um tomate – Mas não quero te deixar mais constrangida, vim aqui falar com você sobre algo mais importante que um sonho, embora eu o tenha achado muito fofo e tenha ficado curiosa sobre quem havia sonhado com ele! Como eu ia dizendo... Annabeth, eu sei que meu filho Phobos tem desavenças com Percy, e com todos em maioria, e também sei das ameaças dele. Por mais que eu seja mãe dele, não posso fazer muito, ele é um deus, pode fazer o que estiver ao alcance dele, e isso inclui matar, amaldiçoar, despedaçar, entre outros. – engoli em seco – Porém, posso te dar um conselho, tome cuidado com o que as pessoas dizem, nem sempre o que elas dizem é a verdade, nem sempre o que elas demonstram é o que sentem, palavras podem ser falsas, assim como sorrisos, isso que disse serve para tudo, para todos, até os que você mais ama e confia!

Confusa olhei para Afrodite, nossa conversa havia mudado bruscamente de assunto. Eu descobrira que ela não estava ali para me deixar envergonhada sobre o sonho, estava ali apenas para me aconselhar sobre o que estava por vir. E ali estava ela, me dizendo para não confiar em tudo o que as pessoas que eu amo, e acredito, dizem.

- O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? Alguém próximo irá me enganar? – comecei a perguntar, apenas para ver Afrodite olhando pela janela para a rua.

- Você deve ir Annabeth, Percy e Bryan estão ficando preocupados com sua demora, além do que, a missão de vocês começa hoje, é melhor se apressarem. Fora que Athena não vira até vocês, vocês é que terão que ir atrás dela.

Em dúvida olhei de Afrodite para a rua, eu precisava perguntar mais coisas para ela, coisas essas que eu não entendia. E ainda tinha aquilo dentro de mim que me dizia que ela estava mentindo sobre o sonho. Mas olhando de novo para a rua, me lembrei de que aquele dia seria o começo de uma nova missão, novos desafios, e eu não tinha mais tempo para conversar com a deusa do amor.

- A Senhora tem razão, e mesmo não esclarecendo muita coisa e me deixando mais confusa, obrigada por tudo!

E nisso me levantei e me dirige para saída do café, atrás de mim ainda pude ouvir a deusa dizendo:

- Até logo Annabeth! Tenha sempre bons sonhos!

E eu ri com essa pequena provocação, mas atravessei a rua, sem olhar para trás.

**Afrodite's POV**

Devo admitir, mentir é algo péssimo! Agora, mentir para uma filha de Athena... É um milhão de vezes pior! Ela fica te encarando com aqueles olhos cinzas iguais da mãe, desconfia de tudo e a cada momento se tem a sensação de que ela vai levantar te apontar o dedo e dizer: "Haha! Você está mentindo!". Sorte a minha que Annabeth estava tão confusa (confusão essa que eu causei) e pensativa que nem me fez muitas perguntas, ainda bem, pois não sabia se teria respostas para todas.

Eu ali, sentada naquele café, como se fosse uma mera mortal. Fiquei pensando em como aquela história de Hipnos fora boa, eu não havia mentido sobre isso, afinal, rolavam boatos no Olimpo sobre o fato de se conseguir ver o sonho dos outros ao se tocar aquele deus, mas ninguém nunca tivera coragem de fazê-lo, pois diziam também que se Hipnos acordasse e te pegava no flagra... Ele ficava perverso, descontrolado e feroz.

Estava tão pensativa, que nem notara a entrada de outro ser no café, nem que o mesmo se sentara ao meu lado.

- Senhora Afrodite? – perguntou ele.

E eu me virei em direção àquela voz que já me era muito conhecida – Eros, também conhecido como cupido, e também conhecido como o deus do amor. Mas obviamente eu que sou a deusa do amor mais importante!

Eros, que parecia uma criança e possuía olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano, cabelo cacheado e loiro que só realçava sua pele clara como porcelana, me olhou de forma preocupada, talvez se perguntando no que eu pensava.

Eros era o cupido, o que segundo mitologias flechava os corações das pessoas para que as mesmas se apaixonassem. Antigamente ele só fazia isso eventualmente, mas atualmente, do jeito que as coisas andam, ele vivia por ai atirando suas flechas, e como consequência disso se formam vários casais com suas relações fracas e que acabam em tão pouco tempo, e isso me deixa muito triste. Claro que não é culpa de Eros, ele cumpre seu trabalho, sempre pensando em quem combina com quem, mas também comete seus erros.

- Olá Eros! – disse eu feliz por revê-lo – Mas o que faz aqui? Pensei que tinha ficado no Olimpo.

O deus de olhos azuis e cabelo loiro cacheado, que mais parecia com o que os humanos consideram os anjos, me olhou carinhosamente, como quem se desculpava.

- Me desculpe, sei que pode parecer intromissão Afrodite, mas é que como me disse mais cedo o que havia feito, sobre o sonho, fiquei curioso para saber se a menina acreditaria em sua versão da história.

E nisso me lembrei que mais cedo havia encontrado com ele, que ficáramos conversando um bom tempo e que eu acabara por falar sobre meu plano. Claro que Eros ouviu detalhadamente, ainda mais por se tratar de Annabeth e Percy, que eram um casal raro, do tipo que não precisou de suas flechas para se apaixonarem um pelo outro.

- Não precisa se desculpar Eros, somos amigos há muitos milênios! Mas ela acreditou sim, não tenho mais com o que me preocupar.

- Que bom! – disse ele aliviado – Fiquei receoso que ela descobrisse que a Senhora a fez pensar que havia sonhado com aquilo tudo. Mas afinal, por que a senhora a fez pensar isso? Pensei que queria que a relação deles evoluísse.

Eu sorri.

- Eros, eu adoraria que a relação deles evoluísse, mas tudo ao seu tempo, se isso acontecesse agora, acarretaria um milhão de fatores que fariam o curso da história mudar. Afinal, se Athena descobrisse, Percy seria morto, e como haveria história de amor se ele morresse já tão cedo? Por isso, é melhor Annabeth pensar que tudo aquilo foi um sonho, talvez um dia eu conte à ela que tudo aconteceu realmente, que ela não imaginou aquilo tudo.

Olhei afetuosamente para Eros, tanto tempo trabalhando comigo, e ele ainda conseguia ser ingênuo de vez em quando.

- Mas senhora, eu ainda não entendo o motivo de ter feito Percy se esquecer de tudo.

- Ele não esqueceu de tudo Eros, ele também acha que foi um sonho, o que acontece é que fiz ele lembrar poucos detalhes, pois não queria correr o risco de ele estragar tudo quando estivesse perto de Athena. Do jeito que ele é, acabaria dizendo tudo sem querer. Mas acho que tudo estava a meu favor, de qualquer jeito, até aquele relógio de cabeceira com a hora errada me ajudou a convencer Annabeth de que tudo fora um sonho.

Eros parou para pensar um pouco, e depois me olhou desconfiado.

- Acho que entendi. A senhora fez tudo isso para protegê-los e proteger o que deseja para eles e também fez isso para provocar ainda mais os desejos deles. E por isso, achou melhor fazê-los pensar que sonharam com aquilo, quando na verdade aquilo fora a realidade, achou melhor também inventar essa história de Hipnos e de ter visto sem querer, ao invés de dizer que os estava espionando.

- Correto! – disse eu batendo palmas - Eu sou uma ótima atriz não acha Eros? De camareira que atrapalha o romance, até mentir para a filha de Athena, tudo para proteger meus queridos! E principalmente, para proteger o próximo grande romance, maior até que o de Helena e Páris, e quem sabe, mais trágico. Na verdade, estou ansiosa por tudo o que acontecerá, será épico! Algo um milhão de vezes melhor do que Romeu e Julieta!

- O que a Senhora planeja para eles? – perguntou Eros curioso.

- Eu? Não muito, mas o que os outros planejam para eles e o que o futuro os aguarda... Isso sim é que mudara tudo! – sorri, mas olhei pela janela para a rua, conseguia ver os três conversando na parte do restaurante do hotel, do outro lado da rua. Com a cena meu sorriso se ampliou, aquilo parecia tão bom para eles, o fato estarem juntos. Pena que não seria sempre assim...

Meu pensamento fora interrompido por um relâmpago que cortou o céu e fez um barulho ensurdecedor que parecia muito próximo de onde eu estava.

Revirei os olhos.

- Já vou, já vou! – disse pegando minhas coisas e olhando para o céu que começava a ficar negro – Vamos Eros, temos que ir ao Olimpo, parece que Zeus descobriu minha pequena visita, e não está nada feliz com isso.

**Nota final: Bem, eu estou pensando em parar de postar a fic aqui no e em continuar com ela apenas no Nyah, bem, de qualquer forma, o link não está indo aqui, então, basta copiarem o título da fic, jogarem no google e selecionarem a opção com o nome do Nyah!Fanfiction, se não me engano é a primeira opção. Okay? Lá a fic já está no capítulo 73!**


End file.
